A Dauntless Life With Caleb?
by FightforFiction
Summary: Caleb Prior watched as his sister dropped her blood into the Dauntless bowl, and he decided where she goes, he will go. This is the story if both Caleb and Tris chose dauntless, how will Caleb handle the changes Tris faces? How will Tris handle an over protective brother? (BETA-ing in progress. I'm sorry for terrible writing in earlier chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all those who don't know me, I am FightforFiction! Please leave a review and I love you all. ~N**

* * *

**Caleb POV: **

Choosing day. It's choosing day. Great. I feel like if I don't hold onto a piece of my family, I'll feel alone where ever I go. But, I remember my mother saying to me one night, when my father was asleep and I had woken up afraid, that if I change factions my parents wouldn't love me anymore. My mother said, _"Caleb honey, you should only choose a faction if its the only place you can see your self in." _And I realise now that I wouldn't be anything with out my sister, Beatrice. If she wasn't there to anchor me down when we were growing up, I don't know how I would have turned out. So my decision is to follow her where ever she goes, even if it means staying with my parents or leaving to venture off into the unknown.

As my mother trims Beatrice's hair, I hear them exchange some light conversation. I look in the mirror, and notice that I have lost weight and I look very... skinny. I hold the shaver up to my head and I carefully manoeuvre over my head, letting pieces of hair fall to the ground. Abnegation short, as everyone calls it. I clean any stray hairs of of my grey jacket and sweep the light brown shavings into a bin. I brush my teeth and floss, as my father told me to do when I was younger. "_You must look presentable Caleb," _He would say, _"We don't want to make a bad impression on others do we?" _Once I am finished in the bathroom, I make my way into my bedroom and clean up. There's not much to do actually, due to the lack of my possessions. I make my bed and clear the stacks of books that have been wedged into various hiding places; _I can't believe that I actually considered transferring to Erudite, _I think to myself. The thought of hoarding knowledge and going against everything my parents taught me, makes me physically sick.

"Caleb!" My father calls, "We need to get going."

"Coming!" I say, as I make my way down stairs where my family is waiting for me. I find my mother and sister looking nearly identical with their grey Abnegation robes and their hair pulled back into buns; and my father with his newly cut hair and a proud smile.

"Okay," My father says, "Us Priors' need to stick together, I know the rule is _'faction before blood' _and I know it is selfish to think this, but we need to stick together." My father pulls us all into a hug and we all awkwardly stand there with our arms around each other. Once we break apart and get over the _Abnegation-trait_ of not showing signs of intimacy, we make our way down to the bus stop.

My fathers words play over in my head, "_We need to stick together." _And now I know what I'm going to do.

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I enter the auditorium where I will be sitting for the next two hours. I take my seat among the Abnegation segment of the five sections, which hold the other factions: The Dauntless, which is occupied by the daring and brave. The Candor, who are audibly debating about one thing or another. The Erudite, who are all quietly reading or exchanging light conversation. The Amity, who are singing and dancing loudly, playing clapping games and laughing. And now for my faction: The Abnegation, the people who are sitting silently, waiting for everyone else, nodding in greeting, the people who are too selfless to stand up for them selves or to stop other factions from walking all over us.

Marcus - the leader of Abnegation - steps up to the podium and taps the microphone, there is a loud squeal from the speakers, then silence. Marcus welcomes everyone and acknowledges all who are choosing today. After the welcoming speech, Marcus starts to call the names of people to come and choose their future. I sit there staring at one spot on the ground, trying to drown out the elation and the sorrow of families and friends of the person making their choice. Caleb - who is sitting next to me - nudges my arm, pulling me out of my daze; He whispers, "Beatrice… I will always support the choice you will make, and no matter what... I will be there for you."

I smile at him and think of his words, _' I will be there for you.'_ Does he mean that metaphorically or seriously, I shake my head of the thought. Marcus calls, "Beatrice Prior!" I am surprised he didn't call Caleb first. I stand up and nod to my parents, who look proud of me. I walk timidly up onto the stage and stand in front of the five bowls, and I pick up the knife and cut into the palm of my hand, I wince at the pain and I ball my hand into a fist. _'I want my family, but I don't belong… I got aptitude for Dauntless! But I also got it for Abnegation,' _I argue with myself.

Marcus coughs slightly, saying _'hurry up!'_ I look at the smooth Abnegation rocks, then to the burning coals that symbolise Dauntless, lively, exhilarating, and courageous. Before I know it, my hand has shifted over the coals and a drop of my blood falls, causing them to sizzle. I hear an eruption of cheers and whistles from the Dauntless sector. I smile to myself. I look up at Marcus who's face has turned placid, I then look to my parents, my mother has a small smile on her face, whereas my father looks utterly dismayed.

I walk toward the group of Dauntless transfers and I take my place among them. After the crowd settles down Marcus calls, "Caleb Prior!" Caleb stands up and warily walks towards the five bowls, he looks like he's fighting a battle in his head, jus like I was. Caleb slices his hand with the knife and with the slightest bit of hesitation, he lets his blood drip into the Dauntless bowl. I watch surprised, and extremely stunned, as Caleb walks towards the Dauntless initiates and stands next to me, taking his place among them. I look over to my parents and see that their expressions have intensified, My mother concealing a smile and My father in an utmost state of shock.

* * *

Caleb and I stand together, until all the initiates are finished choosing. Marcus says, "_Your futures' depend on your decisions today. I hope you all have made the right choice." _The moment he has said the last word in his speech the Dauntless start shouting and running.

We all run down the stairs trailing behind the Dauntless members, trying to keep up with them; my legs burn, but I don't mind, because I'm Dauntless now. Caleb keeps pace next to me as we climb the train tracks, I can see people looking at us as if we are a different species, and I just keep to myself and stay with Caleb.

The train bends around the corner and I start running with the Dauntless. I mirror the movements of the Dauntless entering the train and I easily grab on to a handle and pull myself in. I then see Caleb a few steps behind so I reach out to him and pull him into the train. I look out the door and see a small red-haired Erudite boy running, he's falling behind; I reach out to him, but the train picks up speed and leaves him behind. In the distance, I can see the boy sink to his knees and bury his face in his hands and just like that he bacame faction-less. Wow. I turn around and find that all the seats are taken, so I sit on the floor next to a tall, dark-skinned Candor girl; she reaches her hand out to mine, "I'm Christina, Obviously Candor." I timidly shake Christina's hand, my Abnegation showing.

I reply, "I'm Beatrice and this is my brother Caleb. Obviously Abnegation."

Christina looks to Caleb and then to me and asks, "Are you two twins," We shake our heads and Christina shrugs, "Then how are you both choosing today?"

Caleb quickly answers, "I'm ten months older than Beatrice."

"Oh, now I get it... so Caleb you're like an over protective brother?" Christina laughs, That's when I know that Christina and I will be good friends.

"I-I'm n... I'm not an over protective brother!" Caleb defends, you can hear the irritation in his voice.

Christina laughs and punches his arm, "I was kidding. It's not every day you see _two _Abnegation transfer to Dauntless."

"Yeah." Caleb says, he looks to me and continues, "Just needed a brand new start."

"Well who am I to judge," Christina jokes, "I came here for the same reason you did."

Christina, Caleb and I talk a while longer. Christina tells us about Candor initiation, she said, "_they inject you with this 'truth serum' and they ask you questions, the thing is you can't lie so... your secrets are out in the open and you can't lie anymore."_ It freaks me out, if I went there my Divergence would be uncovered and I could be killed. I keep the thought out of my mind, as Caleb explains Abnegation initiation to Christina.

I look out the windows at the passing city and wonder what my parents are doing at this moment. My mother taking over Caleb's turn to cook the dinner, my father pacing the floor, probably wondering where he went wrong in our childhood that made us leave Abnegation for Dauntless. My thoughts are interrupted when some one yells, "Prepare to jump!" I stand up with Caleb and Christina, we look out the door and see people jumping off the train cars a head of us. I gulp and look to Caleb, his face mirrors my emotions.

"We better step back," Christina states, Caleb and I look to her and she continues, "To get a run up." Caleb and I nod in agreement and we make our way to the back of the crowd. One by one the people exit the train leaving only a blonde Erudite boy, Christina, Caleb and I.

"Together?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you for reading my story! Please remember to leave a review, I like feed back! ~N **

**(This chapter has been edited.)**

* * *

**Caleb.**

As soon as I see Beatrice disappear over the ledge, into the darkness, I rush forward and stand ready. Eric gives me the all clear, and I step off, letting the wind rush over me; I hit something hard, a net.

I look around and my eyes land on Beatrice. She's talking to a dauntless guy, he's leaning into to her and talking softly; Beatrice is smiling shyly. I roll off the net, with some help from other dauntless members and I hear Beatrice say, "Tris! My name is Tris!"

The guy yells, "First jumper Tris!" I hear cheers rise up from dauntless. I raise my eyebrows and cock my head to the side.

"Huh?" Beatrice turns to me and then back to the guy she was talking to.

"My name is Tris now," she says. I look to the guy, he has close chopped hair and a hooked nose, he would only be eighteen at the most.

"I'm Caleb," I tell him, he looks between Tris and I and shakes his head.

"Second jumper Caleb!" The guy yells, he directs us to stand out of the way so others can get off of the net. We wait patiently for the others to join us; I can help but feel uneasy about my surroundings. Everything is dark and the only source of light, is lanterns that occasionally occupy the jagged walls.

* * *

The guy who helped 'Tris' off of the net stands up in front of all the initiates and says, "I am Four and this is Lauren, we will be your instructors for initiation…"

Christina laughs, cutting Four off and says, "Four seriously? What was 1,2, and 3 were taken?" People laugh and I look down, his stare unrelenting.

Four walks forward to Christina and leans in close to her, he lowers his voice and mutters, "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined that faction," Christina nods her head quickly and Four continues, "Good. So the Dauntless born will be going with Lauren and the transfers will be coming with me."

Every one separates into the groups. Tris looks up at me happily and nudges my arm. We have never been ones for contacts, so she kind of does it hard. I rub my arms and she gives me a mischievous smile.

Four leads us down to a set of doors, he tells us behind them is the center of Dauntless, The Pit. He pushes them open to a large… well a pit, I hear gasps and look around to the other transfers; their eyes scan the walls and the exposed rock of The Pit.

We are then led to the dormitory; I pick the bed next to Beatrice's, Ugh I need to get used to calling her 'Tris', she smiles up at me and I hear the boy Peter scoff, "Two stiffs' in love."

I look at him angrily and shake my head, "She's my sister."

Peter laughs harder and says, "No wonder you left, you were probably abused by your parents. Just like the Erudite said."

I clench my fists at my side and clench my jaw, I feel like punching him. But harming others is selfish; I just glare at Peter and continue making my bed. I hear him scoff and mutter something inaudible, his friends snicker. I swallow hard and close my eyes. I don't know where this anger is coming from; I have only been in Dauntless an hour and I feel like I'm changing. Even though it is physically and physiologically impossible.

"Don't mind them Caleb," Tris's voice breaks through my thoughts and I look over to my sister. She looks up at me with strong eyes, maybe Dauntless is already changing her; she looks so strong. I give her an almost weak smile and sit back on my bed.

Soon enough, Four walks in with a bundle of clothes and dumps them on the ground, "Get changed and get to the cafeteria"

We all hurry to the bundle and find appropriate clothing; I get a black T-shirt, black jeans and combat boots. Tris wears a dark purple tank top, black jacket, black jeans and combat boots; I see a couple of guys looking at Tris, so I walk up to her and say, "Ready to go?" She nods happily and we walk towards the cafeteria with Christina and two other boys.

* * *

We arrive at the cafeteria. The two boys introduced them selves as Will and Al. They seem nice. We grab an empty table at the side of the room and make ourselves comfortable. In front of us are large platters with food piled high, I pick up a dark patty of what seems to be meat and I place it on my plate. I look over to Tris and find her mirroring my expression. I see Four sitting on the other side of Tris, he hands her some red sauce and she smiles kindly.

I lean over to her and whisper, "What are they?"

She shrugs and answers, "Four said its beef."

We both go back to the food and just grab whatever looks edible, Half way through be taking a bite of the patty. Her eyes wide, Christina asks, "Haven't you had a hamburger before?"

"No, " Tris answers is that what they're called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." Four says nodding at Christina.

"Why?" she asks.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgence and unnecessary." Tris shrugs.

She smirks. "No wonder you two left."

"Yeah," Tris says. Rolling her eyes. "I left because of the food."

I turn back to my food and start to pile the ingredients on a piece of bread. I imitate the others in how they eat it. When I bite into the burger, flavor floods my mouth; I make a small grunting sound.

Tris laughs at my reaction. She also takes a bite and her eyes widen in delight, "Oh my god."

"If you like the burgers you will love the cake." Four says, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

* * *

**Tris.**

Eric has us all lined up with the dauntless born, I look over to a couple of Dauntless-born girls looking over at Caleb. I smile and nudge his arm, "It looks like the ladies love you,"

He laughs. "Not as much as the guys liking you," I look over to a group of boy transfers and they look away instantly.

Eric booms, "So training will be broken up into three stages…"

He goes on about initiation and the challenges that we will have to face, he then brings up that only ten will get through including dauntless born.

Caleb looks worriedly at me and I say, "We will get through it together,"

He smiles warily. Eric instructs us to get to the roof in ten minutes. He says that we are shooting guns; we all make our way up the stairs and walk out onto the roof. Targets are lined up and a table has a big stack, Four stands there with his hands behind his back. He watches us all clamper out of the stair well.

We are told to line up; Four hands out guns to all of us. We are positioned about fifteen meters away from a target and are told to practice shooting at them. Caleb is surprisingly good at this hitting the target six out of ten times, but me on the other hand can come close to it. Caleb sets down his gun and comes over to help me.

I steady my arm and breathe out when I shoot; the bullet punctures the outer ring of the target. Caleb pats me on the back encouragingly and he makes his way back to his station. Peter scowls at me and I feel anxiousness settle on my shoulders. His cold green eyes burn into the side of my head as I continue shooting.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a loud hammering noise; I look up to see Four banging a metal rod against a pole. I rub my eyes and unwillingly swing my legs over my bedside. He yells, "Breakfast in five and then be at the training room no later than eight," I hear mumbles of objection but Four has already left the room.

I slip into a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt, I grab my combat boots and Caleb says while putting on his red sweater, "Do you want a jacket?"

I look down at my top and shrug, "Um… okay," He hands me a black jumper and I pull it on. He smiles kindly at me.

"Tris," I hear a tired voice call out to me. I turn around and find Christina walking towards me.

"Christina," I greet. She gives me a small smile and rubs her eyes. "How was your sleep?" I am almost shocked at my formalness, I need to let that go now and embrace Dauntless.

"Good, good," She replies through a yawn. "Lets go get the boys and get some food."

* * *

Christina and I walk down to the cafeteria in silence. Having a mutual agreement that we are too tired to talk. We sit at the same table than yesterday. Will, Al and Caleb join us with food. They hand us muffins and an orange substance.

"What's this?" I ask groggily. I pick up the glass and inspect it closely.

"It's orange juice," Will replies.

I raise my eyebrows and set the glass down. Chuckling to myself. I mutter, "What an original name."

This makes every one laugh. I smile to myself and pick at the muffin that has been set on my plate. It isn't bland like the ones in Abnegation, which are just oatmeal and almonds. These ones have chocolate, apples, berries, and cinnamon. I devour at least three before all the initiates are called to go to the training room.

* * *

Four has set up a row of punching bags and a wrestling ring, we stand attention and he explains, "You will be training for rounds to come, so train hard and make sure you listen to instructions."

We all are dismissed and I head towards the punching bags with Chris and Caleb. Chris and I share a bag, hitting it in between ourselves; Caleb shares with a Amity girl who's name is Delilah, she's pretty with pale skin, black hair and violet eyes. I see Caleb glance at her every so often, to then be caught and his cheeks flush. I laugh when I see him blush and I wink at him, getting a dirty look in return.

Christina and I take turns in doing certain moves on the punching bags, and I notice I am getting bruises on my hands and feet. Chris sits down complaining she got pains in her foot and Will comes over to help her, meanwhile I keep striking the punching bag. I feel a presence behind me and I glance over to see Four watching me, I turn back and keep punching; but he stands there inspecting me.

I can feel him closer, I keep going ignoring him; Four says, "You're small, and not very strong."

I tilt my head to side and look at him quizzically, "Thanks?"

He laughs. "But you're quick, so use your elbows and knees…" he places his hands on my stomach, I look up at him and find his ocean blue eyes staring at me, "Keep tension here, so you can get the first hit in and aim for the throat." I nod and he releases my torso Four walks away not looking back.

I feel that my cheeks are flushed and I run my fingers through my hair. I shake my head and turn back to the punching bag. Not before Caleb gives me a quizzical look. I shrug in return.

* * *

After lunch, we head back to the training room and find Four and Eric arguing in front of a chalkboard. Eric raises his voice and Four shakes his head. They separate and turn towards us.

Eric begins, "Behind me is the list of people fighting today. No arguments, you cannot back out. Or you _will _be faction-less."

He steps out of the way and my eyes skim down the board. They land on the bottom two names.

_Tris and Caleb. _

I will be fighting Caleb.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please, Follow and Favourite! I would also love some feed back, reviews would be awesome!~ N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris.**

I look over to Caleb; he continuously runs his fingers through his hair, His eyes stay down cast. He wont look at me. Currently the fights are happening. Edward beat Peter, Delilah beat Drew, Al beat Will, and Molly smashed Christina. She actually submitted, but Eric wouldn't have it, so he made her hand over the chasm for five minutes as punishment, he said, "_It would teach her bravery." _Bravery my ass.

Four instructs Caleb and I into the ring; we take our stance and begin. We circle each other for a while. I can see Caleb is hesitant, so I say, "Are you gonna hit me?"

Caleb seems taken by surprise, he finally make eye contact with me and says, "I don't want to injure you, Tris."

"Injure me, Caleb? We're in dauntless, we both want to stay here so hit me!" I retort. "C'mon let's fight, may the bravest win."

Caleb clenches fists tighter and shrugs. He moves in for a quick punch, and it collects me on the side of the jaw; I stumble back a couple of feet, and regain my balance quickly. I stand up straighter; block my face and stomach with my arms. I watch Caleb's feet as we moves in on me, his foot lands next to mine as he goes in for another punch.

I duck and knee him on the gut, and then I sweep his feet out from under him; Caleb lands on the ground with a loud thud. He grabs my arm and pulls me down, I land on my knees and he punches me three times in the abdomen. I crunch up in a ball as Caleb stands up; I grab his ankle and elbow behind his knee. He tumbles to the ground and I elbow him in the nose, hearing and feeling a crunch. He yelps in pain, and I quickly drive my fist into his temple.

I stand up and see that Caleb is unconscious on the ground; my abdomen instantly starts to scream in pain. I place a hand on my stomach and feel like I'm going to vomit. I hear a laugh from somewhere in the training room, a large hand claps my shoulder and I feel shards of pain travel through my body.

Eric stands next to me; his piercings are stretched by his sly grin and his cold eyes stare down at Caleb. "Good job," He laughs, "You beat the Stiff, Stiff." Eric laughs harder at his terrible joke; I glare at him and raise my hand to my aching jaw.

"Anyway," Eric clears his throat. "Tris is the winner. Someone take the other Stiff to the infirmary."

I feel a softer hand on my shoulder and I quickly turn around to find Al, his brown eyes pity me, and his expression is earnest. "I'll take him," He says softly, I nod thankfully. I don't want his pity, he needs to know to be brave you can't have pity.

Al picks Caleb up and hoists him over his shoulder; I start to walk, but I stumble. Two strong hands grab my waist and steady me into a standing position. "Easy there," His voice says, his strong blue eyes look at me, they don't pity me; they look at me in wrapped curiosity. Four raises his furrowed brow and asks, "Would you like me to support you, Tris?"

I nod my head, and Four secures his arm around my waist, he motions Al to start walking. We make our way to the infirmary, and are greeted by a nurse, she instructs Al to place Caleb on a bed and Four helps me into a chair. Al decides to visit Christina who is in a bed adjacent to Caleb; Four stands at the foot of Caleb's bed, his eyes scan over Caleb's battered body.

I feel churning at the pit of my stomach, knowing that I did that to Caleb. My neck flushes and my throat feel tight, I start to heave. Four sees this and quickly grabs a trash can, he holds it in front of me as I vomit. Tears spring in my eyes, and they start to run down my cheeks. I start coughing and spluttering into the bucket.

A warm hand runs over my back comfortingly, it rubs soothing circles over my tensed muscles. "Let it out, Tris," Four whispers, I close my eyes and spit the residue of the bile into the vile bucket. He pats my back and I feel my body start to slowly relax.

The nurse enters the room and examines Caleb; she shines a small torch into his eyes and writes something down on a note pad. She then checks the bruises on my cheek and abdomen. The nurse clicks her pen and smiles warmly at me, "Tris you'll have to keep an ice pack on your cheek for a couple of hours, and as for your stomach we'll provide a heat pack to relax your muscles and relieve some pain."

"How about Caleb?" I ask, my voice raspy from the vomit that burnt my throat.

The nurse looks over to my beaten brother and sighs, "It's a minor concussion; they're very common here in Dauntless. He'll wake up in a couple of hours, with a headache, that can be treated with some medication. You also broke his nose, which I'll patch up in a second."

I nod in understanding, the nurse looks at Four she smiles and says, "You can go, if you like. I'll handle them."

Four waves her offer off and replies, "I'll stay Ava, Eric has the initiates." She nods and leaves the room.

"Tris," I look up to Al, and raise my eyebrows. His eyes look to Four and they slightly harden, I only then notice that Four still has his hand on my shoulder.

I clear my throat and say, "What was it, Al?"

Al's eyes snap back to me and he replies, "I need to head back to training, or Eric will probably break my face."

I chuckle, which makes my stomach burn. I start to cough, which brings on another round of vomiting. Once again I feel Four's comforting hand patting my back. Four utters a few words to Al; his voice is soft, not like his hard, quiet instructor voice. He seems kinder and comfortable. Al replies and quickly leaves.

Soon the vomiting subsides and I am laid down on a hospital bed, I feel a small pain in my left wrist. I groggily look up to find the nurse hooking me up to morphine; I smile in thanks and feel myself slipping away; my exhaustion has finally caught up with me.

A hand starts to brush back my hair, I have the sneaking suspicion it is Four. I then feel a spark of electricity run through my body, as a pair of soft warm lips press against my fore head. My suspicions are confirmed, when Four whispers, "Sleep tight, Tris."

* * *

I wake up to a voice calling me; I slowly open my eyes and find Christina standing over me, I give her a sleepy smile. "Morning," She greets; I sit up against the headboard of the hospital bed. It is definitely more comfortable than the one I have in the dorm room. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and I yelp in pain. Christina calls for a nurse, I take in deep breaths as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Morning, Tris," The nurse, Ava, says as she approaches me. "We put a heat pack on your stomach last night to ease the muscle tension, it'll just be sore for a while now. You can leave anytime before noon."

I nod my head in understanding, the nurse continues, "As for your brother, he'll have to stay another night. His nose - as you know – is broken, and he has bruising on his tailbone, and ribs. So he'll have continue training tomorrow."

Christina thanks the nurse as she turns to leave. "So, How are you?" She asks. Her hands have bandages on them, from when she hung off of the chasm rails.

"How are you?" I counter, my voice raspy and raw. "You're the one who nearly died."

Christina laughs lightly and shakes her head. Her left eye is swollen shut and her lip is bruised and cut. "I'm fine, just fine. My arm muscles hurt like hell though, I feel as if someone tried to rip them from my shoulders."

"Well that's what happens when you're hanging for five minutes over the chasm," I joke.

Chris laughs, and smiles, "Yeah, well I'm fine. Will visited me, Al did too."

"Yeah I know," I say, "I was here vomiting my brains out, while Al was checking up on you."

She rolls her eyes and smiles happily at me. "So he left you all alone?" Chris deadpans. I shake my head and she says, "We'll an unconscious Caleb isn't much company is it?"

I laugh and reply, "No, Four was with me; he steadied me as we walked here, Al carried Caleb. Four actually got the nurse for me and cleaned up my puke. He also put me to bed."

Christina looks at me quizzically and says, "Well I think you're hallucinating, because the Four _I know _would never - in a million years – do that." I shake my head and Christina shrugs, obviously dumbfounded that Four would do that for me.

Even I'm surprised that he did that; my mother always used to say that everyone had a better side, others are just better at hiding it. But why would Four go out of his way to help me, why would he stay with me. And why on earth would he kiss me on the forehead? I must have been slightly concussed.

The nurse tells me that I can walk now, so I get up slowly – not wanting to send jolts of burning pain through my body – and make my way over to Caleb's bed. His eye is black, blue and purple, and it is swollen shut, puss oozes from it. His nose his off center and a white patch sits on it, it looks alien to the angry red and deep purple flesh around it. He sleeps quietly; the only sound is the buzzing of the air conditioner.

After a while, Christina and I decide to head back to training; we'll be a few minutes late, I'm sure Four won't mind.

* * *

When we enter the training room, the whole initiate class is crowed around the fighting ring. People yell and push to see the scene before them. Christina and I hurry forward to the crowd eager to see what's happening. I'm so small; I slip through the crowd to find Peter and Four circling each other, in fighting stances.

"What's happening?" I ask to the person next to me, which turns out to be Edward, he looks down at me and replies,

"Peter bet Four that he could beat him. Four accepted the challenge and here we are." He gestures to the scene in front os us.

Al somehow appears to my left, he looks at me shyly and waves, "How are you?" He asks through the yelling. It's an odd time to be asking that, his voice can barely reach me through the ruckus of the initiate group.

"I'm good, just a little sore," I yell back, my voice only audible to Al.

He goes to say something, but when he opens his mouth, Peter starts to taunt Four. "I am going to pulverize you," Peter spits, Four's face stays placid, he looks almost bored and amused. "I heard you're unbeatable, well I am about to change that. I-"

"Stop taunting me and actually fight, making a mockery of your opponent isn't bravery, it's a form of cowardice. Degrading your opponent won't change the out come." Four cuts him off; his voice is low and hard. His eyes are dark and his rugged jaw is clenched. I have to say Four is a _very_ attractive man.

Peter smiles smugly and says, "Alright."

Peter charges at Four, he goes to punch his temple, but Four counters by jabbing Peter's throat. "Rule number one: Never leave your self vulnerable." Peter steps back and wheezes for a moment. He composes himself and raises his arms again, he decides to take a dive at Four's legs. Bad move.

Four's elbow connects with the back of Peter's neck; Peter hits the ground, hard. "Rule number two: Don't make stupid decisions," Four says. Peter goes to sweep Four's feet, but he only gets a kick in the stomach and a heel to the nose. A loud crack comes on the moment of impact.

Everyone around me watches as blood starts to stream from Peter's nose, I hear someone gagging and another fainting. Four wipes his hands down and says, "Rule number three: Never get in a fight with someone who has never lost." He walks away, leaving Peter in a puddle of his own blood on the floor.

I hurry forward, my selfless habits coming into play. Peter moans in agony when I remove his hands from his face. I ball up his T-shirt and press it against his nose, he cries out but it stops the blood from flowing. I hear muffled thanks from Peter, and he presses his hands onto mine. His green eyes find mine and they crumple up like he's smiling, I feel confused at his hidden grin, his he smiling because I'm helping him, or that he thinks I'm a stiff that won't survive in dauntless?

Al crouches down beside me and says, "The nurse came and said Caleb is conscious and Four wants to drop Peter off at the infirmary." I nod and I help Peter up off of the ground, I wrap an arm around his waist and Al helps carry Peter towards the infirmary.

When we enter we put Peter on a bed, Al leave shortly after he mumbles something and then he's gone.

The nurse comes over to Peter and I, "Did you do this?" She jokes, pointing to me.

I chuckle and shake my head, "No, Four did. Peter made a bet that he could beat Four."

The nurse laughs, "This boy is an idiot."

I nod in agreement and Peter shoots me a glare. The nurse removes the shirt from Peter's nose and clicks her tongue, "Well it is definitely broken, and you'll need stitches for the large gash, unless you want a scar; a lot of Dauntless rather the latter."

I leave Peter and the nurse and make my way out of the room, but I am distracted when I hear a raspy voice call my name. I turn around to find Caleb sitting up in bed, with a smile on his battered face. "Morning," Caleb greets, as I approach him. Al trails behind me, "It's good to see some familiar faces."

"Hi," I say, "You're awfully chipper for someone who was beaten up."

"Beaten up?" Caleb questions, "I didn't get beat up! I ran into a door!" He exclaims.

I start to laugh, which results in a small burning sensation in my abdomen. After I compose myself, I turn back to Caleb with a grin and I quip, "Oh I heard that you we're beaten up, by a Stiff."

"A stiff? Oh no you must be mistaken, I ran into a very solid door frame!" Caleb counters, he seems in high spirits.

"Then how do you explain your bruised tail bone and ribs?" I comeback.

Caleb raises his eyebrows, he looks around as if he's being watched and waves me over. He leans in and whispers: "Between you and me, this small Abnegation girl attacked me! I mean she just jumped out and BAM!"

I chuckle at Caleb's joke, he seems to have let loose since he has been in Dauntless. He seems to joke around more often and has an actual sense of humor. "That sounds more believable." I whisper back.

Caleb smiles and says, "You know it is, because it's true."

* * *

That night, I tiredly come down from training the most of us are exhausted now. We all go into our beds and sleep; I decide to wait about a half hour to get some privacy in the bathroom.

It looks as if I'm not the only one with that idea, because when I enter the open bathroom, I find Peter standing there. His nose his bandaged and his cheeks are red and purple. He gives me a smile, it makes an uneasy feeling bubble up in my stomach, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"Thanks Tris," Peter says, his voice cuts through the silence of the dormitory. It's barely a whisper, but I feel as if he's yelling at me, "for helping me earlier today."

I smile and nod curtly in his direction; he just gins and walks closer. I take half a step back, "I was hoping Tris…" Peter whispers, his breath hot on my face and eyes looking at me hungrily. "That you would go out with me some time."

I look up at him quizzically; his unsettling grin stays on his face. Peter seems to lap up my appearance, since I am only in a singlet and short sleep shorts. "Are you joking?"

Peter chuckles lightly and touches his finger tips to my bruised jaw, "No, Tris. I'm not kidding, I think we would be unstoppable together. Don't you?"

I draw away from his touch and look down to the floor. Why would he want me? And besides I _really_ do not like Peter. "I'll think about it?" I say.

Peter smiles and leans in, his lips press to my cheek and he says, "Hopefully this will sway your decision. Anyways, I should go."

Peter winks at me and saunters out of the room, leaving me by myself, confused at Peter.

_What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating sooner! I am starting school and I will be inundated with assignments and tests, also I have to give my laptop back at the end of the year so I need to wrap this up in eight weeks. Please leave a review and stay cool**_**. (• ****ε**** •)**

**Last Chapter Recap:**

"_Tris…um I was wondering if you would want to go get some coffee or hangout some time after training?" I look to Peter and I answer, "Um… I'll think about it?"_

**Tris POV:**

All us initiates are sitting at a large table, I'm sitting next to Delilah and Christina and Caleb is sitting next to Will and Al, he really does belong here. Peter is sitting at the end with Drew and Molly, Edward and Myra are sitting at the other end basically making out. I look across the table to Caleb, who is in deep conversation with Will and Al. I look to Christina who is munching on her muffin and I blurt, "Peter asked me out." Every one stops talking and looks to me, I sink down in my seat and repeat, "Peter asked me out."

Christina laughs, "Oh you're funny Tris!" I shake my head and she raises her eyebrows, "Seriously?" I nod my head. "Tris don't. In Candor he would pick fights with kids from other factions and when adults came to find out who provoked the fight, Peter would burst into tears saying it was the other kids."

I look to Al to see if Chris was serious and he nods his head at me I look down at my plate. Caleb says, "I wouldn't let you go anyway you're too young and my _little _sister." Al nods again, but Will and Christina laugh.

"Dude you can't stop guys dating your _little _sister, I've already seen so many dudes checking her out," Will snorts. "Also she beat your ass, so I bet she can do what she wants." I join in laughing with Christina and Caleb's face contorts into hurt and laughter at the same time.

I turn to Peter and he smirks at me. I see that glint in his eyes and I get up, Chris tugs at my top and I say, "I'm going to tell him that I don't want to go on the date," Everyone's faces flood with relief and I make my way over to Peter.

"So what time will I pick you up?" Peter asks, I shake my head and his head cocks to the side. "Yes or no?"

"Look Peter I need to keep my attention on getting into Dauntless and I don't really want a boyfriend right now." Peter's face stays placid and his eyes drop to the floor. "Peter maybe we could go out after initiation, if we're both here, but right now I need to focus on getting my brother and I through initiation."

Peter's eyes look into mine and he says flatly, "Okay, but I'm not waiting around for you." I hear Christina snort behind me and Peter sits back down. I go and sit back at the table and Christina is having a laughing fit.

"What?" I ask chuckling.

Chris is holding onto her stomach and rocking back and forth on her seat, "Oh Peter's face!" Tears run down her cheeks and she continues, "I have never seen him so hurt, he looked so disappointed like…like there were no more puppies to kick." That makes us all burst into laughter.

"I'm surprised that Peter would go for a stiff," Al says, I shoot him a look and he says, "He likes the Erudite girls."

Will flicks his hair and replies, "Who wouldn't like us?" We all laugh harder and Caleb pats Will on the back.

"But you have to admit us Abnegation- all rugged up in grey bland clothing- are super _hot!_" Caleb remarks, we all laugh.

Delilah says, "Yeah _totally," _I can see that Delilah has a thing for Caleb, Will nudges his shoulder and Caleb blushes.

We continue talking about which faction is the _hottest._ After a while it becomes a playful argument, we banter back and forth, making good comebacks and making everyone laugh. I jump at a loud bang and we all fall silent, I look to my right and Four is looking at all of us and he says in his _scary_ low voice, "I don't want you talking about your old factions, got it? You're in dauntless now so act like it."

Everyone falls quiet and I blurt out, "What faction did you come from?" Four's cold blue eyes lock with mine and he shakes his head.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" he asks quietly.

I shrug and answer, "I dunno maybe it's because you're so approachable," Christina gapes at me and Caleb's eyes widen in alarm.

"Careful Tris," is all Four says to me, I smile as he gets up and leaves the cafeteria. Christina is once again pissing herself with laughter, everyone else joins in and I smile.

"Girl, you got a death wish," Chris says through her laughter.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

**Caleb POV:**

We are taken back to the training room. Four lines us up and tells us how to throw knives, he shows us his stance and how to hold the blade. Tris and I mirror him without the knife at first, I hear Peter mutter, "Remember what a knife is stiffs?"

Tris picks a knife up and throws it. The blade hits the center of the target and Tris retorts, "Remember what a target is Peter?" I laugh and Peter shoots me a look. I take an even stance and copy exactly what Tris did, the knife spins through the air and hits my target in the center, a little to the left. Will congratulates me, and Delilah high-fives me, her eyes linger on mine for a second. Delilah goes back to knife throwing and shortly after she hits the target.

After a while we have all hit the target except for Al. He throws and misses; it's kind of ridiculous. Eric is fuming; you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Eric walks to Al and they talk, I can't hear them because they're a few meters away. Eric looks coldly at him, Al's face goes white, and he shakes his head and mutters something and gestures toward the airborne knives. I continue throwing my knives and I give Tris a worried look.

"Stop!" Eric yells. Everyone looks to Eric startled, he says to Al, "Go stand in front of the target." Al reluctantly shuffles over to the target and Eric adds, "If you flinch you're out, Four give me a hand?" Four scoops up three knives and he stands ready.

Tris speaks up, "Any idiot can stand in front of a target," she says. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice." I stare dumbfounded at Tris's statement.

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says. "If you're willing to take his place."

Tris nods and takes Al's place. "There goes your pretty face," hisses Peter. "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

Drew says, "Peter you just asked her out." Peter scowls, I shake my head and I puff my cheeks out and force myself to watch.

"If you flinch," Four says, slowly, carefully, "Al takes your place. Understand?" Four readies himself and pulls his arm back, I didn't even see his arm move; it just looked like he twitched. The knife land with a loud thud just a foot from her cheek; I really badly want to intervene but I know that Eric will throw me out. Tris closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"You about done stiff?" Four taunts, I scowl at him and he shakes his head slightly.

"No." Tris answers evenly.

"Eyes open then," Four taps the space between his eyebrows. Tris forces her eyes open, and holds her hands to her sides in fists. Four brings his arm back again and throws it, burying it just above Tris's skull; I want to punch someone to show my anger at this act of idiocy.

"Come on, stiff," Four says, "Let someone else stand there and take it." I need some one to restrain me; Four has no right to talk to my sister like that. As if Will can read my thoughts he grabs my shoulder and I look back to him, Will gives me a look and I turn back to Tris.

"Shut up Four!" Tris yells.

Four pulls his arm back once again; there is a flash of a blade and I look to see Tris pulling her ear away from the knife. It just nicked her ear. I'm fuming, I start toward Four but Eric's voice stops me, "I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," says Eric, his voice smooth, "but I think that's enough for today." Eric squeezes Tris shoulder and gives her a small smile, like he's taking ownership of her actions, Tris stares blankly at Eric and he adds, "I should keep my eye on you." I want to punch Four and Eric in the face so hard right now. Taunting my little sister and thinking they can push her around? I don't think so!

All of us leave the room, but Four and Tris linger behind; I stand in the door way concealed by the shadows. I hear their whole conversation.

"Is your-" Four begins.

"You did that on purpose!" Tris shouts, her voice echoing through the vast space.

"Yes, I did," Four says quietly. "And you should thank me for helping you." I clench my jaw and ball up my fists at my sides; I want to hit something or _someone. _

Tris grits her teeth. "Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!" He glares at Tris.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?"

"I am not sadistic." He doesn't yell, "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

Four crosses the room and slams the point of a knife so hard into the table that it sticks there, handle toward the ceiling. "I—" I Tris starts to shout, but he's already gone. She screams, frustrated, and wipes some blood from her ear.

I step into the training room and call to Tris, "Come on Tris dinner." She walks over to me and puffs her cheeks out in frustration. I give her a tight squeeze and ask, "Okay?" She nods and we make our way to the cafeteria.

As Tris and I enter the cafeteria, we hear cheers rise up from the transfers' table. Tris smiles and we make our way over and sit down. "Bitch you got guts!" Chris says, causing us all to laugh, "I mean seriously dude you're awesome!"

Tris shakes her head and replies, "it wasn't much."

Will scoffs, "Don't be so modest Tris!" she smiles shyly.

"I would have been out for sure," Al adds, "Thanks Tris you're so brave." We all continue talking about Tris. She seems like a star here in dauntless now, Jumping First, Turning down Peter, Taking the knives for Al, not to mention being an Abnegation transfer. I really need to get better because Tris _will _pass initiation and I'm not so sure about myself passing.

_**Guys I'm not sure if I should do visiting day or nah. And should I skip to the main parts like Tris getting attacked and the final test? (No war) Then should I skip to like two years later? I dunno. Leave a comment and I will do what you guys wish! Thank you!**_

_**~N**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! Shout out to Dauntless-Princess3392 **__**and divergentlover1005 for your comments, and this chapter will be special! And Also I need an editor please leave a comment and I will PM you! Enjoy ~N **_

**Caleb's POV:**

Visiting Day. The day heaps of people look forward to. A day where parents visit there transferred son and/ or daughter. I slip into black jeans, a black top, black jacket and combat boots; I see Tris dresses in a black dress that cuts low on her chest, black boots and her hair out, her once small arms have filled out with muscle and she has gained weight on her chest (Not a good thing). The difference from my frail younger _Abnegation _sister has completely changed into a strong, confident _Dauntless _girl. I probably have changed as well, I can feel muscles in my biceps, and my chest and abs are becoming more defined. I see Delilah looking at me from across the room and I give her a small wave, she blushes and turns back to her friend. Tris sits next to me on my bed and she puffs out her cheeks, "Today is _the _day," I nod in agreement and Tris continues, "I wonder how different we are to them, yah know? I mean like at the start of training that shirt would have been baggy on you, but now your muscles are bulging through, girls _and_ guys are checking you out, _a lot._

"I also cant believe I have _boobs, _like seriously look at em'," I cringe as Tris looks down at her breasts and she laughs, "calm down Caleb!"

"It's just you're my _little _sister I don't want you talking like that," I say, Tris rolls her eyes and I continue, "I have to approve your future boyfriends, okay?"

Tris retorts, "That means I'll never have a boyfriend!"

I nod my head and answer, "Exactly."

The initiates are taken to the Pit; there is a sea of colours, red, yellow, blue, white, and purple. I take Tris's hand so I don't loose her in the massive crowd; Will and Christina make their way over to their parents and siblings. Tris and I tail behind and end up at the Pit railing. The mist of the chasm blows on Tris and I as we stand and wait, Will stands with a woman in a blue dress. She doesn't look old enough to be his mother, but she has the same crease between her eyebrows as he does, and the same golden hair. He talked about having a sister once; maybe that's her. Next to him, Christina hugs a dark-skinned woman in Candor black and white. Standing behind Christina is a young girl, also a Candor, her younger sister.

I scan the crowd of colors, Red, blue, Black more black. Then I see her. Our mother stands alone near the railing with her hands clasped in front of her. She has never looked more out of place, with her grey slacks and grey jacket buttoned at the throat, her hair in its simple twist and her face placid. I start toward her dragging Tris behind, I hear Tris gasps and she walks quickly towards her. She came. She came for us.

Mums face stays blank as she scans over Tris, then her eyes light up. She opens her arms and Tris engulfs her in a hug. "Beatrice," she says as she smooths Tris's hair. I stop in front of them and clear my throat. "Caleb!" mum engulfs me in their hug and we all stand there together. "Well, look at you two," She says, "You've both filled out." Mum gives us both a tight squeeze. "So tell me how you guys are."

"You first." Tris says, her old habits coming back.

"Today is a special occasion," she says. "I came to see you two, so let's talk mostly about your experience. It is my gift to both of you." Our selfless mother, She should not be giving us gifts, not after we left her and my father. We walk with her toward the railing that overlooks the chasm, glad to be close to her. The last week and a half has been more affectionless than we realized. At home we did not touch each other often, and the most I ever saw my parents do was hold hands at the dinner table, but it was more than this, more than here.

"One question," I say anxious, mum nods. "Where's dad?" a smile plays on mums lips and she looks to Tris and I, my father coming visiting dauntless? That seems most unlikely. "He'll be back in a minute."

Tris has a smile plastered across her face; I can't get the smile off of my face as well. They came for us; I thought they would be too disappointed to visit us. I can see Dad's grey robes in the sea of colour, he spots us and makes his way over. It's almost like he didn't recognise Tris and I at first, his face stays placid and then when I smile, his whole face lights up and he quickens his pace.

"Caleb, Beatrice!" He says, engulfing us in a bear hug. "I've missed you two so much!" Tris has tears springing in her eyes. I'm close to tears as well. Dad slaps me on the back and says, "You've got muscle Caleb! And Beatrice you look so… grown up!" Tris laughs through her tears of joy and dad hugs her once again.

"Dad it's Tris now," Tris says as she lets go of dad. "I don't go by Beatrice anymore." Dad nods his head and looks to mum.

"That's fine with us honey." Mum says, "Caleb do you have a nickname?"

I shake my head in response and say, "No I don't have anything cooler than _Caleb._" Mum and Dad laugh.

Dad asks me to go for a walk with him and I accept. I look over my shoulder back to Tris and Mum; they're looking over at Four, Mum shakes his hand, you can see the _stiffness, _Four looks as awkward as mum. He can't be dauntless born. They start talking and mum chuckles.

"So Caleb…" Dad starts. "I've been very _selfish _lately, I kind of… disconnected with everything since your choosing day." Dad looks straight ahead; we walk along the path that lines the chasm. Dad continues, "Have you been looking after Beatrice?"

I nod my head and he smiles. I say, "She's doing incredible, everyone likes her and she has amazing skills." Dad's eyes soften and a ghost of a smile rests on his face. I resume, "But Dad I don't think I'll get through." Dad stops mid step and he turns to me.

"Look Caleb you can't give up on this, you look like you _belong _in Dauntless. I don't see you in any other faction. Not even Abnegation." I clench my jaw and rum my hand through my hair, it's grown about shoulder length now. We keep walking in silence; we stop in front of Tris and Mum.

"Lunch?" Tris asks, we make our way to the cafeteria and grab a plate of food.

"So Tris, Caleb, how has imitation been," Mum asks as she eats her peas, Mum and Dad grabbed _Abnegation _food: peas, chicken breast, and a slice of brown bread. Whereas Tris and I got hamburgers, french-fries and Dauntless cake.

Tris answers, "It's hard enough with fighting and all, but when this guy is around…" she points to me… "I can't talk to _any _guys, like seriously." Mum and dad laugh, I shake my head and Tris smirks at me.

"I don't mind Al," I say with my mouth full of food, Dad shoots me a look, and Tris rolls her eyes. "Al's pretty cool Tris, he would be _great_ for you." Dad laughs and Mum conceals a smile.

"Tris can't have a boyfriend unless I approve of him," Dad says, this brings on a round of laughter. Mum and Dad are trying hard not to laugh; Abnegation thinks it's _self-indulgent. _Tris waves to Christina across the room; her mum and sister trail behind her, they sit next to us on the long table. Mum and Christina's mum make polite conversation, while Chris introduces us to her little sister, Rose.

"Are you guys stiffs?" Rose asks, I shake my head and she continues, "You're parents are so you are."

"We're dauntless now." Tris says irritated, "We don't belong in Abnegation, we chose to leave."

Chris nods and adds, "Just as I chose to leave Candor." Rose screws up her face and continues eating her cake. A while later Will sits down with his sister; she gives a curt nod to our parents. She looks like Will, if she wasn't three years older they could be twins.

"So Will these are your friends?" She asks, Will nods and she continues, "Well wont you introduce me?"

Will clears his throat, "Cara this is, Tris, Caleb, Christina and… Al should be around somewhere." We all scan the cafeteria, no luck on finding Al. Will puffs out his cheeks and continues, "we've all been helping each other through initiation."

Cara nods and says, "Pleasure to meet you all and your… families." She quickly glances at my parents; they give a warm smile, Cara clears her throat. We continue eating and exchanging polite conversation.

**This will continue onto chapter 6! Till then stay awesome and don't forget to read me, and my twins **_**Hunger Games **_**Fanfic, it's called Aftermath go onto her page at Beauty and Brutality and Wallah! Thanks babes ~N **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey lovelies this is an uber long chapter… so chapter seven won't be very long sorry! Still looking for an editor so please leave a review and I will private message you. Enjoy ~N**_

**Tris POV:**

I excuse myself from the table and head for the dorm room bathroom. I make my way down through the Pit, to be stopped by an old Candor couple. "Excuse me," the woman says. "Do you know my son? Albert?"

"Albert?" I repeat. "Oh—you mean Al? Yes, I know him."

"Do you know where we can find him?" she says, gesturing to a man behind her. He is tall and as thick as a boulder. Al's father, obviously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him this morning. Maybe you should look for him up there?" I point at the glass ceiling above us.

"Oh my," Al's mother says, fanning her face with her hand. "I would rather not attempt that climb again. I almost had a panic attack on the way down here. Why aren't there any railings along those paths? Are you all insane?"

I smile a little. A few weeks ago I might have found that question offensive, but now I spend too much time with Candor transfers to be surprised by tactlessness.

"Insane, no," I say. "Dauntless, yes. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him." I make my way to the dorm room, into the bathroom. I come out a minute later, and see Al sitting on his bed twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey," I say, pulling him out of his daze.

"Oh hey," Al says snapping back to reality, "How are you?"

"Great. Your parents were looking for you." Al shakes his head and puffs out his cheeks. "They seemed concerned," I add.

I sit down next to him on the bed. My leg is barely half the width of his, even now that it's more muscular than it was. He wears black shorts. His knee is purple-blue with a bruise and crossed with a scar.

"You didn't want to see them?" I say.

"Didn't want them to ask how I was doing," he says. "I'd have to tell them, and they would know if I was lying."

"Well…" I struggle to come up with something to say. "What's wrong with how you're doing?"

Al laughs harshly. "I've lost every fight since the one with Will. I'm not doing well."

"By choice, though. Couldn't you tell them that, too?"

He shakes his head. "Dad always wanted me to come here. I mean, they said they wanted me to stay in Candor, but that's only because that's what they're supposed to say. They've always admired the Dauntless, both of them. They wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to them."

"Oh." I tap my fingers against my knee. Then I look at him. "Is that why you chose Dauntless? Because of your parents?"

Al shakes his head. "No. I guess it was because…I think it's important to protect people. To stand up for people, like you did for me." He smiles at me. "That's what the Dauntless are supposed to do, right? That's what courage is. Not…hurting people for no reason."

Al and I sit in silence for a while, I shift in my spot and Al stretches, "I feel braver when I'm around you, you know," he says. "Like I could actually fit in here, the same way you do." His arm rests on my shoulder and I freeze, _what the fuck? _I don't move… I'm frozen. I lean forward so his arms falls away, I sit back up straighter and I look to Al, his eyes show hurt but his face stays placid.

"I should be going," I get up and give Al a curt nod. I leave the room quickly and make my way back to the cafeteria; I go back to my seat and find that Ava and Nova have joined our table. They both give me a large smile as I sit next to Christina, "Hey twins," I say.

"Hey Tris," They say in sync, they laugh and Nova says, "We were just talking about how you beat the shit out of Caleb!" I laugh with the rest of our table, Caleb's cheeks flush, which starts another round of laughter.

"It was a one time thing," Caleb says.

"What ever you say buddy," Ava says as she pats him on the back, everyone laughs again, "But Mr and Mrs Prior, you would be happy to know that Caleb and Tris made an excellent choice choosing Dauntless, they belong here." Mum's eyes soften and dad has a smile lingering on his lips.

"Thank you Ava, it's good to hear that our children are being looked after," Dad says, Ava gives him the thumb up and she slings her arm around my shoulder.

We continue talking and bantering until the whistle sounds for the end of visiting day. Caleb and I walk with mum and dad to the pit and we give them a hug, "I can't see a lick of tattoo ink on your skin," Dad says to us as he inspects us for the last time.

"That might change," I joke, dad smiles and gives us one more hug.  
Mum embraces me one last time and she asks, "How have the fights been? How are you ranked?"

"Ranked?" I say. "You know that I've been fighting? You know that I'm ranked?" Mum stands back next to dad and she smiles.

"Mum were you dauntless?" Caleb asks, Dad smiles as well and mum winks at us. They make their way up the stairs and disappear out of sight. "Shit Tris our mum was dauntless," Caleb whispers. I smile and nod my head.

**Caleb POV:**

Today is a free day so we can do what we want, so Tris, Christina, Will, Al and I decided to go train. So now we are practicing hitting the punching bag and learning new tricks off each other; I'm on a punching bag with Al, Will is with Chris and Tris is by herself. "Caleb," Al says quietly, I look to him and he continues, "I kind of made a move on Tris."

I freeze and ask, "Did she reject you?" Al nods his head and says, "I thought you would be angry." I shake my head and answer, "I would rather you than Peter or any _other _dauntless guy." Al smiles and we continue training.

We all decide to try fighting each other under the condition that we can concede. Will and Tris go first, they circle each other, Will steps in to hit Tris in the jaw, she side steps him and punches him in the throat and he stumbles back. Will regains his feet and sweeps Tris's feet out from under her; she hits the floor with a bang. She then sweeps Will's feet and he tumbles to the ground, Tris gets up and kicks Will in the stomach and he crumples up in a ball; Will says, "I concede, I don't want to be bashed by a chick." We all laugh and we decide that Christina and I will fight.

We circle each other and I punch her in the nose, she stumbles back and I uppercut her in the stomach, Tris yells, "Don't do that she wont be able to have kids." We all laugh and Chris launches her self at me, and she punches my abdomen.

I stumble backwards and Chris shakes her hand out, "Do you have a metal bar there?" I laugh and kick her hip, she falls side ways to the ground and she laughs, "I concede, God you fucking Prior kids." We all laugh and I make my way out of the circle.

Will and Chris fight, Christina pummels Will, which is pretty predictable. Al just sits in the corner the whole time, he watches us but he mostly watches Tris, Which I think is stalker-ish. We all leave the training room all bruised, battered, and happy, Christina exclaims, "Let's go and get tattoos!" We all agree and make our way to the tattoo parlour.

Tris smiles at the tattoo lady, "Hey Tori." Tori smiles and says, "Well look at you, I heard you were first jumper." Tris nods and turns to us, Tori asks, "All tattoos?" we all nod and scatter around the shop. I pick up a photo and down the bottom it says: _Tribal._

I walk over to Tori and say, "I want this one." I hold up the piece of paper and she nods.

"Where do you want it?" Tori asks, I shrug and she continues, "I would recommend from your bicep to your shoulder, then it could go onto our peck." I agree.

I take my shirt off and say, "I want it on the left side."

"Now I see why my hand hurts," Chris says, "He's ripped!" I laugh and Tris shakes her head.

I sit there for about an hour while Tori wipes my arm down with numbing cream and then she draws on my skin with a purple pen and then she starts with the needle. The blood flow from the rest of my body to my bum has been cut off, because of me sitting there for so long, it has been about two hours. Christina got the _Ying-yang _symbol but with red and black on her wrist, Will got a flame on his peck, Al got a spider on the back of his neck and Tris got three birds on her left collar bone they look like they're flying to her heart. When Tris was done she came over to Tori and I and said pointing to the birds, "These are Mum, Dad and you." I smile and she said, "Are you going to get anything for me?" I laugh.

Tori holds me down with her hand. "Don't laugh," she snaps. I stop and I give Tris a look, she laughs and wanders over to Christina. After another three hours of sitting in the chair, trying not to fidget, I have a finished tattoo. In every section of the tattoo I have a different pattern, some are black, some are red, others have flames in them and the one closest to my heart has Tris's birds.

When Tori wipes down my tattoo and gives me a patch for it she says, "You can get a free piercing since you took so long."

I think for a moment and shake my head, "Can I save it?" Tori nods and calls to Hunter, "Write down Caleb's name!" We hear a reply and Tori says, "Well you should go to the infirmary to get that properly patched up and get them to have a look at your bruises." I nod and ease my way off the chair; I don't want to get my shirt on because my shoulder hurts too much.

I look around for Tris and Will says, "They've already gone to the infirmary." I nod and we make our way down to the pit.

I notice a lot of girls looking at me, I smile to myself and Al says, "Dude you're a chick magnet." I laugh which sends shard of pain through my shoulder. We continue walking for a while, and I see Delilah walking. I wave to her and she stops mid step and looks at my bear chest.

"Hey Caleb," She says quietly, "Did you get a tattoo?"

"Yep, I got a tribal tattoo," I answer; I notice she hasn't acknowledged Will or Al yet. "You know Will and AL?"

"Oh yeah," She says smiling at them, I look at her violet eyes and jet-black hair, and how her mouth pouts slightly when she's not smiling, but its rare to see Delilah not smiling. "So where you guys going?" She asks in her soft voice.

I don't answer for a few seconds because I'm taking in her beauty and I feel Will's elbow nudge me, "Oh, um, we're going to the infirmary." Delilah nods stealing a quick glance at my bare chest and I smile, "We'll see yah later." We say our goodbyes again and Will, Al and I make our way to the infirmary.

When we walk inside, I see Tris getting her collarbone patched up by Ava and Christina is sitting on a bed with her legs swinging. "Hey guys," Chris says, She gets down and I see a patch on her wrist where her tattoo is, "Can I see the finished product Caleb?" I nod and sit down on a bed. Will and Al help me peel off the bandage. Christina smiles and she says, "That's sick." Everyone agrees.

When Tris is done she comes over to get a closer look, she scans the different patterns. Tris smiles every time she looks at a new pattern, she gasps when she sees the birds. I smile as she hugs me, I wince a little at the contact and I l say, "I got something for you since you got something for me." Tris pulls away and I see tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Caleb, I love you," she says as she hugs me again, I chuckle.

"I love you too Tris but I need to get patched up now, Tris," she lets go, wipes the tears away from her cheeks and nods.

After I'm patched up and I have my shirt on, we go back to the dormitory and we find Four standing at the front of the room with a chalk board. "For those of you who just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined," he says. "After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward preying on the weak. That is cowardice." Every one looks around at each other and I think Peter shoots me a death stare, I look to Delilah and she gives me a reassuring smile.

Four continues, "Stage two of training is weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is more closely tied to overcoming cowardice. That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one." I look to Tris and her face has gone a shade of white, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she smiles at me.

"We will announce the cuts tomorrow," Four says. "The fact that you are transfers and the Dauntless-born initiates are not will not be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and none of them. Or four of them could be factionless and none of you. Or any combination there of. That said, here are your ranks."

He hangs the board on the hook and steps back so we can see the rankings:

1\. Edward

2\. Peter

3\. Delilah

4\. Will

5\. Christina

6\. Molly

7\. Tris

8\. Caleb

9\. Drew

10\. Al

11\. Myra

"Look at you two. Number six and seven," Will says, grinning.

"Still might not have been good enough," I remind him.

"It will be, don't worry," he says. "We should celebrate."

"Well, let's go, then," says Christina, grabbing Tris's arm with one hand and Al's arm with the other. "Come on, Al. You don't know how the Dauntless-borns did. You don't know anything for sure."

Al shrugs off Christina's hand, "I'm gonna' go to bed." We all look at Al's sad face and he walks away. Instead of going out we all decide to go to bed. I can rest easy knowing that Tris and I have a chance of actually getting into dauntless.

**Don't forget to read my twin and I's **_**Hunger Games **_**Fanfic, tis called Aftermath go onto her page at Beauty and Brutality. Thank you guys for reading! Stay sweet~ N**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, okay so most of you may have seen the Authors note I posted. Yeah so if you have **_**any **_**questions please PM me and I will figure out the problem. So enjoy this chapter! ~N**

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, THE VERY TALENTED VERONICA ROTH WROTE THE DIVERGENT TRILIOGY.**

**Simulation training, Caleb POV: **

I got a date with Delilah! I just walked up to her one day and said, "Would you mind going out with me?" she accepted and now I am choosing what to wear. Tris helps me pick out a maroon button down, a pair of black chinos, brown boots and she made me get a haircut. I look over at the chalkboard-which holds our rankings- that Eric put up earlier this evening. Tris and I moved up a ranking since the Edward incident, Myra also left. And now Tris is first and I am coming fifth, Delilah is coming third behind Peter, Christina and Will are seventh and ninth and Al is dead last. I'm trying hard to conceal my Divergence, but if Tris is one she's sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Caleb?" Will asks me from his bunk.

"Yeah," I answer nervous for the date.

"If Chris and I can beat you and Tris in the fights, why can't we beat you when we're training?" He asks quizzically.

"I don't know, we watched you fight and we knew your fighting techniques so yeah. That's most likely why." I answer thinking back to the training session, "How about you, Tris?"

Tris looks over to Will and says, "I memorized the way you fight, and I memorized the way everyone fights. But each time I lost and I only beat Molly that one time, but since then I have been training early in the morning."

Christina walks in from the bathroom drying her hair, "Yeah I could hear you get ready every morning, and I wondered what you were doing. I thought you were going out to see a boy." I tense up at the word _Boy, _Christina laughs, "Dude calm down."

They all laugh and I check the clock on the wall, it's 8:24 pm. I stand up and smooth down my pants, "Well I better go, I promised to meet Delilah at the Pit." Everyone wishes me good luck, I hug Tris and I make my way down to the Pit.

I round a corner and find Delilah talking to Peter near the Chasm rails - his eyes are glinting - I clench my jaw and make my way over to them. Delilah is wearing a black dress that has a high neck and a low back, it has sleeves that stop at her bicep and it stops just above her knee; Her black hair is out and it falls in loose ringlets around her shoulders. She turns and smiles at me, "Caleb!" I smile and smile shyly at her.

"Hey Delilah," I say timidly, "You ready to go?"

She nods and turns to Peter, "I'll see you later. Caleb and I are going on a date." Peter's eyes narrow at me, I smile back at him and he turns his head to Delilah.

"I'll see you later," He says as he walks away, "Think about what I asked you!"

I cock my head to the side and ask, "What's that about?"

Delilah looks in Peter's direction and replies, "He just wanted to know if I wanted to get coffee sometime, but then I said 'isn't that the line you used to ask out Tris?' and he got all defensive. But if today goes well I don't think I'll be going." I can feel blood rush to my cheeks and I smile, Delilah smiles shyly.

I extend my elbow to her and say, "Shall we?"

Delilah laughs, "We shall."

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Delilah and I went to the roof where we jumped to get into dauntless. We brought a blanket; some cake and the chef gave us some soft drink. I'm sitting next to Delilah, and her hair falls loosely in her face and her big violet eyes stare intently at the stars.

"Delilah," I almost whisper, Her head turns to me and her mouth is pouting slightly, "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

Delilah's eyes light up and she whispers back, "Do you mind if I kiss you first?" She leans in close to me and I cup her cheek in my hand, her hand runs through my now short hair and she pulls her lips to mine. I'm taken by surprise how soft her lips are, and how good at kissing she is.

I pull away and look down at her lips, "you're really good at this."

"Really?" She asks surprised, "You're my first kiss."

I raise my eyebrows and ask, "Are you serious?" Delilah nods and I touch my forehead to hers, "You're my first kiss." She smiles and then presses her self into my chest, she shifts into my lap and snuggles into my chest, and I wrap my arms around her. I lean my head down so my chin is resting on her shoulder.

"I really, really like you Caleb," Delilah whispers, her breath hot on my cheek and her lips tickling my ear. "Do you want to go out again sometime?" I nod and she smiles.

"Can I kiss you again?" I ask sheepishly. Delilah answers by lightly kissing my lips and resting the palm of her hand on my chest, I pull her in tighter and I kiss her firmer.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

We make it back at the dorm rooms at around midnight; I slip into my bed - still in my clothes - and look over to Tris's. It's empty. She must be at the bathroom or something, I close my eyes and think of Delilah's soft lips on mine and the warmth radiating off of her when she sat in my lap. I look over to Tris's bed and can't help but feel something is wrong. I shake my head and I get pulled into sleep.

**Tris's POV (P.S. my twin wrote this Tris's POV!):**

After I have finished my dinner I get up from my seat, "Well guys that was delicious, but I am tired so I'm gonna go and hit the hay," I receive a round of 'Tris c'mon, it's not even that late', "Guys I am so tired! I'll see you guys tomorrow," this time I get a round of 'Okay, if you insist, see you tomorrow'.

I walk through the pit and I skim my hand along the jagged rock wall and hum a song that I forgot the words to. As I'm leaving the pit I can't help but shake the feeling that something, no, someone, is following me so I walk a little bit faster. After a minute or two, I still can't shake the feeling so I stop and bend down as if I need to tie my shoe laces; I wait for a bit, but no one walks past me so I just continue on my journey back to the dorms. As I walk I hear foot steps behind me and I turn around to see who it is, but no one is there, _must be my imagination_, I think, I did just feel like someone was following me. When I start nearing the chasm the footsteps appear again, but then the sound of the chasm drown them out. Once again, I turn to see if anyone is there, but then again _no one is there_, so I just mentally bitch slap myself and continue walking.

Just as I'm about to walk over the bridge of the chasm, I feel hands pull me back and pin me again the wall. I see that there at least three guys, or girls, holding me in place; one is pinning my arms up and using his (it's definitely a guy) body to hold my in place. All three of them have baklavas covering their faces; I try to rip the baklava off of they guy that is pinning against the wall, but I fail.

"It's not gonna be that easy, stiff," I instantly recognize the voice, it's Peter.

"What the hell do you want Peter?" I hiss,

"Uhh, just a little pay back for dissing me and also for Delilah," he replies,

"What the fuck does this have to do with Delilah?" I spit,

"Well, it's not so much about what you did, but what your brother did, well what he is doing,"

"Is this about his date with Delilah?"

"Wow, you maybe pretty but you're sure as hell not smart!" with this he rips me away from the wall and corners me towards the chasm railing. I grab on to the railing so tight that my knuckles are going white. "Okay, grab her," Peter directs, and with this the two other guys grab my arms, but I refuse to let go of the railing. As the guys are holding my arms, Peter walks towards me slowly; he takes off his mask and looks me up and down. As I stand there staring at him, anticipating his next move, I catch a scent from one of the guys that are holding my arms, _Lemongrass and sage_, Al? I manage to rip my arm free of the attacker on my left, and I tear the baklava off of the attacker on my right. And there he is, staring at me with wide and alert eyes, and a face that shows a desperate look. The other attacker – probably Drew or Molly – grabs my left arm again, and then Al uses his free hand to cover my mouth. I look back towards Peter, and he has an evil look on his face, he comes closer and once again looks me up and down. "Okay lets see what we are dealing with here," his hand makes its way up my thigh, my stomach and then rests just below my chest. I let out a muffled scream as I try to get out of the guys grip, but it's no use. "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." The other boys laugh. Bile starts to rise in my throat and I swallow the horrible taste. "Wait, I think I found something!" His hand squeezes me. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. More laughter. I kick Peter in the balls and he crumbles onto the ground and yelps in pain, I then bite Al's hand and he releases my mouth for a second so I let out a scream. But then Al's hand covers my mouth again, and I begin to cry,

"You are gonna pay for that, Stiff," Peter says as he gets up off the floor and punches my in my temple. Everything is blurry when I look up, and then I feel some one punch me in the abdomen, I cry out in pain and then I feel Peter grab me by the throat. He holds me above the railing and I start to gasp for air. My arms make their way to his hands that clasp my throat and claw for him to let go; my legs are flailing around and a few times I kick Peter. "You fucking bitch," he yells, he brings me back over the railing and I fall to the ground, I try to catch my breath. Once again I am hauled up by Al and the other attacker grab my arms, blood is now interfering with my vision so I shut eyes and then blink the blood away, but it just keeps coming so I give up. "Oh poor Trissy," Peter says with a fake pout, "are you hurt?" I start to scream again but Al's hand stops me again. "Chuck her over," I hear Peter direct. Just as they are lifting me over, Al's hand slips from my mouth.

"Stop that," he snaps. I recognize his low, distinct voice. The attackers drop me to the ground and hit my head on the railing on the way down, and it send waves of pain all through my body, I then turn to see a familiar face throw Al to the ground and then Peter, he punches the other attacker in the face and I hear a yelp. I see that it's Drew now; his carrot orange hair is showing. He makes his way over to Al and kicks him a few times, he then turns to Peter who is now running away. Four diverts his attention to a squirming Drew and picks him up by the collar and pins him up against the wall, he then punches in the face a few times and then lets him drop to the ground.

"Four." I croak. He makes his way over to me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Tris?" he asks, obviously concerned, I shake my head but it sends more waves of pain through my body so I stop. I feel an arm slip under my legs and then another slip behind my back, and then pick my up. I then realise Four is carrying me bridal style. I loose all control of myself as I drift out of consciousness, and let my head rest against Four's chest.

**Hope you guys liked Tris POV that was written by my twin! (She is taking a bow now.) So leave a review and I love you guys so much. (Sorry for the confusion with the rankings and all, I based it all off of the book and I needed to add in Delilah and Caleb. So don't get too worried there!) I love all you pansycakes! ~N**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Remember to review and I love you guys lots like jelly-tots! ~N**

**Caleb POV:**

I wake up and I peer over my blanket and see Tris's bed untouched. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, _where could she be? _I get out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom, empty. I go over to Will's bunk and shake him awake.

"Will," I whisper, he rubs his eyes and squints at me, "Have you seen Tris since I left last night?"

Will shakes his head and answers groggily, "She left dinner early and walked back to the dorms alone. I haven't seen her since." I think for a while and concern starts to cloud my thoughts. Will gets down from his top bunk and walks over to Christina.

He shakes her gently and whispers, "Christina have you seen Tris?" she shakes her head and pulls the blanket over her head.

"No I haven't, so can I get some sleep?" She whines from under the blanket.

I go over to them and sigh, "Chris this is serious, have you seen Tris since after dinner?" Christina pops her head out the blanket and shakes her head. I run my hands through my hair and shut my eyes, _please don't be dead. _

"Dude she's won't be dead," Will whisper reassuringly.

"I said that out loud?" I ask, Will and Christina nod and I exhale. I shake my head of the thought and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find -a very concerned looking- Delilah standing in her over sized nightshirt.

"What's wrong Caleb?" She asks quietly.

"We can't find Tris," I reply, "And no one has seen her since dinner."

Delilah nods and thinks for a moment, "Maybe she's in the infirmary."

"Why would she be in the infirmary," Christina asks, now fully awake.

"Maybe she fell and broke her arm, there are hundreds of possibilities, any thing can happen in Dauntless." Delilah responds, we all get changed and head to the infirmary.

When we arrive we find Ava spinning around on her desk chair. She stops when she sees us and says, "What you kids up to?"

I answer, "We can't find Tris, is she in here?"

Ava looks down at a logbook and shakes her head, "Nope she wasn't signed in during the night or yesterday." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, Ava looks at her watch, "I only got on shift an hour ago so maybe she was brought in but not signed in." She beckons us into the infirmary and leads us to the beds. The only people there are Drew and Al, I don't know why Al is here but who am I to ask questions. We agree to look elsewhere for my missing sister, we all say goodbye to Ava and decide to split up, me with Delilah and Christina and Will together.

Delilah and I go to the Pit first and Will and Christina check the train tracks and the training room. I scan the pit and Delilah checks all the storefronts, I decide to check if Tori knows where she is. I walk into the tattoo parlor and find Tori sitting down at the desk.

"Hey Tori," I say.

She turns around and smiles at me, she checks her watch, "It's a bit early for a tattoo, unless you want a big one." I shake my head.

"We can't find Tris, I was wondering if she was here," I say.

Tori shakes her head and replies, "Nah dude I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll tell her that you were looking for her." I nod in thanks and I go back to Delilah.

"Anything?" She asks.

"Nope," I say, "We'll keep looking.

*****Page Break*****

Will, Christina, Delilah and I meet up for lunch. We've been searching for hours, we skipped breakfast, looking in every place possible; we regroup our selves over some hot dogs and French fries. I sip my water and listen to Will, he tells us where him and Christina looked for Tris. They checked the train tracks, the pier, the fear landscape and around the roofs. Delilah and I checked the training room, the pit the net and the cafeteria.

"Well she's got to be somewhere," Christina says through her hot dog, "She hasn't vanished off the face of the earth."

I continue eating in silence, thinking of where Tris would have gone. That's when I hear Chris gasp, "Tris!' she calls. I turn to see Tris walking toward us with her hair messed up and her face bruised. I get up and I almost run to her, I engulf her in a hug and she hugs me back.

"Where were you?" I ask quietly.

"Let me sit down and I'll tell all you guys." She answers.

We sit at the table and Tris tells us all about the encounter she had with Peter, Drew and Al. I clench my jaw and ball my fists when I hear what they did to her, I feel the anger boil up through my body and I want to find Al. Christina and Delilah hug Tris when she's done with the story, I hug her again and say, "I'm gonna kill Al."

At just that moment Al walks through the door and he walks toward Tris, he stops in front of us and he nose is wrapped in white cotton and his eye is all black, "Tris." He croaks, "I'm so sorry."

Tris stands up and says evenly, "Get away from me you coward, and don't you come near me ever again." Al's eyes fill up with tears and he sobs.

I get up and growl, "Don't touch her or even look at her, ever."

Al pleads "Caleb I'm your friend plea-"

I cut him off, "you heard her get away you disgusting human being!"

I launch myself at Al and punch him hard in the nose; I hear it crack under my knuckles. I go in for another hit and I feel someone dragging me back, I look back at Will and he shakes his head.

"Caleb, Four rescued me don't worry," Tris says from behind me, "He looked after me during the night. And I am pretty sure he broke his nose before you did that."

I turn on my heel and look at Tris, "Four took you to his apartment?" She nods in reply and I turn to Four's table.

"Four," I call.

**Four's POV:**

I bring Tris back to the cafeteria, she thanks me again and walks inside, glancing back at me as she does so. I wait a few seconds and then make my way inside to Zeke's table. I look over to see Tris being hugged by Caleb, I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. He brings her back to their table, after a while Caleb gets angrier and angrier, steam is practically blowing out of his ears; a moment later Al comes through the doors. I tense up and tighten my jaw; Tris gets up and Caleb stands behind her. She says something and Al starts sobbing. Caleb then says something and Al starts to talk, Caleb cuts him off and punches him square in the nose. Will pulls him back and Caleb turns to Tris, she says something and her eyes flick to me.

Caleb turns around to me, and calls "Four."

I grunt as I get out of my seat and walk over to him, "Yeah?"

Caleb extends his hand to me and I shake it. "Thank you so much Four, you saved my _little sister _when I couldn't and I am forever grateful."

I ponder over his words, _little sister. _"You're Tris's older brother?" Caleb nods and chuckles.

"What did you think we were?" Tris asks.

I shrug in response and say, "I honestly don't know." They all laugh and Caleb thanks me again. I smile and say its no problem.

"If I didn't break his nose you sure as hell did," I say to Caleb, her laughs again.

"You're alright Four," Caleb says, "You're better then I thought."

I smile, "You're not so bad you're self."

***Page Break***

Since I found out that Caleb and Tris are siblings, I can't help but feel better. I feel like I want no need to be with her, she has this fierce look in her eyes. She broke down when she found out about Al's death and she told me she was divergent, confirming my suspicions. Her eyes were strong though, she powered though the hurt and the sadness that over took her, Caleb helped Tris through and her friends comforted her. Caleb and Delilah are going steady now and you can see that they are falling in deep love with each other; I hope I have that privilege of falling in love one day, but the thing is.

I already am.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter not my best writing but any way keep on reviewing and I will keep on posting! My goal is 25 reviews this time round! Don't be shy! Luv all you all ~N. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting for a while, this chapter is long over due. I kind of lost my drive to write for a while (I haven't been myself lately). But now I am kind of back on track! And sorry for rushing that last chapter I didn't know what to write about. Enjoy~ N**

**Tris POV:**

Simulations. It is the last day of training, the day that will make the rest of our lives. Caleb is a nervous wreck in the corner with Delilah soothing him, Will and Christina are now a couple and are cuddling on the bed and I am contemplating my life in dauntless (if I get in of course). Four walks into the already silent room and says, "You guys ready for the rest of your lives?" we all stand up and follow Four to the fear landscape room. I stand with Christina and Will, and I see Uriah Lynn and Marlene (I met them after Al's death), they beckon me over and I sit on the floor next to them. Uriah attempts to make small talk and makes a couple of jokes, but you can see no one is in the mood for laughter when our lives are just minutes away. Minutes pass, which seem like hours and the number of people dwindle; Caleb is called in after Drew, then Christina is called, and after a few minutes Will. Then Peter. I don't watch them. I know only how much time it takes them: twelve minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, and then my name.

"Tris," Four calls, I hastily make my way over to him and he places his hand on the small of my back, his fingers catch under my top and I shiver. His touch sends electricity through me and I look into his deep blue eyes, they burn with what… lust? Want? I don't know what it is, but I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I go into the middle of the fear landscape room and Eric pushes the needle into my neck.

*****Page Break*****

**Four POV: **

Every initiate has finished, and Tris passed with flying colours. Caleb did really well only being a minute behind her, at three minutes twenty. I feel confident in my future with Tris, I feel a pull towards her; that's why I am making my way towards her right now. Just before the names will be announced, I weave through the crowded cafeteria and find her sitting with her friends; I step back and wait for Eric to present the positions. Once the screen shows the top ten names the crowd goes ballistic, Tris jumps up and screams and hugs all her friends. I take look up at the board.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Caleb

4\. Delilah

5\. Lynn

6\. Marlene

7\. Peter

8\. Will

9\. Christina

As I expected Caleb got a high rank; I know he's divergent. He's just good at hiding it. I wait for just the right moment to go over to her, Will and Christina kiss and Caleb and Delilah kiss as well. I can see Tris shift awkwardly so I make my way over to her; I tap her on the shoulder and yell, "Congratulations you're dauntless now." Her smile widens, then out of nowhere she throws her arms around my neck and she nuzzles her head into my shoulder.

"Thank you Four!" Tris says, she pulls back so her grey-blue eyes look into mine, "Thank you so much." She nuzzles her head into my chest again and I squeeze my arms around her.

I lean my head down to her ear and say, "Well Tris I always knew that you belonged here." Her head leans back and her eyes scan over my face, a smirk plays on her lips and I can see she is blushing ever so slightly.

We hugged longer than any normal people would and Christina noticed, she kind of nudged Tris when we broke away from each other. I then shook Caleb's hand and congratulated him on ranking third. Caleb and Delilah then disappeared I don't know where but I know they were celebrating. Peter was fuming and his friends were kicked out, I smiled knowing he won't be able to get a job better than gate guard. Uriah hugged Tris, I kind of tensed up at their contact, but it was quickly broken apart when Marlene took over and kissed Uriah square on the mouth. Not surprisingly he kissed back and they disappeared just like Caleb and Delilah did.

*****Page Break*****

Zeke decided to throw a celebration party for his brother and his friends. So I am standing here in the corner of his apartment with a beer in my hand, scanning the crowd. So many people are either drunk, or making out with someone or both, I sip on my beer can and feel the cold liquid run down my throat. I see the front door open and in walks Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Tris; I place the beer on a table and smooth down my jeans, I tuck my hands into my pockets nervously and apprehensively make my way over to her. She's wearing the same dress she wore the day I told her she looked good at the Pit, I clear my throat and her face lightens up at the sight of me. "Hello Tris," I say politely, "How are you this evening?"

"Oh I'm grand, Four," She answers, "This party is… fun."

I laugh and say, "All parties in dauntless end up like this one." Tris laughs.

The static of a microphone cuts Tris off and we hear Zeke's voice boom. "People who are not close friends with me and people who did not just pass initiation please leave immediately." About three quarters of the people file out of the front door leaving us with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, Caleb, Delilah, Tris and I. We assemble into a circle and Zeke begins, "We, as in me have decided to play Never Have I Ever. For those who did not have the privilege to grow up in a society where such games are accepted here are the rules: You have a drink and we go in a circle saying 'never have I ever' blah, blah, blah. You could say never have I ever seen a pigeon and everyone who has seen a pigeon has to take a drink. So the person who is the most sober wins. The person who says 'never have I ever' has to never had done it before okay?" We all nod and Zeke says, "Uriah, baby would you do the honours?"

Uriah clears his throat and says, "Never have I ever gone a day with out dauntless cake." All of us take a drink and Uriah laughs.

Marlene's next, "Never have I ever not told someone I love them." No one takes a drink, I sip mine thinking of Marcus and the damage he caused to me, and my mother. Every one looks and me and I keep my eyes down.

"Continue," I say and everyone looks away.

Will says, "Never have I ever… gotten a piercing." No one drinks besides Lynn, Uriah and Caleb.

"Caleb you have a piercing?" Tris asks.

Caleb nods and points to his eyebrow, "I got it just before I got here."

They continue on with stupid ones and really funny ones. Its not until Christina says, "Never have I ever slept with someone." Everyone takes a drink, even Christina. I don't because… well I haven't.

Tris keeps her drink to the side and her eyes widen at Caleb. He nods slightly blushing, Tris laughs and slaps his shoulder. "Christina!" Zeke yells, "You can't say that unless you haven't."

"Well this game needed spicing up!" She counters. We all laugh and they all turn on Tris and I. "Tris!" Chris hollers, "Four!" We both look at Chris and she continues, "What the fuck?!"

"Dude it's not that big of a deal!" Tris says, "I haven't ever had a boyfriend and remember I came from Abnegation, no sex out of marriage."

Chris nods and turns to me, "How 'bout you Four, have you slept with anyone?"

I gulp and shake my head, "Nope… no one that special yet." All the girls sigh and Zeke pats me on the back.

"Now here is a gentleman!" Zeke exclaims and everyone cheers. Eventually we all get sick of _'Never Have I Ever'_ so Uriah has the bright idea of playing strip _'Candor or Dauntless.' _Uriah goes over the rules for the non-Candor or dauntless and we begin.

"So Will Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

Will responds, "Candor."

Uriah says, "Okay Pansycake, was Christina your first kiss?"

Will goes all red and he replies, "No… my friend Lillian was, she was my girlfriend before the choosing ceremony." Christina laughs and kisses him on the cheek. Will relaxes and asks, "Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I reply.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Will questions.

I quickly say, "No dauntless I choose dauntless."

Everyone laughs and Will says, "I dare you to answer my question."

Everyone whoops and I can feel my cheeks go bright red. "Okay… I haven't yet kissed anyone yet." Everyone's jaws drop and they look at me quizzically. "What?" I ask irritated.

"It's just," Marlene stutters, "You're so… Four, any girl would want you." Uriah shoots her a look, "Except me and maybe Christina and Shauna."

Everyone chuckles and we continue through the game until Christina is pretty drunk and asks Tris, "Tris have you ever kissed a boy or girl? No judgement." Tris shakes her head and looks down at her shoes. "What?! My Trissy wissy, has never been kissed?" Christina slurs. Tris shakes her head again and sips on her drink.

"O My God!" Chris exclaims, "Tris I dare you to kiss Four!" My eyes widen and Tris looks over to me, her eyes alert. "That's so romantic, O My God I'm a GENIUS!" Christina squeals.

Luckily Caleb intervenes, "No one is kissing my little sister!"

Christina pouts and says, "Well if Tris can't kiss Four, then I dare you… Caleb to Kiss Four!"

**Hey guys…again sorry for the extremely late chapter and rushing the last one. (You can blame school for that) But yeah I have been a bit **_**off **_**lately and I don't have the drive to do anything so yah. Please leave a review and my goal is 5 reviews this chapter! Thanks guys. ~N**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy so many of you read my story (**_**and you like it)**_** it means a lot! So here is chapter 10 please enjoy! ~N**

_**Last chapter recap:**_

_Caleb intervenes, "No one is kissing my little sister!" _

_Christina pouts and says, "Well if Tris can't kiss Four, then I dare you… Caleb to Kiss Four!"_

**Tris POV:**

Caleb's mouth drops open and we all turn to Christina shocked. "Excuse me?" Caleb says.

Christina slurs, "You heard me Prior! If Tris can't kiss Four over here. You have to!"

Caleb shakes his head and says, "I am not kissing Four, neither is Tris." Suddenly I feel offended, he gets to have his first kiss and I can have mine?

"Caleb," I say as I bat his arm, "Why is it that you can have your first kiss and have a girlfriend when I can't? huh."

Caleb turns to me and says, "I'm older Tris anyway, and you're my little sister."

I cock my head to the side and retort, "I could say the same for Delilah, she's only a month older than me! If I knew that you were gonna be like this I would have failed initiation!" Everyone gives me a few blank stares, I look over to Four who's cheeks are bright red and his eyes are cast down wards.

"Don't talk like that Tris," Caleb snaps, "You couldn't have failed if you tried!"

I get up and wipe down my dress and smooth down my hair. "I'm leaving," I say evenly. I make my way out of the room and I hear Christina yell some thing like 'well Caleb it looks like you have to kiss Four!' I hear laughter and I make my way down to the dorm rooms. I lay down on my bunk and huff out my chest, Caleb is such a douche and a hypocrite and an asshole and a pansycake. I lay there for a while brainstorming words to describe Caleb, I hear the door open and light streams in the dark dorm room. I look over to see Delilah, she walks in treading lightly like she'll set off a land mine. She sits across me on Caleb's bed and smiles.

"Hey Tris," Delilah says quietly.

I smile and look back up at the dark ceiling, "Hey Delilah."

She asks politely, "Watch 'ya doing?"

I reply, "thinking of words to describe Caleb." Delilah nods and I add, "My favorites so far are fuck-tard and ass-wipe." Surprisingly she laughs, she snorts and covers her mouth making her laugh harder.

"Good one Tris," she says in her husky voice, "Caleb was pretty angry, I know he's being hypocritical, but your fist kiss was about to happen because of a stupid truth or dare game, so that's good he intervened." I shrug and look over to her, her hands sit on her lap and her violet eyes look intently at the ground.

"Thanks Delilah," I say, she looks you to me, and smiles lightly, "You didn't throw your self all over Caleb and you saw through his masochistic mind." Delilah lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling smiling, she takes off her jacket and slips under her covers.

"No problem-o Tris," Delilah offers, "I want to be your friend, not just the chick who's your brothers crazy girlfriend."

I chuckle and kick off my training boots; I slip under my covers and reply, "You don't seem crazy."

Delilah hums in agreement and pulls her covers up around her neck, "Night Tris."

"Night," I murmur, I close my eyes and feel my body finally give out after a very stressing day. I hear Delilah's rhythmic breaths and can tell she's already fast asleep, I feel like my arms are like jelly and my legs are stuck to the lumpy mattress. I can feel my body shutting down for the night and my senses slowly waning, my head goes all foggy and I think: _what if I did kiss Four? His lips look plump and soft and…_ with that I drift off to sleep.

**\- Page Break -**

My shoulder is being lightly shaken; I turn away from the person and say, "One more minute." They pull back my covers and jump on to my bed, I grunt and open my hazy eyes.

I see the outline of Christina's tall figure, she prods my stomach and says, "Get up! We are deciding our jobs today!" She doesn't look hung-over as much as I feel hung-over. I let out a groan as she pulls me out of bed onto the floor, I sit up with my legs crossed and my back against the bed frame. Chris hands me some new clothes and I get up and go to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Morning gorgeous!" I hear Uriah say, I laugh and sit back down on my bed where he sits. "What job do you want?"

I think for a moment and reply, "Well I might be an ambassador for dauntless, like go represent us when they go to government meetings and help with the transfer initiates."

Uriah bobs his head in agreement and says, "I might be an engineer, like help build stuff like simulation rooms and shit. Like Ava's boyfriend Blade does." I nod imagining Uriah placing together intricate machines and testing them.

Chris sits across from us and says, "I want to be a gate guard, maybe patrol the streets and the Amity farms."

"Going all country on us are we?" Will asks.

Christina snorts, "Well it would be nice to get above ground for a change and get a tan!" We all laugh and I notice Caleb hasn't shown his face yet. Delilah sits on his bed dressed ready to go for the day, she looks around the room obviously looking for Caleb.

"Where's your brother Tris?" Uriah asks. I shrug in answer. Uriah swings his legs over the side of my bed.

"After last night he was pretty angry, he walked back with me," Will says, "I'm pretty sure he slept in Delilah's bed because she slept in his."

Christina adds, "I shouldn't have dared you to kiss Four."

We all look at Chris and I quirk my eyebrows up, "Yah think?"

Uriah laughs, "I'm surprised she even remembers last night, you were smashed Chris!" We all laugh and she goes deep red. Will wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Anyway we should find Caleb," Delilah says, "I'm getting worried."

We all stand up and make our way down to the cafeteria, Marlene and Lynn join us on the way down. Marlene and Uriah drop behind the group together whispering lightly and giggling and Lynn runs along the edge of the chasm and balancing on the ledge. Will and Chris hold hands, becoming oblivious to the world while they talk to each other and Delilah and I make small talk as we enter the cafeteria. A few people sit around picking at muffins and drinking orange juice, I grab a tray and pile on eggs, bacon, muffins, hash browns and some orange juice.

I sit down at our usual table and start eating, everyone joins me and we all start talking and laughing. A couple minutes' later Caleb walks in, he gets some food and sits down next to Delilah, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I avoid eye contact with him as we continue on our conversation.

People start shushing each other as Max stands on a table and hollers, "All initiates please follow me to choose you job!" Cheers erupt from the dauntless as we get up and follow Max out the doors. We make our way down to the chasm, up the pit stairs and to the dauntless leadership building.

Max leads us into a room with a long table and orders us all to sit down. "Okay dauntless," Max says with a smirk, "Today is the start of the rest of your lives. Today you will find a job, for instance if you get a job as a gate guard you can then be promoted from there, if you own a store you can hire people and make more points to spend around dauntless, exedra. So the first five initiates please follow me."

Uriah, Caleb, Delilah, Lynn and I make our way out of the room, following Max as he leads us down hallways and through doors. We stop at a window and Max says to a woman, "top five initiates choosing." She nods and types something into a computer, we are then directed into a small room and we are ushered to sit down.

"Tris," Max calls. I get up and sit with him at a desk, with a computer set up. "We have too much technology," He jokes has he types codes into the computer. "We take such precautions to keep the safety of our leaders and making sure that they lead dauntless just like it has been since the beginning." I nod my head as he types one more code and turns to me.

"What have you been thinking?" Max asks, "Any job in leader ship."

"I want to be an ambassador for dauntless, to go represent us when they go to government meetings and help with the transfer initiates." I answer.

Max smiles and enters it into his computer, "That's very rare to get one of those, they are called faction transfer management or just FTM for short." I get to train to help kids like me with transferring into dauntless and represent us at council meetings.

I am told to wait with everyone else as Uriah is called to Max; it takes about ten minutes to get through all of us but we all get the job we want. We are all led back to the room and the next five initiates are called in, Chris gives me the thumbs up as she walks out.

"So peeps what did you guys choose?" Uriah asks us as he plops down into his seat.

"I chose weaponry manager," Lynn answers, "I over see the construction and testing of all weapons and armor."

We all nod and Delilah says, "I got security leader, I have to watch over all the guards and manage their shifts and I get to promote them or fire them. So I am like captain of army sources."

Caleb says, "I'm training for Eric's job so I look over initiation into dauntless."

"I went for leader of engineering, so I look over the manufacture of all tech equipment in dauntless." Uriah says, "And so number _one, _what did you choose?"

Everyone turns to me and I answer, "I am training for Faction Transfer Management or FTM. I represent dauntless at council meetings and I handle all transferred initiates and their data."

We all make small talk as we wait out the other imitates. About fifteen minutes later Christina, Will and everyone else walk in looking happy, accept for Peter he's fuming. "Guess what!" Chris says.

"What?" I ask.

"I get to start at preparing weapons for training the initiates and then I have a possibility of getting promoted into a initiate trainer!" I squeal and hug Christina, Will grins and pats her on the back.

"What did you get Will?" I ask.

"I am a gate guard and have potential to move up ranks." He answers happily. I look over to Peter and Will says, "Peter got gate guard as well so he's not very happy." I laugh a little as he slumps in his chair and huffs out his cheeks.

"People!" Max says as he enters the rooms, "We would like to assign you into your new Dauntless homes."

We all walk down to the Pit and up a staircase to a corridor. There are a line of about twenty doors and one that ends at just the end of the hall way, we are all given a key that represents our rank number and obviously I get _1\. _I walk down the hallway with Uriah and find number one at the end door, I turn the key and open the door slowly.

Polished concrete floors and wooden paneled walls greet me. High windows look out to the city, the right side of the room where the kitchen is, with a marble bench tops and shiny kitchen appliances. On the left side is the lounge, with a desk and computer and windows that look out over the Pit and down to the chasm. I can tell this place was just built because of the walls in the kitchen are exposed jagged rock that look dark and freshly cut. Not to mention the strong smell of sawdust and paint.

I smile and then make my way down stairs into a hallway containing three extra rooms and a bathroom. I walk into the lounge and spot a spiral staircase leading up a level; I bounce up the steps and find a loft bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. My bed is pushed up against an exposed brick wall, I flop onto my bed and take in my beautiful surroundings. I look to the side to find a door, I gingerly get up and open it, the door opens out onto a small roof top terrace with some lounge chairs and an umbrella. Three buildings surround it but leave a gap so you can see the panoramic view of the whole entire city, I view takes my breath away.

I walk back inside very happy with myself. My new space is _perfect. _I walk out into the hall containing all the other members' rooms and I call out, "Guys check out my apartment!" Our whole group comes rushing towards me in excitement, when they enter my home they are all speechless, they run their hands along the walls and stare out my floor to ceiling windows.

Will inspects some touch screen panel next to my front door and he yells, "Tris you got under floor heating!" I smile and look around my beautiful house. Chris gasps as she finds my bedroom and Delilah surveys the window that looks out unto the city. Caleb sits himself on the couch and kicks his feet up into my coffee table, I shove his feet off and he grunts. Uriah hungrily opens the fridge and gasps, he pulls out a carton of beer and hands us all one.

"They even packed it with food and a whole dauntless cake." Uriah says jealously.

I crack open my beer and say, "You haven't even seen the best part." I lead them up the loft and out the door onto my terrace. They all gasp as they enter out onto the terrace and look out onto the city in amazement.

"Incredible," Marlene says.

Lynn sits herself down in a chair and sips her beer, "Lets Party."

We all cheer and Will finds a stereo built into the wall, speakers sit on very corner and blare out music. We all drink and laugh and chat.

Life in Dauntless couldn't be any better.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, my goal is to get 5! Thank you guys so, so, sooooo much again! ~N**


	11. Chapter 11

**My friends thank you for your reviews and I am so sorry that Four was not in that last chapter! But don't fret, because this chapter will be in the POV of Four himself! So please be ever so kind and leave me a review. Enjoy~ N**

**Last chapter Recap:**

_We all cheer and Will finds a stereo built into the wall, speakers sit on very corner and blare out music. We all drink and laugh and chat. _

_Life in Dauntless couldn't be any better._

**Four POV:**

Work has just finished. I have been working longer hours since initiation finished five weeks ago, so instead of 9 am to 5 pm I am working 7 am – 5:30 pm. It has been such a toll on my body, I just want to sit back and relax! So now I am making my way down to the Pit in search of Zeke, I walk down to the chasm rails and look over to the roar of the white water. I check my watch: 5:48, Zeke should be nearly finished; I keep walking and I look over my shoulder to check if he's coming down the steps.

I crash into someone and I take hold of their shoulders, I turn my head around and look down. I find Tris looking up at me smiling, "Hello Four."

"Hey Tris," I acknowledge as I let her shoulders go.

"How are you?" She asks happily.

"Tired. How about you?" I reply.

"Oh I am great. Not to burst your bubble, I have started training for my job and my apartment is amazing!"

"That's cool," I smile.

"Would you like to come and see it?"

I look at her startled, "Yeah sure, I would like to see it."

Tris smiles and takes my hand, I feel electricity run through my fingers and her eyes flick down to them, _does she feel that to? _She clears her throat and says, "C'mon!" She pulls me up a flight of stairs and then in to an unfamiliar part of dauntless.

"I've never seen this place before," I comment.

"Oh, they had to make extensions for us, but there is so much space." She replies. We walk down a wide corridor with doors lining it; Tris takes me to the end room with the number _1 _on it. She inserts the key and pushes open the door, my mouth drops open at the size of her apartment. "It's great isn't it?" She says as she walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out two beers.

"You drink?" I ask as she sets them down on the table.

"Oh some times, I only save these for friends." She replies as she opens them.

I smile as I take the beer off of Tris and I look around at the bubble-wrap and cardboard boxes everywhere. "Why the big mess?" I ask as I sip on my beer.

Tris stands next to me, and answers, "I just bought some new furniture and some plates and cutlery for the kitchen." I nod and she starts to walk up a spiral staircase, "Follow me."

I follow her up the staircase and she leads me out a steel door onto a terrace. I look out onto the dark city, only a few lights illuminate the buildings; I can see the Erudite and the Candor headquarters. Lucky I can't see Abnegation, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Tris sits down on a lounge and I join her, I notice some soft music playing in the background.

"This…view," I say quietly, "It's amazing."

Tris smiles and sips at her beer, "I'm still getting use to it only being a few steps away."

I look over at her, her hair is pulled back in a messy bun, pieces of hair fall around her face, and she's wearing a tight fitting tank top. I feel my stomach knot up. Tris looks over to me and her eyes scan over my face. I smile softly and say, "Thanks for inviting me over."

I can see her blush through the dim light and she says, "Well its my pleasure Four."

***** PAGE BREAK *****

**(SO GUYS I AM SKIPPING TO SIX MONTHS LATER! BECAUSE THEIR RELATIONSHIP GROWS AND THEY'RE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS NOW, and I'm not bothered to do the whole six months :) ~N)**

*****SIX MONTHS LATER*****

**Tris POV:**

"Okay, so Caleb has to go to his job training late, so that means that we'll be by our selves tonight," I say to Four as we walk through the Pit. Since that first night he came over to my place, he's been gradually visiting. Caleb joined us once, and since then we have been having beers on my terrace with everyone since then. Four's hand brushes mine and I feel a shudder make its way up my spine, his blue eyes glint as he watches me from the corner of his eyes.

"So what shall we do tonight?" He asks softly, Four's voice has softened since training. Rather than the bed of nails his voice use to be, it is now as soft as a lazy summer breeze. I shrug in response and he prods, "C'mon Tris, what will we do tonight? Huh, we only have been drinking and watching old movies for the past six months!"

"Oh how boring," I deadpan, Four snickers as I open my door. We walk inside my spacious home and I plop onto the couch, as Four grabs us beers.

"So Tris, how has been training going?" He asks as he hands me the beer, I open it and take a sip, "Any thing interesting?" Four's low voice asks.

"Um, I am training how to argue and memorize public speeches," I respond, "Not that much, but I'm going to my first council meeting next Wednesday."

Four grips his beer tighter, so his knuckles go white, I brace myself incase it shatters in his hands "That's cool, you get to see your dad?" he asks. I nod and he mutters, "And Marcus?"

I nod my head slowly and query, "Yeah, why'd you ask?"

Four sits down next to me and grunts, "Nothing." I shift my legs onto his lap, "Prior, what are we going to do?"

I shrug, "Anything you want Four." He leans his head back on my couch and he puffs out his cheeks.

"I could teach you to cook something," Four suggests.

I quirk my head to the side and prod, "You cook?"

Four laughs, "I can cook a mean apple pie."

"Teach me."

"Okay Prior, lets see what you got."

*****Page Break*****

Four has set out all the ingredients all over my bench top, he's pulling out things we need to cook with. I sit on the bench swinging my legs, he keeps looking up at me and smirking, and I keep smiling back. I get down off of the bench as Four gets an apron on and claps his hands loudly, "Ready to do this?" I nod and he starts to direct me around the kitchen, telling me to preheat the oven and start making to dough.

Once the dough is in the fridge we start chopping the apples and making a toffee sauce to cover the top with. I keep dipping my fingers in and licking them, making Four angry, he keeps smacking my hand. I poke my tongue out and he laughs. We coat the apples in sugar and wait for the dough to set.

"So Four," I begin to say, "How's your job?"

He wipes his hands on his apron and responds, "Well my job is… _peachy_. I have to start preparing for next year initiates, six months to go. Yay." He deadpans. I laugh and Four chuckles.

I get out the dough- after clearing the bench- and Four spreads some flour out. We split the dough in half and start kneading it, my hair starts to fall into my face and I push it out of the way. After a while Four jests, "You got something there." He wipes some flour onto my shoulder and I look him in shock.

"Excuse me!" I snort, "This top was expensive." I find it hard to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

Four pouts and then wipes more on my back, "It'll come out." I laugh and throw flour at him, he looks at me in mock surprise and rubs some into my hair. I chuckle and push some into his face. We continue this for a while.

"C'mon we need to finish this," I razz, Four agrees and we continue.

Not long after we put the pie in the oven and clean up the kitchen, I feel a bit tipsy after my third beer, I can see that the alcohol has no affect on Four. His blue eyes stare intently at me and I smile modestly. Four smirks and steps closer to me, he looks like he's fighting a battle in his head, I tense up and look into his stormy eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I query.

Four just looks at me and pushes my hair around my face out of the way. He whispers, "you have some flour there." He leans in slowly and presses his lips to mine; they're soft and warm. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and Fours places his hands on my hips. Our mouths work together in unison; I feel a warmth waft through my body, filling me from head to toe, through out my fingers and deep into my stomach. I sigh into his mouth and he smiles against my lips. _This is a much better setting than truth or dare._

After a while of kissing, I can faintly smell something burning. I break away from Four and look down at his swollen lips, my mind is a swirl with the alcohol and the fact that Four just kissed me, I stutter out, "I-I think the thing… is b-burning." Four looks over to the oven and smiles, he breaks away from my hold and takes the pie carefully out of the oven. I inhale the sweet smell of the pie and I can feel myself drooling. _Is that over the pie or the super hot guy that just kissed me?_

I sit on the couch eating my very sweet pie; Four sits next to me, his eyes focus on anything but me. I put my pie down and look at him, he finally meets my eyes and I smile. I notice a bit of pastry on the corner of Four's mouth. I feel like if I don't do something now nothing will happen in the future, I lean forward and murmur, "you got something there." He goes to wipe it away but I intervene, "I got it." I lean over and kiss him lightly; I get the pastry in my mouth and I'm straddling him.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this." His lips brush my ear and I shiver. Four pushes some strands of hair away from my face and pulls my lips down to his. We kiss until my lips hurt, I feel like I want something more, I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he then his tongue slides into my mouth. I can taste the sugar and apples, I moan as he pulls me closer. I wrap my hands around his neck, running my fingers through his short-cropped hair; his arms slither around my waist. Our tongues poke and prod, gently massaging each other; we then try to fight for dominance, I win but I think he let me. I laugh into our kiss and Four then breaks away, I tilt my head and he then starts kissing my neck.

"Four," I moan. He continues to my collarbone where my birds are, kissing them gently. I feel electric pulses every time his lips connect with my skin; I start kissing his jagged jaw.

"Four…Tris?" I impulsively jump off of Fours lap and turn to face Caleb. There is only one way we're gonna get out of this.

"Caleb!" I slur, trying to act as drunk as I can. "How are yah buddy?" Four nudges me and I wink at him, he catches on and tries to pull a lazy smile.

"Hey Tris," Caleb greets, a hint of concern in his voice. I shift closer to Four and try to look like I'm too drunk to process my thoughts. "What you guys doing?" Caleb questions.

"Yah know… stuff" I say, "Four and I ran out of things to do."

Caleb nods and says, "Well I'll leave you two alone. So I'll go." He fumbles out the door and closes it quickly.

"That was awesome," Four whispers into my neck, I shudder in delight. I pull him on top me, so he rests in-between my legs, his arms cradle my head and he leans his forehead down to mine. "There is so much I want to tell you," He hums, his nose brushing mine, and his lips lightly touching mine. His sharp blue eyes close as he kisses me lightly.

"I want you to know Tris."

"Know what," I ask in a daze, his chapped lips brushing against my nose.

"I want you to know who I really am."

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, I don't know why :/ … but please leave a review and I love you all you lovely lovlies! ~N**

**Stay tuned coming up next chapter is Candor or Dauntless! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I am sorry for the long interval between chapters, *****Tries the calm angry mob***** sorry! But next week I have to hand back my laptop :( I know, I know no story for like nearly three months. But next Tuesday I will be posting a mega chapter that is uber long. But please leave a review and Follow! Love all you munchkins~ N**

**Caleb POV:**

I shift in my bed, realizing that my left arm is asleep. I look over to Delilah, and I smile goofily; I do not dare to move, just incase I wake my sleeping beauty. But I want to see her violet eyes again, but I love how she whistles slightly when she sleeps. I sweep a strand of hair out of her face and her eyes flutter open. "Morning." I whisper. I kiss her temple and I wrap my other arm around her. Delilah snuggles into me.

"Thank you for last night Caleb," she sighs, her hands tracing the tattoo that covers my left bicep, her soft fingers trailing the ink patterns. She then traces up to my collarbone, my jaw and then lightly skims my lips. I lean my head down and press my lips to her, lingering ever so slightly. Delilah giggles and squirms out of my arms. She wraps her robe around her and winks, "I'm going to have a shower." I nod and sit up in bed, slipping into my boxers; I look into the mirror and find a muscly man looking at me, not a frail Abnegation boy. My muscles have filled out. I smile and slip into a dirty black t-shirt and walk to the kitchen. My apartment is only half the size of Tris's but its cozy, I make my self a cup of coffee and sit down at the small table. Soon after Delilah joins me and we make polite conversation.

"So how has training been?" I ask while spooning cereal into my mouth.

"Don't talk while your chewing!" Delilah jokes, "But anyway, training is going great! They're all really nice and stuff." She sips on her coffee, while her other hand rests on top of mine. "How has yours been Caleb?" she asks while giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"Oh well Eric is training me, he's fine I guess," I answer, Delilah raises her eyebrows. "Okay, okay he's very…rough around the edges, but he isn't actually mean on purpose. It's in his nature." Delilah smiles proudly at me and brings my hand up to kiss it. "What was that for?" I query.

"Oh, nothing its just that you always strive to see the better in people Caleb, not to mention your smart and kind." Delilah happily muses. I lean in and kiss her on the forehead, she chuckles as I pepper her face with kisses and eventually land my lips on her plump ones.

I check my watch: 6:43. "Sorry honey I have to get to training," I groan as I pull away, Delilah frowns and quickly kisses me one last time; I smile as I get up and make my way into my room. I slip into some black jeans and change into a maroon t-shirt and a black jacket. I comb my hair quickly, erasing any trace of bed-head and I hastily make my way out of the apartment, saying goodbye to Delilah as I leave.

I make my way through the Pit and into the cafeteria; I grab a muffin and a hash-brown, I wave to Uriah and Marlene as I push through the doors and walk up the Pit steps, onto the glass roof. As I round the corner, I see movement to my left. I look over and I see Four and Tris walking out of the fear-landscape room together; I feel that if I say 'hello' I will be intruding on _something. _I swiftly make my way through the doors to the dauntless head quarters and I catch the elevator in time. I stand there pondering on the scene that just unfolded, Four and Tris? What the hell? The doors open with a ding and I hurry into Eric's office, he sits there throwing a ball against the wall and catching it. "Morning Caleb, get enough beauty sleep?" I know Eric is trying to be funny sometimes but he just needs to stop. I grunt in response as I sit at my desk and Eric stands up stretching his arms, "I'll take that as a no then."

"Delilah was over and we had a late night last night." I counter. Eric's eyebrows shoot up making the metal on his face shimmer in the light. He smiles - stretching the piercings that line his lips - and nudges my arm.

"You got lucky?" he jeers, "She good… like yah know under the co-"

I cut him off, "Shut up! We just watched a movie and did other stuff no big deal!"

"Okay Prior." Eric whistles. "We need to get started on learning th-"

I zone out, his words not meaning anything, I keep thinking back to Four and Tris before. What were they doing in his fear landscape? I rack my brain for answers but none come to mind. It's not the 'what' questions that completely befuddle me. But its the '_why' _questions that mystify me. _Why did Four and Tris go in the fear landscape?_

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I can't believe Four… well Tobias opened up to me like that! Everything is so clear now. I sit with him now in my apartment, watching a movie that came out before the war. The cities were beautiful gleaming with lights and cars zooming around magnificent buildings, I smile at the thought of living in a city like that, no faction no rules, no threat of being a divergent. I lean into Tobias and he wraps an arm around me, I kiss his jaw and he grins. His hand cups my cheek and pulls me to him; our lips work in sync, moving together in unison. I open my mouth and his tongue slides in, poking and prodding; making me instantly groan. I swing my leg over Tobias's lap, so I'm straddling him; I feel his smile against my lips and he starts to kiss my neck. I sigh as he nibbles on my earlobe and then lightly pulls his lips across my collarbone. I laugh as he bumps his nose on my chin while he goes to kiss me on the lips again. "Oh… Tobias." I say as he kisses behind my ear and under my chin. His hands roam my body and slip under my shirt. I feel my stomach drop and I start to freeze up.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks as his now bright blue eyes brush over my face worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" I shake my head and lift my self off of him, I can feel my cheeks are burning bright red and my eyes are darting everywhere bit Tobias.

"I-I just need to… ugh I'll be back," I stutter. I rashly make my way up the spiral staircase to my loft and I flop onto my bed. I bury my face into my hands and sigh. _Why? Why? Why? Why am I so stupid? Why am I so scared? _I fight a battle inside of my head, not even noticing that Tobias is standing at the foot of my bed. He clears his throat, I look up at Tobias and he raises his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I haven't done… anything like this and I'm a bit…. scared," I falter. Tobias pulls me up into a hug and buries his face in my hair.

"Don't worry Tris I haven't done anything like this either," He murmurs. I relax a bit as his embrace slowly works the anxiety out of my muscles.

"You haven't done anything like this?" I question.

Tobias chuckles, "Weren't you there when we played Dauntless or Candor?"

I nod my head and reply, "I thought that you were only saying that because you didn't want sound like a man-whore."

He laughs, his body rising and falling against mine, I laugh a bit too and Tobias says, "I'm no man-whore miss Prior, I am genuine." He pulls my chin towards his lips and plants a tender kiss, I sigh as I wrap my arms around his neck and he secures my waist with his large hands. We start to deepen our kiss, letting our tongues roam and taste each other's mouths. Tobias starts to peel his shirt off. My breaths quicken at the sight of his bare chest, I run my hand up and down the chiseled figure before me and he laughs. I decide to take off my top, letting it hit the floor, Tobias's eyes stare down at my bra and I cover them self consciously. He removes my arms and whispers, "They're perfect." I kiss him firmly, receiving a groan in return. Feeling a surge of confidence, I slip out of my jeans and start to unbuckle Tobias's belt. He starts to fumble with my bra hook and I laugh into our kiss, he eventually frees it and sends it to the floor. He looks down at my bare breasts and smiles, he then slips out of his pants and pulls me closer. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he walks over to the wall and pins me against it.

"I want to try something," Tobias says between kisses. I nod and he carries me into the bathroom, not breaking our kiss. He places me on the bench top and starts to pull my underwear down, I hook my thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and see the prominent bulge. Tobias fully pulls off my underwear and I jump off the bench and scurry into the shower and turn on the taps. Tobias soon joins me, I smile as he pins me against the wall of the steamy shower and he says, "I think I'm in love with you Tris Prior."

* * *

**Caleb POV: **

I scrub my face with my hands as I stand out side of Tris's door, after a long day of training; Tris had a day off today, so she's probably home. I want to ask her about the fear landscape and about Four and about a whole heap of things. I knock, but no reply. So I knock again, but yet again no response. I turn the handle and find it open; I push it open and find no one home. I make my way inside and look around, the TV is on and there are coffee mugs on the table. _Maybe she's up at the terrace. _I walk up the staircase and find the bathroom door open a crack. I look in and my body goes rigid. I see a guy with the faction symbols tattooed up his back and his stark white ass pinning Tris up against the shower wall. She has her eyes closed as the guy slowly thrusts into her. She moans what I think is Tobias. I step back wards, not being able to wipe the image out of my mind. I start to notice clothes on the floor, my mind goes into shock and I bolt down the stairs, through the living room and out into the hallway; securing the door behind me. Bile threatens to make an appearance all over the floor, but I hold it back. I slowly go into my apartment and slump down onto the couch, I stare at one point on the wall and my mind replays the scene over and over.

Delilah enters the room holding dinner plates; she sets one down on the coffee table in front of me and kisses me cheek. "Hello Caleb." She sits on one of the armchairs and places her dinner carefully on my lap, she quirks her eyebrows and tilts her head, "What's the matter?"

I shake my head and mumble into my hands, "I saw Tris… and a guy… doing… it."

Delilah's brow furrows and she says, "I can't hear you Caleb, speak up."

I look at her and I try to compose myself, "I saw Tris and some guy… doing _it_ in her shower."

Delilah's eyebrows shoot up and she drops her fork. "You saw what? Caleb! Why did you walk in on them? Why did you go into her apartment!"

I shake my head, "I don't know, I was looking for her." I respond.

Delilah's violet eyes look at me in shock she shakes her head and asks, "Who was the guy?"

"I don't know," I reply, "he had a big tattoo on his back and I think Tris said Toby or Tobias… I dunno… I just wish it would erase from my memory." Delilah chuckles and we eat the rest of our dinner in silence.

Afterwards we decide on watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate. We settle down and snuggle up on the couch as the movie begins, my mind races over the possibilities of who the guy could have been. Delilah sips on her very sweet beverage and kisses my cheek; I sip mine as well and kiss her temple. The movie plays on, but I don't take anything in, I'm still pondering on whom this guy is. Why would Tris keep this from me? Maybe was it because I kept it from her? And who is Toby or Tom or whatever his name is, guy? I need to find him.

I need to find the guy with the Faction tattoos.

**Dun, dun, dun! So I just wanted to slip this little chapter in! Sorry I'm not very good at fluff and stuff. Ha that rhymed. But anyway leave me a review and follow! Ciao my lovely chikas! ~N**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the end, its not the end of the story, but it will be until next year that I will post. But this is the super long chapter! Um please leave a review and follow! I don't think any of you read this anyway but yah still review and follow! Please come back and read this next year- be there or be square, love~ N**

* * *

**Caleb POV:**

"I feel like going up to every guy that talks to Tris, and ripping their shirt off," I say to Delilah as we sit in the quiet cafeteria. It has been two weeks in my conquest to find this mystery man, but no avail. Delilah laughs and shakes her head while she spoons cereal into her mouth.

"Did you see his hair cut?" Delilah asks through a mouth full of milk and cereal, "It could help."

I shudder and squelch, "I can't remember his hair cut because his tattoos and his white ass is branded into my mind!"

Delilah spits out her cereal in laughter, "Why don't you confront Tris?"

"I don't know, I feel as if she'll get all defensive and won't tell me who the guy is," I reply, I scrub my face and look down at my picked muffin.

"Well what's wrong with her having a boyfriend?" Delilah asks curiously.

Reasons whirl around my mind, all relevant explanations to why Tris shouldn't have a boy friend. "Well she's young, she can't handle one, she's my little sister and she shouldn't keep secrets from me."

Delilah looks at me in shock, is she seriously taking Tris's side on this argument that hasn't even started yet? "Firstly Caleb Tris is two weeks older than me, secondly she ranked first out of the whole of the initiates. Thirdly she can do what she wants because she lives by her self and she can handle herself. Last but not least I know you keep secrets from her all the time."

I look back at Delilah in shock and tilt my head to the side, "Since when did I keep secrets from her?"

Delilah rolls her eyes and retorts, "Remember our scare Caleb, remember when we thought I was pregnant for two weeks and we didn't tell a soul because we were afraid for our lives. Remember that?" All the emotions come flooding back to me, the sorrow, how sorry I felt, how afraid I was and how Delilah didn't talk to me for ages. I shudder in the thought of those two weeks and shake my head.

"You were brought up differently, in Abnegation we had to court a girl first. Ask her on a date, not go and fuck when ever and wherever! I don't know what you did in Amity but we did nothing like that in Abnegation." I say.

"What do you think we did in Amity, Caleb?" Delilah says inquisitively. I look at her with a blank expression nothing comes to mind. Delilah chuckles bitterly and shakes her head, "Nothing! People went out and people fucked! Just like Dauntless, Candor and Erudite did! I don't know what lies Abnegation fed you about relationships, but you need to see that Tris may be in love with this mystery guy."

"Don't you dare speak of my faction like that! Tris is not ready, until I say she is!" I spit, rage coursing through me, how dare she talk about Abnegation like that!

"Abnegation is not your faction Caleb! Dauntless is! You chose it, so start acting like it, I can't believe what your saying." She snaps, I look at her in shock. My mind racing at the turn of mood, Delilah's usually bright violet eyes have turned a stormy dark blue and her brow is heavily furrowed in. "I don't know Caleb, maybe Tris is the one ready for a relationship… and you're the one who's not." Delilah gets up and swiftly leaves the table, swaying her hips while carrying her plate and dumping it in the trash as she exits the cafeteria doors. I put my head in my hands; _did she just break up with me? Well she did say I wasn't ready for a relation ship. _I exhale deeply and I hear the clatter of trays as people sit down at our table, Christina looks at me with raised eyebrows and everyone follows in pursuit.

"What was that all about?" Christina asks,

"None of your God damned business," I snap, Christina raises her hands in defense,

"Hey, sorry man," she replies

"No, I should be the one apologizing. Delilah and I are having a bit of a fight," I huff.

"That's too bad dude," Uriah says while clapping me on the back,

"Don't worry she'll come around," Marlene sooths,

"Yeah, she's probably just on her period," Zeke chimes,

"Don't say that!" Shauna exclaims as she smacks Zeke's arm, "You don't know what she's going through Zeke, don't joke about that." Zeke looks like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Everyone laughs and we continue on with our breakfast.

"Hey, where's Four?" Will asks through his muffin. "And Tris?"

Christina answers, "Tris goes to training early. But I don't know about Four."

"He took the night shift in the control center so he'll be probably asleep." Zeke replies, he snapped out of his daze. There is one thing that I am certain about, and that is that Four and Tris will _never _happen.

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I slowly pry my eyes open, it takes a second to focus on the fine man across from me. I smile hazily as he plants a kiss on my fore head. "Hey gorgeous," Tobias says softly, his hand cups my cheek and his thumb runs over my temple. The touch sends shivers up my spine.

I kiss him again and he smiles. "Good morning to you too." Tobias came over late last night, he was knocking at my door at about 1:30am. But I made time for him, I _sure _did make time for him.

He peppers my face with kisses making me laugh, he pulls away and whispers, "I got to have a shower." He gets out of bed, exposing his beautiful body. I look at his shapely ass and almost giggle to my self, _all that is mine. _"What are you looking at, Prior?" Tobias jests.

I look at his ass and I say, "Is it weird for me to love your butt?" Tobias laughs and shakes his head.

"Would you care to join me?" He asks seductively. I'm about to answer, when I hear a soft, rapid knocking at my front door. I sigh and Tobias says, "I'll go have a shower you get the door." I nod and he slips in to the bathroom. I get up to find clothes; but I can't find mine so I take his black track-pants and his red flannel. I scurry down the stairs and open the front door to find a wide-eyed Delilah looking at me.

"Morning," She says quickly.

I smile and reply, "Good morning Delilah, what may I do for you?"

Delilah's expression goes solemn and she says, "Can I come in? It's kind of important." I nod and open the door fully to let her in. Delilah sits down on my couch and I walk over to the kitchen to pour myself some coffee.

"What's so important?" I query through a yawn, my sleeves dragging along the stone bench top and the sweat pants getting caught under my heels. "And why so early?"

Delilah looks around my apartment, lucky me and Tobias decided to have our '_strip party' _up stairs or I would have a lot to answer for. "Tris, I-I…um Ca-… ugh." Delilah stutters, I look worriedly over to her and I start carefully carry our coffees to the table. "Caleb told me that a couple of weeks ago he came to your apartment and he couldn't find you so he went up stairs and he saw the bathroom door open, so he looked inside and he saw you having sex with a guy, who had the faction symbols tattooed on his back." Delilah exhales, catching her breath.

I stop in my tracks and look at her speechless. I loose all control of my body and the mugs go crashing to the ground. My legs feel like jelly as I sit down and I regain my composure. "So Caleb saw me and um… my _friend _having sex in my shower?" Delilah nods and I yell, "Oh My God!"

I hear the bathroom door swing open. "Tris! Honey, are you okay?" Tobias runs out onto the loft dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "I heard a crash an-" His eyes focus on Delilah and his face goes pallid. "Hey Delilah," Tobias squeaks, Delilah looks as surprised as Tobias does, her eyes wide and her chin literally hanging open.

"T- Four go get dressed," I say. He nods quickly and dashes away. I turn to Delilah and say, "So if you haven't guessed already Four is my _friend. _Actually more like my boyfriend."

* * *

**Four POV: **

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT! _My mind races over and over as I open my drawer in Tris's dresser and get into my boxers. I dry my hair and slip into my black jeans and a black sweater. I silently walk down stairs to find Tris and Delilah has moved to the kitchen table. I go over and gingerly sit next to Tris, lacing my fingers with hers as we look across to Delilah. "Don't worry," she says, "Caleb doesn't know anything about you two. And he will never know until you tell him." All the tension rushes out of my body and I lazily smile.

"Thank you so much Delilah," Tris thanks. "I don't think Caleb would be able to handle me going out with one of his best friends." Delilah nods and I kiss Tris's hand, she smiles and squeezes my hand softly.

"So how long have you _actually _been going out?" Delilah asks curiously. I think back to the days when I use to watch Tris, _weird I know. _But it was so mesmerizing, her small build holding such a powerful woman; it was the way that she carried herself, the way she talked so selflessly, the way she laughed, how she cried, when she smiled fully or when her brow was furrowed and she was in an obvious bad mood. These are all the memories I treasure of Tris, these are the times where I don't want to forget. _Ever. _

"Oh two weeks," Tris answers, "About the time Caleb found us."

I laugh, "He could have seen worse." Tris lightly taps my arm and Delilah laughs. "Luckily we locked the door… most of the times." We all laugh harder, I kiss Tris temple and she smiles happily at me. A new moment to remember.

"Did I interrupt anything," Delilah questions as she sips her coffee. I look to Tris and she blushes lightly, I smirk and Delilah chuckles, "you've already answered that question."

* * *

"That was so weird," I whisper as I close the front door to Tris's apartment. We just had the most awkward encounter with Delilah, she told us that Caleb knew about Tris being with a guy, but not who with. Tris nods and slumps onto the couch, I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap. Then a thought comes to my mind. "Do you remember when we were making out on this couch, and Caleb walked in on us?"

Tris nods and quirks her eyebrows - I love it when she does that - "Yeah why?"

"Don't you think that he would be able to figure out that I am the one fucking you, since we have been making out?" I ask, while twirling a piece of her hair.

Tris shifts her head up to me, and smiles, "Yeah I do think he would be able to figure that out. But I think, that he thinks that I wouldn't go for someone like you, he doesn't look at the big picture. Sometimes he's really smart like the Erudite, but other times he's just that clueless Abnegation boy all over again. He won't believe it until he sees it, he won't believe that you and I will be together until we show signs that we do. I dunno, but he definitely didn't get the aptitude for Erudite." Tris's wandering eyes lazily look over my eyes. Her grey eyes with bursts of green and blue, look so intently at me, it's almost hypnotic.

"What are you thinking?" I ask softly, putting my lips to her ear.

I feel the shudder make its way up her spine, I smile to myself knowing that I did that to her. "Oh I don't know Tobias," Tris teases, her beautiful eyes now very seductive. "I can think of a lot of things I want to do right now." My eyes widen and I can feel my pants twitch.

I smile goofily, "Would you care to enlighten me miss Prior?" I ask in a very posh tone. She smiles and gives me a lingering kiss; I take her cheek in my hand and use my other one to pull her closer.

"Well Mr. Eaton," she whispers, "I'm hungry so I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria." She breaks away and smiles happily, I laugh as she runs up the stairs. I get up and start to clean up the remains of the smashed coffee mugs; Tris obviously tried to clean up the mess, but she was too shaken about the fact Caleb caught her with me. I sweep up the shards of the mugs and put them in the bin, I then wipe up the rest of the coffee and put the rags in the washing machine. I walk back out to the kitchen and Tris skipping down the stairs, she yells, "I don't wait for food! Food waits for me!" I laugh as she launches her self into my arms and kisses me, "Let's go!"

We walk down to the pit together, I'm finding it hard not to grab Tris and throw her over my shoulder, just to hear her squeal and feel her banging fists against my back. _Oh God I'm such a sap. _We try to look like friends, since we are _friends. _We enter the cafeteria and sit down at our table, "Morning everyone," I greet, everyone says hello and they continue with their chitchat. I'm relived that no of suspected a thing.

"How's Tris?" Zeke asks in a hushed tone, _I spoke to soon. _"You've been spending a lot of time with her."

I look up from my muffin and raise my eye brows, "She needs tips on training, and dude we're friends."

"What ever you say dude." Zeke winks at me and I shake my head. I drink my orange juice and keep stealing glances with Tris; she blushes and continues talking with Christina.

"Hey Tris do you know why Delilah and Caleb are fighting?" Marlene asks, while she wipes her mouth with her napkin. "They were fighting this morning."

Tris looks over at Marlene quizzically and asks, "They were fighting?" Marlene nods and Tris quickly gives me a worried glance and says, "I don't know anything, I saw Delilah this morning but she didn't say anything."

"Yeah Caleb seamed angry," Will adds, "He wouldn't talk to me about it and I'm like his best friend." I scrub my face with my hands; usually I wouldn't care about other people's relationships, but this is Tris's brother and if he's not in a relationship, he sure as fuck won't let Tris be in one; I look up at everyone's worried faces and shake my head, they all talk hurriedly.

I finish my muffin and say, "Well I better go, I need to talk to Max about the new training resume." I look at Tris and smile faintly, I then turn to Christina, "You better come too, since your going to be my _'assistant.'"_ Christina smiles and stands up next to me.

"Will don't forget dinner tonight," Chris says happily and we out of the cafeteria and up to the Dauntless HQ.

"I know about you and Tris." I saw that coming, Christina looks over to me and raises her eyebrows, "You're better at lying, Tris fidgets and avoids eye contact."

I look straight ahead, "I don't know what you're talking about." Her Candor trained eyes look over me, any signs of lying and she'll pounce on me. "Christina you're imagining this."

Chris laughs and says, "Tris already hinted at it. I just don't know how Caleb wouldn't have noticed."

I grab her arm and stop her, "Okay here's the thing, Tris and I have a _thing, _and you're not to tell anyone, not even Will. Delilah told Tris this morning that Caleb walked in on Tris and I…. doing i_t, _but he didn't see my face. So you're not going to tell anyone. Got it?" I say in my low voice.

Christina's eyes are wide, "He walked in on you and Tris? Oh my god! And don't worry I got it, if you and Tris want to keep it private… then that's fine by me." I nod and let go of her arm; we walk the rest of the way to the HQ in silence.

We walk into Max's office and he smiles, "I got news for you Christina."

She gingerly sits down on one of the black leather armchairs, "Really?" Her expression placid and her hands folded in top of her lap.

"Your position has been promoted to dauntless-born initiate trainer for nest year's initiates. Your fellow initiate Peter Hayes, got our trainer Lauren pregnant and she will be unable to train the initiates next year," Max says.

Christina's expression doesn't change, its more like she's trying to decipher if he's lying or not, but then she cracks a small smile. Obviously she saw he wasn't being dishonest, her Candor breaking through again. "Well that's great news," She finally says, hiding her excitement. "I didn't know Peter and Lauren were together."

"Oh they're not, it was at a party," Max winces, obviously not use to our younger generation. "So yeah you will be replacing Lauren. So here are your training schedules and talk to Eric and Caleb about your training scheme." We both nod and walk out of the office. We walk into the elevator and I hit down, it's only then when Christina starts to dance. She's full on going crazy, I let a small smile form on my lips as she crumps and jumps around.

I look at the floors and say, "We're on floor three get ready." Chris tops immediately and smooths down her dress and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you." Christina says, her smile spreading from one ear to the other. I pat her on the shoulder and we make our way to the pit. Christina runs up to her apartment block and I follow in trail, wanting to see Tris. Christina bursts through Tris's front door and screams, "I GOT A PROMOTION!" I laugh as she throws her lanky arms around Tris and bear hugs her. "FUCKING PETER GOT LAUREN PREGNANT AND THAT MEANS SHE WONT BE FIT TO TRAIN SO I AM TRAINING DAUNTLESS-BORN NEXT YEAR!" Tris laughs as Christina twirls her around in the air. I stand in the door way and smile, "did you know about this?" Christina asks me as she sets down Tris.

"Maybe, maybe not," I jest, "Maybe I pulled a few strings."

Tris laughs, "Are you the one that got Lauren pregnant?"

I shudder and shake my head, "Ugh no." Tris laughs as I kick the door close behind me, and I sweep her into a hug. "I missed you," I say as I scatter kisses all over her face.

"Four!" she squeals, I hate it when she has to say that around our friends. "Christina is there," she whispers while laughing.

"It doesn't matter," I say, as I set her down, "she figured it out."

Christina nods and smiles at the two of us, "You guys are adorable, like sometimes I think Four is too angry or scary sometimes to love, but I figured he would have had to have a weakness." I smile and kiss Tris on the cheek.

* * *

**Tris POV: **

After Tobias left, Christina told me she wanted to throw a party. "Oh maybe a pool party, or we could go down to where the Ferris wheel is!" She babbles on for a while about clothes and games and food and alcohol. But I just keep to myself and only nod and answer when I need to. After about two hours Chris states, "I have decided on a pool party." I nod as I sip my water, we're out on my terrace and the sun is lazily setting.

"Does Dauntless have a pool?" I ask curiously as Christina writes in her notebook.

"Yeah, its just off the left wing of the training center," She replies, "There is like a small kitchen in there and the roof is glass so the sun can come in, it's really cool."

I nod and stand up looking at my watch, "It's this early? I thought it was later, even though its still light out."

Chris nods and says, "Well I got to get ready to meet up with Will. And I don't want to keep you two apart." She winks as we walk inside and down the stairs. Chris kisses me on the cheek and says, "Later loser." I roll my eyes and close my door behind her. I walk over to my couch and slump down, I kick my feet up and look at the wood paneling on my wall. _How did I deserve this? This apartment, my friends, my job, my boyfriend? _I look out the large windows that line the pit and find Caleb walking along side the rails, he looks like he's on a quest. His brow furrowed and his eyes darting everywhere, I laugh at his determination. Caleb can be the smartest person I know, but then can be a total idiot. I hear a soft knocking at my door and I jump up to answer it, _I hope it's Tobias. _And I'm not disappointed, his stormy blue eyes light up and his lips break into a marvelous smile.

"Hello," Tobias greets almost shyly, "May I come in."

I go on my tiptoes and look around his shoulders, the coast is clear. I grab his shirt collar and pull him inside and kick the door closed, "You're welcome anytime." I lock the door and then jump on to Tobias's waist. "Oh I've missed you." I mumble as I kiss his jaw and his chin. He laughs and plants his arms on my waist; I kiss his lips thoroughly letting a moan escape my lips.

"Oh g-god Tris," Tobias stutters, "I want you so bad." He sets me down on the bench top and leans heavier onto me, his kisses now trailing down my neck and nibbling on my ear. I sigh as his hands roam my body and catch under my top, I claw eagerly at the hem of his and he pulls it over his head. I run my hands up and down his chest, his body rising and falling with every breath he takes. I smile as I plant my lips on his and pry his mouth open with my tongue; we fight for dominance but then start to massage each other, poke and prod. "You taste so good," Tobias mumbles into the kiss, his arms pulling me closer and I snake my arms around his neck. We stay there for a while, just kissing. I slip out of my shirt and throw it onto the ground and start to unbutton Tobias's jeans, he runs his hands up and down my thighs getting dangerously close. He slips out of his jeans, not breaking contact with our lips; I look down at the bulge in his boxers and smile. Tobias unbuttons my jeans and helps me slip out of them, his hands catching on the elastic of my underwear. I giggle as his hand grabs my ass, and pulls me on to his waist, "I don't know why you love my ass so much, but I sure as hell _love _yours."

"Oh really?" I tease as he kisses my neck, "What else do you love about me, Tobias?"

"Where to start?" he says, "Oh I love your smile, I love your ears…" He nibbles on my ear and moves to my collarbone, "I love your chest and your tattoos…" His lips kiss each individual bird. "I love your hands, I love your hair, your smell and your eyes, oh god I love your eyes." His hand unclips my bra and he flings it across the floor. "I love your boobs and that I can make you feel so good. I love how you say my name, I love how you're the only one who knows my name." His lips are now dancing across my jaw, and his fingers are running through my hair. "I love how your brow creases when you think, and I love how you light up every time you see me. I love how you know me better than I know myself, I love how you help me get over my fears and I love how I can confide in you." I moan as his hands start to brush over my most sensitive point. "I love how you taste and how you feel. I love when we are as close as we can possibly be and how happy I am when I'm around you." Tobias pulls off my underwear and I pull down his boxers, letting them drop to the ground, leaving us both naked. He pulls me on to his waist, I feel his rock hard length against my stomach as he carries me up stairs and we fall onto my bed. "Tris, I love you so much and I want you so badly. I know it's been an extremely short time we've been together, but I have been in love with you for so much longer."

I can't conceal my smile as I hear the words leave his mouth. I grab his face in my hands and look into his deep ocean eyes and say, "You have managed to make me feel things, things I've never felt before. You have left lovely marks on my soul, and fatal thoughts in my head. All things no one else has ever attempted before. I love you. I am in love with you Tobias Eaton. I love you, I really, really do." We then melt into each other, moving in sync; moving with each other, not against each other. I feel extreme joy well up inside of me, Tobias is right here, he is mine and I am his and we are each other's. Him being with me makes me impossibly content, his feeling his, scent, his look.

"I fucking love you," Tobias laughs; he lies beside me and twirls my hair in his fingers. "God you're beautiful." I smile as he presses his lips to my forehead and his chest rises and falls against my head. "Can I tell you something?" He asks almost innocently, I hum in response tracing my fingers over his chest. "I always have the fear that even if you stayed with me for ever, that I'll loose you in some way."

I look into his reflective eyes and run my fingers along his jaw, "The thing is Tobias. I love you also means, I love you more that anyone else loves you, or has loved you, or will love you. And also, I love you in a way that no one has loves you or has loved you. I love you in a way that I will love no one else, and never have loved anyone else, and never will anyone else. And since I have you now, I'm not letting go." Tobias looks at me in disbelief, his lips break out into an incredible smile and his lips collides with mine.

"Thank you so much." He whispers, "I can't believe I deserve someone like you."

I murmur in response, "Oh, you deserve much more than this, but I will try so hard to give you what you _do _deserve."

* * *

**Caleb POV: **

I pace my apartment floor, _should I find Delilah or should I leave her be? _I fight battle in my head that seems to have no end. Before I know it I'm at her front door and knocking gently, I hear scuffling inside and the door opens slightly. Delilah looks out at me with a placid look on her face, "Hey."

"Hey." I look around and shove my hands into my coat pocket, "I just wanted to say sorry and if you want to take a break or break up, I'm fine with that. I have come to terms with my little sister having a boyfriend."

Delilah looks at me expectantly and smiles, "I knew you were going to do that. You look at the problem that _you, _created and fix it, not in one great way, but little bits at a time, that's why I like you so much Caleb." I feel my lips break into a smile as Delilah lets me in and I sit down at her kitchen table. "Caleb," Delilah says from the front door, I look up at her and her eyes look soft, "I know who the guy is, the one with Tris."

I tense up and look at her expectantly, I raise my eyebrows and tilts my head, "And?"

"And I'm not going to tell you who he is," She says, I look back to the wood of the table. "He's not who you would expect, Caleb. They seem really in love."

"You met him?" I ask curiously, "Is he good for her?"

Delilah nods and says, "He's perfect actually, he was in her apartment when I went to go see her."

I nod my head and look over again, Delilah's eyes are now a light violet, they look so much better than yesterday when they were a dark purple. I stand up and say, "Well I just wanted to tell you, I love you and that I was wrong." Delilah smiles and walks towards me, I open my arms and she walks into them. I hold her for a while, her head against my chest and her arms around my waist. I place my head on top of hers on close my eyes, listening to her little breaths. I smile to myself as she traces little circles on my back. I move my head and look down at her, "How about we go out tonight? I could ask Tris if we could use her terrace or we could go to the roof where we had our first date."

Delilah nods and takes my hand, "Lets go." I lead her out the apartment and down to the pit. I see Peter for the first time in ages, his hair is long to his shoulders and his shoulders slumped. I heard that he got Lauren pregnant; I knew he wanted Delilah, but all chances of that happening is gone now. She loves me, not him. We go into the cafeteria and pick up some food and make our way up to the roof just as the sun is setting on the horizon. We set out our food and snuggle up together, just to see the sun slowly dip under the horizon, leaving the sky with brilliant purples, blues and pinks, mixing with the clouds. I pull Delilah closer as I feel her breaths become rhythmic. "I love this, Caleb," Delilah sighs as she drifts off, I can't help but lean back and drift off into sleep as well, we should do this more often. Not kiss and shit, but actually enjoy each other's company.

I wake up with the sun in my eyes; I look down at Delilah on my chest and exhale heavily, I shake her shoulder and she looks up at me with droopy eyes. "Morning," I whisper as I sit up, Delilah raises herself off of me and rubs her eyes, I crack my back and feel instant relief. "Oh that feels good," I groan as I stand up and offer my hand to Delilah.

"I'm hungry," She whines as we stand on the edge of the building where we jumped off almost ten months ago. I turn to Delilah and smirk, "Ready?" she asks through a yawn. I nod and fall backwards, I love the feeling of the wind rushing around me and rippling my clothes, I hit the net and roll off. No help this time.

I cup my hands over my mouth and yell, "You can jump!" I see a flash of black and hear the nearly silent thud as Delilah hits the net. I help her off and I say, "Cafeteria?" She nods and I jest, "I'll race you."

Delilah looks at me happily and says, "You're on." She bolts down the steps and rounds the corner. I laugh and run after her, I round the corner and burst through the pit doors; I see Delilah slip into the cafeteria doors and sprint after her, I slow down and walk inside to find Delilah has already gotten a muffin and is sitting down at our table, with Tris and Four.

I walk over and sit down next to her, "You cheated."

"No I didn't," She snickers, "I was the fastest in Amity." I laugh and kiss her fore head, I pick at her muffin and she smacks my hand.

"Man's gotta eat," I say, "I'll get my own food." I get up and nod to Four and Tris, they're sitting a bit close for my comfort, but they're good friends. I go to the line and am greeted by Uriah. "Morning," I greet tiredly.

"Hey bro," Uriah says, "How life?"

"Good, me and Delilah are all good now."

"That's cool," Uriah nods, he grabs two muffins and hands one to me.

"Thanks," I say and I walk back over to our table. Four and Tris are talking quietly and Delilah is looking around, when her eyes land on me she waves me over.

"Tris you have something to tell Caleb," Delilah says as I sit down. I raise my eyebrows at Tris and she smiles, Four smirks nonchalantly and I look between them.

"Yeah what's so important?" I ask as I bite into my muffin.

"Well Caleb, I know you know that I have a boyfriend and I would like to tell you who he is." I spit out my muffin and look at her, I wave my hand to tell her to continue. "Well he is really…really nice and he's one of our really good friends." I nod, clinging on to every word she says, "Well Caleb… Four here, is my boyfriend." She grabs his hand and smiles shyly. "I-I'm in love with him."

I look at Four shocked. I should have seen the signs, the kissing, the sneaking around, the regular visit, the way they sit. I let the words sink in and nod, "O-Kay, cool dude, just take care of her." I say to Four, I reach across the table and shake his hand. Four smiles almost goofily and kisses Tris's temple. I gulp and start to pick at my muffin.

"So how long have you guys been together?" I ask, Four look to Tris and shrugs.

"Oh about over a month," Four answers, "but not together, together, like we officially got together about two weeks ago." I nod and watch them exchange shy glances.

I smile and take Delilah's hand, "I couldn't ask for anyone better, like at least I know you and your not some little fuck I hate." We all laugh and continue with our breakfast. Soon Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna join us and Tris and Four tell them about their relationship, they all cheer and pat them on the back and congratulate them.

"Well this is perfect timing," Chris exclaims, "Since my promotion and your relationship, I am having a party tonight!" We all cheer, Marlene and Chris go over all the details and tell us to meet them at Christina's apartment at 8pm.

I slip into my black jeans and maroon muscle shirt. Delilah gets on her purple dress and her black boots, I sneak up behind her and hug her from behind, "Oh Caleb, be careful!" she squeals, I laugh as I set her down, she turns around to me and raises her eye brows, I kiss her neck and she sighs, "Caleb, you need to be more careful."

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" I hum, ignoring her statement. "We would have fun."

"Caleb." Delilah says while she pushes my shoulders back, so I'm looking into her eyes. I raise my eyebrows and Delilah closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose. "Caleb, this is really important."

"What is it honey?" I ask concerned, "Tell me please." I cup her cheeks and she places her hand over mine.

"Caleb," Delilah almost sobs, "Caleb, I-I'm pregnant and I want to keep it."

My heart races faster, _she's pregnant? _"Delilah, that's great." I whisper, "I mean I'm not going anywhere am I? I'll stay with you always."

Delilah sniffs and nods, "I though you would freak out like last time, and leave me."

I shake my head and place my forehead to hers, "No baby, I would never." Delilah relaxes and I press my lips to hers, I taste the salty tears that have run down her face. "No Delilah, I need to take responsibility."

"I'm just so young," She sniffles, "I mean like even in Amity people didn't have kids this young."

"Hey," I pull Delilah's chin up so she's looking at me, "People in Dauntless have kids young all the time and your seven-teen so don't worry it'll be fine." Delilah nods and I kiss her tenderly again, "Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah," Delilah wipes her eyes and nods, "Yeah we should be there for Christina, Four and Tris."

*******_**Four**_** months later*****

**Tris POV: **

Tobias has moved in with me, its great waking up every morning with his blue orbs greeting me. Caleb and Delilah is expecting a little girl, which is great; Caleb has really stepped up, he moved in with Delilah and her slightly bigger apartment, and they have a nursery. Uriah and Marlene have been going steady for three months, and Will and Christina are inseparable. Peter and Lauren have split up, she got an abortion, but was unable to do initiation because they had already given Christina the position. Lets just say Lauren got a little pissed. Flipped a couple tables here and there, not to mention the chairs that were thrown out of windows. Anyways everything is fine at the moment in Dauntless, just peachy.

* * *

I sip my coffee as I make my way down to the initiate training center. Tobias left me a note this morning telling me that he'd be down there. It's the first day of initiation, and I'm hoping to see at least one Abnegation transfer. I enter through the double doors and immediately all heads turn in my direction, no Abnegation transfers this year. It looks like I just interrupted Christina's lecture, but she seems relieved to see me,

"Ugh…. Sorry, for interrupting. I can come back later-" I say while gesturing to the door,

"NO!" Christina hollers, "Please go on," she begs, then looks around at the initiates who look confused. "Initiates, this is Tris or also known as Six. Dauntless borns should already know who she is," all the Dauntless born hoot at this, "but for those who don't, Tris is a legend here in Dauntless and I expect you to treat her with respect," Christina explains as she comes over and slings an arm around my shoulders. I smile as she tells them this. "So Tris what brings you here on this very annoying day," she asks with a forced smile,

"Well I'm just here to tell you that I might not be able to make it tonight, and also to say bye to Four," I say while talking to Christina but facing to the initiates, Christina invited Tobias over for a formal dinner party, along with everyone else. As soon as I say Tobias's nickname, all the girl initiates' heads pop up and look around for him. As if on queue Tobias enters with Hunter and Nova, all three of them carrying clothes for the transfers to change into.

"Wait! What do you mean you can't make it tonight?" Christina complains,

"I said _maybe_, and I'm going to the Hub for a meeting and I don't know when it will finish," I reply,

"Ohhhh I get yah. Top Secret, huh?" she says with a wink,

"No, it's just a meeting,"

"Don't worry Tris, your secret is safe with me," she hints, and I just roll my eyes.

I look over to see Tobias talking to the initiates, all the girls are just drooling over him. I look down at my out fit: black skinny jeans, black Doc Martins, a purple tank top, and a leather jacket; I can work with this. I pull the tank top down a little to show more cleavage, and let my hair out of its ponytail. Nova gives the thumbs up once she realizes what I'm doing, and I even see Hunter do a little double take before he gives me a nod and the thumbs up.

I make my way over to Tobias as he addresses the initiates, both Dauntless and Transfers. I slip my arm around his waist and smile up at him. He smiles down at me then looks back up, and then he quickly looks down again, only this time it's down my top, "H-hey T-Tris," Tobias stammers, "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing just coming to say bye and that I'll see you tonight," I reply. Tobias just nods quickly, every once and a while flicking his eyes down,

"Ugh… God. Dam you look good today Tris," he whispers in my ear. I have to get on my tiptoes to answer him,

"You should see what's underneath," I whisper back and then pull away giving a wink. His face drains of colour and goes placid, but then his blank expression is replaced with a dark smile,

"I can't wait to see," he replies, still whispering,

"Well you'll have to see tonight then, won't you?" I smile back at him; he shivers as I run my hand slowly down his arm,

"As soon as we are alone, I am going to rip those clothes off of you and pin you to the wall an-" Tobias is interrupted with a cough. We both look in the direction that it came from, a Candor boy with firey red hair, hazel eyes, and freckles that coat his face.

"So Four," he says, "This your girlfriend or something," I see all the girls turn their attention to the conversation, eager to know if Tobias is single or not,

"Yeah, Todd this is my girlfriend Tris, you guys have met her right?" all the girls huff in disappointment and some in anger, I'm not surprised though, just look at him… I mean damn he is fine. All the boys though, they seems to huff in disappointment too, what, are they jealous of Tobias over me?

"Yeah we've met Tris," Todd says with a smirk. I scan over the initiates and my eyes land on a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. Axel Ava and Nova's little brother. I smile at him and give him a wave, he smiles back and returns the wave, "Dude you know Tris," Todd says while giving him a nudge with his elbow,

"Yeah, she's one of my sisters best friends," Axel replies with a small blush. Axel is very quiet and shy (the opposite of Ava and Nova), but he's really good with hand-to-hand combat, and he's pretty good with guns as well.

Todd just shakes his head and laughs, "Lucky you. Look at her… I mean damn." Tobias tenses up at this and his hands drop from my waist,

"Tobias," I say, "he's just a kid, and a fucking dick head. Let it go,"

"No one talks about my girl like that. No one," he says through clenched teeth. Tobias makes his way up to Todd and gets right in his face, I just stand back and cross my arms, trying to suppress a laugh but ultimately failing. "What makes you think you can talk about my girlfriend like that?" Tobias questions Todd. Todd just opens his mouth and closes it again. Nova comes and stands next to me, laughing herself,

"God Four is scaring the shit out of that little kid," she says through laughing,

"I know, it's quite hilarious," I reply laughing also,

"Well if I were that kid, I would be shitting my pants too. Four is scary as fuck." I just laugh harder in response.

"He's not that scary," I reason,

"Hell yeah he is. You know _all_ there is to know of Four, but we only get his angry, scary self and that's when your not around, when you are around he's soft, kind, funny, and loving. Not to mention sexy as fuck," I laugh and playfully nudge her arm,

"What makes you think you can talk about my boyfriend like that," I say trying to mimic Four. We both burst into laughter, but we are interrupted by Christina,

"Tris it's nearly noon, you should get going," she says sadly,

"Okay, I'll try see you guys tonight," I say as I give Nova, Christina, and Hunter a hug good-bye. I make my way over to Four who is now finished intimidating Todd, and is back to addressing the Initiates. "Sorry to interrupt again," I say, grabbing Tobias's attention, "but I really need to go, I'll see you tonight okay?" Tobias nods and leans down to give me a kiss that I happily return. Some of the girls go 'aww' and some go 'eww', and some of the guys make catcalls. I break the kiss and look up at his pouty face,

"I don't want you to go," he whines,

"I'll be back tonight, I promise," I smile and give him one last kiss before heading towards the door. As I pass Caelin, I smile at him and scruff up his hair, he laughs and shakes his head.

"Lucky bastard," I hear one of the boys comment as I exit the training room.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

This meeting is boring as fuck, but at least I have Caleb to keep me entertained. He keeps doodling in of the small note pads they gave us to do notes in, and showing them to me like he is a fucking art prodigy. Every-once in a while he makes a face, and waggles his eyebrows, I am doing everything in my power to not burst out laughing.

Jeanine just keeps going on and on and on and on and on, you get my point. At the intermission, I grab Caleb's arm and drag him outside to the buffet table and start piling up my plate with food. "Damn Tris you'd think that you were pregnant with all that food," he says with a laugh but his face turns immediately serious, "Wait. You're not pregnant are you coz' if you are I'll kic-"

"No Caleb," I interject, "I am not pregnant, just starving," I say while piling my plate with more food,

"Good," he nods and we make our way over to a table. We talk for a while and laugh a bit, I end up eating my whole plate of food and mock Caleb for thinking I was pregnant. After a while Caleb's walky-talky thing starts to buzz,

"Yell-ow," he answers, I roll my eyes,

"Caleb if you freaking answer me that way again I will kill you, seriously," I just laugh and Caleb shoots me a look,

"Okay bub, sorry," he replies,

"Hey Delilah," I say loud enough so that she'll be able to hear me,

"Hey Tris, how's the meeting?" she asks,

"Boring as Fuck!" Caleb replies for me, "I don't even know why we are here, well why I am here anyways,"

"Caleb don't swear, and you are replacing Eric you need to go to these meetings," Delilah says,

"Whatever," he says dismissively,

"So why are you calling Del?" I ask,

"Oh sorry, just reminding you Caleb, that the ultrasound starts in an hour," Delilah replies,

"Oh God. Sorry babe I forgot I'm coming right now," Caleb says while standing up and grabbing his plate,

"No worries honey. Just reminding you. I love you, see you in a bit," Delilah answers,

"I love you too, and I'll see you too," he says and hangs up, "Sorry Tris I need to go," I nod my head,

"It's okay, I'll just have to listen I guess. And good luck," I say,

"Thanks sis, but I'm sure the baby will be fine," Caleb says while giving me a hug,

"I'm not talking about the baby Caleb I'm talking about tonight. Have you gotten her a ring yet?" I ask.

Caleb pulls back out of the hug and smiles, "Yeah I got it this morning while Delilah was still asleep."

"Good job, and don't you hurt her or I'll kick your ass," I say, he just laughs,

"Okay Tris, Whatever you say, and don't you worry I'll take very good care of Delilah," he smiles, "See yah later, Tris."

"Bye," I reply. Caleb goes over to Max and apologizes for having to leave early but Max just nods his head and claps him on the back, obviously congratulating him. Caleb exits and leaves me sitting at our table alone. But a smiling face soon replaces him. Susan Black.

"Oh my god! Susan. Hey!" I say as I reach across the table and hug her, she hesitantly hugs back. Oh right, no hugging in Abnegation, I forgot.

"Hello Beatrice," she responds, "How have you been lately?"

"I have been perfect, what about you? What are you doing here?" I ask,

"Well I am training to be a leader, and I have been fine, thank you for asking," she replies,

"That's great! Both Caleb and I are Dauntless leaders now, but he's in charge of initiates and training and I'm in charge of communication between the factions," I say,

"Oh that's lovely!" she states, "Didn't I see Caleb here before?" she asks curiously, a bit odd for Abnegation,

"Yeah, he was he just left, had something he had to get to," I can see that Susan wants to ask what, but she thinks better of it. I'm about to tell her where he went but she starts speaking,

"So, what's new with you?" she asks politely,

"Umm…." I think, "I came first in my initiation class, I have a magnificent apartment, and I ugh… I have a boyfriend,"

"That is great!" Susan says, "What's his name," she asks, again too curious for Abnegation,

"His name is To-Four, his name is Four," I stammer,

"Four? That's peculiar," she states,

"It's just a nick name," I reply. We talk more until we have to get back to the meeting.

The meeting seems to drag on longer this time, probably because Caleb isn't here to keep me entertained. If you'd ask me right now what they're talking about, I couldn't tell you. When Jeanine stops speaking, _finally_, Marcus takes her place, that fucking douche bag. I tense when I see him and clench my jaw, I start to grind my teeth but stop when I spot my mother. She's sitting next to my father who is listening intently to Marcus. My mother smiles at me and waves, I smile and wave back and we stare and smile at each other for a while, but then she points back to Marcus, indicating for me to continue listening. So I do.

After the meeting it's about 6:30pm, that meeting went for fucking six and a half hours, are you fucking kidding me? I make my way to the main entrance of the Hub and scan the train times, the next one comes around at 7:00pm, half an hour I have to wait. I slump down in one of the lounges in the foyer of the Hub and flip through a newspaper, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see my mother smiling down at me. I immediately jump up and pull her into a hug, "Mum! How are you?" I ask,

"I am perfectly well, honey, how about you?" she asks,

"I'm great! Are you coming for Visiting Day?" I question,

"Definitely, I wouldn't give up a chance to see my children. I'll she if your father cam come too," she says with a warm smile. Susan then joins us,

"Sorry for interrupting, but I was just about to say good-bye," she speaks with a smile,

"Of course it is okay Susan," my mother answers,

"Yes it's fine, Susan, don't worry," I say also, a thought then come to mind, "Susan, you should come on Visiting Day!" I say, but she immediately shakes her head,

"Oh no Beatrice, I couldn't intrude on your precious time with your family," she reasons,

"Susan, you practically are family! You can meet my boyfriend and my friends!"

"Wait! Beatrice you have a boyfriend?" my mother asks, "Sorry that was improper, you do not have to answer that," she restarts,

"No mum it's fine, and yes I do have a boyfriend and I'd like _both_ of you to come meet him. And Susan Caleb would love to see you again, I'm sure of it!" I say. Susan's face lights up with something familiar. _Oh Shit_. What have I done?

"Really?" Susan asks surprised. _Fuck_.

"Yeah, he would," I say with a hint of sarcasm, not that I meant it of course. Just as I'm about to speak again I am interfered,

"Beatrice," the familiar voice states, and I cringe as I hear it. I turn to come face to face with Marcus. That fucking bag of shit. I force a smile onto my face,

"Marcus," I reply, "so good to see you again,"

"Yes it is. You have grown into one beautiful young lady," he says as his eyes roam my body. That fucking dick! I pull my tank top up to cover my boobs more and zip up my jacket, I then glance at the clock that sits on the wall, 6:52pm.

"Sorry but I have to get going," I say directing it to my mother and Susan, "I'll see you two on Visiting Day I hope?" they both nod in response. I quickly give my mother a hug and tell her to say hello to my father for me. Marcus says good-bye and I try so very hard to not flip him off, in the end I keep it together and say good-bye to him too.

When I get out of the Hub, I sprint to go catch the next train and I make it just in time.

* * *

I make my way to my apartment, thinking over my conversation with my mother and Susan. Shit. Does Susan think Caleb is waiting for her? Coz' she's in for a shock when she meets Delilah. _God Tris, of course Susan knows that Caleb's not waiting for her. Right? _I get home and quickly change into a black cocktail dress and red heels; I put a thin layer of make up on and brush out my hair. I run down the hall way as fast as these bloody heels will allow and stop in front of Christina and Will's place. I bang on the door and Caleb lets me inside, "Fucking took you long enough, Delilah is asking why everyone is acting do suspicious," he hisses,

"You guys are all horrible at acting, lucky I'm here," I say as I walk past him. Everyone cheers when they see me, I get a quick round of hugs and Marlene passes me a drink. Tobias slips his arm around my waist and pulls me close,

"How was the meeting?" he asks lips pressed against my head,

"Fucking horrible, it went for six and a half hours, and I came face to face with the devil himself," I say while sipping my drink, well more like gulping down my drink.

"Marcus?" he asks, I nod and he just laughs,

"He's a fucking sleeze, I hate him," he laughs harder,

"Did you end up beating him up?" he asks,

"No, I was close to it though," I turn in his arms and give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he questions smiling from the kiss,

"For being you," I answer smiling back at him. Caleb claps his hands together to get all of our attention, we all turn to him and Tobias takes my hand.

"Well all of you are probably curious of why you are here tonight," Caleb starts, "Well most of you will be curious, anyways tonight we are here to celebrate my beautiful girlfriend: Delilah," he pauses and lifts his drink in her direction. Delilah looks absolutely stunning, she has a flowy red dress on that stops at her ankles, her hair is pulled loosely back in a braided bun, and her make up is light. She's just glowing, probably has something to do with her being pregnant but anyways. Caleb continues: "Delilah and I have been together since our initiation, and I couldn't be happier, and of course you all know that she is currently bearing my child," we all laugh at this and he continues, "So tonight, Delilah, I am here to ask you," he says as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small velvet box, he reveals a beautiful diamond ring, Delilah gasps, "to give me the absolute honor of being my wife, I mean you don't _have_ to say yes but it'd be _splendid_ if you did," he stammers. Delilah just stands there with her hands covering her mouth, and tears cascading down her cheeks. She just nods very quickly and rushes over to where Caleb is kneeling and hugs him, Caleb stands up to hug her back and they embraced each other while Delilah repeats the word 'yes' over and over. We all clap and cheer for them as Caleb slips the ring onto Delilah's petite finger.

Tobias holds me closer and kisses me on the cheek, "That's gonna be us someday you know," he whispers in my ear. I just nod and wrap his hands around my waist.

Delilah and Caleb hug and kiss each other, they're both crying now, out of joy obviously. Delilah suddenly clutches her stomach and gasps, "What is it?" Caleb asks worried,

"She is just kicking really fast," Delilah says, and Caleb immediately relaxes,

"I think she's excited," Caleb says as he rests his forehead against Delilah's,

"Me too," she responds, and they both stare down at the bump between them.

* * *

**Visiting Day – Two weeks later (Dun Dun Dahhh)**

Visiting Day has finally arrived. Finally. Fuck. Caleb, Delilah, Tobias, the rest of the gang and I are all down in the Pit waiting for our families to arrive. Christina and Will's family is already here so they're off with them, but Caleb, Delilah, and I are still waiting for our families arrive. Suddenly I hear a shriek and jump in surprise to it, I turn my head to see a yellow and red blur running towards us and then jump on Delilah, "Be careful Harmony!" Delilah laughs,

"Why?" the girl whose name is supposedly Harmony asks. Delilah gestures down to her swollen belly and the girl shrieks again, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?" she screams,

"Whose pregnant?" a man with grey hair and old Amity clothes asks,

"Delilah is!" the girl squeals, the mans mouth drops open as he stares at Delilah stomach,

"Hi daddy," Delilah says while giving him a hug, "Where's mumma?"

"She's with Adam they should be here soon," he says almost breathless, "how did this happen?" he asks gesturing to Delilah's tummy,

"Dad, Harmony, I'd like you to meet Caleb my Fiancé and the father to my child," she says as she pulls Caleb forward. Caleb straightens his posture and holds out his hand,

"It is very lovely to meet you Sir," Caleb says as he shakes Delilah's Dad's hand,

"You too son, and please call me Ben," Ben replies as he shakes back, "I didn't think anyone could make Delilah fall in love with them, she's always been stubborn," Ben laughs and then pulls Caleb into a 'man-hug',

"Daddy!" Delilah says as she playfully smacks her Fathers arm,

"Well at least we know it's gonna be an attractive child," Harmony states as she looks at Caleb, letting her eyes wander up and down his body. Caleb blushes and grabs Delilah's hand and kisses it,

"Harmony! Oh my god, my family are so weird," Delilah, says defeated,

"Not weird just embarrassing," Harmony laughs, her eyes then fall on me, "And you are?"

"Oh sorry for being so rude," Delilah reasons "This is Tris and Four, Tris is my best friend and also Caleb's sister and Four is Tris's boyfriend and also Caleb's best friend,"

"Nice to meet you," I offer to both Ben and Harmony, they both take me by surprise and hug me in return. Harmony turns to Tobias, her eyes widen,

"You are gorgeous," Harmony states, Tobias blushes

"Sorry she has no filter, even though she's from Amity and not Candor," Delilah sighs. There is another shriek and I look behind Delilah to see a raven-haired woman and a raven-haired man, the woman runs towards Delilah and envelops her in a bone-crushing hug, "Mum! Please be careful!" Delilah pleas,

"Why what's wrong," Delilah's mother asks as she breaks the hug,

"Because I'm pregnant," Delilah says and her mother shrieks again,

"I'm going to be a Grandmother! OH MY GOD!" she dances around for a bit. I can see that Delilah has taken after her father and Harmony her mother,

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my Fiancé Caleb," Caleb waves towards her mother, but the woman just pulls him into another bone-crushing hug.

"You are wonderful! I never thought Delilah would get married, she so…. Stubborn," she says,

"That's what your husband said," Caleb laughs,

"Oh sorry dear, my name is Lilly,"

"And mine is Caleb, but you already know that,"

"Yes I do, and who is this," she asks as she gestures to me,

"This is Tris my sister and Delilah's best friend and behind her is Four, Tris's boyfriend and my best friend," Caleb replies,

"Well aren't you just pretty," Lilly tells me, "Your eyes are amazing!" then she looks at Four, "You two are definitely an attractive couple, I say there are a few jealous people around here,"

"Me included," Harmony chimes in,

"Aren't you a bit young to be pregnant," the raven-haired boy asks. I forgot he was standing there.

"No Adam, I am not too young, eighteen is a normal age to have children and get married in Dauntless," Delilah shoots back,

"Okay sorry," Adam says. He's wearing grey clothing, he transferred to Abnegation,

"Caleb and I are originally from Abnegation," I say breaking the tension,

"Is that so?" Adam asks,

"Yes we are Natalie and Andrew Priors Children,"

"Oh, well it's an honor to meet you both," he says. We all chat and laugh for a while, Tobias and I decide to let Caleb, Delilah and her family to have some time to them selves. We walk hand in hand to a small bench that lines the Pit, and take a seat. We sit in comfortable silence, with me resting my head in Tobias's shoulder and him slinging an arm around my waist. "Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asks, I look up to see my mother, I stand up and give her a hug,

"Mum, how are you?" I ask still hugging her,

"I'm fine, how about you?" she replies,

"I'm good, and mum there is someone I'd like you to meet," I say while grabbing Tobias's arm and pulling him up, "Mum this is Four, Four this is my mother Natalie." Tobias and my mother shake hands,

"I'm pretty sure I have met you before, weren't you Tris's trainer?" my mother asks curiously,

"Yes I was, but don't worry we only started going out about four months ago," Tobias answers,

"Well it is a please to make your acquaintance again," my mother replies,

"Did Susan come Mum?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes but then again no.

"Yes, she's just at the bathroom she should be here any-" my mother says and her eyes land on the entrance way of the Pit, "Ah, there she is," I turn to see Susan scanning the crowed for us; my mother waves her over to us. Susan soon see's her and makes her way over,

"Beatrice," she greets, "So good to see you again!" I hug Susan and notice she has eased up a bit on human contact.

"Hey, and it's Tris here in Dauntless," I say, Susan nods and looks to Tobias. Her pupils dilate and her eyes scan over his face. I wrap my arm around his waist and say, "Susan, this is my boyfriend Four. Four this is Susan." Four extends his hand to her and they awkwardly shake hands, his Abnegation habits coming back.

"Hello Four, it's a pleasure to meet you," Susan greets happily, I squeeze Tobias's waist and he secures his arm around my shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you too Susan," Tobias says, "Tris here hasn't stopped talking about you since the meeting." Susan smiles and her eyes look over Tobias again, but this time his eyes shift to me and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"Where's your brother?" My mother asks curiously, looking over the crowd. I beckon them through the crowd and point to Caleb; he's wearing a red muscle top, that the sleeves cut down his sides and clearly shows his muscly biceps and abdominals; he's also wearing skinny jeans that show the muscle on his legs. _Why are you wearing the most flattering clothes today you twit? _I look to Susan as her eyes stare intently at Caleb's muscles, he turns around so mum and Susan can see his tattoo. "Oh that's a very nice tattoo," My mother comments as we make our way over. Sometimes I think my mother was from dauntless.

Caleb's mouth breaks into a large smile as he sees us approaching, "Mum!" He picks her up in a bear hug and she embraces him, weird reaction for Abnegation. He places her down on the ground and looks to Susan, "Susan? It's so good to see you!" Caleb hugs Susan and she embraces him just like mum did. _Shit. Fuck. Shit. _Susan's eyes light up and she does not tear her eyes away from Caleb.

"Hello Caleb, it's very nice to see you," She says quietly, she smiles kindly and holds her hands behind her back. "You look… great!"

Caleb laughs and looks down at himself, "I do, don't I?" I laugh at his cockiness and Caleb smiles, "There is some one I would like you to meet mum." Mum nods and Caleb taps Delilah on the shoulder, she turns around and smiles widely at my mother, "Delilah this is my mother, Mum this is Delilah… my fiancé."

Mum shrieks and engulfs Delilah in a hug, "It's so nice to meet you!" I quirk my eye brows at my mothers signs of affection, it's a big day today.

"Mum please be careful," Caleb says as my mother lets go of Delilah, "We have to tell you something else… u-um w-were expecting." Mum shrieks again and then Hugs Caleb and Delilah.

"This is such wonderful news! How far along are you?" Mum asks happily. Caleb, mum and Delilah break into a conversation about babies and weddings. I look over to a heart broken Susan, her eyes are cast downward and her hair is now a wispy mess.

"Hey," I say to her, "do you want to get lunch?"

Susan shakes her head and says, "I better get going, I have a lot of paper work to do."

I nod and watch her exit the Pit, I look to Tobias who's eyes stare intently at me, "Susan liked Caleb didn't she?" He asks quietly, I nod and he pulls me into a hug, "That's a lot to take in all at once." I nod and kiss Tobias's jaw. This visiting day was one of the most happiest and most horrible days' of my life.

* * *

"Tobias." I say as I look into the darkness of the apartment, he hums in response and I continue, "I think I should confront Marcus about your abuse."

Tobias shifts so he's propped up in his elbow, "Why would you want to do that?"

I look over to him and say, "I don't want that smug fuck running my old faction, don't you?"

Tobias nods and then says, "Leave it alone Tris, it won't make a difference."

"Yes it will," I exclaim, "Tobias, if you step forward he'll be forced to step down."

Tobias shakes his head, "I said leave it alone Tris."

"Don't you want justice for what he did?"

"I don't want any contact with that horrible man Tris!" Tobias retorts.

I get up out of bed and look at him, "You deserve much more than this! I want you to have justice! Please do this for me, I don't want to see him at my meetings anymore, he creeps the fuck out of me."

Tobias sits up and looks at me quizzically, "Tris ignore him, and he'll go away."

"Tobias I think we should stand up for you!" I say firmly, "I think that he needs to be put down for what he has done."

"Tris he doesn't! I'm away from him now!" Tobias raises his voice, the irritation obvious in his tone.

"You need to see that you deserve much more, _Four." _I say, I know using Four pisses him off. His blue eyes go stormy and his brow furrows in. "I think you should over come this cowardice!"

"I am not a coward Tris!" Tobias yells, "I faced sixteen years with that man and I don't want to see him for another fucking second!" He spits out his words now and his cheeks are red, "I don't want a fucking second! He ruined my life and I don't feel like brining him back into it!"

I look at him hurt, his face softens at my expression, "I just want to help, _Four. _I don't want that man thinking he got away with that shit! He ruined your life and he deserves much more than a jail sentence or to step down as leader, he deserves to _die_ Four! He took your life away from you and he took away your child hood! So he shouldn't be able to live anymore, he doesn't deserve it! Marcus is a selfish bastard!" Tears stream down my face and Tobias gets up out of bed, he walks forward to me and I put my arms out, "don't." Tobias looks at me hurt, tears stream down his face and he shakes his head. "Please leave," I almost whisper. Tobias slips into his shirt and jeans and then lightly kisses me on the head, I don't move. I stand there with my hands balled into fists and my eyes down cast. I hear the front door close and that's when I break down, I back up to the wall and slide down it. My body is racked with sobs; _will this argument be the end of us? Has that slimy bastard ruined not only Tobias's life again, but mine? _I-I don't know, I honestly don't know.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving this chapter like this! Cliff hanger I guess, sorry I wont be posting for another 6 months :(. Please leave a review even if it's like **'_my name's Jeff'_**I honestly don't care. This was definitely a mega chapter, about 5 in 1 so you got a bargain! I love yous all, remember pugs not drugs! Don't un-follow and please read next year! I love, love, love, love you all. ~N**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm back

**Hey, hey, hey I got access to a computer so more chapters, I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to post over the summer until I got my new computer, but it turns out that my older sister will only let me use her laptop when she's allowed to play my Xbox. Please enjoy and I love you lots like jelly tots but not the green ones 'cause they're the mean ones. ~N**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the Divergent series, I don't. So yeah I'm not her. **

* * *

**Christina's POV: **

I look over to the man who broke my best friend's heart about a week ago. "Four set out the knives, why won't yah?" I holler out to him, he glances at me and shakes his head. I glare at him for a split second before turning back to the initiates, "So kids, knives… they're dangerous, people can get seriously hurt over them, like maybe knick an ear…" I look over to Four as I reference the knife throwing from last year, he looks up at me and glowers, I smirk and continue, "So that's why we keep them here in dauntless… 'cause we're crazy." I keep explaining the basics of knife throwing and make a comment on how good Tris is at it. Four just sets his jaw and continues on demonstrations. After a while I get bored and start pretending to aim knives at the initiates I hate, they all scatter like farm animals, afraid for their lives. I laugh and sit up on the table, I hear the training centre door fling open and watch as Caleb strides towards Four, he looks like he's ready to kill. Will come trailing in behind, a worried look set on his beautiful face. "What's up hun?" I ask as I set my self on the ground.

"Caleb is about to fucking kill Four," Will answers, his blonde locks falling into his face, I stand up and wipe them out-of-the-way. I look over to Caleb and find that he has pinned Four against a pillar, a vein protruding on his fore head.

"What the fuck have you done to my sister, Four?" Caleb hisses, Four goes to answer but Caleb slams him against the pillar. "Four, Tris is heartbroken, she looks like shit and smells like death and she won't eat or sleep or move. Dude you promised… t-that you would l-look after h-her and you didn't… y-you crushed her heart and it kills me to see my little sister like this." Four looks at Caleb in shock as his bottom lip starts to quiver and his eyes fill up with tears, Caleb lets go of Four's collar and wipes his hands on his pants, "I love Tris and I don't want to see her get hurt o-okay? So go a-and fix this fucked up situation and actually talk to her, don't leave her waiting in her giant apartment, hoping you to come and fill up the empty space again."

Caleb steps back and runs his hands through his hair, Four moves away from the pillar and walks towards the table of knives, I notice now all the initiates have all stopped and are talking in hushed whispers, I catch a few _'Yes Four is single!' _and '_Now I can get Tris.' _I clear my throat and gesture for them to continue; they all nod and resume knife throwing. I turn back to the argument at hand, Caleb has now joined Four at the knife table. "Caleb it's not that simple," Four sighs, he has purple bags under his blue eyes and creases on his fore head, he looks noticeably older, he's not taking this argument well either, "We need to sort some things out, just take a break for a while."

"Why are you arguing? And why take a break? Last time I checked you two were head over heels in love," Caleb retorts, he picks up a knife and starts to fiddle with it. I take a step back, sure to be out of the line of fire is he throws that thing.

"I can't tell you why, that's none of your business, and I don't know why we need a break… we just do. So stay out of it, I can handle it." Four says irritated.

Caleb slams the knife point into the table top and grabs Fours collar, "This isn't only affecting you and Tris, Four. Delilah cannot stop worrying about Tris and she is really stressed, I don't know if you have noticed Four, but my fiancé is pregnant and being stressed is not helping." Caleb's throbbing vein is back, all emotion from before has been replaced with pure anger.

Four chuckles and says, "Do you think you can take me?"

Caleb smirks and comments, "You don't know what I'm capable of Four, I trained in fighting so I could protect Tris and Delilah, but now I need to protect my sister, my future wife and our daughter." Four looks at Caleb with _maybe, _a hint of worry. I didn't know Caleb and Delilah knew the baby was a girl! I need to congratulate them after this. "And anyway if you hurt me in any way, you can kiss goodbye any chance of getting back together with Tris, so be a real man and go talk to her." Caleb walks out of the training room, leaving a silence over everyone.

I hear a yelp of pain and we all look over to a boy with a large gash on his leg. I bend down and look at the deep cut and shrug, "It's just a scratch. You'll be fine." I pat his head and go to walk away.

"I'll get him," I hear Will say; I just remembered he was here the whole time. Will slings the boy over his muscular shoulder and asks me, "Dinner tonight?" I nod, Will smiles and starts towards the infirmary with the boy resting on his shoulder.

I turn to Four, place my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrows, "Are you going to talk to her?"

Four looks at all the initiates and shakes his head, "Not now, after this."

"No you're going now," I command, I cross my arms over my chest and furrow my brow, "I'll take over, you're going to go talk to her and straighten this out. You're either going to come out a single man or come out with a gorgeous loving girl friend who would give you the moon if she could." I search his face and find that he is slightly nodding at my words; I feel a surge of superiority for I just got Four to agree with me. I push, "So what are you going to choose?"

Four sets down the knives and wipes his hands down on his trousers, "I'm going to come out with a gorgeous girlfriend and I am going to make sure that she is loved to death. And I'll make sure nothing will ever come in between us again."

* * *

**Tris POV:**

Delilah has dragged me out of bed for last eight days. Everyday I refuse, but eventually I give in because I feel bad for making a pregnant woman drag me out of bed. Delilah sits me down at the dining table and makes her way to the kitchen, she pulls out two mugs and puts on the coffee. "Two sugars and milk, right?" Delilah asks,

"Yeah," I reply, "Thanks Delilah for doing this for me, but you really don't have to,"

"Nonsense Tris, of course i have to, you're one of my best friends," She says as she places a mug of coffee in front of me and sits down in a seat across from me with a mug of her own. I inhale the sweet scent of coffee and take a sip.

"This is so good, what'd you put in it?" I ask whilst draining the mug. Delilah laughs before she replies:

"In Amity, we use to put a bit of caramel in our coffee when we were feeling down, just to sweeten everything up for a while,"

"That sounds a bit cheesy, but overall delicious," Delilah laughs again and picks up our empty mugs and walks into the kitchen to clean up. "Hey I'm going to go get dressed and showered and stuff, so I'll be down in a few,"

"Okay, I'll clean up a bit," she replies with a smile,

"Thanks Del,"

"No worries Tris,"

I make my way up the stairs and head straight to the bathroom. I look in the mirror for the first time in over a week - _holy fucking shit_ \- I look fucking horrible: my hair is matted, I have dark rings under my eyes, my cheeks are stained with tears and my skin is pale. I strip down out of my sweats and get in the shower, the water feels amazing as is dances on down my skin and then makes its way to the drain. After washing my extremely knotty hair, I scrub off of all the dirt and grime of off my body and step out of the shower. I grab a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and some dark purple doc-martins. I pull my hair up into a pony tail and head down stairs. I find Delilah sitting on the couch watching T.V. her eyes are glued to the screen and her hands are instinctively stroking her belly. "It's a girl, right?" I ask while sitting down next to her,

"Huh?" she asks,

"The baby, it's a girl, right?"

"Yeah, we haven't thought of any names for her yet, but we want something Amity-like we've decided," Delilah explains as she smiles and stares down at her swollen belly and strokes it over and over. She is just absolutely glowing from the pregnancy, when ever you see her you can see the positive affect it has on her.

"That would be great, keeping some of your old home with you," I say as I shove some popcorn into my mouth, Delilah nods and takes the bowl out of my lap, you couldn't tell that she would be pregnant, she looks so skinny, only when she tells you she was with child, you do notice that she is pregnant. But there is a small bump that symbolises the love that she and Caleb shares. Thinking of Caleb where is he? "Hey Delilah," I say, she turns to me and raises her eyebrows, "Where's Caleb?"

"Uh... I don't know actually," Delilah answers quietly, "He left early this morning, he just kissed my head and my belly and left."

"Oh, okay." I reply, "He's usually always by your side telling you to be careful," I laugh,

"Tell me about it, i can't go one minute with out him asking me if I'm alright, if I'm hurt, if the baby is okay. I really do love him but sometimes he can just be a handful," Delilah starts, "Well at least we know he's gonna be a good Dad,"

"Right you are," I reply, "C'mon lets go get some breakfast." I reach out my hand and pull Delilah gently off the couch, "Don't want to hurt that child of yours Mumma Bear," Delilah laughs in response and we make our way down to the cafeteria. Delilah and I talk about baby clothes and how her and Caleb will be moving into a bigger apartment.

"You know I have just noticed that purple is like your _thing. _Like when I see you, you at least have one thing that is purple on you," Delilah states,

"Oh yeah, I guess your right," I reply, "I mean everyone wears _just_ black, or red and black, and I hardly see anyone wear purple so I guess it is kinda my thing." I smile at Delilah and she easily returns it,

"Yeah I mean, I guess I choose to wear red most the time because it's a bit of my old home. Like, I can wear a colour of my old Faction without anyone criticising me for it," She explains,

"Yeah, I can't wear grey without someone saying that I'm Dauntless not Abnegation. But to be totally honest, I really hated those grey robes, they were so heavy and itchy and uncomfortable." Delilah nods along as I speak.

"I don't want the nursery to be Black," Delilah states, I quirk an eyebrow in response. "On Visiting Day, my mother brought me a box with all my old possessions from Amity. Like my pink and red butterfly lights that use to hang in my room, my floral blanket that was on my bed, and my teddy bear that my Grandma made me when I was born," She explains, "there are a couple of other things but I won't go into too much detail."

"I know what you mean," I reply, "I love Dauntless, but I can see where you're coming from." Delilah and I continue to talk on they way down to the cafeteria, we enter through the double doors and the place is _packed_. I look around and see Ava waving frantically at me and Delilah, and we make our way over.

"Holy shit, are you guys blind or something? I mean, I swear I was waving for like a minute," Ava whines,

"Oh calm your tits Ava," Nova says as she flings a grape in Ava's direction, but Ava easily catches the grape in her mouth and does a little bow. "So anyways I got a day off today, anyone want to hang out?" Nova asks - looking expectantly at the gang,

"Sorry, I'm in the maternity ward today, gonna deliver me some babies," Ava says whilst shoving some bacon in her mouth, I laugh as some grease drips down her chin on to her black scrubs. "Shit! These won't wash out, ugh!" We all laugh as Ava tries to wipe away the Bacon grease. After a while Ava gets tried of trying to remove the stain, so she starts to devour a muffin.

"Your ravenous," Nova says as she watches Ava in mock disgust.

"Well I guess that's what you'd expect from a pregnant woman," Ava shrugs as she wipes her face with her napkin; we all laugh, then it dawns on all of us.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOUR PREGNANT?" Nova squeals, Ava nods as Nova throws her arms around Ava's shoulders, we all congratulate her.

Blade walks to the table balancing his tray on his arm, he sits down next to Ava and chuckles, "Judging by the squealing and all the chatter, I guess that you told them, Ava?" Ava happily nods and pries her sisters arms from around her neck. "Yeah we found out about a week ago."

"Are you married?" Marlene asks through a mouth full of cereal. Both Blade and Delilah nod, she snakes her arm around his waist, Blade leans his forehead down to Ava's and smiles almost goofily. They look so in love. "When did you guys get married?" Delilah adds,

"The year after my initiate year," Ava replies, still looking dreamily into Blade's eyes. They continue to talk about weddings and babies for a while more. Apparently Quinn will be one in a couple of weeks so Marlene, Delilah and I offer to throw her a birthday party, Nova agrees and Hunter nods as he bounces the beautiful blonde haired baby - Quinn - on his knee. After breakfast I walk with Marlene and Lynn back to my apartment.

"Shit," Lynn exclaims,

"What?" Marlene and I say in unison,

"I just remembered I have to cover Sarah's shift, I'll see you guys later,"

"Okay bye," Marlene says and I wave as Lynn rushes away. "That was kinda depressing wasn't it?" Marlene says as we continue on our way,

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"I'm talking about Breakfast, all the baby and wedding talk is kinda depressing. I mean all our friends are getting married or are pregnant or they're desperately in love," I wince at Marlene's last statement '_or they're desperately in love_'. Marlene notices my discomfort immediately, "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I mean I have been in love with the same guy for-like-ever and he just thinks of me as a best friend is all..." Marlene rambles,

"No Mar, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I should be able to handle a comment on love, even though my relationship just crumbled before my eyes," I cut in,

"I'm so sorry Tris, I really didn't mean it," Marlene says, her voice laced with guilt.

"It's alright," I reply and pull her into a hug. We're interrupted with then sound of rapid knocking and a solemn voice.

"Open up please, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, you have no idea. I miss you so much, please just let me in," the voice says. Marlene and I look over to see a tall figure leaning and knocking on my door. Tobias. I smile and look back to Marlene,

"Looks like your relationship is slowly putting itself back together," Marlene says with a smile plastered on her face. "I want all the details," She whispers as she scurries into her apartment. She sounds like Christina. I make my way up to Tobias - he still has his forehead leaning against my door and is slowly knocking on the door.

"Tris, honey. Please, I need to talk to you i was wrong, okay? I miss you, your smile, your eyes, your laugh, I miss you so much. Please just let me in. I-I Love you so much," Tobias says into the closed door. I walk up to him as quietly as possible and wrap my hands around his waist from behind.

"I love you too Tobias," I whisper into his back. He jumps when I do this and quickly turns around in my arms until he is facing me, he grabs my face in his hands and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry Tris. I was so wron-" I cut him off with a kiss, he's startled at first but then melts into the kiss. "W-we s-should continue this inside," Tobias breathes as we part, I nod in response and grab my keys out of my pocket and let us in. I go into the kitchen and pull out two waters from the fridge as Tobias sits at the kitchen bench. I pass him a drink and lean against the counter facing him.

"So what's up?" I question casually before talking a drink out of my bottle,

"Well I was explaining how sorry and wrong I am just a moment ago, but then you cut me off with that amazing kiss," Tobias replies in feign annoyance,

"Sorry, but I just had to find a way to shut you up," I reply in mock sorry,

"Well it's okay, you can do it when ever you want," he says while laughing. "But seriously Tris," he reaches across the counter and takes my hand in his "I am so sorry, I was wrong, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did, because I am so lucky to have such a beautiful, strong, and amazing girlfriend," Tobias says,

"You're such a sap, seriously," I joke, and he just rolls his eyes at me ,"Nah I'm kidding, but you are really lucky to have me in your life, I mean I'm just so amazing" I continue,

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny Tris," he replies. I walk around the counter and he turns to face me. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and I snake my arms around his neck. He places a kiss on my forehead, "I -" he places a kiss on my right cheek, "Love -" he places another kiss on my left cheek, "You," he finishes as he kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too, Tobias," I reply and kiss him once more. I deepen the kiss and he picks me up by thighs so I'm straddling him and he makes his way over to the couch. We kiss for a while before Tobias goes to take off his jacket, but I stop him: "No not tonight, we should just kiss and take it slow, just for tonight"

"Okay whatever you want," Tobias says just before be catches my mouth in another passionate kiss. Not a minute later Christina bursts through the front door with all the gang, carrying speakers, buckets filled with drinks and ice, Dauntless Cake, food and other party necessities.

"Sorry to interrupt -" Christina starts, "But I kind of invited the whole of Dauntless to this party so get your tooshies up off of that couch,"

"Lucky we didn't -" Tobias whispers into my ear,

"I know," I cut him off, wincing at the thought of what could have happened. Tobias lifts me off of his lap and places me beside him on the couch, he snakes an arm around, my shoulder and plants a kiss on my temple.

"I'm so happy that you two made up," Delilah says as she sits down on the recliner across from Tobias and I, Caleb takes a seat on the arm of the recliner with a suspicious look on his face, as Delilah goes on about how she knew that we had to make up at some point,

"Wait," Caleb cuts Delilah off, Tobias, Delilah and I all turn our heads towards Caleb, "That day when I walked in on you two making out on the couch, were you guys actually drunk?" Tobias and I laugh and look and each other and then at Caleb,

"No we weren't, we were just pretending," Tobias answers for us, "It just turns out that Tris here is an amazing actress,"

"Liar is more like it," Caleb mumbles, I laugh and chuck a pillow at his head.

"OKAY!" Christina yells, "Party starts in about ten minutes so Zeke turn on the music and Uriah put out the food, and everyone else help clean up. Except for the two lovely pregnant women you guys can rest." Everyone follows Christina's orders and with in five minutes everything is ready to go.

Tobias comes up to me and places a kiss on my lips, whilst intertwining our fingers together, "Ready for the Party?" he asks, his stormy blue eyes locking intently on mine. No matter what, I will always be able to trust those eyes, those beautiful orbs that just entrap you when you look into them. A small smirk plays on Tobias's lips as he notices my staring, I blush and tuck some loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I reply just as there is a knock on the front door.

* * *

**Four's POV:**

I. Hate. Parties. I fucking hate them, people rubbing up against each other, yelling at people while their words slur, thunderous music, and especially annoying girls. At least Tris here, she always keeps me from lashing out at people. Quite a few people have turned up, I know a lot of them so Zeke, Shauna, Nova and Ava must have been in charge of invites. These people are cool, I've talked to most of these people, they're alright. Tris wanders off to get us a couple of beers, I'm standing with Will, Zeke, Uriah and Caleb, they're talking about nearly finishing all their training. I give Caleb some pointers on the whole initiates thing and how to '_handle' _Eric.

Tris' front door opens and all the initiates file in, Axel looks around worriedly and makes his way over to us. "I'm sorry guys, I said that I was invited to a party and they just all followed me here. I tried to get them away but they wouldn't leave me alone." Axel says exasperated.

"No dude it's fine," I reply, Axel visibly relaxes and I continue, "But if anyone causes trouble, you're all out okay?" Axel nods quickly and hurries off to his friends, the party continues as every one stops complaining about the initiates arrival. Already the initiate girls are drinking and flashing their skimpy dresses, a few boys have taken off their shirts and are trying to show off their '_muscles.' _Tris glides over holding two beers, her green-grey eyes light and her smile wide across her cheeks. "Why are you so happy, Ms. Prior," I tease,

"Can't a woman have fun?" She replies sarcastically, I laugh and her eyes wander happily over my body. I don't know how a person can be so in love with another, despite the fighting and the misunderstanding, I really do love her, I want to spend my life with her. Then it dawns on me, _I want to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful woman. _"Tris, I want t-"

I'm cut off by the squeal of none other than Christina, "Hey, hey, hey." Her voice is slightly slurred, I'm not saying Christina is a drunk, but she loves to party. "How's it goin'?" She bumps her hip to Tris's and Tris spills her beer all over her top.

"Shit!" Tris says as she looks down at her self.

"Oh sorry!" Christina hollers, "Lets get you changed!" Christina grabs Tris's hand and turns to Shauna, "You're coming too." We all laugh as Chris pull the two helpless girls up the stairs and to Tris's Loft. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF TRIS' BEDROOM IT IS OFF LIMITS! AND YOU ON THE TERRACE PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT!" Christina hollers, We laugh at Christina and continue talking.

I look at my watch I dunno how many times. Tris has been up there for about ten minutes, I thought she was just changing. Well Christina was the one who dragged her up stairs to get changed, so she might be a while. I can feel the eyes of most of the girl initiates on me as I talk to the boys. "Dude the initiates are checkin' you out," Uriah says as he claps me on the back,

"I know. God I fucking hate this, they're just kids," I reply,

"Tris was just a 'kid'," Zeke comments,

"_Shut up Zeke_," I spit back, all the boys laugh. "And anyways that's different," I defend,

"How?" Will asks,

"Have you seen her? And plus we started dating _after_ she got into Dauntless," I reply,

"That's true Tris is pretty hot," Uriah says sipping his beer, I slap him over the back of the head, "What was that for?!" he whines,

"For calling my girlfriend hot, only I can say that," I laugh at Uriah,

"Four, didn't you have a crush on Tris since you first saw her? I remember you telling me about her you were like: _Oh she is so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her_," Zeke says and all the boys laugh,

"Yeah I had a crush on Tris, and once again _have you seen her?_" All the boys except Caleb nod their heads,

"Guys, stop talking about my sister like that, seriously," Caleb says giving everyone a pointed look, "Except you Four you can, you're her boyfriend so I don't have any say in what you say about Tr-" Caleb is cut off by a sickly sweet voice,

"Heyyyyyy Four, heyyyy Caleb," Brooke one of the Erudite initiates butts in, Caleb and I groan.

"Brooke," I nod in her direction and then turn back to Will, Uriah, Zeke, Hunter, Blade, and Caleb,

"What's up? Did you plan this party because it is awesome," Brooke interrupts again as she places a hand on my bicep. I grab one of her fingers that is gripping my bicep like I am picking up a dirty nappy and throw it away, she looks taken aback by my action but continues with her 'flirty' face.

"No I did not plan this party, Brooke. I'm going to talk to my friends now," I reply, but she looks eager to prolong the conversation,

"So how old are you Four?" She asks,

"Nineteen," I reply not facing her,

"Cool only three years apart," Brooks states. _Shit, here we go_. I think to myself. "So you and Caleb friend again?"

"Yep," I say popping the 'P',

"Four?" Will interjects, I look to him relieved, "Uriah, Zeke, Blade, Hunter and I are going to get something to eat we'll be back in a minute," I look at him with pleading eyes for them to stay and help me, but they all scatter to go find some food.

"Don't worry man, I'll help yah," Caleb says as he claps me on the back,

"Anyways," Brooke continues, "Are you still single? Because I think we'd make an amazing coup-"

"Look Brooke," I cut her off, she looks at me with expectant and hopeful eyes, "I have a girlfriend and we're really happy together. I don't think it's gonna end anytime soon." Brooke pouts her lips and puts her hands on her hips,

"I thought you two broke up," she states jealously,

"No we didn't, we had a small break, and we're back together now. This is actually her apartment," I say as I gesture around,

"Whatever," Brooke says as she flips her hair and walks away. Caleb suddenly bursts out laughing, he must have been holding it in.

"God dude you handled that _well_," he says sarcastically. As if on queue two more girl initiates stalk up to Caleb and I,

"Caleb, Four, how are you guys," Courtnay and Miranda as in unison, twins from Candor. Caleb chuggs on his drink as do I.

"Girls," Caleb acknowledges them. Miranda places one hand on Caleb's bicep and the other on his forearm, immediately Caleb swats them off,

"I'm engaged," He adds quickly and Miranda puffs out her cheeks in defeat, then she looks to me,

"What about you Four, you single?" Miranda asks,

I begin to reply but I'm cut off by a beautiful voice, "Actually he's not sorry girls," I turn to see Tris. _Holy fucking shit_. She looks... Fuck, she looks _good_. Christina must have taken advantage to the spilt beer situation and done her up. Tris is wearing a high waisted black pencil skirt that finishes a few inches below her bum, a black crop top, and high heels. Fuck she looks good. Tris snakes her hand around my waist and I sling an arm over her shoulder, and kiss her on the head,

"Hey babe," I greet with a smile,

"Hey," she replies and places a soft kiss on my lips, "How's things?"

"Oh They're just peachy since you arrived," I flirt, she blushes and I look down at her outfit, "You, y-you look... I-I mean you look great." I stammer, I suddenly can't find my words.

Tris looks to the twins and greets happily, "Hello I'm Tris, I'm Four's girlfriend," she puts emphasis on _girlfriend. _Miranda and Courtnay look at Tris in almost disgust and walk away together. "Sluts," Tris mumbles under her breath, Obviously so only I would hear.

I chuckle but it's instantly cut off by the sound of Courtnay's hand connecting with Tris's cheek.

* * *

**How'd yah like it? My twin got angry at me because I forgot to mention that she wrote _a lot _of the mega chapter and that she is awesome, oh and also this chapter. Leave a comment and a review and I'll post when I can. I love you guys, please leave review and DFTBA. Smooches! ~N**


	15. Chapter 15

**So... there is nothing really interesting in my life right now. So I wouldn't mind hearing about your lives... so PM me! Cause I like hearing other peoples stories. And my twin says "Hello Peasants". Please review and don't forget to be awesome. ~N**

* * *

**Last Chapter recap:  
**

_Tris looks to the twins and greets happily, "Hello I'm Tris, I'm Four's girlfriend," she puts emphasis on girlfriend. Miranda and Courtnay look at Tris in almost disgust and walk away together. "Sluts," Tris mumbles under her breath, Obviously so only I would hear._

_I chuckle but it's instantly cut off by the sound of Courtnay's hand connecting with Tris's cheek._

**Tobias POV: **

Courtnay steps back, just incase Tris lashes out. Instead Tris holds her hand to her cheek and laughs, she laughs like a mad woman, she's almost cackling. She looks at Courtnay and shakes her head, "You don't know the damage you have just done. I'm not going to take revenge on you by punching you or beating you up." Courtnay tilts her head to the side confused like a lost puppy, now almost everyone - Who's not drunk or passed out - have turned and faced us, looking at the scene thats unfolding. "Courtnay, I'm going to be a lady about this, and you call that a slap? Seriously, honey this is Dauntless not Abnegation,"

"I'm not afraid of you," Courtnay says while crossing her arms over her chest,

"You really should be. I was first in my initiation class, and I hold more power here in Dauntless than Caleb, Eric and Nova. So you better think twice about crossing me again," Tris says, quite scarily I might add.

"But I'm not a slut and neither is Miranda," Courtnay states,

"Yes you are," Tris laughs, "You don't hit on other peoples boyfriends! Especially if they're engaged and are soon to be fathers!"

"Whatever, your still a bitch! I mean I can't believe Four chose you over us," Courtnay says while gesturing to Tris then at her and Miranda. I feel my face heat up and my hands clench into fists, I _hate _initiates _and_ their opinions.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell over all the bickering, "How dare you come into my girlfriends home and insult her like that! Why do you think that I would _choose_ you two, over my incredibly amazing and sexy Tris? Huh? " Courtnay and Miranda and everyone else looks taken aback by my sudden outburst, _who gives a fuck?_ "I never want you hitting on me or on Caleb ever again, and don't you even think about talking to us outside of training." Everyone has gone dead silent.

"You tell em' Four," Christina yells her words slur slightly, with this everyone cheers and continues on with the party.

"All initiates, get the fuck out of my house!" Tris yells over everyone, and all the initiates leave visibly annoyed. "Except for you Axel," Tris says as Axel walks past.

"Thanks Tris," He beams,

"Got any friends?" Tris asks,

"Yeah, Theon and Viola," Axel replies,

"Okay you three can stay, but the rest of the initiates have to leave," Tris says as she wipes down her skirt and puffs out her cheeks. I turn to her and raise my eye brows, Tris's face relaxes as the last of the initiates exit through her front door. "Thank the holy lord, they're gone." I laugh and pull her into a tight hug.

"You okay?" I ask and I pull away to inspect her cheek. It has already started to swell and bruise. "hey you need some ice," I cup Tris's face with my left hand and take her hand in my right. I lead Tris through the crowd of drunk and/or dancing people and I come to a halt at the fridge, I grab an ice-pack out of the freezer. Tris grabs it off of me and sticks it to her now purplish eye.

"This doesn't hurt as much as I expected," Tris shrugs.

I wrap my arms around her small frame and look down into her green eyes, "Tris, I just want to tell you that you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever have and I could never imagine anyone better than you in my life." I instantly see the blush crawl across her cheeks and her eyes light up. I take the ice pack out of Tris's hand and take her face in my hands, I lean forward and place a tender kiss on Tris's lips; she returns the kiss and rests her hand on top of mine. We kiss like that for a while, not full on but just sweetly, savouring the moments we have together; My hands have moved to her hips and her arms are now resting on my shoulders. I chuckle when my teeth graze her bottom lip and she shudders in delight; she pulls my head closer and wraps her legs around my waist. I deepen the kiss and smile goofily as Tris's tongue enters my mouth, she pokes and prods, I start to mirror her actions and we melt into each other.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Zeke screams as he switches off the music, "The party is now coming to an end." The crowd groans and Zeke silences them, "Please leave if you do not hang out with us or interact with us in any way." Half the people file out of the room and we are left with about 25 to 30 drunk people standing in my lounge room. "And if you are drunk and not friends with Tris... get out." All the drunk people stammer out into the hall way and we are left with a group of about twelve.

Uriah jumps on top of my coffee table and says, "We are going to play Candor or Dauntless, so please take a seat." Everyone grabs a chair and places them around the lounge room. Caleb and Delilah leave because she can't drink, and Nova leaves because she needs to get home to Hunter and Quinn. Ava and Blade leave, because Ava's pregnant and she can't drink. So we are left with: Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Christina, Tris and I. Uriah starts off with saying, "I recommend that everyone should get another piece of clothing because this is none other than _strip_ Candoror Dauntless." Everyone gets up and runs out the room, Tris and I run up the stairs into her loft. I grab one of my sweaters and pull a jacket over it. Tris gets into one of my flannels and slips into my jacket that she loves, it's too long for her arms but she wears it anyway. I take her hand and we make our way down stairs, and sit back in our places. It take about five minutes but eventually everyone comes back with two or three layers.

"Okay so who wants to start?" Zeke asks as he sits down next to Shauna. No one responds so he shrugs and says, "I'll go... Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"

Lynn places down her beer and replies, "Dauntless."

Zeke scratches his stubble and clicks his fingers, "Got it. I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room." Lynn shrugs and then kisses the back of her hand. Zeke looks at Lynn in shock and shakes his head, "I said to kiss the hottest person in the room."

Lynn chuckles, "Zeke, honey, I am the hottest person in the room." Everyone bursts into fits of laughter and Lynn chuckles. After everyone's laughter has died down Lynn asks, "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

Marlene thinks for a second and then replies, "Candor." Uriah surprisingly doesn't yell _pansycake, _he must have learnt to contain it.

Lynn continues, "Out of all of the guys who would you want to fuck?" Marlene looks around at all of us and shrugs, so she peels off one of her jackets. Lynn puffs out her cheeks and takes a long pull at her beer.

"Okay my turn," Marlene says, she scans the group and her eyes land on Will. "You know the question Will."

Will replies, "Candor." Marlene looks around the room finding ideas for her truth.

"Okay, Do you ever want to break up with Christina?" Marlene says, I think it's a stupid question because obviously the question will be 'no'. Will and Christina are inseparable, like literally.

"No... I will never ever break up with Chris, unless she breaks up with me," We all laugh and Christina kisses Will on the cheek, "Anyway it's my turn, so here goes nothin'... Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

Chris instantly answers, "Dauntless, I've had enough of my old faction." Will stands up and wipes down his pants, he gets down on one knee in front of Christina and pulls out a small red-velvet box.

"Christina... I wanted to be with you the moment I laid eyes on you - even though you had a massive Candor smart mouth and you were super annoying - I still wanted to be with you. So here we are, a little over a year later and I can't put into words how much you mean to me and how much my life revolves around you." Christina looks down at Will's hands in shock as he opens the small box to reveal an engagement ring, "So Christina Kravitz, I _dare_ you to spend the rest of your life with me." **(A/N: I don't know Christina's last name, soz not soz).**

Will looks at Chris hopefully and she starts to take off her jacket, Will looks at her in shock and Christina bursts out laughing. "Of course I'll marry you Will!" We all cheer as Christina's arms fly around Will's neck and they start making out. When they break apart Will slides the ring onto Christina's left ring-finger, Christina smiles at him as he does. Then they start making out again.

* * *

After all the truths have been told and the dares got out of hand, every one files out of the room leaving Tris and I alone together. I walk to where she is standing and I ask, "Do you ever see us getting married?"

Tris quirks an eye brow at me and she says, "Tobias, we just got together after breaking up... so lets just see where our relationship takes us and then we'll think about marriage."

I nod and embrace her, her arms wrap around my waist and I lean my head into her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Tris POV:**

**End Of Simulation Training: **(about one month later)

Okay, now it's time to look at the Transfers' files to decide weather or not their getting cut or not. There are nine of them in total:

(MALE)

_Ashdford_: Quiet. Good fighter, great with guns and knifes. Simulation average about 12 minutes, 12 fears. Originally Candor.

_Reno_: Weird kid. Terrible at everything, I'm surprised he didn't get cut on the first round of training. 15 fears. Simulation average around half an hour. Originally Candor.

_Todd_: Fucking dick I hate him, hits on me every time he see's me. He's a fucking sleaze. Okay with knives, very good with hand to hand combat. Bad at simulation, average 15-18 minutes. 13 fears. Originally Erudite.

_Atticus_: Very modest, In a relationship with Aiza. Extremely good at fighting, very good with guns and knives. Above average Simulation Training, average 8-10 minutes. 10 Fears. Originally Amity.

_Sabian_: Very smart. Okay at fighting, very good aim. Above average Simulation Training, average 8 minutes. 9 fears. Originally Erudite._ Divergent._

(FEMALE)

_Courtnay:_ I hate her, she's a fucking bitch. Bad representation of dauntless. Okay knife throwing and gun, fighting could be better. Very, very bad at simulation, Average 18- 20 minutes. 17 Fears. Originally Candor.

_Miranda_: Not as bad as Courtnay. Average fighting skill, excellent at guns, could be better with knives. Average simulation 12-14 minutes. 13 Fears. Originally Candor.

_Brooke:_ Skank, and Slut. Average at everything. High chance that she might not get in. Average simulation 14-17 minutes. 15 Fears. Originally Erudite.

_Aiza_: In relationship with Atticus, very quiet and fierce. Excels at fighting, knives and guns. Average simulation 6-9 minutes. 8 Fears. Originally Erudite. _  
_

* * *

Okay so I'm all done with the transfers files and evaluations. I need to talk to Caleb about the Dauntless-Borns files and evaluations. I get up from the couch and I make my way down to his apartment, I look at my watch: 8:46. I have five hours and fourteen minutes until the fear landscapes start. I knock on his door and he opens it groggily. "Morning," Caleb yawns, he waves me into his and Delilah's apartment. "You've finished your evaluations?"

"Yeah. Have you?" I ask.

"Yep, I finished last night. Delilah went to bed early, I was bored so I did them." Caleb hands me a mug of coffee and I sip on it, careful not to burn my tongue. "Do you want to see them?" Caleb asks as he pulls out the files. I nod and he hands them to me. There are eight Dauntless-Born in total:

* * *

(MALE)

_Axel:_ Very placid. Average at stage one and two training. Simulation average 11-13 minutes. 9 Fears.

_Theon:_ Loud, very Loud. Good at stage one and Two. Simulation average 13-15 minutes. 13 Fears.

_Reeve:_ Man of few words. Excellent at stage one and two. Simulation average 11 minutes. 10 Fears.

_Quinlan:_ I'm not to sure about this guy, In a relationship with Iana. scored low at stage one and two. Simulation average 13-16 minutes. 15 Fears.

(FEMALE)

_Viola:_ Incredibly intelligent. Could be better at fighting with training, did well at stage one and two. Simulation average 7-10 minutes. 10 Fears. _Divergent_.

_Thyra__: _Mean, loud, bitchy. Not bad at Stage one and two. Simulation average 12 minutes. 11 Fears.

_Iana:_ Not very bright, In a relationship with Quinlan. Good at stage one and two. Scored the lowest in the Dauntless-Born for simulation, Simulation average 20 minutes. 16 Fears.

_Carlotta:_ Quiet. Small good at stage one and two. Simulation average 10 minutes. 11 Fears.

* * *

"Okay that's all good, now we need to bring these down to the leaders. You took out all the stuff about Divergents' right?" I say to Caleb as he sips his coffee. He nods and we both get up to leave. "Cool, I did too."

"One second," Caleb says before he dashes into his bedroom. I hear him talking to Delilah, they whisper and giggle, I cough loudly and Caleb yells, "I'm coming." After about another three minutes, Caleb comes out, his hair messed and his clothes wrinkled. Not to mention his _very_ swollen lips. He also has a shit-eating grin devouring half his face.

"C'mon big Daddy," I joke as we leave his apartment.

We race each other down to the Pit, and then up to Max's office. We slow down when we come to his door. I knock gingerly and we hear Max call for us to come in. "Hello Priors," Max greets as we enter the room. "Do you have the files?" We nod and hand them to him, Max flicks through them and smiles, "Thank you, that's all." Caleb and I turn to leave when Max says, "Uhh... Tris may I have a word?"

I turn around and gulp, "Yeah sure." I hope Caleb erased any signs of Divergent, like I did. I sit down in the leather chair on the other side of Max's desk and I cross my legs. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Tris, you obviously know about simulation training this afternoon," Max says. I nod and he continues, "Well we need someone to watch the Fear-Landscapes, because one of our leaders are unavailable. We had a meeting and we have come to the conclusion that you are the most fit to watch over the simulations." Max finishes and looks at me expectantly.

I feel a huge smile break out across my face and I answer, "It would be my pleasure, Thank you Max." Max smiles and dismisses me.

When I close the door I find Caleb sitting on a chair across the hall. "What did Max want?" Caleb questions, "Are you in trouble?" Caleb grabs my arm and we head towards the stairwell.

"Why are we coming in here?" I ask, I'm so confused right now.

"There are no cameras on one of the flights of stairs," Caleb answers. He pulls me down three flights and he stops. "Was that about erasing any evidence about Divergents'?"

I look at him curiously and quirk my head, "Why would you care?"

Caleb whispers, "Because I am one, Tris. We need to keep them safe."

My eyebrows shoot up and I yell/Whisper, "Caleb! I'm Divergent as well!" Caleb smiles and hugs me.

"That's so cool." He says excitedly, "We're like _the Divergent_ twins."

"Dude we're not twins, and you're such a nerd," I laugh, Caleb just rolls his eyes as I continue. "And anyways, Max wanted to know if I could fill in for some one to evaluate the fear landscapes, one of the people were unavailable," I say. Caleb nods and we make our way back to the Pit. Caleb enthuses about how cool it will be to be in some ones mind, watching how they handle their fears and how they will react to what will happen.

I have to be completely ready to protect the Divergents', or they'll be killed or shipped off to Erudite to be tested on. I make my way down to the Pit and Eric stops me, "You ready Prior?"

**Hey sorry for the short _and _late chapter. Christmas shopping is so hard, and not the mention the heat, OH MY GOD. It's like 39 degrees Celsius here on the gold coast (which is about 102 Fahrenheit). Anyway I love you guys and please leave me a review. If you want to be my friend PM me and we can like talk yah know? **

*******IF YOU ARE A HUNGER GAMES FAN, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TWINS FAN-FIC CALLED 'Aftermath' YOU CAN FIND IT AT 'Beauty and Brutality' THANK YOU******* ****

****(づ￣ ³￣)づ xxxx ~ N****


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys lower your pitchforks and torches.**_** I am back! **_

_**Thank you all for reading I have 110+ followers and I have nearly hit 100 reviews! So please leave me one, I take well to constructive criticism, and please review or PM any ideas you guys have for me. I love you all and stay fresh. ~N**_

_**Oh and to add on top of that, I am sorry if I'm rushing it. It's hard coming up with ideas and I will fix every flaw that you guys point out. So... I'll leave now...bye.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth. All Divergent quotes are underlined. **_

* * *

_**TRIS POV:**_

_"You ready Prior?" _

My heart starts racing, I feel my hands start to sweat and my knees are slightly shaking. I nod curtly and Eric places a hand on my shoulder. I look back to Caleb, he smiles somewhat... uneasily- and gives me the thumbs up. I smile back tensely, the muscles in my cheeks tightening. _Your only going into someones' mind. It won't be that bad, will it? _I think to myself. Eric looks down at me and I can see a glint of... humour? He smirks at me and his grip tightens on my shoulder. His large hand easily trapping me in his grasp. I don't make a move though, I swallow as we mount the Pit steps. A slow crowd is forming on the glass above us, I feel like I can hear a crack - maybe two - but I put it down to my nerves. My mouth feels dry and I feel like I'm about to heave.

Eric brings me into the fear landscape room and sits me down in a chair, He connect wires to my arms and forehead. But I just sit there, my mind feeling like its about to explode. I look around the room trying to calm my nerves, bouncing my knees to keep me distracted. The room is small and can fit about five to ten people in it. The wall the chairs are facing is made with one-sided glass, so we can look in but the initiates can't look out. To my left is another wall made out of one-sided glass, it shows the crowd gathered to watch the simulations. People are anxiously waiting for the initiates to start their tests, betting on who will get through, and who will be divergent. This just makes me more nervous.

"It's not that bad you know."

"Huh?" I manage to get out. Eric sits across from me and starts to connect himself.

"It's not bad... being in someone's mind - It's like watching a movie - but being able to feel the effects it puts you through." Surprisingly Eric's words put me at ease. I look down to inspect the wires that are connected to my chest and I gently touch the wiring stuck to my head. Eric snickers and tosses me a water bottle - which I easily catch. His piercings stretch as he smiles, making the holes noticeable and his eyebrows almost look somewhat heavy. "Well if you do a good job today, you might just be able to keep the job."

I look at Eric quizzically and take a pull of my water. "Well I... I don't know. I think I'll stick to my own fears for now."

"For now," Eric echoes, his whisper just audible to me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look through the window into the fear landscape room. I remember my strangled cries as I thought I was downing, and my passive thoughts as I thought simulation-Tobias was coming onto me. I shake my head of the memories and I take a gulp of my water. The door to the small room opens, Max enters with a woman trailing behind - he introduces her as Dawn. She shakes my hand quickly, and we all prepare for the simulations.

"And just one more thing," Eric says as everyone finishes wiring themselves to the machine. Eric presses a button attached to a panel. "I'm recording it for... safety purposes."

I can feel my insides churn as I realise that he wants to record the results, in search for Divergents'. I settle into the plush black leather chair that has been provided for me.

Max presses a few buttons and instructs, "Tris, If you notice any strange behaviour from the initiates you will inform either Eric, Dawn or I. Got it?" Max asks,

"If there are any anomalies I will inform you," I reply.

Max continues: "Good, once the transmitter in injected to the initiate and the simulation starts, you are to watch this monitor in front of you." He points to a small black screen on the panel.

"Now that's sorted," Dawn says, "Lets get to it."

* * *

Viola is the first initiate to be tested - she can handle her divergence well - only manipulating her fears slightly. Nothing to be afraid of. In her last fear a tall man with black hair stands there, his brown eyes staring intently at her. "Matt," Viola whispers - she takes a step closer only to find that his brown eyes are flooded with tears and his expression is solemn. "Matt what's wrong?" Viola asks as she approaches the dark haired man. She raises her hand to place it on his cheek but he slaps it away.

"I can't do this anymore," Matt says, his voice trembling.

"Why?" Viola begs, "please tell me, we can sort this out, we all ways do." She walks towards him, evaporating any distance that was once between them. Viola's blue eyes scared and worried. "Matt, please," She begs. The man pushes her back, and I can feel the force he uses from the wires strapped to me. Viola stumbles back and lands on her butt, Matt inches closer towards her.

"We can't fix this Viola, I've found someone else. I love them, more than I have ever loved you," He spits at her. I flinch and look away, not able to witness such cruelty. I look out the one-sided glass wall to my left, to distract my mind from the simulation on the screen. My eyes fixate immediately on a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. Only this man isn't as daunting as the man on the screen. His set jaw and worried eyes is what differentiates him from the simulation in Viola's head. I am brought back to the simulation when I hear Viola whimper. She's slumped down on the floor, she's a mess. Matt walks towards her and kicks her side. "I never loved you, never," He hisses as he continues to kick at her side. I can feel tiny jabs of pain course through the side of my body where Viola is being kicked.

"Please, Matt, don't," She cries, but this just fuels his fire. I look back to the glass and see the tall man in the crowd, his faces reads shock and horror, his hand is raised to cover his open mouth. I turn my attention back to the screen.

"You are worthless, you don't deserve anyone. You _will_ be alone," The man on the screen yells at Viola. Viola stands up and wipes the simulation blood from her mouth, her eyes turn up to his and she glares at him with such intensity, I watch as simulation- Matt's face falls ever-so slightly.

"I will not!" Viola snarls, she pulls her arm back and punches simulation-Matt right on the jaw. The lights in the simulation room come alive, and Viola squints her eyes as she shakes out her hand that she used to punch Matt. Wiping away her tears hastily, as she calms her self down.

Eric and Max let Viola go and she darts out of the room. I watch her as she does, and she makes her way directly to the tall dark haired man with brown eyes. The real Matt. Viola jumps onto him and wraps her lags around his waist, he holds her up and peppers kisses all over her face. She grabs his face in her hands before planting a kiss on his lips. Matt puts her down and they start to walk hand in hand down to the Pit.

* * *

The next initiate that enters the fear landscape is Axel, his blonde curls are pulled back into a small bun at the base of his head and he closes his blue eyes. His fears consist of: humiliation, losing his family, being burned to death, betrayal, heights, being held at gun point, wolves, drowning in the Chasm. For his last fear the simulation goes dark - nearly black - Axel looks around he tucks a few stray hairs away from his face and bounces on the balls of his feet. In his simulation a heavy wind picks up and Axel starts to be pulled up off of the ground, the landscape forms in to a large crevasse. There looks like there is no end to his fall. Axel closes his eyes and takes long steady breaths. I now realise his fear. It's the fear of the unknown, Axel doesn't know if he would plunge to his death or if he would just fall forever, he accepted the unknown. I could almost feel the cold wind rushing around me, the wires that has hooked me to this machine has tapped into my senses and is making me feel what the initiates feel. It's truly incredible.

When Axel resurfaces from his simulation, he looks like he accomplished the impossible. I feel happy for him that he possibly secured a high ranking in dauntless. Ava and Nova pepper their brother's face with kisses as he exits the waiting room - I chuckle to myself as he tries to shoo them away, blush flushing his neck and cheeks - Ava and Nova back off, but give him their congratulations.

* * *

Aiza is next up. She flies through her fears, easily finding ways to slow down her heart rate. Her fears revolve around self control and power. Aiza's last fear is her standing in a field, she looks down to find her hands and feet bound together. Then there is a sound of thunder, she looks up to the sky and rain starts to pour. But it's not rain, large pieces of ice fall down on Aiza, she screams as they start to pelt down harder, she hunches over and takes on a fetal position on the ground. I can feel the heavy ice pelting at my skin, I look at my arms but no marks appear. The fear is not being able to protect herself, even from nature. She quickly regains her composure and the simulation stops. Aiza was in there for 10 minutes, a minute longer than training.

When Aiza goes to leave, she checks her body for any injuries, I can tell she is shaken up after being helpless. I watch her as she hugs Atticus and exits the waiting room.

* * *

Each initiate brings on a new and interesting fear, there are intimate fears (Like mine). Others contain forms of humiliation, and some are just gruesome. I can't believe what these peoples brains have conjured up in their imaginations. But they all come down to control, power, loss, betrayal, honesty, truth and complete and utter fear.

Others are funny though, one of the transfers - Reno - his fear was walking in on his parents having sex. He just sunk to the ground, pulled his knees up to his chest and screamed. I could hear the laughter and whoops from the crowd watching the screens, every time Reno's simulated parents moan, he screams louder. I laugh along with everyone else as this boy over reacts to what he as hearing and seeing. After a while his breathing steadies and his screaming subsides, the simulation disappears. Reno's next one was being mauled by a small dog. Odd boy.

Not surprisingly Courtnay's simulation was being ugly, even though she already is. Her face has become wrinkled and her hair starts to fall out, I watch the screen as Courtnay imagines herself pulling our bits of her hair and her face starting to twist into a vile creature. Her screams breaks through the crowd as Courtnay starts to have a panic attack, her body completely breaking down. She lies on the floor, covering her face with her hands. The simulation finishes and she starts to realise her hair is there and her face isn't twisted and digusting (even though it already is.)

Miranda doesn't seem bad at all. Even though her fraternal twin sister is the spawn of satan (Courtnay). Her fears consists of loosing loved ones, a young boy appears in most of them which is undoubtedly her brother. Miranda's last fear is her standing on the glass roof of the Pit, the glass creaks slightly as she shifts on her feet. When she goes to take a step, a large cracking sound comes from the floor below her. Miranda sees a door way about five metres to her left, she swallows loudly and starts to run. The glass starts to crack loudly, just as she jumps to he door the ground shatters beneath her. Miranda grabs hold of the door knob, she jiggles the handle to find it locked. A strangled cry comes from her throat as she tries to hold onto the handle. I feel the muscles straining in my torso and my biceps, I feel as is I am the one holding onto dear life. Then Miranda releases the handle and falls into the Pit below, she screams as she hits the water of the Chasm. In the fear landscape room she bolts up right, looking around the room in relief. Miranda's voice sounds raw as she says she's okay to her sister, she brushes through the crowd that is standing on the glass roof, that minutes before she fell through. She hurriedly makes her way down the steps and disappears into the Pit.

* * *

After the simulations were finished, I was called to have a meeting with Max, Eric and Dawn. All three of them discuss the highest ranking, they refer to the write-ups' Caleb and I did about them. I just sit there waiting to leave, when one of Eric's comments catch my attention.

"Divergent's," He says, "I at least saw five of them."

I feel my heart beat quicken. I pretend to act nonchalant and roll my eyes, "Your over reacting, Eric." They all turn to me and raise their eyebrows, "I think they were all... average. None of them were good enough to be Divergent." I continue.

"I agree with Tris here," Dawn says, I feel my body relax and she continues, "I think that they all were average, not good enough to be Divergent. We may keep watch on a couple, but I think we're clear." They continue for a while longer and finally come to a decision to who will be cut and who will be ranked.

I sigh heavily as I get up to leave, but I am stopped by Max, "Tris you did well today. You have a lot of... perspective." I thank him and he continues, "I think you could do this next year, what do you think?"

I let the offer sink in. That was one of the most entertaining, but most frightening thing I have ever seen. I look up at Max and reply, "Honestly, I think I'll stick to the job I have now. That was very interesting, but once is enough for me."

* * *

I make my way down to the Pit and then to the cafeteria, I glide through the double doors and walk over to the table where most of the initiates are seated discussing their fears quietly. On my way over Axel notices me and smiles. "Tris, babe, how are you?" He says in a sing-song voice.

"Not too bad. How 'bout you?" I reply taking a seat next to him. All the other initiates welcome me with some kind of greeting - except for Courtnay, fucking ass bitch.

"I'm good, I'm good," Axel says while slinging an arm around my shoulder, "I was just wondering, how do you think I did, yah know in the simulations?" He asks like he's asking me to pass the salt.

"I'm not allowed to say Axel, the rankings will be up soon," I reply laughing. I look around and look to see what initiates are here, almost everyone. Reno's not here, I'm not surprised after what took place before lunch. My eyes land on Viola, she seems distant and she's biting her nails. I get up from my seat next to Axel and walk over to the vacant seat next to Viola, I sit down next to her and smile. "Hey Viola, what's up?" I ask quietly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," Viola replies, shaking her thoughts from her head. "Nothing's wrong," She adds inaudibly.

"You know, after seeing how he kissed you when you came out of simulation, I can see that he really loves you," I tell her soothingly, Viola looks at me with a hint of a smile.

"You really think so?" She smiles, a blush crawling onto her cheeks.

"Oh, definitely. His name is Matt right?" Viola nods, "How'd you meet him?" She puffs out her cheeks and looks down, contemplating whether to tell me or not. "Hey," I say, "it's okay you can trust me," I smile.

"Okay," She breathes, "I met Matt through my older brother Jude, they were in the same initiate class. Matt was a transfer from Erudite, he's very smart and as you can see _very_ handsome. I didn't mean to fall for him and vice-versa," Viola says quietly. "One day he came over to my families apartment, he was eighteen and I was fourteen. He was waiting for my brother, but Jude was at work. So we hung out and laughed and it was just... great. We started to hang out more then, going to movies, hanging around the Chasm, eating lunch together. My father told me I was too young, but my mother told me go for it," She laughs. "He first kissed me on my fifteenth birthday, and told me _'I would have gotten you a better gift, but this is all I could think of'._ We've been together since then, I know Matt's nearly twenty and a lot of people tell me I'm too young to be with him. But age is just a number, and love knows no bounds. I know that sounds cheesy and all, but that's what Matt tells me when someone gets me down about it". I listen intently to Viola as she rambles on about her boyfriend, you can see that they're head-over-heels in love.

"Well that reminds me," I say as I get up from my seat next to Viola. "I have my own friends and _boyfriend _to get to." I can clearly see the scowl form on Courtnay's face, I wave to them all as I make my way over to the gang. They all greet me in some way or other, I take my place next to Tobias and he places a small kiss on my temple. I give him a small smile.

"So how was being in someones mind?" Will asks excitedly, I can see that his Erudite thirst for knowledge has taken over. His curiosity and eagerness makes me laugh.

I give them a rough out line at what I experienced in the simulations: the wires that made me feel what their fears brought out, actually getting the emotions that the initiates had, the way the landscaped changed to fit the image of the fear. They all listen eagerly, their eyes watching me intensely, they all laugh at Reno's reaction. All the people saw out side was the initiates' reaction, they didn't see the situation they were in; so they basically saw Reno screaming his head of like an insane person. I get loads of questions from Caleb and Will, I feel like a school teacher and the gang are my students soaking in every word that leaves my lips.

I finish describing the different simulations and everyone congratulates me. Lynn comments, "You lucky bastard." everyone laughs, if anyone would be fit to watch peoples' fears it would be Lynn.

* * *

We continue eating lunch, Tobias grabs me some cake and I thank him profusely. He laughs as indulge my self in this small piece of heaven. Will comments, "Did you know eating is the only action that triggers all five senses: tasting, touching, smelling, seeing, and hearing." We all look at him quizzically, "Let me explain."

Will picks up a potato chip. "See this potato Chip?" - We all nod - "Well, I can smell it, touch it, see it, taste it and hear it." When Will say's '_hear it' _he bites down on the potato chip making it crunch.

"I can think of something else that stimulates all five senses," Lynn jokes as she waggles her eyebrows, she nudges Delilah and winks at me and we all laugh. Tobias starts to poke my stomach, I giggle and he starts to kiss my neck.

Caleb pushes his plate of food away from him and mutters : "I think I just lost my appetite."

That makes us all laugh harder. Christina says through her laughing, "I think I need to test that theory." Will blushes furiously.

We're all just having a massive laughing fit. Everyone else in the cafeteria is watching us with smiles on their faces, I only then notice Uriah is sitting there with a confused look on his face. Our laughter dies down and Uriah says, "I don't get it." We all burst out laughing again, tears stream down everyone's faces and Uriah looks frustrated. "Someone just tell me!" he says irritated.

Zeke leans into Uriah and whispers something to him, when Zeke sits back Uriah's face and neck has gone a deep red. All he can say is: "Oh."

* * *

A hush falls over the room when Eric enters, he stands in front of the room with a microphone. Eric repeats the joke he said last year, "We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for Erudite." Not as many people laugh as they did last year, a few cackles are heard form the initiate table. Eric also repeats the speech he said last year as well: "Anyway. So I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly bigger pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations." The cafeteria erupts. People stomp their feet, others clap, some yell and holler their congratulations. Eric continues, "We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you believe in those things, we welcome you.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked." Eric says, "The initiates were ranked on how well they handled the three stages. Stage one: combat training. Stage two: simulation stage. And stage three: the final examination. The rankings will be posted now."

When Eric says _'now' _the rankings appear on the screen behind him.

**1\. Viola  
2\. Atticus  
3\. Axel  
****4\. Reeve  
5\. Aiza  
6\. Sabian  
7\. Theon  
8\. Ashdford  
9\. Miranda  
10\. Carlotta**

I feel deja vu wash over me as the crowd explodes into chaos. All the initiates are all crying, laughing or both I look down the rest of the list and seem surprised by the rest of the descisions.

**11\. Iana  
****12\. Brooke  
13\. Todd  
14\. Courtnay  
15\. Quinlan  
16\. Thyra  
17\. Reno**

The people who were cut, were not discussed in the meeting Max held. The computer must generate the people who aren't getting cut. I'm not surprised to see Courtnay five spots behind her sister. I look over to the fraternal- Twins and laugh at the scene: Miranda is laughing and hugging everyone excitedly, and Courtnay as fuming at her sister. I laugh at her reaction. Courtnay scans the crowd and her eyes land on me; she glares at me and starts toward me.

Courtnay stops only a metre away from me and yells, "This is all your fault! you rigged the scores!" Her eyes burn with pure rage. "You bitch! I am going to fucking rip your head off!"

The gang turns toward her and I raise my eyebrows, "Courtnay. It isn't my fault that you're the biggest coward I know."

Everyone laughs as Courtnay's jaw drops, her mouth opens and closes as if she's going to say something. But nothing comes to her mind. Eventually she says: "You're gonna pay you ugly bitch! You're going to pay for everything!"

Courtnay balls her hand into a fist and pulls back her hand. She goes to punch me, but Tobias intercepts it. "Oh no you don't" he says as he grabs her fist, "No one touches my girlfriend." Courtnay's arm falls to her side and she scowls at Tobias.

"Hey Courtnay!" Christina hollers, Courtnay turns her head and raises her eyebrows, "Was your mum a horse?"

"No!" Courtnay spits. "Why?!"

"Because Court...nneeeiiiiiiiggggghhhhhh!" Christina shoots back. We all laugh as Courtnay storms off.

I get a feeling in my gut of guilt, I look over to Tobias and his eyebrows knit together, "What's wrong, Tris?" He cups my cheek in his hand. He knows me better than I know myself. "Tell me."

"I just feel bad for Courtnay." I answer looking to the ground, Tobias pulls my chin up so I look into his mesmerising eyes. "Her twin is staying here... and she will be faction-less. They'll be apart after having so many years together."

Tobias gives me a worried look, and he pulls me into a hug. "It's okay," He says into my hair, "I heard Miranda in training sometimes. She talked about how bad Courtnay was and how she always hit on guys. Apparently in Candor, Courtnay was a slutty whore." Tobias's last comment makes me laugh. "See. Even someone who has spent their life with another can even hate them. Courtnay used Miranda to get guys and stuff. If Courtnay found a pair of hot guys, Miranda would get the dumb one and Courtnay would get the better looking one." I can't believe Tobias and I would be having a conversation like this.

I pull back and raise my eyebrows, "So you listen in on all the gossip?" Tobias winks at me and pulls me into a kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He places his hands on my waist. We stay like that, just... kissing. All I could do was think about at that moment was him, and I guess it was the same for him... but he was thinking about me.

Anyway... we are pulled apart when someone yells our names. "To be continued?" Tobias asks me almost innocently.

"To be continued." I answer.

* * *

**Like I said before guys leave me a comment! And please point out any flaws! I know that as a writer I should know how _to write. _But if you help me out the story will be better. **

**And about the five senses thing. That happened to me once in school. It was hilarious. **

**Anyway I love you all, happy new year! ~N**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lower your butter knives! *exhales heavily* so this is a short chapter ;(. I am actually working on a HG fanfic with my twin so yeah... please review and stuff. Later skaters. ~N**

* * *

_"To be continued?" Tobias asks me almost innocently._

_"To be continued." I answer._

I look over to Christina who was calling us over. "Stop sucking each other's faces off!" She hollers, I laugh as Christina makes her way over to Tobias and I. Chris looks at both of us and smiles, "Remember last year?"

"Yes. How couldn't I?" I reply, I remember Christina's dare from last year. "Anyway is there a party tonight?" I question, I don't want to attend any parties tonight.

"Hell yes there is!" Zeke yells, he walks through the cheering crowd and says, "Party at mine in an hour." He then stands up an a table and a hush falls over the crowd. I think dauntless knows when Zeke is throwing parties. "Everyone!" He booms, "Party at mine in an hour!" Everyone cheers and Zeke jumps off the table. "See you ladies later."

With that Zeke walks off and disappears into the crowd. "Welllllll..." Christina says as she tugs on my arm, "Are you coming to the party?"

I look over to Tobias and raise my eyebrows, He says, "I'll do what ever Tris wants." He winks at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. Christina gives me a smug smile, I shoot her a look but I can't hold back my smile.

"Maybe we'll just head back to mine?" I ask Tobias seductively, his eyes widen and a shit-eating-smile breaks across his face. Christina laughs when I grab his hand and start to pull him out of the cafeteria. I can see Tobias is getting really _excited._

* * *

When we arrive at my front door, Tobias hastily opens it and literally pulls me into my apartment. He has already peeled off his shirt and grabbing the hem of my tank top. "Tobias," I say to him, He looks up at me with his wide blue orbs. I lock the front door quickly and turn to face him.

"Yeah?"

I walk forward and grab his face, he looks down at me and places his hands on my waist. "We aren't in a hurry," I lower my voice to almost a whisper, "I just want you. And I want to treasure every time we're together...like this." Tobias bites his bottom lip and I can feel my insides melt at his cuteness.

He leans forward and kisses my temple. "I would love to savour this moment with you Tris," Tobias whispers. His mouth now moving against the shell of my ear, making it vibrate against his lips. I shudder and Tobias chuckles, his bare chest rising and falling against my body. "I love you so much Tris." Tobias says as he trails his fingers down my arms, I can feel goose bumps rise on my skin where his fingers lightly touched. His hands then catch under my top and his fingers start to trace my stomach. Tobias looks at me with such intensity, I can see the fire in his eyes. He grips my waist and carries me over to the counter top, he gently places me down on the cold marble and stands between my legs. He runs his hands down my thighs steadily, I let out a jagged breath at his light touches.

Tobias starts to kiss my jaw and neck. This is making me crazy. He takes my hands and places them on his chest, and I feel his steady heart beating. I look down at his chiselled body and I feel my heart starting to beat faster; Tobias kisses right next to my lips, I turn my head so I catch his next kiss. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Tobias sucks and nibbles my bottom lip, I seek entry but he teases and keeps slowly kissing me. I moan into his mouth and only then Tobias lets my tongue in. He starts to massage me, poking and prodding. More moans escape and I instinctively start to grind against him, creating friction between us. Tobias groans louder into my mouth, and starts to unclasp my bra. He expertly releases it and throws it onto the floor, his hands catch under my top and starts to make their way up my body. I no longer feel self-conscious around Tobias anymore, I have accepted that I am the one he loves and that he loves everything about me. He traces my curves and give me bolts of electricity every time he touches me.

I start to unbutton his jeans, he quickly slips out of them and then starts on mine. Pretty soon Tobias is only in his boxer-briefs, with his ever so prominent bulge and I am only in my tank top and underwear. But Tobias stops and places his hands on my cheeks, he looks into my eyes and a ghost of a smile plays on his lips, "I love your eyes... they're Bluey-Grey but in the light they can look green. I love how you look at me and I love how you look when we like...this, when we're together." I feel a smile break across my face, I lace my fingers through his hair and pull his forehead to mine.

"I love you so much, Tobias." I say quietly.

"I love you too, Tris." He replies, his voice low and sexy. I pull him into a kiss and he moans, he pulls me on to his waist and carries me up the stairs and to our bed.

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

I slowly pry my eyes open. Rubbing my knuckles into them to regain focus on the fuzzy world around me. I look over to the familiar surroundings of Tris's apartment, I remember last night and feel my blood rushing south. I feel that my left arm is numb, I look over to see Tris's head laying on my bicep. Her blonde hair is sprawled all over the place and is knotty from our... _activities_ from the night before. Her plump pink lips pursed together and her naked chest rhythmically rising and falling. I smile and carefully inch my arm from under her head, she stirs ever so slightly but remains asleep, as I make my way into the bathroom. I shower quickly, wanting to surprise Tris with breakfast. When I am out, I find that Tris is still fast asleep. I smirk to myself and get ready in my signature black shirt, black jeans and black boots. I make my way down stairs and start to quietly pull out what I need for breakfast.

Soon I have made bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and hash browns. I have also made some orange juice from scratch. I place everything on the dining table and also find time to place a flower in a vase full with water, on the table. "God Tris do you need anymore sleep?" I chuckle as I put on a pot of coffee. When I pour two cups, I hear movement up stairs; I put two sugars and milk in Tris's cup. I turn around with the two mugs and find Tris standing at the base of the spiral stair case, she yawns and stretches her arms above her head, my over sized shirt raises, showing off _a lot _of skin. "Morning sleepy head," I say as I place the steaming mug on the dining table. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh my sleep was grand," Tris replies, she sits down at the table. "But there is one thing," She states, I raise my eye brows and she continues: "I woke up to an empty bed."

I pout and deadpan, "Well isn't that sad?" Tris chuckles and batts my arm.

"Anyway, wot is this al fo obias?" She asks as she stuffs some bacon into her mouth.

I watch Tris stuff more food into her mouth and laugh, "Well I realised when I was in the shower this morning that, today is the one year anniversary for you being in Dauntless." I raise my mug and toast, "To you being in Dauntless... and with me."

Tris gulps down her food and smiles sweetly at me, she clinks her mug to mine and we both sip our hot coffee's. "Thank you Tobias," Tris grabs my hand and entwines our fingers, "I love this... I love us... and I know that coming here was the best decision of my life." I feel a smile break across my face, Tris blushes and looks down at her plate.

"Tris." She looks up at me, her eyes scanning my face for any sign of doubt. "I know that every one around us is getting married or are having children... but I want you to know now that I am completely comfortable with everything that we have right now... I don't want to change a thing. There _will _be a time in the future where we are more than _this. _But I love what we have and I don't want to rush into anything right now." I whisper, I look straight into her eyes. My gaze never falters. Tris's eyes look at me intently, a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Well Tobias James Eaton," Tris says, "I am completely and utterly content with that decision." For a moment her smile falters and I grip her hand tighter.

"What is it?" I ask worried if I did something wrong.

"Well Tobias... I need to say that. I need to say... that time we had that argument about confronting Marcus. I stepped completely out of line, and I am so sorry. I know that I need to respect your decisions and not to let my opinions in the way of your decisions. Looking back on it now, I realise that I was wrong. That Marcus is your father and that you need to make the decision for yourself." It looks as if Tris just lifted a tonne of weight off of her shoulders.

This takes me by surprise, she must have been thinking about that argument for weeks. It must have troubled her to go to every council meeting and seeing that devil. I look up at her and find that she is biting the inside of her cheek, like she does when she gets nervous. "Tris. When the time comes I will take action for the injustice he has done to me, but right now I want to focus every thing on the present and not dwell in the past. It makes me so happy that I am with some one that will respect me with any decision I make. Even though we have our disagreements, we will be together for a _long_ time." Tris smiles happily and squeezes my hand, she then continues to eat her breakfast. I feel my body relax into my surroundings and everything seems to fit into place, at this moment.

* * *

**Caleb POV:**

"Get up daddy Bear! It's scan day!" Delilah yells next to my ear, I feel a jolt of pain shoot up my arm as she punches my bicep, "Get up Caleb!" I open my eyes and find Delilah's bright violet orbs staring back at me.

"Morning," I yawn as I stretch my arms out. Delilah sits on the edge of our bed, her black hair falling in her face. I smile and quickly pull her beside me.

"Caleb!" Delilah squeals, she giggles as I tickle her under her arms, her waist, her neck. Soon enough Delilah is hiccuping from laughing so much. "Caleb stop!" She giggles, this time I stop and Delilah lays next to me, I sweep a piece of hair out of her face and smile.

"I love you," I whisper, Delilah mouths, '_I love you' _back. I smile and snuggle into her, I rest my hand on her swelling stomach. I close my eyes and take in her scent; "I love the both of you."

"Okay, now we have to get up and go to the scan." Delilah says, I grunt as she gets up and leaves the room. "Get dressed Caleb!" I hastily get out of bed and slip into a shirt and jeans. I slip into some boots and make my way into the dining room.

Delilah hands me a steaming mug of coffee and I sip it, she says, "Well honey we gotta go. Mumma's gotta eat." I laugh and grab my coat, we make our way down to the cafeteria hand-in-hand. I swing our hands in between us and then slip my arm around Delilah's waist, she snakes her arm around me. We arrive at the cafeteria and find almost everyone at the table, accept Four, Tris, and Marlene. I take a seat and greet the rest of our group.

Christina points to Lynn and says, "Oh yeah I tested your theory about the _five senses _thing, and it's totally true!"

We all laugh and Lynn says, "I told yah so." We all laugh harder.

We eat for a while, I pick at my muffin and Delilah scoffs down at least two plates of pancakes. Soon enough Nova sits down and says to Delilah and I, "Ava's waiting for you two." We both get up and make our way to the infirmary.

When we arrive, Ava welcomes us and she is accompanied by Marlene. Delilah is seated next to a scanner and I grab a stool and sit next to her, I take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Okay love birds," Ava says as she pulls out a bottle, "This will be cold." Ava squeezes the gel onto Delilah's belly, and takes out a scanner. Once she has finished talking to Marlene about how to operate the scanner, they start to rub it over Delilah's stomach. We look onto the screen, it looks a bit blurry for a moment but it eventually shows a picture of small baby. "So this is your eighteen week scan, and she is a healthy little girl."

"Our little girl," I whisper under my breath, my daughter. I feel my heart soar, I created this, I helped make this wonderful being. I feel tears start to prickle in my eyes and I smile; she is so perfect. Delilah and I watch on as Ava and Marlene point out her arms and legs and her head. Delilah is crying too, we're both crying now. "She is so perfect," I whisper to Delilah, she nods and smiles happily.

"Well that's about it!" Marlene exclaims, "You two have a healthy baby Girl!" I laugh and hug Delilah, we embrace each other for a while. Crying tears of joy. We break apart and compose our selves. Ava hands us copies of the ultrasound and we are on our way.

"We have to send them to my family in Amity, and my brother in Abnegation," Delilah says as we make our way down to the Pit, I make sure she doesn't slip or harm the baby in any way. "Oh and we can send one to your parents!" Delilah keeps on rambling about baby showers and clothes and nurseries. I bob my head from time-to-time, to say that I'm listening. I look through the Pit and spot Tris making her way down the stairs from the Head Quarters.

"Tris!" I call cutting off Delilah, Tris looks to me and smiles, she makes her way down to us and hugs us both in greeting. "Delilah had her eighteen week scan today!" I exclaim as we break apart.

"Wow!" This is all Tris says, Delilah hands her one of the scan photos and Tris's mouth drops open. "Oh." She traces our babies legs and arms, and she marvels at it. "Caleb...Delilah... this is Oh My God! I am so happy!" Tris laughs throws her arms around both of us, we all end up crying. Again. We all compose our selves and start to talk about names and nurseries.

Soon enough Four joins us, he kisses Tris on the temple and shakes my hand, "How is everyone?" He ask us, Tris shows him the photo and he looks at it mesmerised. "Congratulations!" Four says as he pulls me into a hug and pats me on the back, he then hugs Delilah being careful not to hurt her. "Well," Four says after he finishes giving his congratulations, "How about we go out to dinner tonight?" We all agree.

"Well that means I have to get ready!" Delilah says, "We'll see you guys at seven." I don't know why she needs to get ready so soon, it's only midday. Anyway we part ways with Four and Tris. I snake my arm around Delilah's waist and look back at Four and Tris just as he picks her up and is kisses Tris, while spinning her around. I smile knowing that Tris and I have found the people we are meant to be with.

* * *

**BONUS - Eric POV: **

I watch them in disgust, as he pulls her closer embracing her tightly. I scoff when he twirls her around and making her laugh. I feel a frown form on my lips as he kisses her deeply. Four and Tris hold hands and talk to each other, Tris bites her lip and flips her hair. Four leans in close and whispers some thing in her ear, making her blush profusely. _That should be me, _I think to myself. I clench and unclench my hands, to release some anger and tension.

They look so in love and crazy for each other, they way the look at each other... it makes me sick. That should be me.

I watch as Four and Tris part ways, her heading towards the cafeteria and Four heading up the Pit steps to the HQ. My eyes follow him, watching him closely as he walks. I can feel jealously flood my veins knowing that Tris is in love with him. That she stole Four from me...

_Wait! What?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**(¬‿¬)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys for not updating yesterday FanFiction was being a bitch. But here I am with chapter 18. Like, Follow, Review. ~N**

* * *

**Four POV:**

Life as I know it, has taken a back seat to the unexpected over the past few weeks. All hell has broken loose with all the girls organizing Delilah's baby shower, they have plans sprawled out all over Tris and I's kitchen table, and the coffee mugs are building up by the minute.

I can hardly get any alone time in with Tris, she finishes her planning late at night, sleep for a few hours, to only wake up and remember something important. I can see that it is not only taking a toll on her, but everyone else in our group. Everyone has had to change their shifts around at work to fit this baby shower into their busy lives, and now they have to make up the lost hours.

Caleb is rushing around organizing things for the nursery: furniture, paint, toys, and clothes. It seems that he is very overwhelmed.

I on the other hand have not one worry, only that Tris is working too much and it is taking a toll on her mental state. I have to remind myself to be careful about what I say around her, because she gets snappy when she gets no sleep.

And one of the best things right now is that Eric is avoiding me. I don't know why, but he is. Eric usually gives me a sly grin or scowls at me, but now when he sees me he runs in the other direction. I could get used to this 'Eric-less' life.

I make my way down from a long shift in the control room, and I go where my feet take me. The cafeteria. I walk into the nearly deserted hall and grab myself a piece of cake. I plop down at our table and eat my delicious slice of heaven in silence. It's nice every once in a while to have silence, besides the occasional clashes of metal or clatter of trays the cafeteria is silent. I relish in this small moment, it gives me time to think. So I go over _everything. _Delilah is seven nearly eight months pregnant with her and Caleb's daughter and they're planning a wedding, Zeke is still with Shauna, Will and Christina are also planning a wedding, Uriah and Marlene still haven't gotten together, Lynn has stepped down from her job and has started to work in the tattoo parlor. And for Tris and I, we are perfect, not one issue. I am currently living with her, we spend every spare moment together, between her leadership meetings and my excessive hours at the control room, we make it work. I have moments where I crave Tris; I miss her smile, her eyes, her hair, and her laugh. But the waiting is well worth it when I come home to her, and boy does she _treat _me well. _Very well. _I won't go into detail, but it sure is good.

I am broken out of my state of thinking when I hear a loud bang on the table. I look up to find Zeke looking very tired; he did a double shift covering for a guy whose wife is hung-over. "Four," Zeke waves his hand in front of my face, I blink and raise my eyebrows, indicating that he has my attention, "It's like two- thirty in the morning, you better get home."

I look down at my watch and just notice the time; I swear under my breath and quickly get up. After saying bye to Zeke, I rush up to our apartment and quietly making my way through the front door. I find five women sprawled across the living and dining rooms. They all breathe rhythmically telling me that they're asleep. I tiptoe my way over to the dining room table and see Tris asleep with her head on her arms. I cautiously lift her up, with my arms supporting her legs and one supporting her back, and I make my way up stairs. I lay Tris down; I pull the covers up to her chin and kiss her fore head. I silently strip out of my jeans and get into the bed, I usually go in just my briefs, but with four other women down stairs I decide against it. I slip under the covers and move closer to Tris's sleeping form. Not soon after, I drift off.

* * *

The feeling of someone's lips pressed against mine wakes me, my eyes flutter open to find Tris's blue-grey ones staring back at me. I smile into our kiss and place my hand on her hip. She shuffles closer and weaves her fingers through my hair.

When we break apart Tris smiles sleepily at me and in her husky, sexy morning voice she whispers, "Morning Tobias."

"Morning beautiful," I answer, my voice coming out husky like hers. I see Tris shiver as I run my fingertips up and down her arm. I smile and press my lips against her forehead, "How has planning been going?" I ask quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping ladies downstairs.

Tris sighs and burrows her head into the crook of my neck, "It's stressing." Tris replies. I wrap my arms around her and rest my cheek on the top of her head. We lay there for a while, occasionally kissing each other.

We are broken out of our little bubble when we hear stirring down stairs. I move out from under Tris and slip into some sweat pants. Tris groans as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I only then notice she is wearing my large black T-shirt and a pair of black leggings; I lightly smack her butt as I carry Tris down stairs. She giggles and clings to my back.

I am met by a very moody and tired looking group of girls, all of them have their hair in messy buns and are all sipping on coffee. I smile at them as I place Tris down on the bench and I receive smiles back. I kiss Tris lightly on the forehead and pour two mugs off coffee. "Morning ladies," I say, breaking the silence. "How is everything?"

"Good," Marlene answers through a yawn, "Everything is great." They all nod in agreement, exhaustion taking a toll on their bodies. I nod and give Tris her coffee before sipping on mine. The room is silent for a few minutes as we drink our beverages.

It is only broken when Christina states, "Well I think that we could give this 'project' a break. Just unwind and relax, then we can return and put a few finishing touches and we are done." The girls don't seem to object to the idea.

But Shauna responds, "Or we could just do the finishing touches now and finish this damn thing." I watch, as the girls think for a moment and shrug, all of them approving to Shauna's proposal.

"Well then," Delilah says, "Lets get on with it." And with that the girls get up and gather around the dining table.

I go up stairs and get changed out of my sweats and into my jeans, and also slip into a clean shirt. I then go down stairs and make my way to the cafeteria; I find Uriah, Zeke, Will, Caleb and Lynn sitting down eating breakfast. I join them after grabbing a muffin and greet them. We make small talk and are brought out of the boring exchanges when Zeke suddenly bursts out, "I'm going to ask Shauna to marry me."

And with that our conversation stops, Uriah looks quizzically at his brother, Caleb looks dumbfounded and Will seems almost surprised. And Lynn, she looks unfazed by Zeke's proclamation. "Well it's about time Zeke," Lynn states, I can't help but laugh. I seem to be doing that lately, laughing and smiling and overall being happy. Caleb starts to chuckle and then Will, us three are laughing and Uriah then joins in.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asks, looking at us like we are man men and women.

Uriah replies, "Well Zeke, Shauna has been dropping hints for at least a year and you have been oblivious to it." This makes Zeke smile and join in our chuckling.

We all die down after a while; casually fading back into light conversation about life - Mostly work and relationships - Lynn talks about how she tattooed a dauntless flame on a guy's ass cheek. As much as Lynn is trained in the art of tattooing, I will never trust her with that needle.

I get up when the conversation drifts to occasional comments; I grab five muffins for the girls and make my way back to my apartment. When I arrive and set the muffins down the girls pounce on them, I have never seen so many people devour food like that, it is almost mesmerizing. And once the muffins are gone I decide to kill time by going to the training room. I quickly change into exercise shorts and a loose tank top.

* * *

When I arrive I tape up my hands and start to punch and kick the punching bag. Surprisingly I have no rage to fuel my hitting, so I just let the feel of my muscles burning and the thud of the punching bag fuel me on. I move onto lifting weights, then to knife throwing. I don't hit the center of the target the first couple of times, because of my absence to train, but soon enough I loosen up and start hitting the bulls' eye. I train with guns next, being a tad rusty but eventually sitting the target in the dead center. I decide to finish up in the training room and make my way back home.

When I am walking through the Pit, a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn around to face the person.

"Four," Eric says, not with venom like he used to, it's softer than usual. His eyes aren't hard and glassy. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it Eric?" I ask cautiously, he is acting strange. "I haven't got all day."

"Well," He begins; he twists his hands together and looks down at the ground. He looks very anxious, I raise my eyebrows and Eric quickly continues, "Well I have decided to step down from leadership."

This statement leaves me dumbfounded; I look at Eric with my jaw suddenly slack, "What?" I watch as Eric visibly relaxes, I don't know why but he seems very calm. "Why are you doing this? Who is going to take your place?"

Eric ponders for a moment and answers, "I talked to Max and he is replacing me with Caleb and… I have decided to do this because I have realized that I am not a good person. That I can't have friends or… partners with out them leaving. And Four I just want to at least be… friends with you."

I watch Eric, hoping to pick up on any sign of lying; I only wish now that I had Christina's Candor trained eyes. But no avail, it seems that Eric is genuine. I stay silent, opening my mouth to say something, only then to close it. I weigh my words, thinking that one wrong comment and Eric will blow up like he used to.

"Okay… That's cool. But maybe we can just be acquaintances rather than friends." I reply warily. Eric smiles lightly and then leaves me.

I arrive home slightly stunned from Eric. I wonder what drove him to step down, it wasn't only him _'realizing that he was a bad guy'; _something or someone has made him do this. But I really don't care any more. I greet Tris and the girls who are all now laying around watching a movie in the living room. They all look exhausted.

I run upstairs take a quick shower, get into my pajamas and decide on joining the girls. I make my way down stairs to the kitchen and pull out a packet of popcorn. I chuck it in the microwave and wait a couple of minutes. When the microwave dings I hastily pull out the hot packet and pour it into a bowl. I then make my way over to the girls and find that they are watching an old black and white film.

"What's this movie called?" I ask as I take a seat next to Tris. They all take a hand full from the bowl of popcorn on my lap.

"Gentlem_en prefer Blondes," _Christina answers not looking away from the screen. "It was filmed like a hundred years ago."

I nod and look over to Tris, her blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes slightly droop. I murmur, "Well I know I prefer blondes." Tris looks over to me and gives me a small smile, a pink blush crawling up her neck and onto her cheeks. Tris scooches over to me and rests her head on my chest, I wrap my arm around her and lean down so my cheek is resting on Tris's head. The girls devour the popcorn as we watch the rest of the movie in silence.

The whole group is here today for breakfast. Tris sits idle nest to me, occasionally spooning some cereal into her mouth. Caleb sits across from us, he is handing Delilah her multi-pregnancy vitamins, which she reluctantly takes. Will and Christina sits to the right of them, they occasionally giggle and whisper to each other, Christina plays with the engagement ring on her finger subconsciously as Will kisses her lightly on the temple. And to the left of Delilah and Caleb are Zeke and Shauna, Zeke is nervously running his hands through his hair and Shauna seems oblivious as she munches on her muffin. Sitting next to Tris is Lynn who keeps stabbing her bacon with her fork; I notice a small sketchpad sitting on the table, which must be for her new job. Uriah and Marlene sit in silence next to me, they make small conversation; last night Uriah went on a date with one of his many girlfriends and Marlene seems very upset, Tris told me that Marlene is very much in love with Uriah. But he just doesn't see it.

This is our group. What used to consist of Zeke, Shauna and I. Now holds some of Dauntless' brightest and funniest members, and I could not imagine my life with out them. I sling my arm around Tris and kiss her lightly on the head, she snuggles into me and kisses just below my jaw.

My life may be full of surprises, but I love it.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and heads up if you did not see the AN I posted, I am going all over my older chapter because they are shit. And to add on top of that I am writing another Fic right now, that is going to be posted when I finish ADLWC. **

**Also the movie _'gentlemen prefer blondes,' _if you're wondering was filmed in 1953, and it starred_ Marilyn Monroe _who played Lorelei Lee.**

**Yeah thank you all for your reviews and I love you all! ~N**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, hello there my fellow fan-fictioners, this is chapter 19 for you guys! There will be a very important authors note at the end so don't miss it. Please be ever so kind and Follow, Favorite and Review! ~N**

* * *

**Four.**

This baby shower has been being planned for the last month, and it is apparently awesome. I'm not a woman so I don't really know what is happening. There is a board with the measurements of the baby's length and weight, red and purple streamers line the walls and at least three dauntless cakes sit on the table. I don't know why the girls stayed up until late hours of the morning planning this, it seems that they have hung up decorations and supplied food. But Christina said they had to have everything on schedule.

I am sitting next to Caleb right now, a beer in my hand. We sit there watching the women swarm around Tris and I's apartment, they hold up baby clothes and talk rather loudly, while nibbling on quiches and sipping wine or soda. Caleb looks oblivious to what is happening, in Abnegation a baby shower would be people coming over to visit the mother of the child and they would give their congratulations. It's nothing like this. People come over and greet us, talking mostly to Caleb; he states he's nervous and that he wants to be a great father.

We sit there watching the girls play baby shower games: guessing if the diaper is full of chocolate or poop, guessing the weight and length of Caleb's unborn child, guessing the baby's name and middle name.

Tris walks over to Caleb and I and slumps down on my lap. "Having fun?" She asks to no one in particular. I nod my head slowly and then take a sip of my soda. Caleb doesn't respond and just stares at Delilah.

"I think it's finally hit me," Caleb says after a few moments of silence. "I'm going to be a Dad in a little under a month." Tris chuckles and leans over to Caleb and places her arm around his shoulder in a comforting side hug.

"Yes you are Caleb, and you're going to be a great dad too," Tris encourages placing a kiss on her brothers cheek, Caleb smiles weakly and takes another swig of his beer.

"Promise me Tris you will wait at least another five years," Caleb says, his eyes stay locked on Delilah.

Tris looks quizzically at Caleb and then to me, she quirks her eyebrows and smiles; "I don't think Four and I are planning on having a child anytime soon."

Caleb nods and looks down at his hands, "It's just I am so young and what if I mess up and they get hurt and everything goes to shit?"

I pat his back encouragingly and say, "Don't worry, all of us are here to help you. We may not have children for another few years, but that doesn't mean that we wont at least try to ease your load." Tris gives me a big smile and I wink at her, knowing that I will be _thanked_ later.

* * *

**Tris. **

Tobias and I pack up after the baby shower, it went off with out a hitch. Christina, Delilah and Caleb help, and we get the house spick and span in no time. They leave with quiet goodbyes and leave Tobias and I alone, for the first time and a few weeks. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly, and I return it; we haven't done _anything _for a while, and right now it seems that we just want to cuddle. But I know that there is another longing in my chest, the sensual tension between us is at an all time high.

"Tris?" Tobias whispers into the dark room, the light from the moon is the only sort of illumination in the room, giving it a very somber feel. But the vibrations of Tobias's chest against my cheek, makes me feel so happy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever see us getting married and having children?" He asks, in an almost childlike tone. I can't help but smile.

I look up at him and see his ocean blue eyes questioning me and I kiss his jaw, "Of course, Tobias. I can't imagine not having a life with you." I feel his body relax and his hands run up and down my arms; I shiver at his touch.

I kiss his neck and make my way up to his lips, where I plant a soft loving kiss. Tobias smiles and pulls me tighter against him. "I love you so much Tris." He mumbles. My hand rests on his chest, and I can feel his heart rate pick up.

"I love you too, Tobias." I reply. And we loose our selves in each other.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I groggily swing my legs over the side of my bed and I make my way down stairs. It's about 6 am, and I have to attend a meeting in head quarters. I have a meeting with the leaders of all the factions. I get into a tight black pencil skirt and a burgundy blouse, and I slip into my black heels. I pull my hair back into a loose bun and let some strands of hair fall into my face. As I leave my apartment I kiss Tobias's cheek as he sleeps and grab myself a muffin.

When I arrive everyone is there, actually five minutes early. I sit across from the Amity leader, Johanna Reyes, I give her a smile and she nods in my direction. I see my father sitting with Marcus a few seats down from where I sit, he gives me a small smile and I nod at him. Max enters the room and says, "Good morning everyone, since we are all here I will begin."

Max goes on about transfer students, initiations, food supplies, security, medicine, and education for the factions. I nod to look like I'm interested. It has at least been three hours when Max says, "Our leader, Eric Coulter, has stepped down from his position in leadership."

I pipe up, "Then who will take his place?" I did not know of Eric stepping down, I must ask Tobias as soon as possible, if he knows anything.

"Well Tris, since your brother was training for that position, my associates and I have come to the conclusion that Caleb would take his place, as a leader," Max answers me with a smile. Since Caleb finished training he has only been a fill in for Eric, he would go to the meetings where Eric would be sick, or just attend major conferences to make sure that every bit of information was received.

"That's awesome news!" I beam; I find that my father has a small smile playing on his lips. It's nice to know that he is proud of Caleb.

The meeting finishes shortly after that, I go to the snack table immediately grabbing a BLT and gulping down some orange juice. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I find my father standing behind me. I swallow on my sandwich and say, "Dad! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too… Tris," He uses my Dauntless name, I don't like him saying it, its strange.

"You can call me Beatrice if you want Dad," I say to him, his face visibly lights up and he smiles.

"Well it is very nice to see you _Beatrice," _He says, "How have you been?"

"Good, Caleb and Delilah had their baby shower last night," I answer, he smiles wider and I think I almost see tears in his eyes, "And my boyfriend and I are having our two year anniversary in a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Marcus asks, I almost glare at him but I compose myself. "What is his name?"

I nearly start screaming insults at him but I bite my tongue and give Marcus a sickeningly sweet smile, "Yes, and his name is Four."

"Four?" Marcus gives me an incredulous look.

I stare him down and answer, "Yes Four, he doesn't like his given name." My voice has gone at least an octave higher. Marcus narrows his eyes ever so slightly, his mouth returns to the sly grin he always carries. "Anyway," I say turning back to my father, "I have to go. I am planning of going out with my boyfriend."

I leave my father and Marcus behind me. Tobias knows that I get agitated around him, I have to distance myself from Marcus, so after every meeting Tobias and I go on a date. I arrive at my apartment at quarter past ten, I slump down on my lounge and huff the hair that is falling into my face.

Tobias soon joins me; he walks in through the front door and smiles kindly at me, "Morning beautiful. How has your day been?"

I look over at him and roll my eyes, "I had a three hour meeting and saw the anti-Christ. How was yours?" I say almost mocking his cheeriness.

Tobias chuckles and shakes his head, "I ate breakfast with the gang and went to the training room for a couple of hours." Tobias plops down next to me and kisses my head. He rubs his hands up and down my thigh and whispers into my ear, "How 'bout we go and have a shower and go on our date?"

"That sound really nice," I sigh, I get up from the couch and pull Tobias up with me. I start to unbutton my top, and Tobias raises his eyebrows, "Are we gonna have shower sex or not?"

He laughs and throws me over his shoulder, "Yes we are Miss Prior."

* * *

The date goes very smoothly, Tobias takes to a small café situated in the Pit. We eat, laugh, talk, and kiss. At one point I see Eric glaring at us from across the room, I quirk my eyebrows and shrug, not wanting him to ruin our time together. When it comes to dessert I ask Tobias, "Did you know that Eric stepped down from leadership?"

"Yes." He replies, sipping on his beer.

I look back at Tobias quizzically and raise my eyebrows, "Why didn't you tell me, Tobias?" I whisper his name so no one will take notice of us.

"It's not my story to tell." Tobias answers; I smile at his kindness and place my hand over his.

"Well Four, you should have transferred to Amity, because you're too kind." I beam, Tobias laughs and shakes his head. He knows I know his hatred for the '_banjo playing red necks' _as he would call them.

"If I did we never would have met," He says, with a fake pout.

"Some how we would find each other, because we are meant for one another," I counter, Tobias raises an eyebrow at my sappiness and smile brightly. It's at these moments that I love him the most.

* * *

We arrive home later than expected, after lunch Tobias and I went to the Ferris wheel, we watched the clouds and enjoyed each other's company. Right now I just feel like falling into bed and never waking up again, but it looks like Tobias has other plans. He is scurrying around the apartment pulling out blankets and pillows, he plops them into my arms and then goes to the kitchen.

Tobias returns with an arm full of packaged chips, dips, ice cream, spoons and dauntless cake. "Come with me," He smiles as he makes his way for the stairs, Tobias leads me out to the terrace and places the food stuffs on the out door table. "Put them on the couch," Tobias instructs to me as he turns on the stereo, a guitar starts playing and a soft male voice streams out of the speakers. Tobias scoops me up in his arms and says, "We are sleeping under the stars tonight."

"Really?" I ask and Tobias nods happily. I help him pull out the fold out couch and we arrange the bedding. Tobias pulls the coffee table over next to the couch and he places all the food down.

We snuggle together under the duvet. We lay in silence looking up at the stars, looking into a never-ending abyss. It's humbling to know that even though the humankind thinks of them as big and powerful, that we are just a spec in a whole universe. Tobias plays with my hair and kisses my temple, "What are you thinking about?" He asks softly, his voice husky and adorable.

"I am thinking that even though we are a spec in the universe and that everyone fights for power, no matter what we are nothing compared to what is out there," I reply quietly.

I can feel Tobias smile against my hair and he says, "That's some deep shit Tris." I laugh and he hold me tighter, "But just to let you know. My love for you in unfathomable as space."

I look over to him and find his eyes sparkling, "You know you really corny, right?" Tobias snickers and nods, "But I love it so much."

* * *

The next morning in the cafeteria, Tobias and I sit together, whispering and giggling. Occasionally kissing. Everyone else sits at the table making polite conversation. Lynn, Marlene, Caleb and Delilah haven't joined us yet. Christina goes on about her wedding plans, her dress and the venue. Will adds in some detail occasionally, but he lets Christina continue on. Half way through Chris talking about getting clearance for her family to come to Dauntless for the ceremony, she is interrupted as Caleb enters the room.

"Tris!" his voice sounds raspy and rugged. "Tris! There you are!"

"What Caleb?" I asked alarmed at his abruptness.

He catches his voice for a moment and replies, "Delilah has gone into premature labor. You need to come quickly."

* * *

**There you go! So this important A/N consists of me telling you this:**

**1\. I will be skipping a couple of years in a few chapters because I have got some good shit planned and I can't think of anything to write right now. **

**2\. I am thinking of starting a Tumblr for myself, so you guys can ask me questions and get updates of what's happening with my Fics!**

**I love you all; I love your feedback and please leave a review. I have so many viewers, but not as nearly enough reviews! I want to at least get 20 reviews before I update next. Be cool and stay in school ~N**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think this chapter is a shorty. But anyway thank you for your reviews, not as much as I wanted but they're appreciated. I am posting today because there was a cyclone (hurricane) warning and school was cancelled. YAY! So I finished this chapter and here you go! Enjoy! ~N**

**Add me on Tumblr at .com**

* * *

**Tris. **

I sit in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. Delilah is in the next room; she went into premature labor about three hours ago. Tobias sits next to me, his hair is all disheveled and his clothes wrinkly, I am probably the same. He doesn't have to stay here and wait for the results, but he insisted that he stay; I can't help but love him more after he said that. Caleb is with Delilah, he was totally out of it when he was leading us back to the infirmary when he first told us about Delilah's state.

The minutes tick by, people litter through the waiting room, some of them are waiting for news about Delilah and others seem to be waiting for friends or loved ones. Everyone visits to check up on Delilah and Caleb, even Peter does, I think he was just seeing if she was dying or not. But he left with out a word, which is good considering his brutal nature.

I keep biting my nails; half of them are already to their nail beds. But I keep going; it keeps my mind off the excruciating waiting. Tobias shifts beside me, he looks over and gives me a weak, but hopeful smile. I feel the side of my lip twitch up and Tobias nods, knowing how worried I am. Eventually I fall asleep the fatigue setting in, Tobias pulls me into his lap and cradles me, I rest my head on his shoulder; he cocoons me in his arms and I slowly drift off.

I feel my body being slightly shaken; I sleepily blink my eyes and find Christina looking down at me. Her dark brown eyes are etched with worry, and her mouth is curved into a tight frown. "Hey, Tris." She greets, weakly. Her voice sounds strained and her movements seem sluggish.

"Hi," I choke out. I sit up and find that I am still in Tobias's arms; he has his head resting on her chair and his eyes closed. His chest rises and falls in rhythmic breaths, signifying that he is asleep. I rub my eyes so I can focus on the dim lit room, even there is exposed rock and dark tiling the infirmary seems very clinical.

"How are they?" I ask, my voice raspy and dry. Christina hands me a plastic cup of water and I gulp it down eagerly; she refills the cup and hands it back to me. I sip gingerly on the water waiting eagerly for a reply.

"Well, the baby was delivered about half an hour ago, and they immediately put tubes and stuff into her, to make sure she's breathing properly and that her heart is working at a normal pace." Chris answers tiredly; she rubs the back of her neck and looks around at the other sleeping forms in the room. I notice that our whole group is here, accept for Marlene, who helped deliver Caleb and Delilah's daughter. They all sleep silently - accept for Uriah, his snoring sounds like the hum of a generator – it looks as if Christina and I are the only ones awake.

"How about Delilah?" I ask, I stretch out my numb limbs and crack my back.

"She's perfectly fine, the doctors did their best, but she lost a lot of blood," Christina answers truthfully, "She's now sleeping, Caleb is in there with her, he didn't leave the entire time."

I nod in understanding and look to the clock. I have been sitting here, almost going onto eight hours. They must have gotten someone to cover for me at the meeting. I shrug it off knowing that it won't make a difference if I am there or not.

Christina and I sit in silence, knowing that the nurses will come and get us if Caleb or Delilah wants us. I just stay cuddled up to Tobias; his muscly body is a perfect cushioning. Eventually Tobias wakes and holds me to his body, he kisses my jaw and nuzzles my neck. I almost purr it feels so good. But I remember where I am and keep it to myself.

"Any news?" Tobias asks.

"Christina told me that Delilah is fine and the baby is fine," I answer quietly, "She's just resting and Caleb is with her." Tobias nods and burrows his face into my neck; his hot breath makes shivers run up my spine.

Soon enough Marlene walks out, her hair is disheveled and she has purple rings under her eyes, I stand hastily. She just smiles and says, "Caleb and Delilah want to see you."

I eagerly make my way down the sterile hall way and knock on the door that Marlene told me they were behind. I hear a muffled answer and I slowly push the door open. Delilah sits on the hospital bed, her skin is paler than usual and she looks like a train wreck, but other than that she's fine. Caleb on the other hand looks like he has suffered a traumatic event. He did, but he wasn't the one to go into premature labor. They hold onto each other tightly. Delilah has made enough room in her tiny hospital bed so that Caleb can slide in next to her, and wrap his arms around her fragile frame. Delilah's head rests on Caleb's shoulder and when she notices me standing in the doorway, she lifts her head the smallest bit and smiles at me weakly. Yet the smile doesn't reach her eyes, and does nothing to hide her evident pain.

"Tris," Delilah breathes, stirring Caleb from his silent stupor. "It's so good to see you." I make my way over to their tangled bodies on the hospital bed, and pull a chair from the corner, sitting in front of the two of them. I grab their clasped hands into mine and give them an encouraging smile.

"It's good to see you too! How is the happy couple?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Tired," Caleb answers, shifting so he's in a sitting position with his back against the bedhead. Delilah snorts and shakes her head, its very obvious that Delilah is fighting just to keep her eyes open.

"Ha-ha, very funny Caleb. You're tired? Think about your fiancé who was just in labor for 9 hours and lost three pints of blood." Delilah counters. Caleb looks down embarrassed, I just laugh at her reaction. Delilah smiles for real this time and kisses Caleb's cheek.

"Anyway," I start, "How is she?"

By she I mean their daughter, Caleb smiles and entwines his fingers with Delilah's. "We've named her Violet," He states happily, "And she is perfect, in our eyes."

Caleb gets out of the bed and beckons me to a joining room; a small white crib sits in the middle. There is only a soft humming sound and a heart monitor that beeps quietly. Caleb stands over the crib and looks down adoringly, I stand next to him and find a tiny baby. She has a small purple beanie on, a white diaper and little socks that adorn her feet. My heart clenches at her size.

"Caleb," I whisper, "How heavy is she?"

Caleb gently runs his fingertips over his daughter's forehead and softly replies, "Violet is about four pounds nine ounces. Which is about two kilograms."

My breath hitches, she could easily fit into Caleb's hands. I look closer at her features; Violet has Caleb's nose and Delilah's lips.

I feel a smile creep across my lips as I look at my niece; I have the sudden urge to hold her. I turn to Caleb and ask, "Can I hold her?"

He smiles warmly and picks up Violet. Before handing her over Caleb wraps Violet in a white blanket to keep her warm. He hands her over gently and I settle her into my arms. "Hello," I whisper, my fingers tracing her perfect face and letting her hands latch onto my pinkie. "I'm your aunty Tris. I love you so much, you know?"

And I'm not lying; Violet's pale skin and rosy cheeks make me want to cuddle her to death. Caleb leads me back into Delilah's room, I carry the bundle of love in my arms. I feel a strong sense of protection over Violet, even though she isn't mine; I make a vow to protect her with my life. Nothing this perfect can be harmed.

"Hey baby," Delilah's husky voice rings through the room as she sees I am holding her child. Delilah smiles giddily as I sit down on the chair and rock Violet steadily. My eyes never leave her; they take in every detail of her skin. Her little nails and her long dark eyelashes, I pull back her beanie and find a tuft of mousy brown curls. Violets pink lips pout ever so slightly and her eyebrows furrow in like she is concentrating on sleeping. The only sound she makes is the slight whistling, that comes when she breathes in and out. I speak small, nearly silent words to her. Making promises for the future.

Soon the sound of knocking brings be out of my infatuation. I look up to see Uriah poking his head through the door; he smiles showing his white teeth and slowly opens the door. The rest of the gang stand behind him, they quietly enter the room.

Tobias is instantly at my side and is staring down at Violet. He doesn't seem to show any emotion, until I see the glistening of his eyes. I smile sweetly at him and he kisses my cheek, whispering, "She's tiny."

I mouth, 'I know,' back to Tobias. His lanky fingers trace her arms as he quietly admires her.

"Well," Christina begins, "What did you name this perfect child?"

Delilah chuckles and answers, "Her name is Violet."

Christina's face lights up at the name, every one else shares a smile and we all go back to gazing at the baby. We all pass Violet around, being extra careful not to hurt her in any way. Everyone has their time with her, whispering sweet words of promise and praise. Uriah is on the verge of tears when he holds her, his large hands holding her so tenderly and his smile signifying his wonder.

When Tobias takes her in his arms, it seems his scary instructor act is brought down and the Tobias I know replaces him. Everyone seems a bit taken aback; they have never seen Tobias like this. He's vulnerable. Christina looks over to me and I smile, she mouths, 'we'll talk later,' I nod happily and we both turn our attention back to Tobias and Violet.

* * *

Christina and I make our way to the cafeteria. We enter the almost empty hall, grab two dauntless cakes each and sit at our normal table. We eat in silence for a while until Christina shakes her head and says, "I have never seen Four like that. Is he always like that around you?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah, that's why I love him. Under that entire _'scary' _demeanor, Four is just like everyone else. Maybe even kinder."

Christina looks at me quizzically and I raise my eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"I thought Four was like that all the time. I never knew why you were into him, I thought you just liked that whole '_bad boy' _thing and that it wouldn't last long. But seeing today, how exposed he became from holding a _baby, _shows that he is actually a decent human being." She answers truthfully.

I smile and look down at my plate, almost embarrassed. "Four is one of the best people I know. He is so loving and protective over the things he cares most about, that's why I can't help but love him."

"Well, look who has become a sap, huh?" Christina playfully punches my shoulder and I laugh.

"Shut up. You know that feeling." I counter, my laughter subsiding.

Christina nods and spoons some more cake in to her mouth, "Touché."

…

I get home late. The day seems to have finally set on my shoulders and I feel like I am dragging around this dead weight. I close the front door silently behind me and I quietly make my way up stairs. I slip into bed carefully not to wake Tobias, but I am surprised when his blue eyes stare at me. "Hi," He whispers.

"Hi," I say as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, "Why are you still up?"

Tobias sits up a small bit and shrugs his shoulders; he looks down at his hands and answers, "Just thinking about stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" I ask, I lay my arm across his chest and trace my fingers over his collarbone, making him visibly shudder.

"Tris, do you think I will be a good father?" Tobias's voice wavers. I have never seen him like this before, I tighten my arm around him and pull on his chin, so he is looking at me.

"Why would you ask that, Tobias?" I ask, my serious tone makes him relax somewhat.

"It's just, maybe a part of Marcus is in me and that monster will come out when I have children." Tobias whispers, I press my lips to him. Trying to convey how much I love him and need him into this kiss, Tobias seems to unwind a bit. I start to massage his neck and pull away from the kiss.

"Hey, look." I say almost forcefully, Tobias looks at me and I continue, "You are incredible. You know why I love you?"

He shakes his head, and I reply, "It's because you are everything that he is not, its because you are _Tobias_ Eaton. Not Marcus." I watch him lick his bottom lip and I feel my insides twist in want. I cup his face in my hand and lightly trace his cheek with my thumb, "I love you so, so, so much."

Tobias places a hand over mine and kisses my palm, "I love you too, Tris, thank you." I kiss him tenderly and push my fingers through his hair. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against his. Tobias knows it's too late to do _anything _tonight, so we just lie down and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and have a great weekend. Remember to follow me on Tumblr for updates on what is happening for my stories and to find out what is happening in my life!**

**Also I have to write a short story for English, and I have no clue what to write about, so if you want to help or have any ideas, message me on Tumblr or private message me! **

**And thank you again for reading this story, I am focusing on Caleb for a while now, and I am skipping a couple of years into the future. So we can get to the juicy stuff! **

**I love you all and I just want to say thank you for giving me great feed back and being awesome overall. **

**~N **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello. Okay guys heres whats gonna go down: I am skipping into the future, so Tris is 22 and tobias is 24. DOn't get all angry and stuff because I got some good shit planned. So I love you all and I am flanked with assignments, ugh school I know. Anyway, follow me on tumblr at  
Fightforfiction .tumblr .com, get all the updates and shit. BE there or be square yo. ~N**

**ReviewxFollowxFavourite**

* * *

**Tris.**

I carefully straighten his black bow tie and smooth down his dusty red dress-shirt. His long mousy brown hair has been cut and slicked back on his head. His blue eyes look at me nervously; he keeps checking his watch and running his hands through his hair.

Caleb paces the room anxiously. You would think Delilah would be the nervous one, since it is their wedding day. And because of Caleb and I's positions in leadership, Max and Johanna Reyes have allowed Caleb and Delilah's ceremony to be held in Amity. Since that's where she was born.

Right now I am in Dauntless in Caleb. Delilah stayed at Amity with Violet and her parents; apparently it is tradition that the bride doesn't see the groom before the wedding.

Since Violet's birth, everything has been ten times harder. Caleb had to change his shifts around at work, and Delilah has left her job so she can be with her daughter, every minute of every day. But looking at that gorgeous little girl now, that every minute spent on her is worth it. Violet is three months old, her eyes match her name; she takes after Delilah in that factor, but has the same coloured hair as Caleb. She is starting to smile somewhat, the edges of her mouth would curl up the slightest when you would tickle her or make weird noises. Everyone dotes on her all the time, and you can tell Caleb loves showing off his daughter.

Caleb is making me dizzy with his pacing, his anxiousness and cheerfulness shows clearly on his face. He's muttering things to him self, I am kind of thinking he is going mad.

"Caleb." Will says while walking through the door, he has on black jeans and a navy blue polo shirt, his blonde hair his brushed back and his celery green eyes look at us happily. "We need to catch the next train to get there on time."

We all scuffle out of the room, Caleb in the lead with Will, Uriah, Tobias, Zeke and I trailing behind him. They are his grooms' men, I'm here just to make sure he doesn't get to nervous, but I can see he already is. We make out way up onto the roof and quickly board the on coming train. I smooth down my black dress and neaten up my hair, I also quickly fix up Tobias's hair and give him a chaste kiss.

* * *

The train slows down and we come to a complete halt at the opening of the gate. We then are directed into a large mossy green truck; an amity man sings in the drivers seat, his gravelly voice cuts through the sound of the engine. I can see the scowl on Tobias's face so I give him a small nudge.

"Don't like Amity?" I ask playfully.

"I despise the Amity. I don't get how they can be cheery all the time. They must drug them or something." Tobias answers as he rolls his eyes. I laugh and lean into him, I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder, he wraps an arm around me and rests his cheek on my head.

Soon enough the truck stops and we make our way into the Amity building. Yellow and red surrounds me, people sing and laugh, girls link arms and chatter, while the boys are strumming a guitar and sing boisterously. I watch Tobias's expression and chuckle to myself; I take his hand and give him a peck on the cheek. Tobias gives me a small smile and kisses me on the fore head.

"Beatrice?" A voice cuts through the music and the guitar stops. I look over and find Robert Black placing the guitar down and making his way over to me. "It's so good to see you!"

He embraces me and I hastily pull away, he looks at me with a quizzical look and then his eyes shift to Tobias. Only faintly his smile fades, but he covers it up by sticking his arm out and saying, "Hello I'm Robert. You look oddly familiar."

Tobias shakes his hand once, his awkward Abnegation showing. "I'm Four, Tris's boyfriend. You probably saw me when she was training."

"Ah, yes. You were her instructor," Robert says and then raises his eyebrows, "What are you two doing here?"

"Four and I are going to Caleb's wedding," I answer, Robert looks surprised, I continue, "His fiancé is from Amity, he got clearance to have it out here."

He nods and grins, "Well give Caleb my best wishes and I'll be seeing you around." Roberts goes back to his group of loud friends.

Tobias and I make our way – with the help of some Amity girls, who where falling over each other to get to Tobias – back out to the orchids. We find white chairs set up in rows and an arch with vines and purple flowers weaving through each other. People potter around, I spot Delilah's family; her parents greet guests and her sister sings along with a bunch of girls. Her brother, Adam, stands in his grey abnegation clothing, greeting everyone with a nod; next to him, I find a familiar blonde.

I detach myself from Tobias and make my way towards Susan. She stands a bit close to Adam, they seem to give each other quick glances, only to look away suddenly and blush. I wave to them and Susan smiles graciously at me.

"Tris," Susan greets happily, "It's so good to see you."

Her formality kind of puts me off guard, I'm used to swearing and yelling at dauntless. I smile and reply, "It's great to see you too! How has life been?"

Susan looks up at Adam, and smiles shyly. I can tell she likes him, who would have thought that Susan Black, who was in love with Caleb for how many years? Has fallen for Caleb's fiancé's brother. This is just like a bad soap opera. Susan looks back at me and replies, "I have taken a job in government. I'm only a secretary to the head of the food distribution. But a job is a job, _and _I am helping others."

I nod approvingly and smile, happy that Susan has her life on track. I then think of how I bumped into her brother, he seemed like he enjoyed his life so far. It seems that even though Caleb has a child at eighteen _and_ is getting married at a young age, he is completely content in what he has in life.

And then there is Tobias and I. I find that I am completely and utterly in love with this man. He is the best thing in my life; I could not function with out him. I want everything with him, and the thing is, I know he wants the same with me. Christina and Marlene thinks that we will be married with in a year, but I think we are just going to take it day by day, and we're happy with that.

I say my good byes to Adam and Susan. They go back to shyly talking, I smile to myself knowing that they're good for each other. I somehow manage to find Delilah in a small wooden Cabin. Christina and Marlene buzz around her, their chatter filling the room. Delilah just looks at herself in the mirror, her red dress flowing; she chose red because not only Amity used it Dauntless did as well, signifying that she belonged to both. The red material stops at her knees, it's only a short dress; it has lacy sleeves and a sweet heart neckline. Her black hair is done up in a messy bun at the base of her neck, small plaits run through her hair, and they have tiny yellow flowers weaved through them. Delilah also wears small brown leather heels.

"Tris!" I hear someone say. I look to the source of the voice and find Shauna bouncing Violet on her knee. "Can you please take her? I need to fix my lipstick and get my shoes on."

I swiftly take Violet from Shauna and take the three-month old in my arms, she looks up at me with her Violet eyes, her mousy brown hair is neatly brushed back and her cheeks are a pale pink color. She eyes me for a moment, and then goes back to looking around the room.

Delilah soon joins me and takes Violet into her arms. She gently talks to her daughter; her voice is soft like summer rain. Violet looks at her mother and not once does she tear her eyes away, she drinks in every word Delilah utters. Her mouth curls up at the sides and her small dimples show. I watch as mother and daughter bond, and I can't help but admire how much Delilah loves her child. I know Caleb loves Violet, he can't go a day with out talking about her, and I love it.

"I am so nervous, Tris." Delilah states out of the blue. Her eyes stay on her daughter. "I don't know why. I have a daughter with him, for Christ's sake; and I am scared that he won't be at that altar."

I am taken aback by her confession. Delilah knows Caleb would not abandon her like that, but I can under stand how she would have that small voice at the back of her mind having doubts. I have it as well; when I look at Tobias that voice says, _"You don't deserve him. He's too good for you." _But most of the time, I push it away and focus on us.

"I know what you mean," I reassure, Delilah visibly relaxes and goes back to admiring her daughter. "I mean there is no reason to worry, Caleb wouldn't do that in a million years."

Delilah has a smile playing in her lips, only then she looks to me. "Thank you so much Tris. It will be an honor to be apart of your family, you know?"

I can help the grin that spreads across my cheeks; I bring Delilah and Violet in for a hug. We laugh when Violet makes a squeaking sound, and break apart; she looks at the two of us confused. Even for such a young baby Violet seems to have a lot of expressions.

* * *

The time comes. Delilah's father knocks softly on the wooden door, he wears a sunflower yellow shirt and brown slacks. His black-grey hair is slicked back and his eyes look at her adoringly, he extends his elbow and Delilah takes his arm. "Are y'all ready?" Ben asks, tears fill up his eyes. I have never seen a man so happy before, and I never have seen one cry so freely.

"Yes we are, daddy." Delilah answers, her voice small. She seems so young; I can almost see the memories flicker across Delilah's father's eyes. They walk together towards the ceremony.

When we near the wedding, I see everyone seated on the white chairs. My mother and father sit in the front row, my father in his best suit and my mother in a grey knee length dress, with sleeves that stop below the elbow. They watch happily, my mother on the verge of tears, my father clutching her hand and a smile gracing his face.

I walk down the isle first, being the 'maid of honor' and all. Next are Chris, Marlene and Shauna. Lynn refused to wear a dress, but she wears a purple playsuit. We take a place on the other side of the altar. I make eye contact with Caleb and give him an encouraging nod. He nods back and a soft guitar starts playing. Everyone stands and turns to Delilah and her father who are standing at the end of the isle.

I watch Caleb's face, mixes of emotions cross it; from utter amazement to pure love. They slowly make their way down the isle, Delilah smiles at everyone; you'd think she never left Amity. I find Tobias standing on the other side of Caleb, he was asked to be a groomsman, and he gladly accepted. Will is the best man; Zeke and Uriah are also grooms man.

Tobias observes me, his eyes are light and a smile is on his lips. I can help but shiver; he sees this and winks. I nod toward Delilah and Caleb, Tobias nods but his eyes stay trained on me. I feel the blush crawl up my neck and burn my cheeks.

Delilah's father stops in front of Caleb and kisses Delilah on the cheek; he shakes Caleb's hand and then takes a seat next to his wife. Caleb takes Delilah's hand and they face Johanna Reyes.

She begins talking about living together in happiness and compassion, she talks about how love is the secret to a long relationship, and that must be cherished. After her speech, Max takes her place and then goes on about being brave, facing life together and overcoming your fears with them. I didn't know Dauntless could be so sentimental. He goes on about how life can't be placed on one person's shoulders, so they must share this to fully understand that one person. I quite admire the dauntless marriage speech.

Soon Max asks for Caleb and Delilah to exchange rings and say their vows. Caleb pulls out a piece of paper and clears his throat, "Delilah Mae O'Connell, I thought the second I laid eyes on you that I was crazy. For one I hadn't met any one so fierce and beautiful in my life, but saying that I was raised in Abnegation. And secondly I had then begun slowly falling in love with you. When you gave me the privilege of becoming your boyfriend, I thought I was dreaming, I thought that I had taken to many punches to the head in training. But no, that was real. And when you told me you were pregnant, to be honest I was scared shitless. But looking at our beautiful daughter, I couldn't be any luckier than I am. Delilah, I love you so much and I am so grateful to have someone like you in my life. I will love and protect you for as long as I can, and that is a promise. I love you."

He slips the gold band onto Delilah's ring finger and entwines his hands with hers. Delilah looks up at him lovingly and begins, "Caleb John Prior. I could not be happier than I am at this moment, I feel like I am on cloud nine. My mother once told me love feels like an endless pit, you keep falling and you don't stop. And I can't see myself stopping falling in love with you, Caleb. When I transferred to Dauntless I expected rough tough guys, with tattoos and muscles. But than I saw you, sure you were a scrawny Abnegation boy, but I saw how genuine you were. It did help though when you got ripped and got that sexy tattoo. But sometimes I think '_how can a heart like yours, love a heart like mine?' _Then I realize, we are the polar opposites. We thrive off of each other; we need each other to coexist. And Caleb I will stay with you through everything. We have amazing friends and an even cooler daughter, and my life would be empty with out you to fill it up. So I will devote every second to you and our daughter. Even though we are young, I know we will last. I love you Caleb Prior and I will never stop."

* * *

I stand at the food table, admiring the set up for the wedding dinner. A long white table sits under two massive apple trees, solar powered fairy lights are strewn through the trees, and they illuminate the separate round tables that litter the brick courtyard. A small band plays in the corner, the woman has a very husky voice, but it matches the quiet mood of the party.

People chatter away and talk quietly amongst one another. Uriah and Zeke wanted a massive party, being raised in dauntless that's the only thing they knew. But Caleb and Delilah decided to merge Dauntless, Amity and Abnegation together. Amity has a tradition to hold their ceremonies out side, Abnegation has a quiet banquet after the signing of the wedding certificate, dauntless throw the bouquet of flowers into a crowd of bloodthirsty women, and they get blind drunk.

I sit with Tobias; he has his hand on my thigh. His lanky fingers catch under the black material, causing heat to radiate where is shin is making contact with mine. He whispers loving things to me, on how he wants to marry me in the future and how I'll make a beautiful bride. All I can do is blush at his proclamations; I keep biting my bottom lip and averting my eyes.

The band starts to play a familiar song. Tobias's head perks up and he smiles faintly. "What is it?" I ask. He looks to me and his eyes lighten up.

"This was one of my mothers favorite songs," He answers quietly. I look at his facial expression, so full of love and esteem. I take his hand and pull him up. "Where are we going?"

"Dancing."

We make our way to the small dance floor, I wrap my arms around his neck and he sets his hands on my waist. His thumbs rub in small circles, making me shudder. Tobias pulls me closer and whispers, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you during the ceremony. You are so beautiful you know that? I love you so much."

His hot breath blows onto the skin of my neck, I nuzzle my head into his shoulder and say, "I love you too."

I hear Tobias sing along with the song. His voice low and even, the lyrics are soft and sweet. "_All I ever want to do is send shivers down that spine of yours." _And that is exactly what he does; I can't help how I react to his smell, touch and his voice. Tobias is addictive.

"You'll be the death of me, Tobias Eaton," I whisper in to his shoulder. I feel his chest rise and fall and hear his faint chuckling.

"We'll Tris Prior, you should be happy to know I would die if you did." He says, I laugh and pull him down for a chaste kiss.

A man clearing his throat breaks us apart; I pull back from Tobias and find my father watching us. The Abnegation isn't ones for public displays of affection. "Beatrice," My father greets warmly. He looks to Tobias and nods his head. "Hello young man, I'm Andrew Prior, Beatrice's father."

Tobias smiles kindly at my father, "Hello sir, I'm Four."

My dad quirks his eyebrow and looks to me, I shake my head and my father turns back to Tobias. "Would you mind young man, if I stole my daughter for a dance?" Tobias nods and releases, but not before he places a loving kiss on my cheek.

My father takes my right hand in his left and places his right on my hip. The Abnegation does not dance; my father doesn't seem to care too much for the rules right now. "So this is the infamous Four?" He smiles when he says it, I feel my blush crawl onto my cheeks. "Your mother said he was handsome."

"Yes, he is." I say, my voice small. I look at my fathers grey eyes and I feel my body relax when I find that he looks content. "Dad, I love him."

"Oh, I can tell." My father says matter-of-factly, "I can tell he loves you too, Beatrice. Anyway, he is very familiar, might I have seen him somewhere?"

"Oh no," I quickly counter, "Four, he doesn't make a point to converse with the Abnegation. He's very closed off."

My father looks at me suspiciously, but changes the subject. "So do you see yourself doing this with him?"

"What do you mean _'this?'_," I question. My father gestures to our surroundings and looks around.

"A wedding, marriage, children." He answers, I nod happily. My father smiles and adds on, "Not to young okay? Give it a couple of years."

I nod in understanding and the song finishes. My father lets go of me and hands me back over to Tobias. As he walks away he says, "Make sure to care for her, got it?"

Before Tobias can answer, my father is gone. Tobias turns back to me and pulls me into an embrace. We sway in time with the music and then Tobias says, "Got it."

* * *

**So there you go. Please tell me if this was to sappy or if any one if OOC. And am afraid to tell you guys that this story will be coming to an end in a few chapters. Then I will publish my new story. It's a surprise. Kudos to those who can guess the song Tobias is sining, and please tell me your thoughts. The more reviews the faster I update babes. Love you guys ~N**

**ReviewxFollowxFavourite and follow me on Tumblr at fightforfiction. tumblr. com**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Yes this chapter is in the future. And Kudos goes to Hannah, I don't know if you like Highasakite or if you looked the lyrics up, but everybody loves kudos. I am thinking of writing two parts of an epilogue for the end of this Fic.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and I love you all. Please review because they give me massive motivation in writing and I love seeing your feed back, good or bad. ~N**

* * *

**Tris. **

This is my sixth year of over looking transfers for training. Being a leader does have perks and this is definitely one of them. Hopefully since I have had a growth spurt and I have gained more weight I will be more intimidating. Tobias says I just look super sexy, I can't help but laugh at his statements. I turned twenty-two seven months ago, I had a small gathering; it was better than my twenty-first. I was shit-faced drunk and woke up half naked in the Ferris wheel, Tobias and I visited when we played capture the flag. I am never trusting Uriah, Zeke and Christina for my party plans ever again.

I brush my long thick hair and get frustrated when I can't get a knot out. I decide to pull it up into a ponytail; it's now just passing my hips. I really need it cut. I get into black jeans and a purple sweater, and my combat boots. And I make my way down to the Cafeteria. Tobias and Christina have already left to get initiates, I was going for the ceremony, but Max made Caleb go and I got stuck doing paper work for the transfers.

When I enter the hall, people smile at me, and wave. I nod in their direction; being a leader and the infamous 'six' makes people take more notice of me, and also being an abnegation that ranked first in her initiate year. I take a seat next to Delilah and Violet. She had her fifth birthday a month before my twenty-second, her bright eyes light up at me and her grin is missing a couple of teeth.

"Hey girls," I greet; I grab the extra muffin off of Delilah's plate and nibble into it. "How's life?"

"Daddy went to get the new people today," Violet states, her voice chipper. "And I get to have the day off." Violet means day off as in, she gets to stay home all day instead of doing things with Delilah, like shopping and helping out at the clothing store.

"Yeah mommy gets the day off because, daddy is planning to have dinner with us." Delilah says to her daughter. "Paper work, hey? You'd think they would want, 'Six', the dauntless legend to greet the new comers. Yet you're stuck in an office doing paper work."

"Yeah well, Max thought since I got to greet the initiates last year. Caleb gets to do it this year." I answer, with a mouthful of muffin. Delilah nods in understanding.

We make small conversation; I just keep stuffing my face to gather as much energy as I can. Soon 11 o'clock rolls around and I have to go up to my office, I say my goodbyes to the girls and make my up to Headquarters. I share with Caleb, two large wooden desks face each other with laptops and paper work piled high on both of them.

I plop down on my desk chair and start to look through the transfers' files. The choosing ceremony ended at 11 am, so I must be getting their information now. Dauntless still has their 'cutting' rule, but Caleb and I managed to turn the amount of initiates allowed into dauntless from 10 to 13. Three isn't much, but it will mean the difference between a home, or being faction-less for these kids.

I navigate my way through the files of dauntless. I click on the transfers' files for this year and type in the password. A list pops up of the names:**  
Sophia: **Female. Erudite. Tested dauntless.  
**Harper: **Male. Erudite. Tested Erudite. **  
Isaac: **Male. Erudite. Inconclusive, manually entered.**  
Colton: **Male. Candor. Tested Amity.  
**Wren: **Female. Candor. Tested dauntless.  
**Sydney: **Female. Candor. Tested Dauntless.  
**Elliot: **Male. Candor. Testes Dauntless.**  
Eliza: **Female. Amity. Inconclusive, manually entered**  
Forrest: **Male. Amity. Tested Dauntless.  
**Flynn: **Male. Abnegation. Inconclusive, manually entered.

Eleven transfers: three Erudite, four Candor, two Amity and one Abnegation. In the six years I have been doing this, I have not yet encountered one abnegation transfer. And there are three people that could be tested to be Divergent; I have Susan working in the simulation management for Abnegation giving me information of which people are divergent.

* * *

After registering all the names and deleting any evidence of the possible Divergents, I rest back on my chair and close my eyes. My ponytail is sprawled all across my face and I try to blow it out of my eyes. I angrily wipe it away and look at the clock on the wall. 3:38 pm. Well I have time to kill. I get up and make my way down to the Pit; I take out my hair and let it flip around in the slight breeze from the chasm. My eyes instantaneously find Tobias in the mass crowd of people, the scruff of his beard makes my knees weak, and his blue eyes watch the person intently. He looks up and spots me, smile graces his features and he waves me over, I almost have to stop myself from sprinting at him.

"Hey babe," He greets happily. Tobias scoops me up in his arms and hugs me close. "I missed you."

I breathe in his musky scent and burrow my head onto his shoulder. The fabric of his black shirt muffles my voice, "I missed you too." Tobias pulls me back and kisses me deeply, I run my hands through his hair, as his mouth perfectly fits into mine. He sucks on my bottom lip and lightly scrapes his teeth along them, I quietly moan into his mouth and tighten my grip on him, pulling his body closer to mine. I pull my head away, just remembering we're in public, I smile happily at Tobias, and he touches his forehead to mine.

"I wanted to do that all day," He breathes cheerfully. "The initiates are annoying. You know we have an Abnegation this year?"

"Yeah I saw his files. It's Flynn right?" I ask; my eyes stare in to his.

"Yeah he is pretty weak." He answers. I realize that there is a high chance that Flynn will be cut. It seems that Tobias is reading my mind when he says, "There is twelve Dauntless born and eleven transfers, and ten will be cut. There is a chance that Flynn will be cut."

"We'll have to just wait and see." I say with a heavy sigh. I hear some Catcalls from someone behind me. Tobias looks up and narrows his eyes. "Who is it?" I chuckle at his reaction.

"Just some initiates," Tobias answers, his eyes go back to me and he runs his fingers through my knotty hair. I wince at the tugging and Tobias raises his eyebrows. "So what do you got planned?"

I think for a moment and an idea comes to me, "I might get my hair cut. Just for a new start."

A smile stretches across his lips and he kisses my gently, "I think that's a great idea. But I have to say; you look pretty sexy with your long hair. And I love pulling on it when we hav-"

I cut him off, giggling, "Shhh, Four! Thank you for that compliment, by the way."

"You're welcome," Tobias laughs, I take his face in my hands and give him another deep kiss. My tongue massages the insides of his mouth, and a low growl comes from him. I chuckle into his mouth and pull him closer to me. God, I love this man.

We pull apart and Tobias takes my hand. He exclaims that we are going to the hairdresser. We ascend to the second level of shops that line the pit, we walk past the glass windows hand in had, Tobias's thumbs traces soft circles on the back of my hand. I feel tingles run up my arm and I feel an easy smile form on my lips.

Tobias pulls me into the hairdresser, the bell chimes when we enter and a woman with died blue hair, that is shaved at the side and a tattoo of fire that crawls up her arm, appears.

"Hey Four," She greets, "What do you need done?"

"Tris here wants a hair cut," Tobias replies, he slings an arm around my shoulder and continues, "Are you sure you can handle scissors Arlo? It seemed when I trained you, you could barley hold a knife."

"Just because I couldn't handle a knife, doesn't mean I can't now." Arlo smiles and raises her eyebrows, her brown eyes widen. She sticks out her hand and says, "Anyway, Tris I'm Arlo, I transferred from Erudite. Four here trained me the year before you came."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I greet. I wince at the formality. "I was hoping to get a haircut, obviously."

"What would you like?" Arlo asks, she straddles a barber's chair and scoots backwards. She pulls a book off of a desk and scoots back over, Arlo hands me the book and gestures for me to look through it. "Go for your life."

I flick through the pages; sketches and different photographs line the pages. None really appeal to me, I look over at Tobias who stares at the pictures and shakes his head. I close the book and say, "Actually I just want it short."

"That's not a problem," Arlo says, she motions for me to sit down; I take a seat in the large chair that faces a mirror.

Tobias kisses my forehead and says, "Well I have got to yell at some initiates, I will see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too, Four," I reply, Tobias doesn't mind me using his name in public, It sounds alien on my tongue. He smiles and leaves the shop, the chiming of the bell signifying his absence.

"So are you going to scare the shit out of initiates too?" Arlo asks with a chuckle, I laugh and nod my head, Arlo smiles and questions. "So shoulder short, or just a trim?"

I think for a moment, I have had long hair my whole life and I feel as if I need a fresh start. Sure I have been in dauntless what? Six years, and I feel as if my past is still dragging me down. So I look up at Arlo in the reflection of the mirror and reply, "Let's take it all off."

* * *

I sit on the couch lazily sipping on a beer and eating potato chips. I hear the door handle rattle, and I look up to find Tobias entering. His eyes land on me for a moment and his eyes widen; after a minute his expression softens and his eyebrows raise, "So this is what you meant by cut?"

"Yeah," I reply, running my fingers through my short hair. It's what Arlo called it a 'pixie fringe' or a 'boy cut.' I quite like it though, I feel as if it is _me. _It's definitely easier to handle, I don't know why I didn't do it sooner. "Arlo said it suits me. I like it, I mean I just wanted something new."

Tobias smiles and sits next to me, he pulls my legs into his lap and kisses my hair, "I love it, you look gorgeous, oh and sexy. You look absolutely sexy." I giggle as he presses his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Christina will have an aneurysm," I laugh into our kiss, "She loves, well loved my long hair."

"Well she'll just have to get over it." Tobias laughs. I kiss him deeply, my fingers running through his hair, which is only just shorter than mine now. I lightly graze my fingernails over his scalp, and a soft moan comes from the back of his throat. I smile as he pulls me fully into his lap and starts to kiss my neck, "Are…you ready… for…the initiates… tomorrow?" Tobias asks through kisses. He trails down me collarbone and goes back to my jaw.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I'm scary enough." I say, my breaths heavy and my voice slightly cracks. "I mean in the first couple of years they thought of me as weak. But last year they were okay, they seemed to think I wasn't strong, but- Oh…" I trail off, because Tobias has started kissing my sensitive spot behind my ear. I feel the smile on his lips as he nibbles and sucks on my sensitive skin. I know we won't last long.

* * *

The dining hall is filled with life this morning. I sit amongst our group chatting, laughing, exchanging glances with Tobias. We agreed about two years ago to keep our relationship a secret, because the initiates would take us seriously. Tobias said it was hard but when we get home, I rip his clothes off.

"Tris," Chris chirps, I look over to her. A wide smile is on her face and her eyes are light. Will and Christina got married last year, they were engaged for five years; one day they just went to the headquarters, signed a marriage certificate and threw a massive party.

"Yeah," I snap out of my daze and look at Christina.

"Why are you wearing your hoodie up?" She asks, her eyes question me and her lips are pouted. "What happened? What did you do?"

I look over to Tobias, a smile creeping onto his face. I roll my eyes, and pull back my hoodie. Christina's mouth drops open, I start to laugh at her expression.

"What?" I question, "I just got a hair cut."

"Why?" Chris whines, "Your hair was beautiful, oh my god Tris."

I keep laughing; everyone seems to be surprised at my new look. Caleb seems to keep staring at me; I give him a coy smile. "It's just a hair cut, I wanted something new. I like it."

"I do too," Tobias, says, he cups my cheek and runs his fingers through my hair. "I think you look super scary, Tris. But sexy." Tobias whispers the last part and I end up blushing and smiling bashfully.

The time comes for training to start, so Tobias goes to the training room to prepare for the initiates. Before I go to the training room, I decide to run to the tattoo parlor; its about seven now, so I have an hour.

Tori sits at a desk in the shop, she looks up at me and smiles. "Morning Tris." She greets happily, "What can I do for you?"

I look around the room and smile. I may have left a bit of me behind by butting my hair, but I want a reminder of, who I was. "I just want a quick tattoo."

"I can do that for you," Tori exclaims, "I like the hair by the way, you look like a scary instructor."

I smile and look down, dauntless is my home, and that is who I am now. I think of Tobias's tattoo, he has reminders of who he is and who he wants to be. And I know what I want instantly.

"Thanks," I reply. "I want two tattoos, both on my back."

"Okay," Tori says, as she fills the needle up with ink. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

I walk into the training room; my back has two patches on them. Tori did an awesome job of them; they are exactly what I wanted. Tobias stands in front of the initiates, his muscles taut through his shirt and his voice low. I can see the girls gawking at him. I wonder if I was the only girl in my initiate class who had a thing for Tobias.

I walk into the initiates' view and stand next to Tobias. All their eyes fall on me, the top of my head reaches Tobias's nose; at least I'm not short. Tobias looks down at me and I see the glint in his eyes.

"Continue Four," I say, my eyes never leaving the initiates'.

Tobias states, "They know what they need to know, Six."

I never wanted to be called 'Six' but it kind of stuck, a couple of years ago, when Christina called me by that name during training. I kind of think its cute, Four and Six, we're made for each other.

"Good," I say coolly, Tobias had me practice the instructor 'stare' and 'voice', I was a giggling fit at first, but now I am an expert. "Introduce me?"

Tobias bites back a smile and turns back to the initiates, his voice booms, "Initiates, this is your leader, Six. She looks over your files and monitors the amount of transfer initiates to and from dauntless. You will treat her with respect, people haven't before and they became faction less."

That only happened once with the initiate Courtnay. I almost laugh at the thought of that bitch; her fraternal twin sister, Miranda, now works as a gate guard.

All initiates eyes are on me, it seems they are sizing me up. They must think - because I am relatively short and I look kind of young - that I must not be very important. Well they're wrong there.

"Morning transfers," I greet, I let a bit of humor creep into my voice. "I hope you fit into dauntless. I have seen all your files and testing results, and I have faith that you may join this faction."

"May?" A red haired boy asks innocently, his hazel eyes and freckles question me. "Will we not get in?"

"What's your name?" I ask, he seems very childlike; pudgy but muscly. I like him.

"Forrest." He answers, "I transferred from Amity."

I smile at him and reply, "Yes Forrest, there is a chance that you won't get into Dauntless, only thirteen initiates are allowed to enter dauntless. This is because we want the absolute best."

Tension immediately fills the room; everyone sizes each other up. A tall boy with dark skin and full lips questions, "So ten of us will be cut?"

"Yes, Harper." Tobias answers for me. "Let's continue with knife throwing."

* * *

All the initiates line up, they take their knives and throw them at the target. Since Eric has stepped down, Caleb has altered the training system that fighting commences in day four of training, not day two. We pay more attention on accuracy and focus; this helps immensely with fighting techniques. Everyone seems to know how to handle a knife. Some of them need a lot more practice; others seem to get the hang of it.

Tobias and I stand back, watching them. In the corner of my eye, I see a smile form on his lips, "What are you thinking, Mr. Eaton?" I whisper.

He looks down at me and replies, "Remember how I threw knives at you. I wanted you to ask me to stop so badly, and even when I was taunting you, you wouldn't. I loved you for that."

I smile up at him and an idea pops into my head. I grab a knife and press the long cool blade in to Tobias's palm. I motion for him to follow me to a spare target. I stand Tobias in line with the initiates and make my way over to the target, so I am standing in front of it. "Go," I say.

Tobias chuckles and throws the blade so it lands about ten centimeters away from my left hand. "C'mon Four," I mock, "You can do better than that, can't you?"

Tobias smiles and shakes his head; he raises his arm and throws another knife so it lodges itself just above my head. "That's better," I tease. By now all the initiates' are taking notice. They stop throwing and watch as Tobias sends knives hurtling at me.

We laugh, I think this is the first time ever Tobias has shown any form of emotion in front of initiates. Some girls watch him intensely, while the boys watch with shock-horror at the scene before them.

Tobias throws his last knife, so it nicks my ear. "Hey!" I burst. I can't hide the smile from my face, "You cut me!"

"Do you think I would let you walk away with out a scratch?" Tobias jokes. I smile at him and look over to the initiates.

"Please continue," I state, my voice once again cool and even.

After I dismiss the initiates for lunch, and we check that they're nowhere in sight; Tobias pins me to the wall and starts to kiss my neck, I let a small moan escape from my mouth. I arch my back against his rock hard body, and wrap my arms around his neck.

I pull back and look into his pleading eyes. "Later, Okay?"

"Fine," Tobias puffs out. I kiss him briefly and go to rearrange the knives. "Tris, why do you have patches on your back?"

I turn around to Tobias and smile, "I got two new tattoos."

Tobias raises his eyebrows, and makes his way over to me; he places a hand on my shoulder and asks, "May I?"

I nod curtly and move my shirtsleeve. Tobias's fingers peel back the patch and a small sigh comes from him. "Abnegation hands." He whispers, he traces around the tattoo and a warm smile forms on his lips. He moves to peel back the other patch, I feel his lips kiss my shoulder above the tender skin, where the dauntless symbol is; I shiver at his touch. "They're beautiful, they match mine."

"I wanted to be reminded of who I was and who I am." I say quietly, as he softly places the patches back and fixes my shirtsleeve.

"Tris," Tobias says softly, I hum in response. He turns me around, his sapphire eyes staring into mine, "I think you can't help, but be selfless. Remember bravery and selflessness are very much alike. I think that you are both and much, much more. I love you."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek, a childish gesture, but it's the only way I can think to react. "Thank you," I whisper. "I love you too."

The sound of initiates' voices is the signal for me to go back to rearranging knives. But before I can walk away, Tobias kisses me passionately. We break away as soon as the first initiate walks through the door. To them we must seem, as though we are good friends; and I am happy with that, because sometimes I can't hide the fact that I love him so much.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you liked it! I think that these last few chapters will be great, they'll go over a couple of years, because Tris's and Tobias's relationship develops and shit goes down. **

**Please review, even if you hate this story. And keep a look out for when I post my new story. I love you, ~N**

**Follow x favorite x review**


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys probably hate me right now. Yeah the chapter is a week late, and I have the excuse of fucking school. Oh My God! I just want to get to the holidays. **

**Anyway, Insurgent is out today in Australia! I can't wait to see it! But I have to wait for the holidays, which is pretty shit. I love you guys, your reviews keeps me writing and wanting to update faster! I want to at least get over 200 reviews before I finish this fanfiction. But that's your choice!**

* * *

**Tris.**

I sit at the hidden spot Tobias showed me near the chasm, I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of moss and dampness. It's calming hearing the rushing chasm and the collision of water against rocks. I can't hear the buzzing dauntless life above the chasm, and they can't see me from the shelf of rock that obscures me from view.

The air has a nip in it; it sends goose bumps through my body as the chilly breeze blows over me. It's these moments I treasure most, just being able to _think _clearly for once. Training is almost finished; fear landscapes started a week a go. I have been up to my eyeballs in paper work, regarding the transfers and the threat of Divergents. I think Jeanine Matthews can fuck it, because I'm not risking the life of a teenager so she can experiment on them.

I let my mind wander; I remember my life in Abnegation. That was six years ago, and look at me now. I am a leader of Dauntless, I have the best friends any one could have, Caleb is married and he has the cutest daughter ever. And last but not least, I am in love with Tobias, and there is no arguing that he loves me back. I know he does.

Thinking of Tobias, he is the one that told me to come down here. I pull me knees up to my chest and crack my eyes open, I watch the dark water push and pull against the rocks. The deep blue reminds me of Tobias's eyes, his reassuring gaze, his loving glances and his intent stare. I can't help, but be mesmerized by them. Thinking of him sends shivers down my spine; despite the cold I feel a blush crawl up my neck and onto my cheeks. God the effect he has on me.

I train of thought is broken when I hear the thud of footsteps along the path. I look up and those eyes I love so much greet me, I get up and wrap my arms around Tobias's waist, pulling him close to me. The warmth radiating from his body, and his large hands caressing my back.

"Hi," He whispers, His breath warming my neck and cheek. I breathe heavily into his chest and nuzzle my face into his shoulder. "I take that you're glad to see me?" Tobias chuckles. I nod into his chest, humming.

"I am too tired," I say, my voice muffled by his sweater. Tobias presses his plump lips to my fore head, warmth radiates from his lips into my cold skin.

"Well that means we can't do what I planned," Tobias deadpans. "It was going to be special you know?"

I pull back and quirk my eyebrows, "So what do you have planned, Eaton?"

"Well," Tobias hums, "I thought we could go on a little walk, not to long. But it'll be worth it, we'll be back here in no time."

I smile at him and place my head on his chest once more; his heartbeat seems to pick up the slightest bit. I must have the same affect on him as he has on me. I pull back and take his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

Tobias brings me to the fear landscape room. _Why here? _He opens the door and we walking to the large room, our footsteps echoing in the empty space. Tobias sits down in the middle of the floor and pats the spot next to him, a shy grin on his lips.

"Why are we here?" I ask, as I sit on the cold concrete next to him. I snuggle close and rest my head on his shoulder.

"This is the place where I knew I trusted you completely," Tobias murmurs. I look up at him questioningly; his eyes stay focused on the walls around us. "I let you into my fear landscape, remember? After that we went into your shower and…" He trails off, a small glint in his eyes. I nod a smile growing onto my lips, at the memory. Oh god, that was good.

"That was a good day," I muse, my voice low. Tobias nuzzles my neck, his hot breath against my skin. I move my head, so our lips meet. We start off slow, our breaths ragged and shallow. I try to deepen the kiss, but Tobias pulls away and shakes his head. I let out a frustrated groan.

"Not now," Tobias says, "We got other places to go." He pulls me up, we entwines our fingers and leads me out of the room.

We make our way up to the train tracks, Tobias's hand never letting go of mine. He secures an arm around my waist and he kisses my temple, "Not long now," He whispers against my skin.

The lights of the train break us from our embrace. We easily enter the moving carriage, and settle against the wall. I snuggle into Tobias, my head resting against his shoulder and his arm draped around my frame. We stay like that for a while, the city flashing past; we pass the Abnegation homes and Tobias doesn't even flinch, he's come along way.

I have noticed over the years at the meetings Marcus being a bit protective over me, My father seemed oblivious to it, I told him once but he just laughed and exclaimed, "_He just sees you as his daughter, Beatrice!" _

But I couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes raking up and down my body; this only started to happen about three years ago. When my body became more womanly and filled out, his dark eyes would follow me across rooms and his voice seemed like poison as he talked to me. A look of pure hatred would come across his face when I talked about Tobias; I obviously referred to him as Four. Marcus would smile sickeningly and glare right at me; his words betrayed him though, he would ask about him and get agitated when I talked about our future.

Marcus was always – and will always be - a very sick man. My father seems to sense my discomfort around him now; he would divert the conversation and would make excuses for why he and Marcus would have to leave; my selfless father, always looking out for me.

Tobias stands pulling me from my contemplation; he tugs on my hand and helps me to my feet. We jump from the train and he takes my hand. He leads me to the pier, the Ferris wheel looming above us. Tobias smiles as he opens a carriage and I find a blanket and a small basket placed on the seat inside.

"Tobias," I breathe, "You didn't have to."

Tobias kisses my forehead and cups my cheeks with his hands. He closes his eyes and whispers back, "Yes I did Tris. This is another place that is special to me, remember?"

I nod my head at the memory of us, alone at the top of the Ferris wheel. Tobias smiles and pulls away; he places a hand on the small of my back and helps me into the carriage. I sit down on the comfortable blanket, as Tobias pulls a leaver on the ground, he swiftly gets in with me.

I jump at the groan of the Ferris wheel, the sound of gears churning and metal squeaking, rings out into the night air. The carriage starts to slowly ascend, I look at Tobias as he inhales a deep breath and clutches onto my hand.

"How?" I question, this can't be safe, last time I was on this I almost died.

Tobias looks at me sweetly and replies, "Zeke helped me fix it up, with the help of a couple of other guys, and we oiled it up and repaired the motor. We're safe don't worry, Tris."

A blush crawls up my neck and onto my cheeks, a burning sensation starts at the tips if my ears. "You did this all for me?" I ask, my mouth opening slightly. Tobias nods, a blush forming on his cheeks. I lean across and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," I murmur, then another thought hits me. "What about your fear?"

"Oh, that," Tobias rubs the back of his neck. "I'm still not over that. But I know you can distract me from anything Tris."

I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle deep into his chest. I hum against his sweater, warmth spreading through my body. All I want to do is stay here forever, but the rumbling of my stomach pulls me from our moment.

"I'm guessing you're hungry then," Tobias's chest rises and falls against my cheek from laughter. I nod eagerly and he shakes his head. "God, I love you Tris."

* * *

After a beautiful dinner of hamburgers and dauntless cake – which is the meal, I had when I first entered dauntless – Tobias and I leave the Ferris wheel behind and we once again get onto the moving train.

It's late, the night sky is at its darkest, and the stars shine back at us. I remember one day my father telling me that stars are old light that has been traveling for light years. That the stars could already be dead most likely imploded or died out.

Tobias and I jump out onto the rooftop, the same one I jumped off of to enter Dauntless. I look at Tobias questioningly and he just smiles. "What are we here for?"

"Oh, You'll see Tris," Tobias says with a smirk. He keeps running his hand through his hair and his breathing is a little fast. "Don't worry," He reassures.

I eye him for a second and nod my head slowly. Tobias steps up to the ledge of the rooftop, the exact place where I stood seven years ago. His expression hardens and his eyes bore into mine. "Tris, I'll see you in a second." Next thing I know, Tobias falls back towards the net. I look over into the pitch-blackness, I hear some scuffling from below and I hear Tobias yell, "All clear."

I stand up on the ledge and let myself fall off. The wind rushes around me, just like it did on my choosing day. I laugh to myself when I feel the familiar force of the net hit my back; I put my hands over my eyes. I then reach out to Tobias; he takes my hand and pulls me off easily.

I look up at him and an uneasy grin sits on his lips, I look around Tobias to find all our friends standing there, waiting. They all look at me with happy expressions; I look back to Tobias and raise my eyebrows.

"This place," Tobias breaths out a ragged breath. "This is where I first saw you Tris. At that exact moment I felt an instant connection with you, I have never had with anyone else." Tobias kneels down on his right knee and looks up at me with hopeful eyes. I raise my hands to my lips, _oh my god_. Is this really happening?

"Tris Prior, I have come to the conclusion that you are the one and only person I could ever spend my life with. I know there have been ups and downs for us, but we have always pulled through. I may have not had the best family in the world, but Tris, you are my family and I want to let you know how much you mean to me. So…"

Tobias pulls out a black leather box from his pocket, opens it and holds it out to me. "Tris, I love you so much, and I am asking you to be my wife."

I look down at the ring, it sits on black velvet; three diamonds are attached to a silver band, the middle diamond being the largest. I feel my insides start to churn; my face heats up as the question settles in.

"Oh my god, Tobias," I whisper, it looks like he's going to throw up. Tobias's deep blue eyes search mine for an answer, all I can do is throw my arms around his neck and hug him. "Yes! Yes!"

Tobias laughs and stands up, with me in his arms. He twirls me around, the cheering of our friends echo off of the walls that surround the net. I take his face in my hands and kiss him deeply. We don't even break apart when someone taps on my shoulder. All I do is push them away and continue kissing my fiancé. A low moan escapes Tobias and I laugh, he pulls away and looks at me happily. He takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto my left ring finger, and I kiss him once again.

"Okay break it up love birds," I hear Caleb say. He looks at me with a happy smile and continues, "We would all love to say something."

Uriah steps forward and starts, "Tris, Four. We all knew this day would come sometime, better late then never I guess. So we would love to help plan your wedding, because you two have done so much for us and we would like to return the favor."

I give everybody a thankful smile and say, "Thank you guys so much."

Violet looks up at me with a happy smile, "Well done Aunty Tris and Uncle Four." she claps happily

Uriah looks down at the five year old and asks, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Violet?" She glares up at him and kicks him in the shin hard. "Violet? More like _Violent!_" Uriah shrieks as he clutches onto his leg.

Everyone congratulates us, hugs us and gives us words of encouragement. I can't wait to ditch everyone and take Tobias home, the things I am thinking of doing to him right now, makes me super eager. Tobias must sense this so he excuses us from the group and takes my hand; once we are around the corner, he looks around. He then quickly throws me over his shoulder and starts running.

"Four!" I shriek as I hit his back with my fists, and I start giggling. I bounce up and down, my squeals echoing through Dauntless. It maybe late but there are a few people hovering around, it being Friday night and all. I hear Tobias's booming laugh as he runs through the Pit, and my heart flutters. We are going to be each other's; this ring on my finger is just a symbol of that.

Tobias is yelling, "She said yes! We're getting married! I'm getting married to Siiix!"

People clap and cheer for us as we run past, my laughing is out of control. I think we pass a couple of initiates but that doesn't bother me, I am getting married.

Once we're inside our apartment, Tobias locks the front door behind us and he sets me down on the ground. I am instantly pushed up against the wall and Tobias is trailing kisses down my neck.

"Oh my God, Tris, I love you so much," Tobias says into my skin. I moan when he starts to suck on the sensitive part of my neck. "I want you so bad."

I run my hands up his arms and into his hair, and I move my head so he can get at my neck easier, but Tobias pulls away. I whine and try to force his mouth onto mine. Tobias just laughs and cups my cheeks in his hands, "Tris, I want you to know, that I have been planning this for a while now. I would have proposed earlier but everything was so overwhelming. But I'm happy, because I get to have you all to my self."

I smile sweetly up at him and reply, "I don't care when you proposed. You just need to know my answer would have always been yes."

Tobias then kisses me deeply, emitting a moan from me. The familiar feeling of pleasure rips through my body from my core, I latch my hands into Tobias's hair and lightly tug on it; I know he loves when I do this. He growls into my mouth, sends vibrations down to my center.

"Tobias, Take off my clothes," I order him; He laughs into our kiss and pulls away. Soon enough I am down to my bra and underwear, and Tobias is just in his boxer-briefs. I pull him up the stairs giggling as I do so. I never giggle, only when Christina is telling me a funny story or when Tobias and I engage in very sensual acts.

Tobias picks me up and throws me onto the bed, "I love you so much."

"I know." I look up into his deep blue eyes and I whisper, "I love you too."

* * *

I get up groggily, my mind a bit fuzzy from last night. I smell food, to be more specific; I smell bacon, eggs and maple syrup. I shuffle down stairs and find Tobias cooking. Naked.

"Morning," I hum, my mind now wandering back to what we did last night. I look down at my hand just to make sure my ring is there, and it is; the diamond glint in the sunlight that shines through the windows.

Tobias turns around, he has an apron on, but other than that he is butt naked. "Morning beautiful." He replies, "How was your sleep?"

"Heavenly," I muse, I look at his coy grin and I say, "But I'd rather wake up with you next to me."

Tobias frowns and furrows his eyebrows, "Well, I just wanted to make my _fiancé _breakfast," He deadpans. Tobias sets down the spatula he was holding and walks towards me. I wrap my arms around his middle and rest my head on his chest.

"Well, that's okay," I say, "But bring it to me while I'm in bed. Because I can think of other things we could be doing."

Tobias's breath hitches, and I feel him grow hard from behind the apron. I grind my thigh up against it and Tobias growls into my ear, "Oh my god Tris."

He goes to pull off the t-shirt I'm wearing – which is his – I smack his hands away and shake my head. "I've got a meeting soon mister Eaton." Tobias groans and pouts at me. "I'm sorry, but my father will be there and I don't think he'll like to see me all flushed."

Tobias laughs and pulls back so I'm looking up at him, "I don't think he would either." We both devour our breakfast, making small talk, but mostly sending each other looking glances and mischievous smiles.

Soon enough I am dressed and ready to go to work. Tobias wears a black muscle t-shirt, which just covers his tattoos, only leaving his dauntless flame visible. I can see a big purple bruise on his collarbone where I bit into him last night. _Oh my god, last night. _I muse to myself. It was incredible.

We make our way down to the pit. Tobias takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeply; I don't care about the people around us whistling. I just focus on the kiss. I can sense all the feelings that he is putting into the kiss, all the words that don't need to be said, all the feelings that can't be shown. They're all in this kiss.

We pull apart and head our separate ways, I mount the steps to the head quarters and Tobias goes to the control room.

I am about to head into my office, when a voice pulls me out of my happy daze. "Tris!" I swivel around to come face to face with Eric. His face looks more normal now, three quarters of his piercings are gone and his hair is cut and styled neatly. He doesn't have that stubble on his jaw any more, and his once permanent scowl has almost vanished.

"Eric," I greet, an uneasy feeling starts to settle on me. Eric may have changed, but I can't forget his cruelty towards me. "How are you?" I ask, my voice an octave higher.

"Not bad," Eric says, his voice has an edge to it. "I heard about your engagement to, Four." He spits at me, he looks jealous. "Congratulations."

"Well, thank you Eric," I say slowly, afraid he'll blow up any moment. I have seen Eric around with girls before, but he always looks angry. He only has a few friends, and those guys only stick around for so long. "I really didn't expect him to do it, but yeah I'm happy."

"Yeah I can tell," He says, a fake smile on his lips. His dark eyes watch me intently; I can see jealousy behind them. But it's not directed at Tobias, but more towards me.

I look around awkwardly and clear my throat, "I better go, I need to get to a meeting."

Eric nods and bids me goodbye. I don't get men.

* * *

The meeting is boring as usual; we have one at Dauntless every five weeks, one week for each faction. It has been five weeks since I have seen my father; he hasn't seen me with my hair cut or my new tattoos.

He sits across from me, with Marcus to his left. I think he keeps looking at me, trying to decipher if it's actually me or not. Max finishes the meeting after a couple of statements about training and we all get up to get a snack.

I make my way over to the coffee machine and get myself a cup. While I sit down on a chair, I admire my ring. I take it off and to look at closer, on the inside I find an engraving, saying: _IV &amp; VI. _I vaguely remember learning about roman numerals in school, the old erudite lady would screech at us if we forgot how to read them. _4 &amp; 6\. _Four and Six.

"Beatrice," I hear my fathers voice cut through my thoughts, I look up and find him walking towards me. I stand up, hastily slipping the band back onto my ring finger. "How are you?" My father asks.

"I'm good," I answer, he bows his head in greeting. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He replies, he studies me for a moment and continues, "I like your new look, Beatrice."

I run a hand through my hair and smile, "Uh, yeah. I thought I needed something different."

Marcus clears his throat and I cringe, I turn to look at him and give him an uneasy smile. "Marcus." I almost spit, I regain my composure and put on my mask.

"It's good to see you, Tris…" Marcus's eyes linger on me for too long, I shift uncomfortably and look around. "I like your hair."

"Thank you," I force out of my mouth. I go to take a sip of my coffee when my father stops me.

"Beatrice," He whispers. He grabs my hand and holds it out. "What's this?"

I look at him startled and realize that he is looking at my ring. I feel my expression soften, and I place my drink on the table beside me. "Dad…" I start, his soft eyes watch me carefully, his expression expectant. "My boyfriend, Four, proposed to me last night, and I accepted. So we're getting married."

My father's face flashes with emotion and tears bubble up in his eyes. "Beatrice…Oh My," My Father stutters, "I can't believe it." I smile as he delicately takes my hand and inspects the ring. I look to find Marcus glaring down at it, his mouth in a heavy frown and his eyebrows furrowed heavily.

We make polite conversation from then on, about the wedding. I say I don't expect anything big, knowing Tobias – well to them _Four _\- likes small events. Marcus only makes small comments; he keeps glaring at the ring. I can't shake the feeling of possession he has over me.

I stand when I have to leave; I kiss my father on the cheek and turn to leave. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to Marcus. "Tell your fiancé, that he is a very lucky man. And if he hurts you, I will hurt him." He tries playing it off as a joke, but I can see the malice in his eyes.

"Thank you Marcus," I say, venom dripping from my voice. He seems startled by my anger, "But I think Four wouldn't even hurt a fly, he has a bad history with violence."

I shake his hand off of my shoulder and I start towards the door. I can feel Marcus's eyes follow me out the door. I hate that man.

* * *

The day has taken a toll on me, between half of dauntless congratulating me, and a bunch of women getting all bitchy at me, I am exhausted. So I have decided to go back to the spot where Tobias proposed, just to clear my thoughts.

I climb up onto the next and look up at the late afternoon sky. Brilliant oranges, pinks and purples mix with the clouds and stars start to show through the light. I watch as the light dims and I feel as the air starts to cool down. I close my eyes and collect my thoughts for a while.

I don't know how long it has been, when I hear foot steps in the corridor. I feel the net weigh down and I look over to see Caleb clambering onto the bouncy surface.

"Hey," I greet, my voice quiet and small. Caleb smiles at me kindly, and lies down beside me.

"Hi," He replies, Caleb looks up at the sky and asks, "Everything overwhelming you?"

I nod my head and exhale a shaky breath, "Yeah…"

Caleb takes my hand and holds it in a comforting way, "You know I'm here, I might be your annoying older brother, but you can talk to me when ever you want."

I look over Caleb and give him and small smile. "I just feel like I have grown up too fast. I love Tobias so much, but I want to keep everything the same. What is being married changes us, what if he feels confined and he doesn't want me anymore."

Caleb raises his eyebrows and says, "Tobias? Four's name is Tobias?"

I clamp my hand over my mouth and curse myself. "Shit!"

"Tobias? As in Tobias Eaton?" Caleb questions, I look over at his thoughtful expression and I nod. I cover my eyes and sigh. "So that means Erudite was right about Marcus."

"Yep." I can't believe I said Tobias. _Oh My God!_ I mentally kick my self. I sit up abruptly and point at Caleb, "You can't tell anyone! Okay, Four doesn't want anyone to know."

Caleb nods slowly and I lay back down beside him. We stay silent for a while, until Caleb says, "Have you tried to do something about it? I mean like confront Marcus or something?"

I shake my head and answer, "I'm waiting for Tobias's decision. We have fought about it before. You know that time we broke up after initiation?" Caleb nods his head, I continue, "That's what it was about. It wasn't his fault; I'm the one who started it. If you had known, you would have been on his side."

Caleb nudges my side and he says, "Well I'm happy you're letting him make his own mind up. I can't believe that was happening. Marcus Eaton, my god."

He shakes his head and closes his eyes, inhaling heavily and letting out a rough breath. I keep my hand entwined my brothers, I am so happy he is here. I may have a new family here in dauntless, but he is the only tie I have back to abnegation, to my parents, to my sheltered upbringing.

"I'm happy you've got someone Tris," Caleb says after a while, he squeezes my hand and continues, "Because I'm not sure I could be there for you every step of the way. I trust Four with all my life to look after you, and I hope you have a long and happy life."

I look over at my brother and smile; we have never really talked about our feelings towards one another. I have never really told Caleb my fears, and now I realize I may not know my brother all that well.

"Caleb." He hums in response. "What are your fears?" I muse.

He shifts in his spot and looks at me, he smiles and replies, "I have eleven fears. Loosing my family, killing a man, wolves, fire, loosing control, deceit, being hated, humiliation, the unknown, being attacked and my worst fear… is you."

"Me?" I question, I look at him surprised. I'm not sure if I should be offended or not.

"Yeah… I don't know why, I think I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you somehow. That you'll hate me, for my actions and my beliefs." Caleb answers truthfully. He nervously rubs the back of his neck and looks at me.

"Well, then." I say, not sure how to respond to his fear.

We stay quiet for a while longer; I treasure this moment with Caleb, knowing this time between us was needed. When the sky goes fully black and the stars are very prominent. We decide to go back to our lives in Dauntless. People will start worrying about us if we stay any longer.

We walk back to the Pit together, in silence. Cherishing this bond we have. I am so happy, knowing that Caleb chose Dauntless, my flesh and blood, my brother, the only thing in my life that has been constant has been with me since the day I was born and I know he'll stay until I take my final breath.

And I know Caleb likes his decision to stay as well. Because when he sees his wife and his gorgeous daughter, his face lights up and he seems content. I spot Tobias in the crowd and he smiles at me, the happiness of our engagement in his eyes.

Just before we reach them Caleb stops and hugs me, I am taken by surprise as he wraps his arms around me and hold me close, I then wrap my arms around him. "Tris," He whispers, "I just want you to know, that I love you with all my heart, and no matter what you will always be that little girl from abnegation to me, the one that I felt I needed to keep safe. I'm so happy for you, and I am so thankful to have someone like you as my sister."

I take in his words. I squeeze him, and then break away, knowing that if I say anything I'll most likely ruin our moment. So I give Caleb a smile and head towards my fiancé.

Tobias takes me in his arms, twirls me around and kisses me deeply. I'll never stop seeing Caleb as my older annoying brother, I'll never stop wanting to be that girl in abnegation. But looking at Tobias now and seeing Caleb kiss his wife and hugging his daughter. I know I will never be that girl again.

* * *

**There you go! Here is this chapter, I am proud of it, and I hope you guys are as well! Please be ever so kind and leave me a review, telling me how you like the story! And just to remind you that this Fic is almost over, :(. I love you all ~N**

**PS. I need a beta for my new stories, my twin refuses to read my new one because she likes it too much and she doesn't want to see it until it is finished. It will only be a few chapters long but its pretty good, apparently. Leave me a Review or private message me and I'll private message you right back!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is chapter 24! I wish you all a happy Easter and for more info on stuff look down at the bottom for more authors note. ~N**

* * *

**Tris.**

"Okay so when do you want the wedding?" I look to Christina, who is currently sitting across from me in the cafeteria. She raises her eyebrows at me and gestures me to answer.

"Uhhh, I don't know Chris!" I exclaim. "He only proposed a month ago!"

Chris smiles and sets her fork on the tabletop; she reaches across and pats my cheek. "Oh Tris honey. This is going to be the best day of your life, not to mention dauntless' most famous wedding. The fearless Four and Six! "

"That doesn't make sense, because our names represent the number of fears we have." I point out, Chris glares at me and pulls her hand away.

"You know what I meant Trissy." Chris says, "Anyway back onto topic. When and where do you want the wedding? Because Caleb and Delilah had their wedding in Amity, I thought you maybe would want an Abnegation wedding? Maybe in Four's old faction."

I shake my head and swallow the muffin I had started eating, "I think we'll have a Dauntless one. Because Four and I _are _Dauntless, we would rather it here than anywhere else. Maybe we could take the function room in HQ, it has a nice view of the city and good seating."

Christina nods her head approvingly and gives me a thoughtful look, "Okay Prior, I'll talk to Max and well get something sorted out." Christina gets up and kisses me on the cheek in goodbye. I shake my head and go back to eating my lunch.

I quickly finish and go back up to my office; I try to pass time quickly, looking through files, making transfer documents, confirming autopsies. Since Caleb and I came into leadership, we have started a system to contact the families of transfers who have perished and to give them their belongings and give them our apologies. There was a lot of controversy over it, Janine kept cramming _Faction before blood, _down our throats; but I countered it by saying that if that person had important information in their possession, the information will be analyzed and passed onto the family. Janine seemed very in favor for this idea; I have never actually analyzed anyone's notes or letters, because it's not mine to look through.

I finish up at around five; I dawdled for the last two hours, not knowing what to do, so I looked into wedding planning. It's a lot of work, surprisingly, finding times to get a dress fitted, making sure the kitchens can cater food, and making sure that there is enough cake for Uriah and the rest of the wedding party.

I shut down the computer and rub my face over my hands, doing nothing is hard. I get up, yawn, and go home. Now just remembering that there is a meeting on Friday, ugh. I groan inwardly and continue on my trek home. People smile and greet me, apparently the infamous Six getting married to Four is a big deal in dauntless, we are the _'power couple.' _I really couldn't care less what people thought we are. Because I see us as, Tobias and Tris, participating in an act that will solidify our relationship forever. Cheesy, I know.

I trudge into our apartment and make a beeline for the kitchen; I pull out the left over piece of dauntless cake, sit myself at the table and start to eat, ravenously. When I am about to start on my second piece, I hear some knocking on the door, followed by the door being pushed open. I look up to find Will and Christina waltzing into my apartment, they smile at me and sit them selves at the table.

"Yes you can come into my home, make your selves comfortable," I say sarcastically through a mouthful of cake. I swallow, and clear my throat, "So what has brought you here on this fine evening?"

Will pulls out a tablet and places it gingerly on the table, "Well we got went to HQ to check for booking in the function room and it turns out that it is fully booked for at least a year, I don't know what for but it must be parties and leadership stuff." He says, as he taps the screen of his tablet. "Any way the only booking is next week, on Thursday."

I look at them both and raise my eyebrows willing them to go on, I notice I have started chewing on the inside of my cheek, I stop instantly. "So…" Christina starts, "Your wedding can be next week, or next year. Your choice."

I let the words sink in, not a big deal right? Like I shouldn't be nervous about that, I've been with Tobias for six years, I think he'll jump at the chance of having our wedding so soon. But what is another year unmarried to us, it just might build up our relationship stronger. Who knows?

"I'll have to run it by Four," I say, looking up at the couple before me. I can only hope that my marriage is as successful as Christina and Will's, they can't stay away from one another. Chris told me that they want a baby, but between her working and Will having long shifts in the control room, they can't fit in a child yet.

Christina grabs my hand and smiles encouragingly, "Don't worry Tris, be it next week or next year, I _know _for a fact that Four loves you."

They stand up, say their good byes and leave. I don't know why I feel like a burden has been placed on my shoulders, it isn't a big deal. It's a wedding for Christ's sake! But I still grab some blankets and I head up stairs to the terrace.

The cold hits me when I open the door, a thin layer of snow sits on the ground and the sky is dark and cloudy. I sit myself down on the couch, under the awning and wrap myself in the blanket. The wall light, casts shadows over the terrace, and a warm light projects from it, making the snow glisten. I snuggle down into the blanket, and let my mind wander.

What if I had chosen different? This thought has plagued my mind since the beginning, even though I have been here for six years, I think what would my life been in Abnegation. Would I have married some random man, thought I was in love with him, have children and work in the volunteer center. Would he be nice? Or would he beat me? Then my mind drifts towards the possibility of Tobias and I both choosing Abnegation. Would we still fall in love, would we get married and have children? Would Marcus loom over us like a shadow and still manipulate Tobias, would he harm him? I honestly don't know, and I don't know I think of it.

I shake my head of the thoughts and focus on my life in Dauntless. I smile to myself, a warm feeling spreading through my body. I have Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Delilah, Violet, Caleb, and Tobias. I have my family with me; I have my brother, my best friend, and my fiancé. I have everything.

What would have happened if Al didn't commit suicide? Would he approve of my wedding? Would he have found his own girl? Instead of imagining something else, I should focus on the present. I should focus on what I already have, not what I imagine.

I pull the blanket tighter around me and close my eyes, inhaling the scent of Tobias that still lingers on it. I hear the terrace door open and I look up. Tobias walks towards me, his big sweater hanging off of his wrists as he carries two mugs towards me. I open up the blanket to him, cold air rushes in and chills my skin, but is instantly replaced by the heat radiating off of Tobias. He hands me a mug and pulls the blanket around us.

We sit there looking at each other and gingerly sipping on our hot chocolates. He looks ruggedly handsome with his thick stubble, it brings out his plump lips, and his hair needs to be cut, it's a tad bit shaggy but it makes him look adorable. His eyes watch me curiously, the deep blue captivating me.

"How was your day?" He asks, huskily.

I smile warmly at him, and shrug, "I'm exhausted from doing nothing, and I'm planning for a meeting this Friday."

His eyebrows shoot up and he sips on his mug, his face only ten centimeters from mine. "Really?" I nod my head and he continues, "What are you talking about? Because apparently Janine wants a security upgrade, I think some shit is going down in Erudite."

"Yeah, I was told about that," I reply, I clutch the warm mug in my hands tighter, the warmth seeping into my freezing hands. "It's about transportation and what not, apparently the Candor wants to use the trains."

Tobias bursts out laughing, he squeezes his eyes shut, his laugh coming deep with in his chest. This makes my knees weak sometimes. I watch him happily, and smile into my mug as I take another sip. "They would probably die, or shit themselves. That would be a funny sight to see."

I nod my head and chuckle, "Apparently Jack Kang thinks Candor needs the transportation as much as Dauntless. Max is saying – _and I quote _\- that Dauntless protects the city, and that the Candor is just gobbledygook."

"Max said gobbledygook?" Tobias exclaims, I nod my head, and he bursts out laughing once more. "Well, I hope you enjoy this very eventful meeting. It may be entertaining for once."

"Yeah, It just maybe." I muse. I drain my mug and set it on the snow-covered coffee table. Tobias does the same and pulls me onto his lap, my head rests in the nook of his neck and my hand traces his jaw, while the other is being held in between his warm hands.

Tobias shifts his head and presses his lips against my forehead, his warm breaths sending shivers down my spine. "What were you doing out here in the cold alone?" He says softly.

"The cold clears my head, I just wanted to think."

Tobias nuzzles my neck, his voice vibrates against my skin, "What were you thinking about, my love?"

I smile at his pet name and run my hand through his hair, "Everything. You know. What my life would be like if we had chosen different. If Al was still alive, work. You…" I trail off.

Tobias moves so his eyes are centimeters from mine, his blue eyes searching mine. "What about me?" His voice boyish and playful, I rest my forehead against his and continue the staring contest.

"Well…" I start, he raises his eyebrows and I smirk at his eagerness. "Will and Christina looked into booking the HQ function room."

"Yeah?"

"We can wait until next year or…"

"Or…" Tobias echoes.

"Or we can get married next week on the Thursday." I finish. Tobias looks at me blankly for a moment, and then his features fill with happiness.

"Next week!" He exclaims. I nod quickly and happily. "We can get married next week?"

"Yeah we can!" I say. Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me close; his lips centimeters from mine, breathing the same air.

"You're going to be my wife next week," he states, before pressing his lips tenderly against mine. I tangle my hands through his hair and pull him closer, even if that is physically possible. Sucking on his bottom lip, I slip my tongue into his mouth and slowly stroke his tongue with mine. He moans into my mouth, which sends jolts to my center.

Tobias peels the blanket off of us, and he pulls away. I groan in protest to the cold and the absence of his kisses. He laughs and pulls me up so we're standing, "Lets go inside before we get hypothermia."

* * *

I watch as Jack Kang and Max argue about the transportation in the city. Jack is going on about how the buses are too crowed and Max is saying that the Candor will die if they attempt to jump onto the trains. I just try to conceal my laughter, at the two grown men bickering like five year olds.

"Tris," I look to Max. "What do you think about this?"

I sit forward in my seat and rest my hands on the table, clasped together. "Well Max, I think that the trains should only be used by Dauntless. Honestly I think that you Candor will kill your selves for get seriously injured." Jack Kang scoffs at me and I raise my eyebrows, turning my head to him I say, "If you put five people on trial, I bet at least one of them will be killed or seriously injured by these trains."

Jack Kang stands up in his seat and says, "They would not! And I think having a trial run would be an excellent idea. I'll choose five people to do it this afternoon."

Max stands up, looking down on Jack. He is fighting for dominance. "There will be rules, Kang. Number one: they must have been raised in Candor and must not me an initiate. Number two: if one gets injured or dies, the trial is off. And three: you cannot blame Dauntless for this trial, if it fails. You hear me?"

Jack nods curtly and sits back down in his seat. Max dismisses us and we all get up to get refreshments. I head over to the cookie plate as usual and start instantly to eat one.

"Tris." I look over to Max who is approaching me; I stand up straighter and quickly swallow the cookie.

"Max." I greet, he smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, letting me see the intricate patterns tattooed on his arm.

"I heard that you booked the function room for your wedding." He states happily, I nod and Max continues, removing his hand from my shoulder. "I would love to have the honor of attending."

"Well Max, it wouldn't be a party with out you," I joke. He laughs heartily and nods. "I would love you to attend."

"Thank you Tris, you and Four getting married will be quite a feat." Max pats my back and excuses himself. I mentally prepare myself for the next conversation. Knowing both my father and Marcus were at the meeting, being disgusted by the argument between Jack and Max. I drink some water and turn around to face the room.

For the first time in a while, Caleb decided to join the meeting today; hearing about the transportation issue, he couldn't wait to see the argument. He looks at me, winks and starts to tap a spoon on his glass.

I shoot him a look, but everyone seems to turn towards him. Caleb clears his throat and starts, "Hello everyone, you may know me as Tris's brother Caleb, and I am the training leader for Dauntless. I don't come to meetings because my life revolves around paper work. Anyway enough about me, on to my little sister, she is getting married next week, to the Dauntless prodigy Four."

Everyone looks to me and starts to clap; I feel a blush start on my cheeks. I smile at everyone, but narrow my eyes on Caleb. He smiles cheekily at me and continues, "I will be filling in for her during her honeymoon, and if you have any issues please consult me and I will sort them out."

Everyone claps once more and goes back to chatting away. People come to congratulate me on my engagement and wedding. I just nod my head, smile and go back to eating. Soon I hear my father's familiar voice and I turn towards him, he has tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his lips.

"Beatrice," He says, he bows in greeting, his Abnegation tendencies getting the better of him. I just wrap my arms around his torso and hug him tightly; he hugs back with just as much fervor. "I'm so excited to see you get married."

"Yeah, Four and I could wait until next week or next year. So we decided not to wait and booked the function room." I reply as I pull away from him, my expression mirroring his. "Obviously you and mom are invited, and would you mind telling Susan and Adam that they're invited as well."

"I would love to pass on that message for you, Beatrice," My father replies. He looks towards Caleb's direction and looks back to me, "I love you, Beatrice. I'm going to talk to your brother for a couple of minutes."

I nod and he heads off towards Caleb. I decide to go and sit on a plush leather couch, as people socialize and catch up. I look down at my engagement ring and play with it, a habit I have picked up over the last five weeks. I feel the couch weigh down and I look up at Marcus. I was expecting him to talk to me today.

"Tris," I almost cringe at the sight of him. "I hope you have a long and happy life with your Fiancé." Sarcasm drips from his mouth. I have come to the conclusion that Marcus Eaton is a very possessive man, I don't know why he has chosen me to be possessive over, but it makes me extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Marcus," I almost spit, He smiles tightly and I continue, "I know that Four and I will have a happy life together."

He falters for a moment, but almost instantly puts his mask back on; I only see the gaping black holes that are his eyes, like the one's in Tobias's fear landscape. "And like I have said before, if he causes trouble, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Oh he won't," I say smugly, "Like _I _said before, Four doesn't think _violence_ is the answer for everything. Be believes that it isn't for anyone's own good." I hint on the words he used to say to Tobias, _'This is for your own good.' _

Marcus smiles tightly, excuses himself and leaves. I applaud my self internally for my victory against the devil.

* * *

**Okay guys I am going to stop this chapter right here! I have already posted my new fic called **_**'Fidelity,' **_**it is a hunger games fic. My writing style has changed; this will be my first and last fic in first person. Chapter two will be posted along with this chapter. **

**Anyway check out my new fic. AND I just wanted to tell you that chapter 25 will be the last for **_**A dauntless life with Caleb?**_** And there will be two epilogues after that, just to clarify on what happens after. **

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. I love you all and please give me some feed back on what you think. **

**I love you all, happy Easter ~ N**


	25. Chapter 25 finale

**Here is the final chapter of ADLWC. I hope you enjoy it. **

**A longer authors note is at the bottom. :)**

* * *

**Part I**

**7:00 PM**

**CHRISTINA'S APARTMENT**

Being blindfolded isn't fun. Not fun at all. I was sitting at my desk doing paper work not ten minutes ago, now I can hear muffled bickering and my hands are bound to the arms and legs of a very uncomfortable chair. I can smell alcohol and hairspray, which probably means I am currently in Christina and Will's apartment.

I feel a slight tugging from the back of my head, and the blind fold slips away. I squint and blink my eyes at the bright light that floods my vision. I hear squeals and what seems to be the popping sound of someone opening a bottle of champagne. I see Christina pouring her self a glass as Marlene and Shauna hover around me holding a plastic tiara and a sash that reads, _'bride to be.' _

"Happy bachelorette, Tris!" I hear Christina squeal. They place the crown on my head and wrap the sash around my neck.

I look down at my bindings and I look back up to the group of girls, "can I get untied now?"

I hear a laugh and feel the tape being ripped off of my limbs, I grit my teeth as I feel hairs being ripped off. I say, "I thought I was having a bachelorette party, not getting waxed." All the girls burst into laughter; I just rub my sore wrists and shake my head, even though I'm smiling.

"So Tris we have gone all out," Delilah says, she stands next to Christina, who is currently sculling down what seems to be her third champagne. I raise my eyebrows at Delilah, and she continues, "You know all the festivities of a bachelorette party. Funny sex stories, dancing, boy talk, drinking, party games… a stripper."

"What!" I yell, Christina smiles as me, I look at her in shock. "You got me a fucking stripper?"

"Yep," Lynn says from her seat in the corner, "And he will be giving out lap dances."

All the girls whistle and cheer, I stand up from my spot and look around the room. There are quite a few people here: Tori, Ava, Nova, Arlo, and a couple of initiates I have trained over the years; I greet them all, they congratulate and hug me.

After I have done welcoming everyone to my surprise party, Christina hands me a drink and fixes my crown and sash. She sits me down on a chair in the middle of everyone, all eyes on me. Christina stands in front of the semi-circle of chairs and raises her glass towards me.

"Tris," Her brown eyes wide and her lips stretched into a white smile. "We have kidnapped you and thrown you this party because, we love you. I know this seems a bit extreme, but we will look back on this night and remember all the fun we had. We all just wanted to say congratulations on getting hitched tomorrow, especially to the very scary Four." All the girls chuckle as, and wink at me, they know I am the only one that can see the good side of Tobias.

Christina clears her throat, she locks her eyes with mine and continues, "And we all know that Tris here is the only woman that will be able to get through to him. You must not only be special to us Tris, but you must be extraordinary to be able to be that woman for Four. I love you, we all love you Tris, thank you." Christina walks over to me and wraps her arms around my shoulder; she squeezes me to her side and rests her head on mine.

Next up is Delilah; she left Violet at home with Tori's fourteen-year-old daughter, Leigh. "So," Delilah starts, getting the attention of the girls around the room, they all fall quiet. "As Christina said before, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Tris and Four, but especially the last night of _freedom _for Trissy here."

Everyone erupts in whistles and catcalls, making me laugh and kind of embarrassed. Delilah laughs and resumes, "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for accepting me so easily into your family, and that you are the best sister-in-law a woman could have. I am honored to be one of your bridesmaids tomorrow, and I know this party will be amazing!"

Delilah kisses me on the cheek when her toast is finished and sits down next to me. One by one my friends get up and thank me, for training, for being an awesome leader, being a role model, Arlo thanks me for being especially _Dauntless. _These girls make me feel special, I never knew I meant this much to them, I thought I was just: Tris, the girl who has six fears and transferred from Abnegation, the girl who topped her initiation group.

But it isn't until Lynn gets up; I can feel the tears that are rolling down my cheeks. She shifts uncomfortably in her spot and sips on her beer warily, Lynn looks up at me and starts, "Tris, the moment I met you I liked you, it may not seem like it, but I think you are really cool. I find it kind of sad that it takes an event - be it a wedding or a funeral - to get people to say what they love about you, I know I am a woman of very few words and I am taking this opportunity to say that Tris you are an amazing person, and the perfect Dauntless, you're the icon for Dauntless. So Tris Prior, congratulations on your wedding, may your life be filled with courage and your bravery inspire others to push their limits."

Lynn quietly sits down and nods to me, her golden brown eyes flick away, I can see a smile breaking through her tough demeanor. I get up from my chair and make my way over to her, she stands up and I pull her into a hug. Lynn is taken by surprise for a moment, but she then gingerly hugs me back.

"Spoken like a true Dauntless," I say. Lynn chuckles and pulls back, she smiles easily at me for once, I know that for this one night that Lynn will let me see her soft side, but it will be this night only I realize. I turn away from her and go back to my spot; apparently she is the last person to say a speech. So now Marlene and Shauna are handing out snacks and drinks.

Nova gets up, claps her hand together and exclaims, "And now for awkward sex stories."

* * *

**7:10 PM **

**ZEKE'S APARTMENT**

"No."

"Come on Four! You have to tell us."

"I said no Zeke."

I grip the beer in my hand tighter, not wanting to hear Zeke's constant whining. I never wanted a bachelor party, but Zeke insisted because it was my last night of _'being a free man.' _We all sit in a circle, just Zeke, Uriah, Will, Caleb, Bud, a few guys from the control room, and – I don't know why - Eric.

"If he doesn't want to answer, he doesn't have to," Eric scolds Zeke; he seems to squirm at this topic.

"Shut up Eric!" Zeke snaps, he turns back to me. "C'mon Four! Please!"

I shake my head and scratch my beard; all the guys seem to be leaning in closer to me to listen. I close my eyes and inhale deeply; I look back up to the guys and say, "One of Tris's kinks are that she likes to take control."

"What? That was nothing!" Warrick, a guy from the control room, exclaims.

I glare at him and sip on my beer; he shrinks back into his chair. All the guys in the room nod in agreement to him, I groan and rub my hand over my face. "What more do you want? You said one kink!"

"Just one more." Uriah says, despite the fact that he is with Marlene. Zeke smacks the back of his head, shakes his head. "I'm not the only one that has a girl!"

"Well we are just trying to figure out how a guy _like _Four, can get a chick as _hot _as Tris. It must be the sex appeal," Warrick counters. I don't know this guy's problem, does he know I am getting married to Tris tomorrow, does he think he has a chance with her?

"Enough!" I snap, all eyes land on me. Warrick swallows, his Adams apple bobbing, I stare him down, obviously scaring the shit out of him. "You want to know another one?" All the guys – accept Eric and Caleb – nod; I run my hand over my face and sigh, irritated.

"One of the main reasons why I won't shave my beard off, is because Tris likes the feeling of it when I go down on her." I say with an exasperated sigh. All the guys look at me in shock; I shake my head and pull on my beer.

The silence goes on for a few moments until, Gabe from the control room, mutters: "Holy shit."

Zeke starts to laugh and pats my back approvingly; he looks around to the guys and cheers, "This guy deserves a medal, you really know how to treat your lady."

Everybody erupts in cheers, and I smile, I don't know why they think it is great, but hey I don't get to decide what is good and what isn't. I look to Caleb who is awkwardly drinking his beer and is looking around the room uncomfortably. His eyes land on me and I mouth, _'sorry.' _Caleb shakes his head and smiles; it must be very – no extremely awkward for him to hear his sister's kinks.

Uriah gets up and shushes the guys, he raises his glass towards me and says, "Four, we all know that your soft side is Tris, and we all know that there is no one else for you. So, congratulations on your wedding tomorrow, and if you hurt Tris, we will not hesitate hurting you." I laugh at Uriah; he hugs me and pats my bag in a brotherly manner.

We laugh and drink for what it is worth, the boys tell stories about their first time, and getting rejected and stuff. Will talks about how he lost his virginity to Christina, in a closet. Zeke tells us that he was fifteen and the girl was seventeen, Uriah says it isn't true and that Zeke lost his virginity to Shauna when he was seventeen.

I tell the guys about how I thought Tris and Caleb were dating during initiation; they all think it is hilarious. Caleb makes gagging noises and keeps a disgusted look on his face; I punch his arm, and exclaim that they were always together, and that he was very protective. They all agreed then.

The rest of the night we talk, I don't know what about, but _guy stuff, _I guess. When it is coming close to midnight, I find my self-sitting in Zeke's living room alone with Eric. I made sure that I didn't drink too much so I'm not hung-over for my wedding tomorrow.

I catch Eric's eyes on me, they flit away quickly; this happens a couple times more, I can't but feel uncomfortable. The rest of the guys play a drinking game in the kitchen, I think Caleb went home to his daughter, and Bud went to prepare the tattoo parlor for tomorrow. So it's just Eric and I, you know… hanging.

"So," He starts, I look to him. He seems to be blushing, or that is the alcohol? "How has life been? I-I mean I hardly talked to you since I stepped down."

I bob my head and shrug, "Well I am getting married tomorrow so…. I could say life is pretty great."

Eric nods, he looks anywhere but me, I'm thankful for it. Something about him seems off. "Sow how are you?" I ask, "Met anyone?"

Eric shakes his head and looks down at his hands. I have seen him over the years with girls, he never seemed happy; he always had a rueful expression on his face. Other times I saw him he would be with a guy, they were probably out kicking puppies or beating up faction-less. It wouldn't surprise me if they were.

"Nope," Eric answers, his voice quiet. We sit in silence for a few moments, probably contemplating whether to talk or not. I hear Eric shift in his seat; I look up to find him watching me intently. I quirk my eyebrow at him and tilt my head to the side. "Four, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I ask, I run possibilities though my head and blurt the first thing that comes to mind. "Are you telling me you don't want me to marry Tris, because you love her?"

Eric stops completely and shakes his head quickly, "Not exactly like that, I-I want t-to… to tel-"

I cut him off, suddenly very cautious about the next words that come out of his mouth. "You want to tell me what?"

"Agh… I just... Okay, okay." Eric balls his hands into fists and rubs his eyes; he lowers his hands and looks to me. He swallows sheepishly and says: "Four, I want to tell you that… I have feelings for you. Not in a friendly or brotherly way, as in a romantic way. Four, I love you."

I stare at him in shock, I let the words process in my mind. Maybe he wasn't kicking puppies or beating up faction-less people, he was most likely _with_ the guys. It also explains the remorseful expression he wore when he was around girls. I look to the ground and stand up, I don't know what I am doing, it seems that my legs have a mind of their own.

I run my hand through my hair and look back to Eric, he has seemed to shrunk back into the couch, his eyes downcast. "Eric," I say, I have appeared to take on my instructor tone. "Are you sure about this? I mean no judgment at all… if you like guys and stuff. It just confuses me why you're telling me now, did you expect me to call off the wedding a-and run away with you?"

Eric shakes his head furiously and sits forward in his chair, his eyes locked on mine, "No. I just wanted to say this, because I needed you to know. Four, I know you love Tris, and you would never _run away _with me; I just wanted to get it off of my chest, and hopefully move on."

I nod my head in understanding and look to the ground, take a pull at my beer and check my watch. I nod to Eric and walk away, this is the weirdest thing that has every happened to me, ever. Minus the time I saw my mother on the train three years ago, she didn't see me, but I saw her. I was shocked, and angry for her leaving me with Marcus, but I forgave her. She may not know, but I felt happy that I have.

I go tell the guys that I'm leaving and I head out to my old apartment, apparently it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. I have turned the place into a storage unit; I keep all my punching bags and knives for training in here, also a few extra bits of furniture.

I go to my old bedroom and get ready for bed, leaving myself some aspirin and water, if I'm hung-over in the morning. I switch off the lamp and stare up at the ceiling.

Eric's proclamation circles around in my head. All these years? He has liked me for all these years? I wonder when he discovered his feelings for me. But it isn't my place to know, even if he wants to tell me. Who am I to judge a man for his feelings? I can't dictate whom he loves, or how he loves them.

I shake my head of the thoughts and stare back into the blackness, my eyelids becoming heavy with every passing minute. I don't know how long it is, but my mind becomes hazy and slowly I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**11:24 PM **

**Tris**

I leave the party early, well early to Christina. Tobias and I are sleeping separately, I get our apartment and Tobias is in his old one. I decide to run down to the cafeteria and grab myself some cake before bed; I have late night cravings. As the Chasm comes into view, I see a figure sitting on the railing, I walk a tad faster trying to decipher who it is. As I come closer I see the person is holding a bottle of liquor in one hand and the other and loosely holding onto the railing.

I walk closer, hoping not to startle the person and send them to their death. I hear them humming a tune and every so often muttering to them selves. I can now see it is a man, his voice is familiar; his dark brown hair is sticking up in all directions and his skin is a pasty yellow color. By the looks of it he is obviously drunk.

When I am about ten meters away, my foot hits a stone and it scatters across the ground. The roar of the chasm is loud, but the scuffle of the pebble is enough to grab the man's attention. His head snaps in my direction, and familiar green eyes meet mine. A grin breaks across his face and he slurs, "Tris, long time no see."

"Hello Peter," I say cautiously, he smiles even wider when I slowly approach him. "What are you doing?"

Peter hold up the bottle in his hand and chuckles, "I'm flirting with death, Tris. Taking chances… being Dauntless"

Peter takes a swig of the dark brown liquid and offers some to me, I shake my head; he shrugs and drains the rest of it. He then looks down at the rushing water before him; he doesn't seem fazed by the possibility of him falling. I place my hands on the railing and I look down with him, watching the black water push and pull against the rocks roughly.

"Remember when I tried to throw you off of here, Tris?" Peter comments, his voice dark. His knuckles turn white from gripping the railing.

I scoff at him, "How could I forget Peter? You tried to kill me, but not before abusing _an_d assaulting me."

He clenches his jaw and shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath. Peter is quiet for a couple more minutes, before looking to me with a knowing smile on his lips. "So you're getting married to the _infamous_ Four tomorrow, eh? Did you promise to fuck him, if he put you first in the class?"

I step back from the railing and look at him in shock; I clench my fists and glower, "Fuck you Peter. I would never do that; I'm not like you. I don't stab people in the eye, or sleep with people to get my way."

Peter's eyes go glassy and his expression is hard. He watches me, almost confused. He must realize now that not everybody has a secret agenda, like he does. He stands up, so his toes are off the edge. Peter looks down at the water and laughs mechanically. It unnerves me.

"Do you know Tris? Do you know how many people would care if I jumped right now?" Peter asks me, his eyes dark and his mouth distorted into what seems like a grin. "No one! No one would care!"

Peter unexpectedly starts to cry, and he pulls a flask out of nowhere and starts to pull at it. I walk forwards and yank it out of his hand, Peter's head whips around to me and a perplexed look settles on his features.

"Don't do this to yourself Peter," I say sternly. He raises his eyebrows; I throw the flask into the chasm and turn back to him. "Stop wallowing in your self pity, get over yourself."

"You know Tris, I wish I could forget," Peter sniffles, he seems ten years younger; He seems like a child. I don't get what he means by _forget, _you can't forget. Peter senses my confusion and elaborates, "I can actually. Jeanine has this serum… it can wipe your memory, they need test subjects."

I look at Peter quizzically and he smiles, he looks dark and disturbed. He scratches the back of his neck and says, "I volunteered."

"Then why are you standing out here?" I ask, my mouth moving too quickly for my mind.

Peter narrows his eyes and shrugs; maybe he doesn't know the answer either. He looks back to where he is standing and murmurs, "Maybe it is better to not exist then to start over."

He swings his legs over the railing and stands before me, his clothes are rumpled and he smells like vomit. He runs his hands through his hair and exhales sharply. He turns and walks away, I go to do the same, but as I turn Peter grabs my wrist and I whip around. His eyes are softer than before; he lets go of me and says, "Thanks Tris, for the talk. I'll see you around." He then turns on his heel and stalks away, his figure hunched over and his head hanging.

I go over the past ten minutes to figure out what is going on. I walk away, going back to my apartment; my craving for cake has disappeared. I go inside, take a quick shower, get into my pajamas and slip under the duvet.

I miss the warmth of Tobias; I miss the security of his arms wrapped around me. I know tomorrow night will be extra special; I snuggle down into the mattress and let my self ever so slowly drift off into sleep.

* * *

**WEDDING DAY**

**9:33 am **

**Tris. **

I wake up suddenly and sit up; it wasn't a nightmare that woke me, it was a dream, a good dream. Tobias and I were in a life with no Factions, no threat of being killed because we're Divergents; we were in a house, I could hear laughter and singing. Tobias was smiling contently, when a small boy with brown curly hair and blue eyes ran up to us, Tobias engulfed him in a massive hug.

Then the strangest thing happened, the boy turned to me and Tobias said, _"Are you going to give your mother a hug?"_

The boy nodded and jumped onto me, that's when I woke. A peculiar feeling has taken over me, like a sense of protection, of responsibility. I rake my hands through my now shoulder length hair and look down at the bed sheets, which are tangled through my legs. I realize what day it is when I hear rapid knocking at the front door.

"Shit." I curse to myself; I untangle myself and jump out of bed. Christina bursts through the door when I am hurrying down the stairs. Delilah, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn trail behind her. I look to them all and ask, "couldn't you wait until I let you in?"

"No we need to get you ready. I'll be doing your make up, Shauna will do your hair and the girls will be getting ready." Christina replies. I nod my head as Christina sets her box of makeup on the dining room table, and the girls scatter around the house to find their own place.

I am sat down on a chair and ordered to close my eyes, tilt my head one way or another, pout my lips, suck my cheeks in, raise my eyebrows, the list goes on. By the end of it my face is very sore, but when I open my eyes I find Christina holding a mirror in front of me.

My eyebrows have been shaped and filled in; my eyes are smoky and have been out lined, which has made my once plain eyes seem to be full of color. My cheeks have been defined and my lips are deep red. I can't believe it; I don't look like _me, _but more like the woman who is a dauntless leader, the girl with six fears. I look like Six. But I still hold that look of Beatrice Prior.

"Chris…" I whisper, lightly brining my fingers up to touch my face in disbelief.

"You might think it is over kill, Tris, but you look super hot." Christina says, I look up at her and raise my eyebrows at her. Christina gives me a hopeful smile, "Tris I just think that you deserve to look your best, and I hope I have captured that."

"No, Christina, this is perfect. I feel like Six _and _Beatrice." I reassure. She lets out a sigh of relief and I hug her, she gladly returns the embrace. I break away and say to her, "Thank you again, Christina."

"Tris." I turn to Marlene, who has a dress bag draped over her outstretched arms, "Here's your dress."

I smile warmly at her and gently take the bag off of her hands, I go up stairs with Christina, and we go into the bathroom. I slip out of the nightgown I was wearing and we maneuver myself into the white gown, I know it isn't dauntless tradition to wear white to a wedding, but it is in Abnegation.

I can feel how beautiful the dress is before I see it. I run my hands over the beading and close my eyes as the cool and smooth fabric rubs against my palms. Christina turns me to face the floor length mirror and I gasp at the sight before me. The dress is a beautiful ivory colour, it has a fitted bodice complete with a sweetheart neckline and small capped sleeves; the skirt of the dress flares out slightly from the waist, and leads down into a beautiful train. Small beads and tiny flowers are embellished into the lace fabric.

"Okay Tris, we got the dress and make up done. Now it's time for your hair." Christina says as she opens the bathroom door, I follow her down stairs where the girls have gotten out hair products and styling tools. I am carefully sat down in the same chair, and the girls start to brush and tangle my hair.

Shauna then starts to style my hair; she starts to expertly braid it. When Shauna is finished with my hair, she sprays hairspray onto it to keep stray wisps down.

Christina holds up a mirror, so I can get a look at myself. My hair has been braided on the left side of my head, starting from my hairline to the back of my head, and it is pulled back into a small bun at the base of my skull.

**Quick A/N: Tris's hair is styled the same as Shailene Woodley's at the **_**2015 MTV movie awards. **_

I smile broadly. I'm getting married. I turn around and hug Shauna; she hugs me back being careful with my hair and makeup. "Thank you so much." I whisper to her.

"No problem Tris," Shauna answers, she pulls back and smiles kindly. "In all my time I have known Four, he has never been as happy around you as he is with anyone else. It is my honor to do something small, so you can take that significant step in your relationship." She kisses me lightly on the cheek and goes to get her-self ready for the wedding.

I go to the kitchen and carefully eat some food, which consists of cold pizza and cold French fries. I then move to the lounge room, where Delilah sits with her daughter. Violet is dressed in a lilac coloured dress, and black strapped sandals, her mousy brown hair is pulled back away from her face and she wears silver bracelets.

"Hey Aunty Tris," The five-year-old beams, she stands up and cautiously hugs me. Violet stands back and grins cheerfully, "I can't wait for your wedding."

I reach out and tuck a stray bit of hair tuck behind her hair, I cup her cheek in my hand softly and reply, and "So am I, Vi; are you going to be my flower girl?"

Violet nods her head furiously, causing her curls to bounce around. I chuckle at her eagerness, she gives me a toothy smile and exclaims: "Mommy got purple petals for me to throw on the ground!"

"Yeah, I helped mommy choose them out," I say, I step back from the child, "Well, you just look gorgeous, Violet; I think you look prettier than me!"

Violet gives me a coy look and looks down at her dress; she shakes her head and bashfully says, "No Aunty Tris, you look much prettier than me." I hug Violet once more and give her a kiss on the forehead, thanking her for the compliment.

I then sit down and twiddle my thumbs. I have _butterflies in my tummy_, as Delilah would say, it's an old Amity saying. I feel very nervous, even though I know Tobias will be at that altar and he would gladly spend the rest of his days with me.

It's just the anticipation of actually _doing it, _you know? Like all these years, all the jokes we shared, all the little arguments, all the heated trysts, these have led to this pending moment, the moment that will solidify us. But I know long ago that we were meant for each other, but a tiny piece of paper and a ceremony will be a nice way to celebrate.

There is a brief knock at the door, I look up and yell for the person to come in. Caleb pokes his head through the door, a large grin set on his lips, but when he sees me his expression changes. Caleb walks into the apartment, he wears a burgundy coloured suit, a grey dress shirt, with brown leather shoes. I stand up and wrap my arms around his muscly torso. He hugs me, carefully placing his arms around my shoulders.

"Beatrice," He whispers, a wistful tone to his voice. I don't know how long it has been since I have heard Caleb say that name, I would think it would be weird, but right now it seems to be perfect.

Caleb steps back, his hands set on my shoulders holding me arms length away. "You look amazing, Tris." Caleb beams, his eyes glistening ever so slightly. "I love you so much."

I smile up at Caleb and reply, "I love you too."

I reach up and peck him on the cheek; he has the slightest of stubble on his jaw. Caleb checks his watch and claps his hands, all the girls look at him and he says, "It's 11:48, we have to get to the HQ for 12. Hurry up!"

Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Delilah, shriek and start getting into their dresses and gussying up. I have twelve minutes, until I am wed to the love of my life.

Caleb kisses me reassuringly on the head and gives my shoulders a squeeze; his blue eyes search mine and he asks, "Are you ready?"

* * *

**WEDDING DAY**

**10:12 am **

**Tobias**

I instantly wake to someone hovering above me; I drive my hand into their stomach and send them to the ground. There is a howl of laughter, I rub my eyes to find Uriah on the ground, and Zeke laughing at him. I shake my head at the scene, yawn and stretch my arms over my head.

"Morning, sunshine," Zeke says, he steps over his brother and slaps me on the back approvingly, he smiles wildly at me and says, "it's going to be a big day, brother."

I nod my head, letting a smile settle on my lips, I reach for the aspirin I left myself and gulp it down quickly with my water. I pull back my duvet and get out of my bed, I step over Uriah who has now gained his breath and is inhaling deeply.

We walk to the small kitchenette, I can't believe I lived here, well before Tris I was considering leaving this place for good; But now I can't imagine being anywhere but here with her. As I sip on my coffee I look to the wall with the words, _'Fear God Alone,' _spray-painted in black. I remember doing that, it was in my first few weeks being official dauntless, I was having nightmares about Marcus; one night I woke up, made a stencil and spray painted it on.

I remember the dream vividly; Marcus was looming over me with his belt, his dark pit eyes watching me. His mouth pulled back into a sneer, he bellowed at me, _"I am God! You hear me, you worthless being, I am God!" _I woke when the buckle made contact with my head, and that's what made me spray those words onto my wall.

Uriah walks into the kitchen and smiles at me ecstatically, he sits at the tiny dining table and questions me: "You ready? I mean this is going to be the best day of your life."

I nod my head; I look down at my hands and smile warily. "Yeah I'm ready, Uri." I look back up to the Pedrad boys, they have been my family for eight years, they are the brothers I never had growing up. "Thanks guys for everything, I mean you guys have helped me so much, and I just want to say you guys are like brothers to me."

Zeke beams, he comes and leans on the bench next to me, he rests a hand on my shoulder and says, "Four, you're the best guy I know, and I am the one who must say thank you. I know I don't get sentimental and stuff, but Four I love yah like you're my twin brother."

I give Zeke a hug and pat him on the back; Uriah comes over and shakes my hand firmly. We finish up breakfast and head to Zeke's apartment that is bigger than mine; after initiation I chose to have a small apartment, since Zeke was second in class he got the apartment I was supposed to have, and it is massive.

I take out my charcoal coloured suit from his wardrobe; I quickly slip into the dark grey dress shirt and claret red tie. Christina and Shauna dressed me; Chris said they went for the _'classy'_ and _'sexy' _look, and to top it off they got cuff links with the dauntless symbol carved into the surface. I'm also borrowing a pair of Caleb's black Oxfords, as he calls them. I style my long-ish hair back and trim my beard a bit, not too much though; I know how Tris likes it. Just thinking about tonight sends shivers up my spine, tonight is going to be _mind blowing, _I'll make sure of it.

Soon Will and Caleb join us, carrying their suits in their bags. Will wears the navy suit he wore to Caleb's wedding and Caleb's suit matches the colour of my tie. Were all ready in about an hour, so we decide to head up to the function room to wait for the ceremony, which is in about forty-five minutes. I keep wiping my hands on my trousers, I am extremely nervous, not at the fact that Tris might not come, but at the fact that this is such a huge deal.

A few people have already arrived, Max, Tori, Johanna Reyes, Mr. and Mrs. Prior, and Eric. I smile and greet them with a firm hand shake, all thanking them for coming, and celebrating this special event.

Eric looks me up and down and smiles kindly, I wait for a derogatory comment to come, but all he says is, "It's good to see you so happy Four, congratulations." He turns away and leaves me alone with a sense of closure, last night is a blur of confusion, and it seems to have happened all too fast but slow at the same time.

I close my eyes and exhale sharply, hoping to get rid of the nerve-racking anticipation. I open them to find Mr. and Mrs. Prior walking towards me, dressed in gray. I straighten up my slouched gait and fix my tie; I never have had a proper conversation with Tris's parents. Better late than never, right?

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior," I greet as they stand before me, they both smile kindly and bow their heads in greeting. "I'm so happy you could come today."

"Well Max was very in favor of Natalie and I in coming today," Mr. Prior says, his eyes are the exact shade of blue as Tris's, I also see that Natalie and Tris have the same nose.

"Well, Tris is one of Dauntless' most prized members, Sir. I'm sure that Max would see fit that her parents attended her wedding." I say, trying to be as formal as possible, hoping that they think of me as a good husband for their daughter.

Mr. Prior smiles and says, "You can call me Andrew, son."

"Okay, Andrew. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you, I know I have been with Tris for six years, but it's kind of a big deal to me that you guys approve of us marrying." I rush, and they both beam.

Natalie places her hand reassuringly on my forearm, and says, "Four, Andrew and I could not imagine a young man more fit to be marrying our daughter."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and an invisible weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I grin at my soon to be parents-in-law, they smile back at me, perhaps they are as nervous about this wedding as I am.

I check my watch; there is about ten minutes until the ceremony begins. People go to their seats, sit and wait. I go to the altar, and wipe my hands on my trousers, hoping to get rid of any sweat that has accumulated there; Zeke and Uriah join me. Zeke wears gray trousers with a black dress shirt, and Uriah has a burnt orange sports coat on, with black pants and a black shirt.

"So, dude you nervous?" Uriah asks.

Zeke punches his arm and shakes his head, "Of course the man is nervous, Uri. It's his wedding day!"

Uriah pouts and rubs his arm childishly; I chuckle and shake my head at the brothers. "Not nervous as much as I'm keen, I really want to see Tris."

Zeke nods and pats my back encouragingly, "Well it's not too long, Four. It's what..." Zeke checks his watch momentarily and continues, "eleven fifty-four, we have six minutes. Don't sweat it." I nod my head and shove my hands into my pockets.

Max steps onto the elevated altar and claps me on the back, his mouth pulled back into a big smile and his brown eyes reassuring, "You ready Four? Caleb says they're on their way over right now."

"Thanks, Max." I nod to him and we take our positions on the altar, Zeke behind me as my best man and Uriah behind him, Will and Caleb have gone to get the girls, they're going to stand behind Uriah.

At 11:58 Will and Caleb take their places behind Uriah, Christina stands at the entrance of the hall, she holds a bouquet of red and purple flowers. The music starts a couple of minutes later and Christina walks slowly down the isle, with Marlene, Shauna and Lynn following her. Delilah walks with Violet, as the five-year-old scatters purple flowers on the floor, she has a massive smile on her face.

Delilah sits her daughter down in one of the two free seats next to Natalie Prior who is in the front row; she then stands in the space between Marlene and Christina. That's when the music changes.

I turn and fully face the entrance, and there stands Tris. Her eyes are already on me, a smile gracing her features, her eyes wide and her expression blissful. My breath catches at the sight of her, her full beauty. She's mine, I've known that for a while now, but it's like that this is my moment of great realization, it hits me all at once. Andrew has his elbow extended, and Tris is holding onto it as she walks elegantly down the isle. The dress she wears shows off her bird tattoo on her collarbone, and it hugs her waist and flares out. I can't take my eyes off of her.

A smile has been concreted into my features, I can't stop grinning like an idiot. Tris and Andrew stop, she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. I can see tears streaming down his cheeks. I extend my hand to her and she kindly takes it, her movements swift and sophisticated.

Tris hands her bouquet to Christina and turns to face Max. He clears his throat and says, "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Four and Tris Prior. Some say marriage is one of the bravest actions one can do, going into a life of commitment and facing challenges together. In dauntless we believe that if your partner has burdens to carry, you must help them lighten the load, to take some of those burdens and help them get through their tough times. As said in our manifesto, '_We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.'_

"Another extract from our manifesto is: _'We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper.' _When you commit to someone, you have to be their partner, but also be their voice, be their eyes, be their trust. You must be that person that would do anything for your significant other.

"Love isn't only for the Amity. Love can drive someone to do amazing things, but also foolish things. You cannot let this feeling cloud your judgment, but if this person would risk anything for you, you must do so for them. If you must face your fear in saving your partners life, you must do so." He finishes, and gives us an easy smile, stretching the piercing in his lip. Max raises his hand and gestured for us to face each other.

I turn to Tris and take her hands in mine, her skin is soft against mine, even after years of training and being dauntless, and they're still incredibly smooth. Her eyes search mine, I watch her meaningfully, my eyes not leaving her gorgeous face. Max calls for the ring bearer and Tori steps up with the gold bands sitting on a black cushion.

I reach into my coat pocket and take out a small piece of paper; I unfold it and take Tris's hands in my right as I hold the paper in my left. I clear my throat and start: "Beatrice Natalie Prior… people say love at first sight is foolish, and that it is an over used statement. But for me it couldn't be anymore real. I know there are probably rumors with me being your trainer and such, but we know the truth, and the truth is that no matter what, be it that we became faction-less or stayed in dauntless, we would have always ended up together.

"The last six years of my life have been the best. I have shared things with you that I couldn't imagine sharing with anyone else, and I trust you completely and utterly. You understand me more than anyone else, and have broken me out of the hard exterior that I have adopted since my time here in Dauntless. And it is my upmost privilege for me to be getting married to you on this day. I promise to protect you, I promise to kiss you when you want, I promise to get you food when you're hungry, and I promise to tickle you. I promise to hold you. I promise to listen to you. I promise to love you." I fold the piece of paper and slip it back into my coat, and then take the smaller of the gold bands and slip it onto Tris's left ring finger. It's time for me to say the dauntless wedding seal.

"I Tobias Simon Eaton," I whisper so low that only Tris can hear; she smiles wider than before and squeezes my hand. I raise my voice, "I Four, take you Tris Prior, to protect, to love, to never let harm come your way. I will always carry your burdens and will be trusting and loyal to you. I will speak out when you cannot and will not let feelings cloud my judgment of our commitment. I trust you in everyway and will help you over come fears that you have. I am yours forever."

Max gestures for Tris, and she turns around to Christina who hands her a crumpled piece of paper. She turns back to me with a wide grin set on her features; Tris unfolds the paper, and holds it out in front of her, her right hand still grasping mine. She lowers her voice, so only I can hear and whispers, "Tobias Simon Eaton."

I smile at her and she winks at me cheekily; She speaks up louder so everyone can hear "Four, I can not put into words how much I love and adore you. Though Dauntless may see that tough surface, that man they know as their scary instructor, I've never known someone with such a gentle mind and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever.

"I wanted these vows to be perfect, but perfection is a hard thing to achieve. But life is meant to get a little muddled, but through all that I can see that what we have right here, right now, is perfect. What we have is one of the only things that have stayed constant in my life. I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. I promise that I will always have your back, as you will always have mine. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you are my true love, and I am yours and will be forever."

Tris takes the remaining gold band, she slips it onto my left ring finger and she begins the dauntless wedding pledge. "I Beatrice Natalie Prior, take you, Tobias Eaton…." She whispers, she must want this pledge to be genuine. "Take you, Four, to protect, to love, to never let harm come your way. I will always carry your burdens and will be trusting and loyal to you. I will speak out when you cannot and will not let feelings cloud my judgment of our commitment. I trust you in everyway and will help you over come fears that you have. I am yours forever."

Tris places her hand over mine and looks deeply into my eyes, Max raises his hands, and he proclaims: "We take this pledge and write it onto paper; so this can be remembered for eternity."

Max grabs a pen and leads us over to a small table, a piece of paper reads:

_**Wedding certificate, Tobias (Four) Eaton and Beatrice (Tris) Prior.**_

Max is one of the few people in Dauntless that knows my real name, I look to him and he smiles, and I know he wont let anyone see this. I sign under my name and Tris does the same. We go back to the centre of the altar and Max booms, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Tris grabs my head and crushes her lips to mine. Max falters for a second and says, "You may kiss the bride?" Everyone laughs, but the beautiful woman I'm kissing enthrals me, so I don't really take notice of them.

We break apart, join hands, and walk down the isle with the gang trailing behind us. Everyone cheers and claps, people whistle. I shake hands with everyone, thanking them for attending and celebrating this time with us.

And for a brief moment, I catch a glimpse of someone talking to Tris. I notice her grip has tightened on my hand and her voice is almost cold and snappy. I look over and find none other than Marcus gripping her arm and smiling sickeningly at her.

I clear my throat over the sound of people cheering; Marcus lets go and congratulates us once more. We go down the isle and exit the function room. I scoop Tris up bridal style and head towards our apartment. She looks at me seductively and asks in a husky voice, "And where do you think you're going, my darling husband? We have to go to the reception."

I look down at Tris, her blue orbs a shade darker, and a seductive smirk residing on her face. "Well, I thought everyone could wait. Since you're my wife and all."

Tris kisses my jaw and shrugs, "Enough said."

* * *

**Part II**

**Friday morning**

**9:37 **

**Tris**

I run my hands across a warm hard surface, I feel a hand caressing my face, and I open my eyes lazily to find my husband looking down at me adoringly. I smile sleepily; I trace his jaw line through his beard and run my hand through his hair.

After the reception lunch yesterday, Tobias and I came right back here and began our 'celebrating.' Lets just say it involved a lot of physical activity. Now it is the morning after, and I couldn't be happier, and since the wedding celebrations continued into the night, Max invited our guests of Abnegation to stay the night. So there will be a breakfast with all our friends and family.

I check the clock and my eyes widen at the time. "Shit." I mumble as I roll off of the bed and wrap my robe around me. It's black and short; Christina gave it to me for my bachelorette.

"Why do you have to get up?" Tobias whines from the bed, his voice raspy. He watches me with his hooded eyes, the blue of them so dark and beautiful. Tobias gets out of the bed; he's just wearing his briefs. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his hard torso.

"We have half an hour to get ready for the breakfast," I answer, as I nuzzle my head into his chest. Tobias encircles me in his arms and rests his head on mine. "We'll continue what we were doing last night the minute we get back."

"And what would that be, my love?" He quips, using the pet name he knows I love.

I pull back from the embrace and I shoot him a questioning look, I quirk my eyebrow, receiving a knowing smirk in return. "Don't play dumb with me, Tobias."

He laughs and shakes his head, pulling me back into an embrace, he kisses the top of my head tenderly and sighs contently. "I love you so much, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias." I respond.

* * *

I check my watch; we have five minutes to get to the function room. I call out for Tobias and pull a cardigan over my dress; I have just decided to go with a simple red check dress and my brown boots, if it weren't for my tattoos I would seem to come from Amity.

I turn around to the sound of Tobias walking down the spiral staircase, his boots thudding against the metal. He wears a dark red button down, a leather jacket and black jeans; I am caught off guard about the next thing. He has shaved his beard off, not even leaving a bit of stubble, its gone completely. He has also cut his hair, to almost Abnegation short, but long enough to be swept to the side.

"I hope you don't mind," He says with a smile, I shake my head and he kisses my cheek lovingly. He wraps his arms around me and looks me dead straight in the eye. "Before you ask, I just wanted… a fresh start into the life of Mr and Mrs Eaton. Like you did when you cut your hair."

"Okay," I nod, Tobias's face floods with relief and I raise my eyebrows at him, placing my hands on his shoulders, "So we're going with your last name then?"

Tobias shrugs and places his hands on my hips, pulling me until our chests are pushed up against each other. "If you want to… I mean we could go with your last name if you want. Maybe even take my mothers last name, which was Johnson."

"No I don't mind Eaton at all," I say, my voice lower than before. And that's when I remember yesterday, when Marcus grabbed my arm after the ceremony. I look up at Tobias and ask, "Did you see him yesterday, at the ceremony and reception?"

His features darken, and he nods his head curtly. "Yeah I did, I don't think he recognised me, with my beard and all. But I still felt like punching him. You know Tris after all these years of being afraid of him, I'm sick of it. I think I have finally over come the fear of him."

I beam at his statement, pulling Tobias closer and whispering, "Quiet Four, we may have to start calling you Three now."

"I think Three has a nice ring to it." He replies his voice childish and adorable, I peck him on the nose and pull away. We join hands and make our way to the function room, being five minutes late.

We arrive to find everybody look up from the tables and start clapping, we smile and peck each other on the lips just for extra affect. Tobias and I head to the table with all our friends. Everyone is there, including Tori and her daughter, Leigh.

My parents and Marcus are seated at another table a few meters away, with Adam and Susan, Max and his wife, and another Dauntless leader. I can feel eyes on us as the morning progresses, people visit us and once again congratulate us on our marriage, and they also give us gifts. Which mostly consist of points to spend at Dauntless stores.

Towards midday, which is turning our breakfast into a lunch, Zeke steps up and taps his fork onto a glass, quickly grabbing everybody's attention. The whole room turns to look at him; Zeke clears his throat and starts.

"Since speeches weren't said yesterday, I decided as the best man that it was my duty to toast the couple and tell embarrassing stories about the groom." Everybody laughs, clapping and calling for Zeke to go on. He chuckles mischievously and continues, "I'll start with the stories. The moment I met Four, I saw this skinny little guy, not little actually he towered over all us initiates, and he still does. Anyway, he was a very closed off guy, never told anyone his name, until our instructor Amar started calling him Four and it stuck.

"Here in Dauntless, we call him Four because he only has four fears, that being a Dauntless record. Everybody looked up to this guy, even I did and that's saying something." The crowd chuckles, they're all looking at Tobias who is smiling nostalgically. "Four here helped me ask out the love of my life, Shauna. He helped her train how to fight, and in return she went on a date with me. Not the best deal, I know.

"But that is one of the reasons why this man here has made an impact on all our lives. I know he didn't only do it for me, but others as well. If it wasn't for Four, I bet a quarter of the people in this room wouldn't be sitting here. He trained and mentored us to become true Dauntless, the brave and the courageous. And I would like to thank you, Four. You are like a brother to me, and I believe that no matter where you came from, you were born Dauntless." Zeke concludes, tears prickle in his eyes, and the room bursts into claps and whistles.

Half of Dauntless must be here, Zeke raises his glass towards Tobias and I and says, "To my best friend and his gorgeous wife, may your courage and valour inspire others to do the same, and your life be filled with bold and brave choices."

Everybody raises their glasses towards us and says in unison, "To Four and Tris!"

Christina is next to stand, she smiles to everyone and starts, "Hello everybody, I'm Christina Kravitz; I was Tris's Maid of Honour at her wedding. I met Tris on the train from our choosing ceremony to Dauntless, and the moment we introduced our selves we became instant friends. I'm surprized she wasn't intimidated by my Candor smart mouth."

The room breaks into laughter and Chris gives me a knowing smile, "But if it wasn't for this girl here I wouldn't have had it in me to become Dauntless. Tris can see the best in everyone, especially Four, and I could not imagine a couple as perfect as you two. I wish you best of luck in your marriage, and Four you will always be that scary instructor to me."

I feel Tobias's chest rise and fall with laughter, I join in with him and everybody else. We all clap and cheer, I kiss Tobias's jaw tenderly and he gazes wistfully down at me, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

As the breakfast/ lunch comes to a close, Tobias pulls me up beside him and we stand so we face all the people in the room, they all go quiet and wait for us patiently. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest, he looks down at me and begins, "I would like to thank you all for celebrating this milestone in Tris and I's relationship. Life would be very difficult with out you all, and I just want you all to know that we love you."

Everyone claps, and a few people whistle. Tobias kisses my head, I look up at him and he raises his eyebrows. I turn back to everybody, they all smile at us, their all happy for us.

"Thank you all…" I'm momentarily lost for words, my emotions running high. "Putting into words how happy I am at this moment is very difficult, but everybody in this room has made an impact on mine and Four's life. It's good to see that I have so many people that I love. I especially thank Dauntless too-"

The room erupts into cheers as the majority of Dauntless whistle and cheer, they bang their feet and call out. I laugh at their enthusiasm. They settle down, and let me continue, "You are my family, as much as you are all crazy, I love you guys."

Everybody claps and cheers; I look to my parents who are clapping passively, both with smiles consuming their features. I smile at them, conveying how much I love them and thanking them for everything they have done for me. My mother has tears in her eyes, and my father has the proudest look on his face.

We sit down in our seats once more as Max gets up to conclude the lunch. Tobias leans over and whispers to me, "Prepare your self for when we get home."

I look over to him, I raise my eyebrows and he has a seductive look on his face, I practically have to hold myself back from jumping him. He places his hand on my thigh and lightly traces little patterns on my skin with the pads of his fingers; I visibly shiver.

Everybody claps, which signifies that the lunch is over; Tobias and I stand straight up and practically sprint out of the room. People catcall and whistle, I am giggling the whole way; one we're out of sight Tobias throws me over his shoulder and sprints towards our apartment. I squeal as he rounds corners and runs down stairs, he just laughs and kisses my leg.

When we're at our apartment, he sets me down and fumbles with the keys; he eventually gets the door open and he pulls us both in. Tobias hastily shuts the door and yanks off his jacket; I do the same with my cardigan. He picks me up and lays me down on the couch, trailing kisses down my neck and nibbling on my earlobe, I sigh in approval.

I start to unbutton his shirt, not breaking our heated kiss, I feel Tobias shift on top of me, and he sits up and removes his shirt. He leans back down and captures my lips in his once more. I run my hands up and down his back, feeling the tiny bumps of scars, I don't want to know how he got those. I then let my hands travel up Tobias's torso, his chiselled body hard under my touch.

Just when Tobias's hand is travelling up my thigh, there is a sharp knock at the door. Tobias groans in frustration; he looks at me and furrows his eyebrows. I giggle at his expression, he presses a finger to my lips and whispers, "If we stay quiet, perhaps they'll leave."

I nod and smile at him, I look down to his lips and bite mine. He lowers his lips to mine after a minute of silence and kisses me thoroughly, I moan loudly and that is when there is another loud knocking. Tobias gets off of me and slips into his button down, he walks to the front door and grumbles, "Can't a man have five minutes to please his wife?"

I sit up and smooth down my dress, trying to make it look like I wasn't just making out with my husband. Tobias swings the door open, his shirt blows open showing off his beautiful chest. Instantly his expression goes hard and his eyes darken in anger. He splutters, "What are you doing here?"

I get up, curious in Tobias's sudden mood swing, but when I near the door I hear his voice, I quickly stand next to Tobias and spit, "What do you want, Marcus?"

Marcus looks to me, his expression hard and unreadable. I wrap my arm around Tobias's waist and he pulls me to his side, his hand gripping the fabric of my dress. Marcus narrows his eyes and smiles, distorting his features.

"Hello Tris," He says, his voice dripping with venom. I glare at him, keeping my expression firm. "I just wanted to congratulate you two in person."

He pushes past us, and saunters into the apartment, a smug look on his features, Tobias and I look to each other in shock, we turn around and Tobias says, "We would like you to leave."

"That is no way to treat your father Tobias," Marcus snaps, he turns around and eyes us both down. "I should have known it was you. The things that Beatrice said about '_Four,' _it should have been clear to me."

"Don't call me that," I scowl, I step forward, my fists clenched at my sides, "You have no right to be here, you have already caused enough damage."

Marcus's features soften, he frowns heavily and shakes his head, "Oh no, Tris… you don't understand. I have shaped the perfect man, I did it for his own good, now look at him; Tobias is perfect, even you said it yourself."

"God you're messed up Marcus!" Tobias yells, red-hot anger coursing through his veins. "If you expect me to forgive you, or something, forget it. I hate you. I am not afraid of you, I have learnt how to defend myself here in dauntless, and I have never lost a fight."

Marcus's face drops, all his smugness is gone and there is a hint of fear in his eyes, "All I wanted was best for you Tobias, you must know that, I don't expect you to forgive me."

"What is your problem?" I ask him incredulously; Marcus looks to me, his face expressionless. "One moment you act like you don't regret hurting him, and now you're wanting forgiveness!"

"Let us be," Tobias growls, his stance rigid and his eyes dark. Marcus stays silent, he doesn't budge he just looks at Tobias and doesn't shift his eyes away from him. "What?" Tobias demands.

Marcus squints his eyes and shakes his head, "You're the spitting image of your mother. Do you know that? In every conceivable way, you're like her."

I remember Evelyn's 'funeral,' Tobias clutching the coffin and Marcus looming over him. It was a façade. Tobias told me about how he saw his mother a few years back, he was adamant on the fact that she was alive and he turned out to be correct. She had been living with the faction-less for all those years. That's when an idea comes to my head.

"Oh, she knows that Marcus," I say, he looks to me, alarm in his eyes. I walk over to Tobias and wrap my arm around his waist. "We met her a few months back."

Tobias looks down at me, his face placid, but his eyes questioning; I give him a discreet nod and he nods back. Marcus looks to us, his eyes wide and his face full of panic, "Evelyn is dead."

"No she's not," Tobias, states, "I saw her on the train with the faction-less, she's alive and well. I bet if Abnegation found out and looked for the reasoning behind her escape they would look into your history Marcus. And then the allegations about you beating me will be true, and Abnegation will be brought down."

"You have no proof!" Marcus spits, his eyes darting everywhere and his movements sharp.

"In Tobias's fear landscape, you were there beating him," I say, Marcus stops his movement and he stills. "That footage is enough for you to be sent to jail, and for Abnegation to go through a lot of turmoil, maybe even shut down."

Marcus paces the room, raking his hands through his hair, he mutters to himself. I look up to Tobias, who has a defiant look on his face, he looks down to me and he gives me a triumphant smile. He has finally gotten the upper hand over Marcus.

"What do you want from me?" Marcus calmly says, his eyes wide and his gait slumped. We have finally broken him; he has been brought down.

"We want you to decide," Tobias starts, he straighten up his posture, taking on a commanding tone, "between us uncovering you and potentially destroying your faction, or handing in your resignation, stepping down from being leader of Abnegation."

Marcus makes a guttural sound and runs his hands through his hair, "Why, why, why?" He mutters to himself, he is at loss of power. He looks up to us and furrows his eyebrows; he points to us and says, "Fine… but I swear if you say anything, I will kill you both. I will kill your parents, your brother and his family, Tris. And I will kill your mother Tobias. I will not hesitate."

Marcus storms out, he slams the door behind him, leaving Tobias and I in silence. We just stare at the front door, both breathing heavily and clinging onto each other.

Tobias pulls me into a hug, he burrows his head into my hair and starts to cry with joy; I can feel the tears on my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck, burrowing my head into his shoulder. "I've finally done it… I've finally done it…" He whispers over and over, his voice thick with tears.

I kiss his jaw and say to him, "You did, Tobias, you did."

He pulls back and looks hopefully at me, his blue irises filled with love and admiration. He exhales and inhales sharply, tears streaming down his cheeks and his mouth pulled into a buoyant grin. "I'm free of him Tris. He's gone, he won't harm anyone else."

I nod, and feel a sob rise up from my chest, tears stream down my face and I laugh. I feel like my body is a hundred times lighter, like everything has just faded away and it is just Tobias and I… floating.

Tobias pulls me back into a hug and smooths down my hair, his breath heavy and hot on my neck, I shiver and close my eyes, enjoying the thud of his heart beat against my ear.

"We should warn your parents," He says quietly, his voice soft and quiet. I nod and he kisses my head. We part and I go to clean up, my makeup has run and my hair is a mess from before. Tobias needs to button up his shirt, and needs to blow his nose.

"I don't think I have ever seen you cry, Tobias, " I comment, as we clean ourselves up. I have changed into black jeans, a black jumper and my combat boots.

He looks over to me and shrugs, "I don't have many things to cry about." I turn towards him and raise my eyebrows, he smirks and says, "I cried the night we broke up all those years ago."

"So you cried because of me?" I ask, my nerves piling up and I wring my hands together.

"No, I cried because I thought I lost you," He sooths, he reaches out and tucks a stray hair behind my ear; he caresses my face and steps forward. He lowers his mouth to mine, and he whispers, "I don't ever want to loose you, Tris."

I nod and he kisses me softly, conveying how much he loves me into one little kiss. Tobias pulls away and says, "We should go, if we want to catch your parents. And we might have time to go some where else."

"And where would that be, Tobias?" I ask as we link hands and start out the front door, I swing them between us.

Tobias looks ahead, his eyes narrowing and his lips forming into a straight line, "We're going to see my mother."

* * *

"He did what?" My father asks in shock, Tobias and I sit across from my parents, in my old dining room. We hold hands, he runs his thumb over the back of my hand soothingly; Tobias is the one that should need calming.

"Andrew," My mother places her hand on my fathers shoulder softly, she looks to me and furrows her eyebrows, "Andrew, we need to listen to what Four has to say."

My dad nods and ducks his head and his shoulders slump. I give Tobias's hand a reassuring squeeze and he starts, "When I was sixteen I transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation, the reason being that Marcus Eaton beat me. Those Erudite newspapers were correct; I did _defect _because Marcus beat me. My earliest memory of it was when I was about three or four, Marcus hit my mother across the face and then decided to lock me in the coat closet in the hallway, I don't know how long for, but when my mother got me it was dark out and Marcus had left to go to a meeting.

"When my mother died, Marcus released his anger on me by striking me with his belt buckle, I was nine at the time. I have scars on my back and chest from the buckle, but they could easily be mistaken for cuts from being in Dauntless for so long." Tobias pauses, my parents stare blankly, their faces void of emotion, and obviously processing the information they were just told.

"Is there anything else important that we need to know?" My father asks, his voice hard and his face red with anger.

"Yes," Tobias states. "My mother didn't actually die by miscarriage… she didn't die at all. She is alive and is living as faction-less, I saw her a few years ago, and we are going to go see her after our talk with you."

My mothers jaw drops, her eyebrows shoot up and her eyes widen. "That is… wow."

"Yeah… She obviously wanted out with Marcus, so to cover it up he faked her death." Tobias says, he looks to me, and nods; he's relieved they aren't blowing up or anything. "So onto the subject at hand. After lunch today, Tris and I went home, to then be interrupted by Marcus… he was obviously trying to bring back old memories and scare me but… Tris and I threatened to out him, we have proof of him beating me; we said we wouldn't if he stood down from office and cut all contact with us.

"Marcus accepted our offer, but threatened to kill us, you two, Caleb, Delilah and Violet. He also threatened to kill my mother, so we have come to warn you, so if anything gets out, he will come for you, so be prepared." Tobias finishes.

My mother nods and looks to my father, he looks down at the dining table and sighs heavily, "Okay thank you… Tobias isn't it?"

"Yes sir, " Tobias answers.

"How will you defend yourselves?" I ask suddenly, my outburst startles my father, but my mother smiles, her expression knowing.

"Tris I think you suspected this for awhile but…" She trails off, her voice cautious. "I transferred from Dauntless, to be with your father. I have a gun hidden in my room, it is for safety purposes that you cannot know about, but I will tell you when the time comes."

I'm taken aback for a moment. My mother has a gun? The part where she transferred from dauntless doesn't surprise me, but her carrying a gun? But then again it is _my mother_ we're talking about. My father takes my mothers hand in his and says, "We'll be fine Tris, and we can protect ourselves, Marcus doesn't know about the gun, but I know he has one."

Tobias nods curtly, tightening his grip on my hand. He closes his eyes momentarily inhaling deeply through his nose, and then he looks down, his blue orbs darken. "Yeah, I know that. He used to threaten my mother with it."

I see my parents faces pale; they look to each other and silently reassure one another. I look to Tobias who is already observing me; he gives me a solemn nod and brings our entwined hands up and kisses my hand. It's very strange being back in Abnegation; I haven't been here since my choosing ceremony. Being back in my kitchen, I remember conversation the night before I transferred, we were discussing that the accusations about Marcus were lies, and now here we are discussing the exact opposite, thinking of ways to protect ourselves from him.

Ironic isn't it?

It's also surreal in the fact that I'm here with Tobias; it's his first time back here since he transferred as well. I feel like I'm in a simulation, or a dream, not ever growing up did I think I would transfer, I thought I would have stayed here. And yet here I am holding hands with my husband, whom I met from transferring to Dauntless, sitting across my parents in the dining room of my childhood home. I couldn't have thought this would have happened when I transferred.

We exchange some more suggestions about safety and what not. We then turn to some polite conversation about work and the future. It's about four thirty when my father asks to talk to Tobias privately; both men stand up and leave the room. My mother turns to me and folds her hands together.

She gives me a look and I instantly know what she is going to talk about, I've seen that look plenty of times. "Beatrice, I would like to talk to you about something… are you considering having children? I have some medication that can prevent you from conceiving if you aren't ready. But if you don't want to that's fine."

"Mom…I," I shake my head and wipe the back of my hand across my forehead. I anticipated this question, but no responses are coming to mind.

I go to answer her, but she holds up her hand cutting me off. "By the looks of you two, your sex life must be good-"

"Mom!" I cut her off, my mouth gaping open; she smiles and chuckles. "Tobias and I haven't… discussed children yet and our sex life is… great. But I don't think I'll need birth control, we're just married, we need to settle down a bit and just to collect our selves."

My mother nods, a smile gracing her features and a knowing look in her blue irises. "Okay, but if you need anything just let me know, and I can get you anything you need."

"Thanks mom, it means a lot." I reach across the table and take her hands in mine; she smooths her thumb over my hand and smiles, a few tears forming in her eyes. It must be hard, watching your daughter grow up, watching her fall in love and marrying, and then discussing children, I can't imagine how my parents would feel.

"You're welcome." My mother replies. She then looks to the room where my father and Tobias are talking in low tones. She leans over the table and whispers to me, "Just remember you can be a little selfish sometimes, sometimes people deserve to be."

I nod and she kisses my forehead, and pats my cheek lovingly. I wonder why signs of affection are frowned upon in Abnegation; to me, you are conveying the love you have for another person, and to me loving someone is selfless. We look up to the sound of my father and Tobias walking back into the room, they both have smiles on their features. They shake hands and thank each other, both being very awkward with how they make contact.

I stand from the table, and make my way over to them; Tobias pulls me into his side by slipping his arm around my waist. My parents watch us, a very wistful look in their eyes, my father takes my mothers hand and says: "You two remind me of your mother and I before we transferred to Abnegation."

I look to my father in surprise, I thought my father was Abnegation born and raised. I could never see him anything but Abnegation. He senses my surprise, smiles and states, "I transferred from Erudite. I met your mother in school; she bumped into me and yelled because I got in her way, but when I saw she was holding math text books, and I remembered there was a test that day, I offered to help her study. And now here we are."

My mother smiles and squeezes my fathers hand, he looks to her his expression filled with love and admiration. I never knew how my parents met, I obviously thought they would have met in Abnegation, but what some people do for love.

"Well we better go," Tobias says, we all exchange goodbyes and Tobias and I head out. We head for the train tracks, the snow that was there the week before has melted somewhat and now greenery has started to break through the bleak grey concrete.

Tobias holds me in his arms, the warmth of his body comforting me. I nuzzle into him, inhaling the scent of his musky aftershave; it smells of timber and cinnamon. I soon hear the beating of the train wheels on the track; we break apart from our embrace and hastily enter the train. We sit on the floor, Tobias has his legs crossed and I sit in his lap. My head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Where do we go now?" I ask over the rushing wind.

Tobias moves so his lips are brushing my ear and he answers, "All we do is wait."

And wait is what we do, with me in his lap. Tobias kisses my neck and runs his hands up and down my legs. I trace his jawline and kiss the tender areas on his neck, receiving small noises in return. The sound of Tobias's humming and his warmth lulls me into sleep, the last thing I see is the sun setting behind the Candor HQ, the Merciless Mart.

I am shaken awake; I open my eyes in alarm, to find Tobias's pools of deep blue looking at me. He presses his lips to my ear and whispers, "There are people boarding the train, I need you to follow my lead."

I nod my head curtly, despite the shivers that run through me from Tobias's hot breath on my neck. Tobias pulls me up with him and we watch as dark figures jump into the train cart.

The sun has fully set now, and the only light is from the city and the dim lights that are installed on the train roof. The people wear an array of different coloured clothing, a mixture of all the factions. "Faction-less," I murmur, Tobias nods in reply.

A man with an eye patch looks to me, his blonde hair is ruffled and he has some scruff on his jaw. His one blue eye looks me up and down, he mainly wears black, but he has a blue jacket on. "What's this?" He asks, catching the attention of the other faction-less. His voice sounds familiar.

"We don't want to cause trouble." Tobias states, his voice cold and commanding.

A woman with dark skin steps forward, she wears a patched up black dress, a dirty blue shawl hangs off of her shoulders, and she wears tattered brown boots. She looks twenty at the most. She threads her arm through the blonde mans. "You're dressed in black, Dauntless always cause trouble."

The blonde man surveys us, there is a tugging feeling at the back of my mind, I've seen him somewhere. Tobias stares them down, his irises cold and his tone of voice hard. "We just need to know the location of Evelyn Johnson."

"We're not telling you anything," The dark skinned girl says. Her brown eyes scan over us; they look fierce and determined simultaneously.

The blonde man, scratches his eye patch, and something in my mind snaps. "Edward!" I burst, I cover my mouth and he looks at me confused.

The girl looks up at him and rises her eyebrows, "How do you know his name?"

"Edward, it's me Tris Prior." I say; Edwards face stays placid for a second, before his eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows.

"Tris…" Edward starts; he thinks for a moment, he continues, "You helped me when Peter stabbed me." I nod and smile, happy that he remembered. Edward's face drops and he growls, "Did Peter come first?"

"No," Tobias says, he places a hand on my shoulder. "Peter came seventh."

Edward laughs and claps his hands happily, he looks at me hopefully and asks: "Then who came first? Anyone but Peter."

"I did," I answer, Edward's eyes shift to me and he grins, "My brother came third."

"Good," He says, nodding his head in approval, he then looks to Tobias. He raises his eyebrows and says, "Four?"

Tobias nods, his expression softening slowly. "Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?" The girl asks, cutting off our conversation with Edward. She looks up at Edward who has furrowed his brow.

"We're looking for Evelyn Johnson." Tobias says; his arm tightens around me protectively. "Like I said before."

"Why?" The girl asks. She seems to be very curious.

"Stop asking questions. Dot," Edward says, she sighs in frustration and Edward steps forward. "We just need to know why you're looking for Evelyn Johnson, and why you're here together."

Tobias looks down at me, and I look up at him, he raises his eyebrows in questioning and I nod. We both look back at the crowd of faction-less. "Four and I were married yesterday, and we need to tell Evelyn. We also have to warn her about a certain issue."

"Why would Evelyn need to know that," The young dark skinned girl, Dot questions. She narrows her eyes suspiciously and squares her shoulders.

Tobias looks her dead in the eye and replies, "Because I'm her son. Tobias Eaton."

Edward narrows his eyes at Tobias and quirks an eyebrow, he moves closer, raking his eyes over Tobias. "Well why didn't you say so? You look a lot like her."

I relax, all the faction-less sits down on the ground, and we join them. They tell us how they were just at the Abnegation sector collecting their food for the week. That explains the tattered bags hanging off of their shoulders.

I sit next to Tobias, his arm slung around my shoulder. Edward and Dot sit across from us mirroring our actions. We listen to one of the men speak; he has a heavy lisp due to the fact that he is missing three font teeth.

Edward watches us, his foot tapping against the metal floor of the train. After the guy finishes the story, emitting a laugh from all of us, the group breaks up into little bits of conversation. Tobias, and I stay silent.

I am playing with Tobias's hand, when Edward asks, "So how did you two happen? Did you agr-"

"Before you ask if I slept my way to first in initiation. No I didn't," I cut him off abruptly, Edward shuts his mouth and I continue, "We just became friends and then it escalated, no sneaking around."

Edward nods and smiles, "Well congrats on your wedding, that must be very big for you guys."

Tobias smiles down at me and kisses my temple, "Yeah, we've been together for a while, it all kind of happened really fast."

Dot smiles for the first time, making her look younger. Her brown eyes crinkle up at the sides and large dimples form in her cheeks. Then I remember Myra, she and Edward were dating when they left Dauntless, I wonder what happened.

"So what happened with Myra?" I ask cautiously, hoping that Edward won't lash out. But his face remains placid and he looks down at Dot, she looks disheartened.

"Myra and I broke up." Edward starts, "After initiation, Drew came to the faction-less and expected us to take him in, even after he stabbed me. I beat him up, he nearly died, but he didn't. But he is now partially blind, now we're even. Myra broke up with me after that. A year later she met a guy and then about a year ago, she died by child birth."

I can feel myself pale, I shouldn't have asked, I should have known this would be a touchy subject. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

We stay silent for a couple minutes until Tobias breaks the quietness, "So Dot, where did you come from?"

Dot smiles and proudly replies, "I was born faction-less, my mother says that I'm lucky, I don't fit in with a faction, I can't be defined by the government."

Edward kisses Dot's head and hugs her close to him, I ask them, "How long have you been together?"

"About two years." Dot instantly answers. She's beaming, her features radiating.

Edward smiles and adds, "Yeah her mother wouldn't let me date her until she turned eighteen, but I didn't mind, it was worth the wait."

I smile at them; it's obvious that they really like each other, might even love. Tobias rests his head on mine and pulls me closer, so I am practically sitting on his lap.

Edward winks at us and I blush crimson, Tobias smiles and nuzzles his face into my hair. We chat the rest of the ride; I talk about my position in leadership and the changes I made to the system. Edward was very happy with me; he especially liked the policy that if someone dies all their belongings will go to family. He must have lost some one.

The train starts to slow down and the faction-less rise from their spots, Tobias and I follow suit. We jump off of the train I run a few steps to gain my balance, sticking the landing perfectly. Edward, Dot and the other faction-less walk down a dark damp tunnel, they all chat loudly, making their voices bounce off of the tunnel.

About twenty meters ahead there is a dim light shining into to the passageway, stairs obscure the end. Tobias takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I smile, and ask him, "Are you ready?"

He nods thoughtfully and replies, "I've made my peace, I think I might have some negative thoughts towards her, but over all I have forgiven her."

I nod my head happily and give him a chaste kiss. We mount the stairs and walk up into a massive cavern. This must be an old basement to a building, because there are about fifteen levels going up, and the ground floor is just concrete. I'm also caught off guard with the population of the faction-less, hundreds of people occupy the space, eating, chatting or playing a game. It seems like Dauntless but there are more colours.

People look at us and give us quizzical looks, they stand up and watch us walk by. Edward and Dot stand on either side of Tobias and I, probably in case we start something. We are lead to an elevator; we travel up to the top of the building. We are let out to a hallway with doors lining it, at the very end there is a staircase, we walk up two flights of stairs until we reach a wooden door.

We stand behind Edward as he knocks heavily on the door; he grins at us as we wait. There is shuffling inside until a woman with black curly hair, dark irises that almost look black, and a hooked nose, answers the door. She looks to Edward and Dot, she huffs, "Edward, Dorothy what do you need?"

Edward steps aside to reveal us, Evelyn's eyes widen and she is at lost for words. She steps forward, "Tobias?"

He nods, he tightens his grip on my hand and responds, "Hey mom."

Evelyn breaks into a huge grin, and waves us into her house. We walk into what seems to be a dining room, a large table is set in the middle of the room and there is a gaping hole in the wall, which looks over the Erudite HQ. Evelyn invites us to sit down, and we do so.

Tobias keeps me to his side; encircling me in his arm, he won't let me budge. He may have seen her all these years ago, but obviously being in such proximity of her, it must be nerve wracking. Evelyn sits across from us, she has her clasped in front of her, and her dark eyes watch us.

"So…" Evelyn begins; her voice wavers a bit, showing she is just as nervous. "It's good to see you Tobias, I thought I would have never seen you again. I was going to make contact with you, but I stayed back, I was sure that you would have rather me stay away." She then looks to me and her eyes narrow somewhat. "And who is this?"

Tobias squeezes my side, and replies, "Mom, this is my wife Tris. We got married yesterday."

Evelyn's expression goes placid and then a grin stretches across her features. "Really Tobias? This is…wow. I never thought you would be the person to settle down with someone."

"Tris… she is the one. I couldn't function with out her," He replies, Tobias looks down at me, a loving look in his eyes. He looks back up to Evelyn; he smiles graciously and says, "Mom, we just wanted to tell you about the wedding… and we need to talk about a pending issue."

Evelyn's eyebrows knit together and she leans closer, she asks in a low tone, "It's not Marcus, isn't it?"

Tobias nods. Evelyn leans back in her chair and a scowl forms on her features. The look of utter hatred in her eyes kind of scares me. She then looks to Edward and Dot, "Can you please leave us. This is a very touchy subject."

They both nod curtly and exit the room. Evelyn then turns back to us and asks, "What does he want?"

Tobias looks to me; I guess he wants Evelyn to see me involved in his life. I wouldn't blame him; I mean if I talked to my mother for the first time in fifteen years I would be scared. But seeing her with my new husband I would want her to see that he is very much involved in my life.

"I'm in Dauntless leader ship," I begin, Evelyn looks to me, her expression a little surprised. "Every meeting I have attended Marcus has been there, so he has kind of started thinking of me as his possession. When Tobias and I got married yesterday, Marcus turned up, and we didn't think of him coming. So this afternoon, Marcus came to our apartment, I don't know his intentions; I think it was to show dominance. He said what he had done was right, and then wanted forgiveness.

"We told him that we have enough proof to out him to the government - which could possibly mean the end for Abnegation – if he stepped down as leader of the government. He accepted, but threatened to kill my family, and you, if we exposed him." I finish. Evelyn soaking up every word I speak.

She sits back in her chair and rubs her hand over her eyes. Only then do I notice how young she would be, probably mid forties. Her features are very angular, a strong jaw, her ears stick out of her head, and she shares the same lips as Tobias, a spare upper lip and plump bottom lip. I see how Marcus meant that Tobias looked exactly like her.

"I have more than enough protection being in faction-less, Marcus couldn't go a step with out being shot. Everybody knows what he did around here; they all know what he looks like." Evelyn says. Her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm pretty sure your mother would know what to do, Beatrice."

"You know who she is?" Tobias questions, confusion set in his beautiful features.

"It is very obvious who she is, Tobias," Evelyn chuckles, "Beatrice is the exact same as her mother, strong, independent, brave, selfless. She may as well be Natalie."

I grin, taking Evelyn's statement as a huge compliment. I really do love my mother; she is the best person I know, besides Tobias. Evelyn nods her head, and continues, "As for your brother Tris… which faction is he in?"

"Dauntless."

"Well then, that's settled, Marcus couldn't touch you with a forty foot pole." Evelyn smiles, I feel relief flood my veins, and I relax back into Tobias. He kisses my head lovingly and smiles. "But my people will watch him, if he does anything drastic, we'll be watching him."

We both nod. Edward and Dot enter the room again, their hands joined. Evelyn invites us to have dinner with her, which we do. Evelyn says grace and then we tuck into meat patties, with vegetables and mashed potato, with some wine, which was made in the Amity vineyards.

Evelyn questions Tobias and I on our relationship, she smiles as we tell her stories and laughs when I embarrass Tobias. At the end of the night Tobias and I say our goodbyes, thanking Evelyn, Dot and Edward for their hospitality. But before I leave, Evelyn stops me and hugs me. I can feel tear drops on my shoulder, Evelyn says with a thick voice: "Thank you Tris, for looking after my boy. You really are a match made in heaven."

I pull back from her and simply reply, "Thank you."

She cups my cheek in her hand, and looks at me for a brief moment; I guess she always wanted a daughter. Too bad she married a psychopath. Tobias and I leave not too soon after.

As we enter our apartment, he engulfs me in a hug. We clutch onto each other. My head burrowed into his chest, and his face nuzzled into my hair. We stay like that for a while. Until he breaks away, with a seductive look on his face, he whispers, "I want you, Tris."

* * *

**Part III**

**Three months later**

**Sunday**

**12:11 **

**Tris.**

Christina sits across from me; she hasn't been talkative much, so I have decided to hold lunch in my apartment. Her eyes are sunken with dark circles under them and her mouth is pulled into a permanent frown, which is strange for a usually bubbly Christina. She nibbles on the sandwich I made her; I guess she doesn't like ham and cheese.

After about a minute of silence, I ask, "What is wrong Chris? I am worried sick about you." I'm not over exaggerating about that, over the last few weeks I've been vomiting every morning, sometimes I can't even eat.

Christina looks up at me, her dark brown eyes pool with tears, "I think it's about time I tell you, Tris."

"Hey," I sooth, taking her hand in mine, I look her straight in the eyes and say, "You can tell me anything."

"Well…" She begins, her voice shaking, and her bottom lip quivering. "Do you know how I told you that Will and I don't have time to have a baby?" I nod, willing her to go on. A sob racks her body and tears spring from her eyes, "Well that's not true! We've been trying for nearly a year, and I've been pregnant three times, and I can't keep a baby. When I hit a certain time in the pregnancy it miscarriages, I can't have children Tris!"

She cries loudly, the sound of her sobs filling the apartment. I wrap my arm around her. I never suspected it; Christina has been so good at hiding it, she hasn't shown. I let tears fall from my eyes; this must be heart retching for her. Being so close to having a family, to then have that taken away.

I pull back and wipe her eyes, she sobs uncontrollably. I quietly ask, "So when was your last miscarriage?"

Christina weeps harder, she has snot running down her nose. I reach for a napkin and clean her up. She looks down to the table and replies in an inaudible voice, "This morning, I got on the toilet and this extreme pain started in my lower abdomen. I started to cry when the pain got unbearable, I locked the door when I knew what was happening.

"Will started to beat on the door begging to let me in, soon enough he kicked the door down and found me in a pool of my own blood, in the corner of our bathroom. He helped me clean up and we sat and cried on the bed together, in each other's arms." She finishes, her voice turning into a wail. I hug her again, my hand smoothing down her hair.

"Oh my god, Chris…" I trail off, not knowing what to say, my mind racing. Nothing I can say will be able to bring Christina out of this state. I can tell this is the worst thing that can happen to her, she deserves so much more, but it looks like life has decided that she isn't supposed to be a mother. But I have a feeling that she'll get what she wants.

I clean up our plates, and then bring her up onto the terrace; the crisp spring air brings a replenishing feeling. I sit down, and wrap Christina in my arms, her head resting on my chest and her body curled up to mine. I pat her hair and hum; calming her is the only thing coming to my mind right now.

The sun travels across the cloudless sky as the minutes pass, not a word is spoken in between us, and there is no need for them. The shadows shift with the moving sun, and soon it starts to heat up. But we don't move, my skin burns, but I do not dare shift. Comforting my friend is much more important than a little sunburn.

At about midday Christina stirs, she inhales sharply as she sits up. Her hair is a mess and her eyes are blood shot. I hug her once more and we both go back inside. I grab some ice cream out of the freezer and we sit on the couch in silence, I think company is the only thing she needs.

Long after the ice cream has been eaten, Christina sniffs her armpit. With a very raspy voice, she asks, "Can I have a shower?"

"Yes, you may," I stand up and I bring her to the bathroom down stairs, which has only been used a few times since I have lived here, I hand Christina a towel and some of my larger pyjamas. I also get her some soap, shampoo and conditioner. She thanks me profusely, she hugs me and then she closes the bathroom door.

I walk back into the living room, to find Tobias closing the front door behind him, he smiles at me, but a split second later his face drops. He walks towards me and cups my cheeks, "Tris are you okay?"

I nod my head, I put my hands over his and reply: "Yeah I'm fine… it's Christina, she's having a really rough time."

Tobias nods and kisses my forehead lovingly; he pulls me into a hug and rocks me back and forth. After a while he whispers, "Am I allowed to know?"

I pull my head back and look up at him, his eyebrows are knitted together, and his lips are pulled into a frown, I trace my fingers over his jaw and respond: "I don't think it is my place to tell really. It is a really big deal… If it were me, I wouldn't want her to tell anyone."

He nods in understanding and holds my chin in his fingers, his pools of blue look into my eyes, and he murmurs, "Then I'll wait." He connects our lips, and we kiss slowly and steadily, I can feel the tension leave my body and my shoulders relax at the contact. He pulls away and runs his thumb over my bottom lip, I smile kindly and he mirrors my expression.

We pull away from each other when we hear the bathroom door open. Christina trudges down the hallway, her hair is wrapped up in a towel on her head. The jumper is pulled over her hands, and the cuffs of the sweat pants catch under her heels. The smile she gives us doesn't reach her eyes and she scratches the back of her neck.

"Can I stay here the night?" Chris asks in a small voice, "I think I disappointed Will, and we need some space."

"You can stay as long as you want," I reply, making my way over to her, and taking both of her hands in mine, "Plus I don't think Will is disappointed in you."

She nods, tears brimming in her eyes and she pulls me into a hug. I hug her back tightly, squeezing my eyes shut; I feel my own tears run down my cheeks. I rub her back reassuringly, and I feel her muscles relax. The least I can do is help her relieve some of the angst. We break apart and I send her up stairs to mine and Tobias's bed, she takes a blanket up with her.

This leaves Tobias and I alone in the living room, I lay down so my head in on his lap as he stokes my hair. I can feel his fingertips delicately trace the out lines of my features: my lips, my eyebrows, my nose my cheeks, my eyes. It is so relieving, and I let my eyelids grow heavy.

I feel Tobias shift me so he can lie down beside me, he spoons me, with one arm around my waist, and the other supporting my head, he has his head burrowed in my shoulder. I feel his breath heavy on my neck, and his eyelashes as he blinks. The vibration of his voice tickles me as Tobias asks, "Did her and Will break up?"

I shake my head, and quietly reply, "No, I think that she needs some space… what she is going through is traumatizing."

I can feel Tobias let out a jagged breath, and he asks, "Do you want me to stay in the guest bedroom? And you can go up stairs and comfort her."

I turn around in Tobias's arms and kiss the tip of his nose and he smiles somewhat. I run my hand through his hair, "Yeah that would be good, I think the least we could do is comfort her."

Tobias nods and sleepily says, "Yeah, I think so too." His mouth widens with a yawn and his heavy eyes blink, he looks so adorable. I kiss him on the corner of the mouth, and he pouts like a child. I giggle and peck his lips; he smiles lazily and quickly drifts off into sleep. I turn back around in his arms, and rest my head on his bicep. After a few minutes, I feel sleep pull me under.

When I wake its dark out, Tobias is still holding me, his eyes are shut and his face is slack. I kiss his cheek softly, careful not to wake him, and untangle myself from his grasp. I silently pad into the kitchen and pull out a water bottle, some aspirin and a plate of dauntless cake that I have hoarded.

I wrap a blanket around me, slowly and silently I make my way up the spiral staircase to my bedroom. Christina's from faces away from me, she breaths heavily, signifying that she must be awake. I sit on the side of the king sized bed, my weight shifting the mattress. Christina turns around, her eyes red and blood shot, her nose runny and her mouth pulled into a frown.

I set the water down on the nightstand and sit the cake between us, Christina looks down at it and a smile breaks across her features. I smile at her, happy to bring some light back into her eyes. Christina looks back up at me, she leans over and pulls me into a hug, and I return the embrace, conveying to her that I'm here to talk.

"Thank you Tris, thank you so much," She says, her voice cheery for the first time in a while. I think she needs to have her time to reflect and collect herself from the self-loathing she has built up over the past year. Being unable to carry a child must take a big toll on her metal durability. We break away and Chris wipes her eyes, these must be happy tears.

"No problem Chris," I say to her, my voice now thick with emotion. "If you need me at any time, do not hesitate to come to me if you're upset or you need space from everything, I'm sure you'll do the same for me."

Christina nods furiously and replies, "Of course I would Tris, you give me so much, and the most I could do is help you out some time."

I thank her and send her a kind smile, which she gladly returns. We lie back on the bed and stare up at the concrete ceiling as we eat the cake in between us. We chat for what seems like hours, about this, that and other things. We laugh, and have a couple of solemn moments when we remember our last six years spent in dauntless.

I don't know how but we get into the topic of children, I think Chris brought it up when we started talking about Violet. She goes on about how having a child would be amazing, becoming a mother and being the person that can produce some thing so little and precious. Chris gets on to the symptoms of pregnancy, apparently she has read up a lot on the subject, wanting to know every sign.

She lists: tender breasts, nausea and vomiting, increased urination, fatigue, cravings for certain food, and a missed period. I stop short, I furrow my brow and connect the nausea, the increased unration, and the cravings to what has been happening to me over the last couple of weeks. My period is also late, but I have always been irregular.

Christina looks over to me, her face questioning, she props herself up on one elbow and asks, "What's the matter?"

I shake my head and smile, "Nothing I just got lost in thought."

Christina chuckles and then goes back onto the topic of children. We chat for the rest of the night, soon enough I get up to pee and we eat the last bit of cake. We snuggle down in the bed, I feel like I'm eleven and it is my first sleepover, being Abnegation born there were never sleepovers, but Christina tells me about the many sleepovers she had as a young girl. We whisper to each other and giggle like kids, I think we need an escape from the world and to let everything to take a back seat for a night. Lord knows that we need it.

Soon enough we both start to drift off, the fatigue from the day setting in. I feel clean and refreshed; sometimes people need to let out emotion, to wipe their slate clean and to be able to build up emotion once more.

I don't know perhaps that's just me.

* * *

I place the white stick under the stream of urine; when I'm finished, I place the stick on the bench and I wash my hands, wanting to get all the grossness off of me. The box says to wait two to three minutes; I sit on the toilet seat and look around to room. The infirmary bathroom is very sterile looking; the grey walls making it seem like a prison cell.

I look down at the stick and a little plus stares back at me, I wack the test against my thigh, and stare at it again, no avail it stays a plus. A small noise comes from the back of my throat, and my eyes widen. I stand abruptly, and swiftly leave the bathroom.

Marlene stands outside in her nurses' outfit, she smiles hugely at me, "So what was the result?"

I shove the stick at her; she takes it off of me, and stares down at it. Her eyes widen and she looks up at me ecstatically, "Oh my god Tris. This is great news!"

"Yeah, I sure hope it is." I reply, raking my hands through my hair, I look to the ground. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest, and my breathing seems to be very heavy. "I just…. Ugh I don't know! What will Four think?"

Marlene's expression softens and she places a hand on my shoulder, her hazel irises comforting. "Tris, this is wonderful news, I'm sure Four will be over the moon about it."

I nod, inhaling sharply and looking to the ground, "I'm just not sure if _I'm_ ready. What if the kid grows up and hates me?"

Marlene flashes her easy going smile and cheerily comments, "Tris, I think out of all of us, you would be the best mother. And no matter what you do, that child will love you." I smile warmly at Marlene and hug her; she hugs me back with just as much fervour.

I leave the infirmary quickly, stuffing the pregnancy test into my coat pocket; I rush through dauntless towards my apartment. I keep my head down wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Just as I am entering the Pit, I hit someone, I get knocked back and there is a scattering sound.

"Sorry," The person mumbles, they reach down and pick the test off of the ground, and their eyes widen. Eric looks down at the white stick alarmed, his jaw hangs open and his eyes bludge out of their sockets. "What the…"

I snatch the test off of him, cutting Eric off immediately. He looks flushed and startled, like a deer in headlights. I furrow my brow at him and growl, "Do _not_ tell anyone! Because Four and I need to talk about this, if I hear _one_ rumour about this I will end you, got it?"

Eric gulps audibly; I never knew this man could be so intimidated. He watches me for a minute, before his face softens and a small grin forms on his lips, "Congratulations, Tris. I am very happy for you."

Eric pulls me into a quick hug and then hastily leaves. I stand there in shock. I shake my head and stuff the test into my pocket, making sure it is more secure. I make my way back to my apartment and close the door quickly behind me. I pace the floor, my breathing increasing rapidly.

There is a knock at the door and I jump at the noise, I compose myself and swiftly pull the door open. Caleb stands there a happy expression rests on his face, he holds some cake in one hand and a pack of beer in the other. "Hey Tris!" He greets.

Caleb and I haven't spent much time together in the last year. I see him a lot, but that is for meetings as leaders, not as brother and sister. I think life is finally gotten in between Caleb and I, and it is pulling us further and further apart. He and Delilah have their daughter, and I am newly married and a high ranked dauntless leader.

I let him in. Caleb has changed over the last few weeks, I don't know why but he just has, he has a spring to his step. He has grown his hair out, so he can tuck it behind his ears, and there is a little stubble on his jaw. He also got a new tattoo, one of a dauntless flame on his lower abdomen.

"How's life?" He asks, he plops down on the couch and props his boots up on the coffee table. I shove his feet off and sit down next to him, suddenly cautious about how I carry myself. I'm already preparing for this baby.

I shrug my shoulder nonchalantly, and reply, "Nothing much… I mean being married is great."

"Yeah I know," Caleb, exclaims, he pops open a beer and offers it to me. For a split second I reach for it, but then I decline, which in return gets me a suspicious look. He seems to be squirming with excitement.

"Spit it out," I say as I pick the cake up and start to shovel it into my mouth, I have been craving this for the last few hours.

Caleb turns to me, a shit eating grin on his features, I urge him to go on and he starts, "So… the reason why I have been so far away for these last few weeks is because . . . Delilah is pregnant! We just went for the eight week scan, just to make sure everything is going fine."

I look at my brother in shock; my jaw is slack and my eyes wide. He beams at me, is blue irises lighting up. I lean forward and hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck firmly; he hugs me back, his hold on me strong. "Oh my god, Caleb. This is great news!"

"Yeah I know." He scratches the back of his head timidly; he looks to the ground, as he says, "It's just… I feel bad because of Will and Christina, they can't have kids, and Delilah and I are having our second."

I never thought of that, what will Chris think of my being pregnant? Will she resent me? Will she hate the fact that when her life is so bad, mine is picking up? I stare at a spot on the ground, listening to Caleb babble on and on about his pending child. He has this certain elation to his voice that shows how really happy he his, how much this baby means. I know he loves Violet, but I am sure that he wanted another child.

Soon enough, when Caleb is about done with his chatter, Tobias walks into the room and I can instantly feel the knots in my stomach. He smiles graciously at me and kisses my cheek, and he shakes Caleb's hand. They talk for a while, Caleb telling Tobias about him and Delilah expecting, and Tobias congratulates him with a pat on the back and some encouraging words.

"Wait." I say as I stand abruptly, both boys looks to me; Caleb was just about to leave. They both look at me expectantly, waiting for my proclamation. I begin, "So… I went to the infirmary today to get some medication for the vomiting and nausea spells I have been having for the last few weeks. I told my symptoms to Marlene and she gave me this white stick to pee on."

I pull the pregnancy test out of my pocket and both boys look to it; both of them are trying to puzzle together what I'm saying. I turn to my husband and continue, "Anyway… this is a pregnancy test, and it reads positive. Tobias . . . we are going to have a baby."

They look at me in bewilderment, their expressions both filled with shock and excitement. I stand there awkwardly, wringing my hands together, I feel as if I am about to faint. Caleb is the first one to break out of the spell, he breaks out into a huge smile and whoops; He engulfs me in a hug, and I can see tears in his eyes.

Tobias stands behind him, a smile now set on his features. When Caleb releases me, Tobias makes his way over and embraces me; I close my eyes and inhale his scent. He whispers, "We're going to have a baby… a little person."

"Yeah. We are." I reply my voice thick with unshed tears, Tobias pulls back and kisses me deeply. His hand cupping my cheek and his fingers combing through my hair, I kiss him back with just as much fervour. We pull apart, and I find him with tears streaming down his face, and a massive grin consuming his features. His blue orbs pool with tears of joy, they look so loving and comforting. I'm pretty sure I look like a wreck.

Caleb gives us our congratulations and hugs me once more; he leaves with a beaming smile and a spring to his step. If it weren't for his tattoos, piercings and his black clothing, you would think he came from Amity.

Tobias pulls me into a kiss once more, this one more heated and deep. He pulls back with a seductive glint in his eyes; he smirks and whispers, "Would it hurt the baby if we had celebratory sex right now?"

I bark with laughter and run my fingers through his hair. I tug on it a bit, and Tobias bites into his lip, making me go crazy. "I don't think so. We'll just have to be careful, take it slow."

"Sounds good to me," He says as he kisses my neck, the vibration of his voice makes me shudder visibly; he smiles darkly and says, "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

I pry my eyes awake, staring into the darkness of our apartment. I check the alarm clock next to our bed, it reads: 2:45 am, in blinking red numbers. I feel a slight shuddering to the bed, and a faint sniffling sound. It must have woken me up. I turn over to face Tobias, his figure is faced away from me, and his back is hunched over, he's almost curled into a ball. I can hear him breathing heavily and weeping.

I quickly sit up, and rest my hand on his shoulder, my anxiousness bubbling up inside me. I shake him, "Tobias, honey what's wrong?"

Tobias freezes and keeps his head down, "It's nothing Tris, I'm fine, just go back to bed; you need sleep."

"No Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask more forcefully this time, he still doesn't move. I shift on the bed to get myself closer to him, I smooth my hand over his hair and whisper, "I won't be able to sleep if I don't know what's wrong, it'll eat me up inside knowing that I may have done something wrong."

Tobias turns over to me, I reach across him and switch on the bedside lamp. The light shows his puffy blood-shot eyes, the blue of his irises has turned dark, almost black. His cheeks are red and stained with tears. I run my hand through his hair and soothe him, he visibly relaxes and he holds onto me, a fresh set of tears cascading down his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly, my other hand now cradling his face. He looks up at me, his lips pulled down into a heavy frown and his eyebrows are creased. With a softer tone I ask once more, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Tobias sniffles, with a wobbly voice thick with tears he answers, "What if I turn out like _him_?"

I freeze; does he actually think that he'll turn out like Marcus? I lean down and kiss him tenderly on the forehead; I pull back and look him straight into the eyes. "No. You will never ever turn out like that man. Do you want to know why?"

He nods, his eyes glassy and questioning. He looks so young and vulnerable. This is probably the first time I've seen him cry properly, and he is absolutely miserable. "Tobias… you are the image of fearlessness. You are the best person in dauntless; hell you're the best person in the five factions. This man that has tormented you for years is now gone, don't think you will ever turn out like him, because you're not him. You are Tobias Simon Eaton, you are the man I married, and you are the man I love. Don't let his shadow loom over you, when you can move forward and do better than he ever has. Abnegation or not, you're the most selfless person, so now think of yourself. You can be selfish every once in a while."

He smiles kindly, his eyes conveying to me how thankful he is. I lean down and kiss him tenderly; I can taste his salty tears on his lips. I pull back and caress his cheek, Tobias grabs my hand, looks me straight in the eyes and says, "I could not ask for a better wife. I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

* * *

I sit in the cafeteria with everyone; we all pass around chatter and banter around the table. Caleb makes the announcement of Delilah being pregnant, and they all cheer and congratulate him. I look over to Christina and Will, they both have smiles on their faces, but I can see a vacant look in Christina's eyes.

Tobias isn't here, when I woke up this morning he wasn't in bed, I'm guessing after what happened last night, he decided to have some time alone. I don't mind this at all; I mean I needed time this morning to go over the fact that I'm going to have a child soon. Marlene, Caleb and I guess Delilah are the only people that know I am having a baby. Marlene scheduled me to have a check up later this week, to see how far along I am, she said I maybe even having an ultrasound. I'm very nervous about that.

"So, Tris," Uriah pulls me out of my train of thought, I look over to him, his brown eyes beaming at me. "How is married life treating you?"

I smile bashfully, and look down at my plate of food, I haven't touched it yet, and I am too worried about Tobias at the moment. I look back up to Uriah and respond, "It's great… I mean I couldn't be happier."

"That's great!" Marlene beams, she's obviously waiting for me to make the big announcement. She leans forward and rests her head on her hand, "So anything else we should know?"

I shoot her a glance and shake my head, "Nothing exciting… yet."

"Well when there is some juicy stuff you should tell us," Shauna chimes in; I chuckle and raise my eyebrows at her. She waggles her eyebrows at me, and winks.

Out the corner of my eye I see the cafeteria doors open, I turn my head to find Tobias walking towards me. I send him a big smile, he returns the gesture, but his eyes are dark and sunken. When he sits down next to me, he instantly wraps an arm around me. Tobias presses his lips to my ear and whispers, "We're back to four now."

It takes me a moment to register what he is saying, but then it dawns on me. He went into his fear landscape, which explains the pallor of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes. I turn to face him and run a hand through his hair, I whisper, "Do you want me to go through it with you?"

Tobias thinks for a moment, and nods his head, his glassy irises preoccupied, and his eyebrows knitted together. I place my other hand on his cheek and say, "Remember, I made a vow to help you over come your fears, don't be afraid to ask."

He kisses my nose lovingly and smiles, his expression softens to my touch; I can see the colour return to his features, and his dark blue orbs are becoming brighter. He stares fixatedly into my eyes, he shifts his gaze to my lips and a small smile forms on his plump lips. "Can we make out, like right now?"

"I would say yes, but we would have people watching us." I reply cheekily, Tobias chuckles and he kisses me only for a few short seconds. When we pull back and turn back to the table, everyone is watching us; I can feel my cheeks flame as I start to eat my lunch. Tobias only smiles to them all and starts to pick the fries off of my plate, all conversation goes back to normal.

When everybody is about to leave to go to work, Tobias whispers, "Do you want to tell everybody?"

I shake my head and respond quietly, "After the check up, I want to know the baby is healthy." He nods in understanding and we both stand up and leave.

After I have taken the rest of the day off at work, Tobias and I head to the fear landscape room. He has already left a few vials of the serum, so all we have to do is turn the simulator on and inject our selves with the serum. I carefully insert the needle to Tobias's neck, when I pull the needle out I run my thumb over the spot and kiss it. Tobias chuckles and takes the needle off of me, he puts the vial in and sweeps the hair that is obscuring the injection spot, his fingers skim over my skin lightly, sending shudders through me. When he's done he kisses the spot, just like I did and trails kisses up my neck and onto my jaw.

As he does this the room changes, we have to face three of Tobias's fears before I can see his newest one. We start to ascend high up into the sky, the square of concrete we're standing on forms into the roof of the Hub. Tobias stops his kissing and breaths heavily against my neck, his hot breath rapidly increasing.

We both stand; Tobias takes my hand in his and grips onto it for dear life. I look over to him and yell over the rushing wind, "You know what we have to do right?"

He nods quickly, and he watches me, his sunken eyes wide and alarmed, the blue of them so dark. Tobias turns his head, and stares down at the city below us, he raises his voice over the wind that howls like a wolf, "One…Two…Three!"

We jump on three, our hands never releasing their grip on each other. As the wind rushes past me and we travel closer to the concrete, I feel the freedom and adrenalin of falling bubble up inside me. I get a quick glance at Tobias, he has his eyes glued on me; he looks down as we hit the ground. Tobias yelps and sits up quickly, he checks himself for injury and then moves to me, his eyes wide he checks my face; when he finds nothing he sighs in relief and sits back on his haunches.

"One down, three to go," He mutters, he stand up and offers me a hand and I take it graciously. We stand together dusting ourselves off, I am about to say something when a wall slams into my back, colliding me with Tobias, and knocking the wind out of me. He catches me easily and encases me in his arms; the wall starts to push into my back, Tobias trips forward with me in his arms as another wall starts to move in on us.

The roof starts to close in and we start to sink to the ground. Soon enough, I am sitting in Tobias's lap; I have my legs wrapped around his torso. The walls slow down by inch closer each time. Tobias smacks the metal wall, letting a cry of frustration out. I start to soothe him by running my hands up and down his back, he relaxes somewhat, but his breathing becomes laboured and shallow.

Tobias bashes his hand against the wall again, a loud rumble coming from his chest. I start to panic. I don't know what to do, what did I do last time? I told him to breathe, but I hardly think that will help now. So I do the next best thing. I grab Tobias's face and kiss him as deeply and passionately as I can. He moans, but this time in pleasure, his hands move from the walls to my cheek and my hair. Tobias somehow pulls me closer and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, I gasp, "Tobias!" Receiving a small chuckle from him.

With that the walls fall away, but Tobias doesn't make a move; he just keeps kissing me. I start to giggle and pull away, giving him a brazen look; he smiles and kisses the corner of my lips once more. He pulls me up into a standing position, and I glance up to find a table with a single gun on it. A girl sits there, her hands are folded in her lap peacefully, and a passive look rests on her features.

Tobias walks to the table and grabs the gun, he clicks the safety off and points it to the girls head, he closes his eyes; he inhales and sharply exhales as he fires the single bullet into the girls head. He lets the gun clatter to the ground and he lets his arm hang limp at his side. He rakes a hand over his face and sighs heavily. I go to him and wrap my arms around his side, he hugs me back his head burrowing into my hair. "Hey one more fear, then we're done okay?"

Tobias nods and releases me; he glares up to find Marcus staring back at us his eyes black and his mouth pulled back into a sneer. Tobias glowers and says to me, "He mimics me."

Tobias raises his hand, and Marcus follows suit, Tobias tilts his head to the side and Marcus copies, he is in sync with Tobias. I walk around Marcus and see that it's not Marcus. It's a mirror. I look over to Tobias, his mouth is pulled into a heavy scowl, and his brow is furrowed. "It's a mirror," I whisper, Tobias looks to me, and nods. His fear is becoming Marcus, right now he is supposed to be looking at a reflection of himself, but he sees Marcus.

Marcus starts to change, he becomes taller and his hair grows out somewhat. His jaw becomes stronger, and his lips become fuller. The reflection is now of Tobias with gaping black holes as eyes. The reflection of Tobias pulls his mouth into a dark grin, and from the corner of his mouth dark red blood starts to drip.

I feel a sharp pain in my side from a hidden force, I cry out and topple over in pain. My Tobias yells, and bangs his fist against an invisible wall; his cries are desperate and filled with anguish. Reflection Tobias steps through the mirror and makes his way over to me, he pulls my head up by my hair and forces me to look into his black pits.

I yelp in pain, tears spring in my eyes and I instinctively wrap my arms around my stomach, shielding my child from that beast. I watch as reflection Tobias pulls his foot up and hovers it above my head. My Tobias screams and bangs as loud as he can against the transparent barrier, he cries and calls my name.

When the monsters foot connects with my head, I black out for a second. I wake up across from my Tobias; in between us is my body, which is being repeatedly kicked by the monster. I go to stop it, but I bump into an unintelligible wall, I must be trapped like Tobias. I start to bang my fists against the barrier, and I yell at the top of my lungs. Tobias doesn't see me, he has tears streaming down his face, and his eyes are puffy and red; he is starting to freak out, pulling on his hair and kicking the hidden barrier.

I call out to him, but I am unheard. I start to feel the real panic rise up inside of me, I start to sob uncontrollably, tears stream down my face and I start to frantically bang against the barrier.

My breathing becomes shallow and quick, I step back and run my hands through my hair. I inhale and exhale slowly collecting myself. The sound of the monster beating simulated me up and Tobias's shouts fill my ears. I press my hands to my ears and block out the scene. I then have a brain snap.

I place my hand flat across the invisible surface and start to walk towards the mirror; I keep my hand on the surface. My hand finds an opening, and I walk towards the mirror, I push the mirror to the ground aggressively and let out a cry of anger as I jump on the glass. I turn around and find simulated me on the floor battered, bruised and bleeding. The monster's gaping holes discover me, and it growls.

It then disappears.

I run to my Tobias, who is hunched on the floor, with his hands pressed to his ears. I rest my hand on his back and he flinches away from my touch, I feel the tears start to stream down my face, and I start to sob. Tobias turns around and his deep blue eyes find mine.

"Tris!" He whispers, he sits up and pulls me into a hug. He squeezes me into him; my body and his could not be any closer in this moment. He murmurs over and over, "You're alive, you're alive."

I nod and keep relying, "I am, I am."

He pulls be back for a second and then crushes his lips to mine, the warmth of his lips calming me, I clutch onto him for dear life. We stay like that for what seems like hours, but it's probably minutes.

When our breathing evens out and our anxiety has settled, we untangle ourselves and make our way back home. Not saying anything, we both strip off and climb into bed, holding each other.

The silence is broken when he whispers, "I was helpless. It was me who was attacking you."

"No, it wasn't it was a sim, he wasn't real neither was the girl on the ground, that wasn't me," I say forcefully, his sunken blood-shot eyes watch me carefully, and tentatively. "I was across from you, banging against an invisible wall, just like you. I broke the mirror and the sim stopped."

Tobias breathes in with a shaky breath; he lowers his head and says, "I didn't do anything, all I did was freak out and cry on the floor. You're the one who stopped him… well me."

I grab his chin and make him look me in the eyes. "I think you had an appropriate reaction for someone who was watching his pregnant wife being beaten to death. And that was not you doing it. It. Was. A. Sim."

Tobias nods slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I pull myself closer to him and say, "We need to sleep. I think that was emotionally draining."

He nods and enfolds me in his arms, we just hold each other, no suggestive movements are made or words are said, we just stay in one another's arms.

When my eyes won't stay open and they start to droop, and my consciousness is fading, I feel Tobias press his lips to my temple and murmur, "I love you… and our baby."

* * *

Tobias and I sit in the infirmary waiting room, I'm having my check up today, and I can feel the nervousness boiling up inside of me. Tobias clutches onto my hand, a reassuring smile set into his features, his pools of dark blue calming and mesmerising. We had a discussion about what this scan could mean, Marlene told me that the is a slight chance that this could be a phantom pregnancy, meaning that I'm not pregnant it's just that my body has all the symptoms of a pregnancy. The baby maybe unhealthy, or I could have a happy and healthy baby.

Marlene pops her head out a door with a big grin and she waves us in. We hastily enter the room, with Marlene shutting the door behind us. She orders me to sit on a reclining chair, and I do so, Tobias sits on a stool that has been placed next to the chair; he takes my hand and holds it to his lips. I smile adoringly and give his hand a tight squeeze, which he returns with a kiss.

"Okay." Marlene starts, breaking us out of our little stupor. "I am just going to squirt some gel onto your stomach, it'll be cold, but that won't last long."

I nod and pull my top up to the bottom to my bust, only now do I notice the slight swell in my stomach. I never have noticed before, I thought I was just getting fat. Marlene squeezes the blue translucent gel on to my exposed stomach; I squirm at the coldness that seeps into my skin and spreads out through my torso.

Marlene smiles and picks up a remote and says, "This is a transducer, and this is what is used to be able to see the baby."

She presses it to my stomach, she glides it over my gelled up stomach and watches the monitor. It has a very unclear, black and white image on the screen, it moves as Marlene moves the transducer. And a loud beating sound comes up, Marlene smiles, she announces, "That noise is your baby's heart beat."

Tobias gasps, and he leans a little closer, his blue eyes stuck to the monitor, and his lips turned up into a smile. I kiss his head, and listen to the steady heartbeat of our baby. I feel a sense of responsibility rise up in me, and also a proud feeling, knowing that's _our_ baby.

Marlene looks to me and asks, "So have you been doing any strenuous exercise?"

I shake my head in response and Marlene smiles, she then continues, "Nothing stressing you? You haven't been working too hard? Have you a history of anxiety or metal illness in your family."

"No." I answer, but then stop and think for a moment, I had a panic attack when I went into the sim with Tobias. "Marlene?"

"Yeah?" She asks still keeping her gaze on the monitor.

"I went into a simulation." I say, feeling all of a sudden small.

Marlene stops her movement with the remote and looks to me her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. "Tris… why would you do that? Simulations put mass amount of stress on your body… people can have heart attacks from them."

"But they weren't my fears," I blurt, Tobias tightens his grip harder on my hand and his eyebrows knit together. "I mean… I wasn't in there for long."

"Tris…" Marlene trails off, she sets the transducer down and turns her body fully towards me, she sets her hands in her lap and continues, "It doesn't matter how long you were in there for, stress and anxiety can greatly affect the out come of your pregnancy. Once is enough, actually it's too much."

I nod my head in understanding and ask the question that is both on mine, and Tobias's mind. "Will the baby be okay? Did I hurt it in any way?"

Marlene smiles and replies, "No. But I recommend that you cut work hours and sleep longer, and eat a lot more. It is fairly natural that a woman of your height and stature to be showing early, and to have a build up of stress, being it your first child."

I hear a sigh of relief come from Tobias; I turn my gaze to him and find a few stray tears run down his cheeks. I kiss his cheek and he smiles enormously, his cheeks dimpling while he does so. Tobias turns back to Marlene and asks, "How far along is she?"

She checks the monitor and moves the remote around my stomach a small bit. "Okay Tris, you are about twelve weeks along. Your baby is around five and a half centimetres long. Now you will start feeling a little poking and prodding from the baby, which is completely natural. Around twelve weeks your baby gets their reflexes and starts to move around."

Tobias and I stare in awe at the screen. That is _our _child; we made them, in a little over than six months we will have a baby. There is a smile cemented into my features as I watch the screen, I'm guessing Tobias has the same expression. I glance at him and see his eyes are glued to the screen and his mouth hangs open.

Marlene continues, "Your baby's fingers will soon begin to open and close, their toes will curl, their eye muscles will clench, and their mouth will make sucking movements. In fact, if you prod your abdomen, your baby will squirm in response, although you won't be able to feel it. Their intestines, which have grown so fast that they protrude into the umbilical cord, will start to move into their abdominal cavity about now, and their kidneys will begin excreting urine into their bladder. Your baby's face will begin to look more human, their eyes have moved to the front of their little head, and their ears are where they should be."

Marlene asks if we want pictures, and we both accept. When she prints them we stare at the little human, their little head and hands and feet. I trace my fingers over the outline of their hands, and I stare at its little nose and I feel my heart pick up in my chest, and the smile stretch across my features.

Marlene waits patiently as we faun over the picture, once we are done. She hands me a sheet of paper and says, "Tris, I recommend that you begin to wear larger more comfortable clothing. Since your uterus has now risen above your pubic bone, you will be grown a fingers width every week. You will be noticing that your breasts will get sore, and you may get some more morning sickness.

If you bleed at anytime, come straight here and tell a nurse, I will come straight away if that happens. But for now you have a happy and healthy little human."

I wipe the gel off of my stomach and sit up, Tobias encases my cheeks in his hands and kisses me deeply, and I can feel the smile on his lips. When we break apart, Marlene is watching us adoringly, I feel the blush rise up onto my cheeks and I look down with a shy smile on my face.

Tobias clears his throat. "So will Tris and I be…. A-able to…. Y-You know…"

"Yes it is perfectly fine for you two to have _sex_, it is actually encouraged. Sometimes orgasms are the only things that can calm a woman down in the final weeks of pregnancy. You won't be able to have it for about six weeks after wards because Tris will be menstruating." Marlene states, a knowing smile on her lips.

Tobias nods his head awkwardly and swallows his Adams apple bobbing up and down; we tuck away the ultrasound photo in his pocket and thank Marlene for her services. I give her a tight hug and she wishes me luck for the future, and she says that this child will be amazing. I thank her and Tobias and I leave.

We walk hand in hand down to the Pit and Tobias has a massive smile on his lips, I have never seen him this happy, besides our wedding day. He has a glint to his eyes, and a spring in his step. Perhaps everything is looking up.

* * *

I am at a public forum; this is what the council has enforced each faction to do so we can be more of a _team, _Max wasn't too happy with the idea. So Dauntless has called a meeting in the Pit, every one surrounds the chasm, talking and fighting just like Dauntless do. I have also decided today to announce my pregnancy, it has been two weeks since the scan and my belly has grown; I am wearing looser tops and bigger pants, and I always have the urge to pee. My appetite has skyrocketed and I have to have a muffin on me at all times, just for safety reasons. Marlene said that she could find out the sex of the baby in about 3 weeks.

I haven't told the group yet, only Caleb, Marlene, and Delilah know, I didn't want rumours to spread around dauntless, so I have decided to tell every one at this public forum. I think the news of _Four and Six, _having a baby will become juicy gossip for Dauntless, we may be the bravest but we sure do gossip like the Candor.

I sit on a chair near where Max is standing and giving his speech, he goes on about how the council wants a sense of community amongst the factions, and they want to have a stronger bond between neighbours. I heard rumours that Janine Matthews was planning an attack on the factions because we could easily be divided, so someone enforced this community thing to prevent that from happening.

Tobias sits next to me; he is holding my hand in both of his and smoothing his thumb over the back of it. He has been watchful of me over the last few weeks, since the scan. He's always there when I eating and helps me walk down stairs, even though I am capable enough, and he always has food on him in case I'm hungry. Tobias wills me to eat more and wants me to do the exercises that Marlene gave me, I have to stretch my groin muscles apparently they help with birth. But I'm _pretty sure_ that I am getting enough groin exercise lately.

Max steps down from the slab of concrete that he stands on and motions for me to stand; I do so with Tobias shadowing me, watching my every move. I step up on to the rock with the help of Tobias, of course. When I come into the view of the hundreds of dauntless, they all cheer and whistle, I can hear people calling out _'six'_, and really loud clapping. The sea of black has erupted in cheers. I smile to them all and raise my hand to get some quiet; everyone stops so only the roar of the chasm can be heard, which is quite peaceful actually.

"Hey everyone, I am Tris, also known as six." I yell to the crowd, I hear a few whoops from here and there and I laugh, "So as you all know I got married just a little over three months ago, to the dauntless legend Four."

Everybody cheers, they clap their hands and catcall, I pull Tobias up next to me and he gives them a brief smile and a wave. I wrap my arm around Tobias, and start to beam; the exhilaration starts to build up inside of me. I wait for the crowd to settle before continuing, "We would like to thank you all for supporting us in our marriage and for being there for us."

I give Tobias a nudge and whisper: "Would you like to announce the big news?"

Tobias shrugs and smiles, he looks to the whole of dauntless, and begins in his naturally loud voice: "Tris and I would like to tell you, that we are going to have a baby." With that sentence the crowd goes mad, they all shout and catcall, and start to chant, '_Four, Tris, Four, Tris… FourTris.' _

I laugh and smile to them all, Tobias kisses my head lovingly and hugs me closer to him. He quiets the dauntless and continues, "We are just over three months along in the pregnancy. Which probably means wedding celebrations… of sorts," people whistle among the crowd and laughter fills the Pit. We talk a while longer, elaborating on how healthy I am and how that this won't get in the way of me being leader or anything.

Tobias and I take our places once more, and another few of dauntless' leaders talk about their issues. When everybody is dismissed, Tobias and I are flanked with people congratulating us; Max hugs us both and makes a joke about naming the baby after him. Complete strangers walk up to us and say their congratulations, giving us words of encouragement; we gladly accept them.

When the crowds die down, our whole group comes over and hugs us, they all laugh and they even shed a few tears, and surprisingly Lynn included. It's when I turn to Christina that I am caught off guard, she has a massive smile on her face but tears run down her cheeks.

She engulfs me in a hug and holds on to me for a moment longer, when Chris pulls back she wipes her eyes and says, "Tris… this is great news, I can't wait for you guys to have he or she."

"Yeah, it caught us a bit off guard, but we wanted to know if the baby was healthy and for me to be showing a bit more, before we told anyone." I say, running my hand - that is not holding Tobias's – over my abdomen. Christina smiles and hugs me once more, before letting everyone else to have a chat with me.

When we are all done, we head to the cafeteria, when we sit down Uriah stands up onto the table and raises a glass towards Tobias and I. Everybody in the room falls quiet and Uriah booms, "To Tris and Tobias, may your baby have the heart of Four and the good looks of Tris."

Everyone laughs and toasts us; I smile and kiss Tobias for extra effect, which then makes the crowd grow louder, I laugh into our kiss and continue kissing my husband. God I love him.

* * *

**Part IV**

**Three months later**

**Wednesday**

**8:30 am **

**Caleb. **

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and rake my hand over my face. I walk into the bathroom, and look into the mirror, my hair is all frazzled and I really badly need to shave. I step into the shower for a few minutes, just washing off all the grime from the day before; I get out and shave all the stubble on my jaw, making me look more presentable.

I slip into some dark jeans and a red shirt, I walk into the kitchen and put on the coffee, I then grab some chocolate milk out of the fridge, pour it into a cup and put it into the microwave. Then the alarm clock goes off, I can hear Delilah groan from the other room, I laugh at her grumpiness. I hear a door open and a set of feet running across the wood floor. My daughter rounds the corner and beams at the sight of me.

"Dad!" Violet yells as she jumps into my arms, I laugh and hug her close to me. She nuzzles her head into my chest and pulls back. She jumps up and down excitedly and says, "Can I have my chocolate milk?"

"Yes, it's heating up now," I answer my daughter, I turn around at the beeping and gingerly take the cup of milk out of the microwave, I turn around and hand it to my daughter, "Be careful, don't spill it."

Violet nods and concentrates hard as she walks over to the dining table. Delilah walks into the kitchen, with her hands resting on her swollen belly, I smile and give her a quick kiss. Violet makes a gagging noise, I raise my eyebrows at her and she shrugs and goes back to drinking her milk. Delilah makes a loud guttural sound and slumps in my arms.

"I don't want to go to work," She whines, I laugh and pull her up straight, she rolls her eyes and hangs her head back, "Being pregnant sucks, I have to pee all the time, and I am hungry constantly. _Why did you do this to me?"_

"It wasn't my decision, it was a team effort," I counter; Delilah blows a raspberry with her lips and stands a bit straighter.

"Mommy, what does daddy have to do with you having a baby?" Violet's curious voice asks, I freeze and look to her, she looks up at us questioningly, her indigo eyes wide.

I scratch the back of my neck and think of ways to get out of this awkward explanation. Delilah crouches down next to our daughter, she kisses her cheek. "I am having a baby because your dad loves me very much… that's why we had you, it was because we love each other."

Violet's face breaks into a massive grin and she nods happily going back to drinking her milk. Delilah puffs her cheeks out and smooths down her messy hair, I give her a chaste kiss and whisper, "We dodged a bullet there." She chuckles and goes to grab her morning coffee. After that we all get ready and go down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When we arrive, we sit in the cafeteria with everybody, it seems that we are all growing up and finally settling down and having children. Uriah and Marlene are living together, Zeke and Shauna are planning on having kids in the next few years, and Lynn has a girlfriend who transferred to dauntless a few years ago. And my little sister is having a child with her husband.

It is so surreal watching her grow; her belly is big now since she is six months pregnant. But not only that, it's the fact that she is still my younger sister, even ten months apart, I feel as if she is my responsibility. Since Tris and Four got married, she has matured so much, from a young adult to a very sophisticated, mature young woman.

We all share conversation, talking about children and weddings and family. Delilah is now twelve weeks pregnant, she has been planning to paint our spare room and turn it into another nursery. I just really want to know what our baby's gender is, but either way I would only wish that it would be happy and healthy.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Violet questions, "Marlene, You're a nurse, you know about babies?"

Marlene smiles and replies, "That's right, I know about babies."

"Well…" Violet starts, her eyebrows knit together as she asks, "What does my daddy have to do with my mommy getting pregnant? Did he help aunty Tris get pregnant too?"

I spit out my muffin and Tris chokes on her tea, we both start coughing as everybody laughs at my daughter's question. It looks as if Zeke is about to die, he is wheezing because he is laughing so hard.

"No!" Marlene cries, tears brimming in her eyes from the laughter, "That was Four."

"How'd he do that?" Violet pushes further, I can hear the snickering from around the table, and I only feel embarrassed and horrified by the questions that my daughter is asking.

Uriah answers Violet, "I've got three words for you… _throbbing meat wand."_

That's when Tris looses it; she starts to laugh uncontrollably, as does everyone else. I can feel myself go beet red, and the blush burn the tips of my ears. Violet just looks at us all in confusion and tilts her head to the side.

Delilah punches Uriah's arm and scolds him, he sinks down in his seat, and we all laugh harder at his reaction. "Why would you say that to my daughter!" Delilah asks Uriah, he shrugs and looks down at his plate.

Everybody quiets down and all I hear from Tris beside me is her chuckle and whisper: "_throbbing meat wand." _I give her a look and she just shrugs in response.

"I still don't get it," Violet remarks and it sends the table into another round of laughter, I even find myself joining in with them.

"Don't worry baby girl," Tris soothes, pulling Violet into her lap. "You'll understand when you're older, all you need to know now is that I'm having a baby with Four because I love him very much and I want to have a baby with him, just like your mommy and daddy." Violet nods and nuzzles Tris' cheek with her nose, Tris chuckles and snuggles her closer.

"Aww, look Violent is finally showing some form of affection, she's not a robot after all," Uriah sighs empathetically. Violet's head whips in his direction and Uriah visibly gulps. She hates when he calls her violent. Violet picks up the hard-boiled egg sitting on Tris's plate and throws it at Uriah's head; it hits the exact middle of his forehead causing the table to erupt in laughter once more.

"I swear to god, if I laugh any harder I'm going to go into labour right now," Tris gets out between breaths, her face is red and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"How the hell is her aim that good?!" Uriah exclaims throwing his arms up in defeat. Violet climbs back onto Tris's lap a smug smile gracing her pretty little face. I feel proudness well up inside of me as I watch my sister and my daughter interact with each other.

I wrap my arm around Delilah's shoulders and I give her a kiss on the cheek, she grins up at me, and her indigo irises are so deep looking, and compelling. She whispers to me, "I hope our child is just like you."

I raise my eyebrows at her and respond in an oddly higher tone, "I think the baby going to be just like you, I hope it will be."

Delilah smiles wider and shakes her head, making her hair fall into her face. It's in these moments that she looks best, when she is unaware of her beauty. "I think Violet is a lot like me, I want our little boy or girl to have a heart like yours… I mean you're just so smart, and selfless, and kind. I couldn't dream of someone as good as you Caleb… accept maybe Tris."

I laugh and kiss my wife once more, making sure to nip her bottom lip with my teeth, I know how much she loves when I do that. I hear the alarm on my watch start to beep and I groan, kissing Delilah quickly and bidding goodbye to everybody at the table.

* * *

I have patrols today, since I am leader, they elect one leader to go out and check stock of guns, staff, behaviour, and over all security. This was supposed to be Tris's job today but since she is pregnant, Max has made me do it; I wasn't supposed to do it until next month, but now I got Tris's month as well as my own.

Will joins me, I will be monitoring the gate guards for about an hour, and since Will is a commanding officer up at the fence I get to hang out with him. Well after I do my job properly, heavily punishment will be dished out to those who do not do their jobs correctly.

We both walk up to the train tracks and board the moving train expertly, Will goes on and on about this fighting technique that he read about, he explains how that no matter who your opponent you'll beat them. I guess that Will has never really stopped being Erudite, because the only things he does are reading, computer technology and telling us how we should all consider reading up about certain things. I guess that is the same with the Abnegation in me.

When we get to the gate the train fully stops, we jump off, as a bunch of Amity start to load materials onto the train. I can hear the banjo playing and smell the over powering scent of flowers, I feel as if I want to gag. They all wave to us, and smile; I return their gestures, but not as eagerly.

Will and I mount the stairs to the fence, there are about five flights of stairs and then a ten meter tall ladder just to get to the main platform. Will greets everybody and they all wave back, I can see a few initiates that I have helped train over the last few years, they all give me a nod or a smile, I know they appreciate my help in them staying at Dauntless. Last time I saw these people they were kids, but now they have tattoos and piercings covering their body, making them what we call Dauntless.

We both go into one of the stationed offices; there is one office about five hundred meters apart on the fence. Each has an officer that watches the levels and keeps track of the patrols, there is one major fence operator who is trained as a leader and that promotes and demotes commanding officers. Delilah chose this job when she first came to Dauntless, but after having Violet, she decided to step down and took a job up in a store back in Dauntless.

I sit down at the ebony coloured wooden desk that is pushed up against the wall in the office; this is Will's station, he runs this office and all the patrollers of this section of the fence. On the desk sits a computer, the hard drive sits next to it and other little bits of wires and memory chips are scattered on the surface of the desk. I take a look at the materials, and hold them up to the light to take a proper look at them.

"I'm building my own computer," Will says from behind me, he flicks through a tablet until he comes across all the files of his patrollers, he sets the tablet next to me. "I'm making one with triple the ram, and it can access any file that I command."

I nod in understanding; I place the microchip that I had in my hands back down on the desk, and I pick up the tablet. I start to skim though the files, just checking for any abnormalities. When I am happy with the results I set the tablet down and then say to Will, "You have a certain microchip that only triples the ram of the computer, I bet that Uriah can get a hold of one that can make the ram five times as fast, since he works in engineering and all. Also instead of using the red cord for connection to other computers; use the black one, you can go undetected and files can be checked and loaded faster."

Will smiles and thanks me for the advice. Sometimes I think I could have chosen Erudite being that I am divergent. But where would that have gotten me? A life with out Delilah and Violet? I could not imagine it.

I set the computer up for Will, changing around parts and adding little ones in, just to get the best out of the computer that I can. When I am about done, I look through the files of other gate guards and check off things that need to be fixed. In section eight, a boy of the name of Ashdford hasn't turned up to work for a week straight, and a woman in section two named Carlotta has been seen sleeping on the job.

I also record the good reports on the workers, like the people who go out of their way to do well, like a young girl in section seven by the name of Sydney that covers everybody's' shift, and a man in section ten named Tanzen that always does inventory just to make sure everything is stocked correctly. It's these types of people that help run Dauntless, not those who don't step up and decide to be lazy, those are the cowards.

I get up from the chair that I am sitting at and thank Will, I walk out of the station to go check for structural problems. For these types of rounds, I get to use what the Erudite call a solar-powered Segway, so I can get to eat station pretty quickly. Each station is five hundred meters apart so it takes me about five to ten minutes to get to each one, this Segway thing is really fast, and fun.

It takes me about four hours to download every report from all the stations, I know I could have accessed them from Will's computer since it can get to every computer in dauntless, but by Dauntless rule I must visit each and every station. I know it sucks.

When I get back to the entrance of the fence, I park the Segway and then make my way down to the train. I wait a few minutes until another train stops; it then takes ten minutes for the Amity to load all their materials. Then I am off to check on the street and faction-less patrols, I have to see the head patroller to see their staff and inventory.

A man named Kun Yang is the head patrol officer for Dauntless, he is a really cool guy, he plays guitar and sings at dauntless functions, I think he was a Candor transfer. Kun and I sit down and he hands me a beer, I check my watch and only see that it's 12:00, I shrug and take a swig of my beer. I only have to go to the control room after this and look over the footage that has been collected over the last few months.

Kun gives me all the files and reports that he has done on the security guards of the faction-less and the street patrollers. He congratulates me on Delilah and I having our second child, and I thank him. I head out the door with my tablet secured in my backpack, and head for the train to get to Dauntless.

When I am waiting for the train to come, a suspicious looking man in a blue suit approaches me; he has caramel coloured skin, with black eyes and black curly hair. I look at him apprehensively as he says, "Caleb Prior, Janine Matthews would like to see you."

I furrow my eyebrows at him and tilt my head to the side, still keeping my distance from the man; "Janine has no authority over me, why would she want to see me?"

The man steps closer and answers, "This is concerning one of your members. I would advise you to come immediately."

"Fine," I say warily, looking to the on coming train. "Get ready."

The man places a hand on my shoulder and says, "No need to jump onto the train, I have a car that can transport you to Erudite faster."

I step back and nod my head uncertainly. I follow this man to a silver automobile, blue panels stretch over the roof, and it is fairly small. I get into the small car and the man turns it on, emitting a small humming noise from the engine. As he starts to drive toward the Erudite compound, I ask, "What's your name?"

"Azad," He answers curtly, looking at me with his wide black irises. "Azad Kapoor, I am obviously from Erudite."

I nod my head in greeting and say, "You obviously know my name, so no need to introduce me. Any way why does Janine want to see me?"

Azad looks to the road and replies in his monotone voice, "It is concerning the dauntless member, Peter Hayes."

I open my mouth to speak, but I stop short. _Why would Peter be in Erudite? _I look at the road and ask Azad, "Why would Peter be in Erudite?"

He exhales slowly, he looks to me and he answers, "Janine will tell you everything. I am not supposed to reveal anything until you are under Erudite surveillance."

I shut my mouth, now seeing that Azad is getting frustrated. We drive for a few minutes more until Azad turns into a parking lot; he goes down a ramp, which leads beneath the Erudite building. He parks the car close to a metal door, and we both get out, slamming the doors behind us.

Azad leads me to the elevator doors, he swipes a card that he pulled from his pocket, the doors open abruptly and he steps in; I follow suit. Azad then scans his fingerprint on a small blue touch screen, he leans in and a small light emits from the touch screen. It scans his eye, and a small pinging noise sounds; Azad straightens his posture and the elevator doors close once more. And all of a sudden, the elevator jerks downward, I grab onto the railing for support as we travel down.

A small screen onto of the door reads the floor numbers: -1, -2, -3, -4, -5… we stop at minus seven. The doors spring open and Azad starts forward, never pausing as he turns corners, and I follow, watching his back to make sure not to loose him. He stops at a dark navy coloured door, with the letters: MEMORYWIPE#1, in white spray paint.

Azad scans his card, and places his thumb on a small pad, once more. A green light switches on and the door slides open. He steps to the side and gestures for me to walk forward, and I do so. Janine Matthews sits at a metal table; her glasses sit on the edge of her nose as she reads some files on the tabletop.

I clear my voice and she looks up, a she smiles tightly at me and says, "Ah, Mr Prior, you've grown up. Please take a seat."

"Janine," I greet as I sit down across from her, she sets the files down and folds her hands on top of the table. She stares at me, and I shift uncomfortably, "So what have you called me in for? I have duties to attend to."

"Yes, I know that." Janine says, she sits back and fixes her glasses, "Being a Dauntless leader, you have to watch your members very closely, to make sure no harm comes to them. Is this correct?"

"Yeah… but that isn't my branch of leader ship, I look over training, I don't do community resources, that job belongs to Dawn Aaker." I answer, eyeing Janine suspiciously.

She smiles forcefully, which looks more like a grimace. "I am sure that Azad told you that this was about Peter Hayes?"

"Yes," I answer, I lean forward and ask, "Why is he here?"

"Peter willingly signed up for a program that the Erudite has been running, we called for volunteers about six months ago. Peter has been here for that duration of time; he has undergone tests that needed human results. And might I say that he excelled tremendously." Janine answers smoothly, her voice as smooth as silk, but as sharp as a blades edge. "Testing is now done and Peter is free to go home."

"Okay, where is he?" I demand. Janine stays placid and watches me for a moment; I can hear the door open behind me and in walks Azad and Peter, Azad wears a mask that covers his nose and mouth, he also wears a hat over his black hair.

Peter sits down in a chair near mine, and Janine starts, "Peter's memory has been wiped, that was the testing he signed up for. We took blood tests and medical exams for the first three months, and for the last three we have been injecting him with MEM1408 or memory serum. The last bit of testing was finished up this week, and Peter needs to be returned home. He has had no contact with any one, and when he was interacting with the doctors they wore masks so he would not have stored memories of strangers.

"To Peter this is the first time in his life that he has seen someone's face and that Caleb… is us," Janine finishes. I look over to Peter with my mouth hanging open, he watches me with tentative green eyes. They look so worried.

I turn my gaze back to Janine and ask, "Can he talk?"

Janine chuckles and shakes her head, "Of course he can, he can do all basic human stuff, like read, write, eat, speak, use the bathroom, walk… it's just his memory that is missing."

I turn to Peter and say in a soft voice, "Hello Peter, I'm Caleb Prior, I am a dauntless leader. Dauntless is your home."

"Who's Peter? And what's Dauntless," Peter asks me incredulously; he looks down to his hands and wrings then together nervously.

"You are Peter, and Dauntless is the place where you will be staying, Caleb here is going to look after you, so don't worry." Janine answers, she then turns to me and says, "You will fill him in on the faction system and such, then make him some friends, then put him through Dauntless training, his fears will have changed. I will alert Max about this, but for now you will look after Peter."

"Why can't you have someone watch him here?" I ask, annoyed that I was given the responsibility of him.

Janine shakes her head, and responds, "His testing is complete and we can not elongate his stay any longer, or our resources will be maxed out. You _will _take him."

I let out a huff of air and go to stand, but Janine stops me, "Also Caleb, I've been watching you, you have great computer skills, skills as good as some Erudite technicians. We would love you to join us."

"No!" I say, giving her a shocked look. "I am married, I have a daughter and a child on the way, I am not leaving all that for the Erudite."

Janine's expression stays the same; she watches me, and then nods. I pull Peter up beside me and I leave the room, Azad joins me in the elevator, and Peter looks at him suspiciously. We exit the elevator and get into the car, Peter sits in the back and I sit in the front seat. Azad drives us the train tracks where he met me, and I get out with Peter. Azad drives away, leaving us to wait for the train.

Peter looks at me with wide eyes and asks, "Are we friends?"

I run my hand over my face and exhale, "It looks like we are now."

* * *

It's about 11:30 at night right now and I am sitting on my computer in my office; I picked up all the reports and recordings of the footage that has been collected over the last month. I dropped Peter off at the infirmary for the nurses to handle him, when they set him up with a carer I'm going to visit him.

Each report tells me when there is suspicious activity, what date it happened and what time. There are also descriptions of people who have been caught on the camera, these people will be arrested and put under Candor truth serum. I look through all the dates and such, I discard some files that aren't very urgent and that don't have any hard evidence.

It's when I am nearly finished with all the footage, I am watching the screen, and the camera looks out at the faction-less compound. A man wanders around, he doesn't look faction-less either, he has clean clothes, I can't see if they're black, white or grey; which rules out if it's an Amity or Erudite person. The footage cuts closer and the man definitely has grey robes on, he carries something in his hands, a black object.

The man turns around and the light catches his face. I gasp when I see Marcus Eaton with a scowl set into his features, in his hands he holds a gun, it looks as if he is waiting for some one. I pause the video and look at the file, this was taken on Monday, two days ago. I stamp the file as crucial and quickly look through the other footage, which is only a drunken faction-less man, and some Amity trucks.

I grab the file and run down to Tris's apartment, and I bang on the door. After a couple minutes I hear the locks click and there stands Four, he runs his eyes sleepily and asks, "Caleb it's so late, what do you want?"

I hold the file and the disk up, and I answer, "I think you need to see this."

Four wakes up a bit and lets me into the apartment, I go the their laptop and insert the disk into the slot, the video loads, and Four sits next to me, grabbing the file and looking through it. His eyes widen as he reads, his jaw clenches and he bangs his fist against the tabletop.

"That bastard," He mutters.

I hear foot steps and I turn my gaze to Tris, who rubs her hands over her swollen belly, she yawns, "Why are you here Caleb?"

I answer, "I think Four needed to see this."

I turn back to the laptop, and Four says, "Wait you know Marcus is my father?" I stop in my tracks and nod curtly, "How?" He asks.

"I pieced it all together a few years ago, your refusal to tell people your name and how no one knew what faction you came from. And I heard Tris call you Tobias one time," I answer; leaving out the part that Tris accidently told me almost a year ago.

Four nods his head and asks Tris, "Doesn't Delilah know?"

Tris nods her head and I raise my eyebrows at them, Tris blushes deep red and says, "Delilah walked in on Tobias and I… you know _doing it_, a few years ago, and I was moaning his na-"

"Okay! Enough information!" I exclaim. Four and Tris laugh at my discomfort, and I say, "Okay back to the video."

They both turn their attention back to the laptop and I press play. The footage plays, when it gets to the part where Marcus is clearly seen with a gun they both gasp. Four's fists clench and Tris's brows furrow, they seem to have the same hatred for the man; He must have done some bad shit to them.

When the video stops I turn to Four and ask, "What are you going to do?"

Four sits back and replies, "I am going to file for Marcus's arrest, I'll do this in the morning, I need you Caleb to make multiple copies of it, put one on a hard drive for me. Also make copies of the report we'll need that."

We discuss what we'll be doing with Marcus, Four and Tris come to the conclusion of outing Marcus to all the factions, even if it means the down fall of Abnegation. That's when I ask why was Marcus out side of faction-less, and Four tells me that his mother is the leader of faction-less, that she isn't dead. Marcus was probably planning on killing her.

I listen shocked and so engrossed about what he has to tell me, how hard this must be for him, and also Tris. I could not handle this. Four thanks me and I go back to my office to make the copies, we are brining down this monster once and for all.

The next morning the file for arrest was put in, with the evidence of the footage and pictures of scars on Four's back, which prove Marcus abused him, these scars could only be received by a belt buckle and multiple beatings, not any Dauntless activity. Max goes to work straight away, with putting guards out to get Marcus, he also imputed the proof of Four's simulations of Marcus, which will help a lot in this case.

Tobias and Tris go with the Max and the security team that is arresting Marcus, I am left here with Delilah, so we decide to go see Peter. When we enter the infirmary he sits on a bed and his eyes widen at the sight of us, actually at the sight of Delilah. He smiles all big and greets, "Caleb! Who is this with you?"

"Peter this is my wife Delilah," I answer him, I take her hand in mine and Peter's eyes narrow somewhat.

"You are very pretty Delilah," Peter says to her, she chuckles and smiles at Peter, he continues, "Would you mind if I took you out sometime?"

Delilah laughs more this time, I can feel the jealousy bubble up inside of me and I pull her a little bit closer, Delilah says to Peter, "That sounds nice, but I am married to Caleb, like he said before. We also have a daughter and a baby on the way."

Peter's smile drops and he nods, Delilah and I sit down, we ask Peter questions and answer his, putting everything into as much detail as we can. He listens intently hanging onto every word we say. It's about lunchtime when we're finished; we bid him goodbye and walk down to the cafeteria together.

Delilah asks, "Remember when Peter liked me while we were training?"

I laugh and nod my head, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her to my side. "Yeah, but you were so enthralled with me you didn't pay attention to him."

Delilah snorts and says, "Totally… I just thought Peter was all talk but no brain, with you it was different you were really nice, smart and brave, and not to mention that you got a really nice body really quickly." I laugh and kiss her on the head.

We enter the cafeteria and find Max standing with Tobias on a table, in front of all the Dauntless, he talks about Marcus's arrest and goes on about how this was a long going investigation for some years now.

Four then steps up and starts, "I was the one who filed for Marcus's arrest. Why? I did it because Marcus Eaton is my father; I left him because he abused me. I escaped to Dauntless and became my own person; I thank you all for accepting me, I wouldn't have survived this far with out you. I would appreciate that you would still call me Four, since that is my Dauntless name. Thank you all."

He steps down from the table and people surround him, they all pat him on the back and praise him for his bold choice of choosing Dauntless. He smiles and thanks them. Tris stays by his side, smiling up at him, a very proud look set into her features. There is one moment through the commotion that he looks back down at her and he kisses her deeply; that's when I feel happiness wash over me, this is moment that I know that no matter what, be it a psychotic man, or hundreds of Dauntless, nothing will separate them and nothing will test their love.

I approach them and hug Four, he pats me on the back approvingly. When he pulls back he has a massive smile on his face, which makes him look so carefree and young. I ask him, "So what now?"

Four shrugs and looks down at Tris, she shrugs and he replies, "I don't know. Abnegation could be brought down, or Marcus could be let out as a free man. I've got the new initiates coming in about three months, who knows? All that matters is what is happening with us right now."

Tris looks up at me and says, "Caleb, Tobias and I are having a little boy."

I gasp in surprise and engulf them in a hug, making them laugh. I congratulate them and they both thank me. I say, "A little boy… wow, if he turns out like anything like you guys, he'll be the best Dauntless has ever seen."

Tris laughs and rubs her belly lovingly, I smile down at her, and she pulls me into a hug again. She says, "Thank you Caleb, I love you."

I hug her back, careful of her stomach and reply, "No worries, I love you too Tris."

* * *

**Part V**

**Three months later. **

**Caleb. **

The months slowly progressed on, and with each week Delilah's belly grew in size, our baby is happy and healthy. Delilah wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprize so she painted the walls white, and she put little toys from her childhood around the room, making it very gender neutral.

Tris has also grown in size, she is about thirty-nine weeks pregnant now, which means her little boy should be due any week now. Four has told me how Tris is easily agitated because her hormones are going crazy, so we all have to be nice to her, nice as in getting her food and making sure that she is always comfortable. It's also getting to the part of the pregnancy when Tris always wants to have sex, but I'm sure Four doesn't mind. They have made a nursery in one of the four spare rooms of their apartment; it has a little mahogany wood crib, the walls are painted white, a dresser that matches the crib is pushed up against the wall, and small decorations adorn the room.

There is a photo of Tris and Four above the cot, and next to that is a photo of my parents, on the other side is a photo of Evelyn. I'm happy they're incorporating family into the baby's room. There is also a little basket of toys in the corner, and Four got carpet put in, so the baby can play on the ground. The window of the room looks out onto the pier, and right in the centre of the view is the Ferris wheel. I'm sure Tris chose this room for a reason.

It happened one day when I was walking home, Delilah and I planned to have dinner together that night, and Violet was going to be baby sat by Tori's daughter, Leigh. Just as I was mounting the steps to the section of dauntless that holds the all apartments, I could hear some yelling. I turned around and found a figure running at me, yelling my name.

That's when I saw Shauna, her dark hair was whipping around as she ran towards me, her large bright brown eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. She stoped in front of me and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "It's… T- Tris, you need to come… now." Shauna said in-between breaths.

I walked with her back up to the infirmary; we headed down a hall, and into a waiting room. Lynn was sitting by herself, her eyes were closed and I could see her tapping her fingers against her knee. Christina was pacing the floor of the waiting room when she saw me, and she instantly walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, I pulled away from the hug and saw that Christina's eyes were wide and alert.

"Zeke is out looking for Will, and Uriah is getting Delilah and Violet," Christina answered, she seemed a little jumpy and excited. A large smile formed on her lips, it cemented and stayed for the rest of the day.

Five minutes later, Uriah, Delilah and Violet walked into the waiting room. They were all happy and greeted me with big smiles. A little while later Zeke and Will entered the room, they both shook my hand firmly.

We all waited anxiously for around an hour until Marlene walked out in her purple scrubs and said to us, "Tris is having contractions, they're about three minutes apart, so we are very close to birth. I estimate that he will be here in about four or five hours, I advise you all you eat and get some rest, if you're going to wait."

Marlene bided us goodbye and headed back into the room, then Four walked out, he looked pale and his hair was all mussed up. His eyes were wide and darting around the room. He looked very panicky. Zeke got up from his seat next to Shauna and clapped Four on the back, "So how is Tris going?"

Four ran a shaky hand through his hair and replied, "She is very moody, and she keeps snapping at me, and she's saying that she needs to poop constantly. It's so surreal though, I can't believe he is finally coming." A smile appeared on his face and he hugged Zeke in a brotherly manner, he thanked us for waiting before going back into the room, to be with Tris.

About an hour after that the door opened and out came Tris, she had a hospital gown on, and her hand rested on her back, supporting her baby bump. We all greeted her, which she returned with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Marlene watched Tris's every move, making sure that she didn't trip or any thing. Apparently walking around helped with the birthing, and for Tris to get her mind off of the pain. Soon enough they had to go back into the room, Tris thanked us all and then disappeared behind the door.

Another two hours later, Marlene came out she had a smile on her face. She turned to me and said, "Tris has requested that you be by her side when she has the baby."

I opened and closed my mouth, I was looking for words to say but none came. "I-I… y-yes, Okay," I finally stammered out, which got a round of chuckling from everyone. Will patted me on the back as I got up, and I sent a wave to everyone as I entered Tris's room. Marlene handed me some scrubs and I slipped into them quickly, I turned a corner and Tris way lying in a bed with her legs propped up on two stands. Lucky I didn't see anything.

She saw me, and a relieved smile broke across her face, I could see the sweat and redness of her face, showing the pain that she was going through. I went over to her and took her hand in mine, I asked, "Are you okay?"

Tris puffed her cheeks out and rolled her eyes, "I'm in labour. How do you think I feel?"

Four snorted from the other side of the bed, he was smoothing Tris's hair back and kept dabbing a wet cloth onto her forehead. He kissed the hand he was holding in his, and said, "Don't worry Tris it'll be done soon." She nodded and started to take deep breaths, Four joined in with her, helping her relive some anxiety.

Not five minutes later, Tris started to grit her teeth in pain and started to make low guttural sounds, she squeezed my hand tightly and didn't let go, her grip was like a vice. Marlene sat on a stool at the foot of the bed and started to encourage Tris to push, which she did so. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her face started to go red.

Four had her other hand and was making soothing sounds to her as Tris pushed. The room was filled with Tris's cries; I didn't see anything, but the look of pain on my little sister's face as she had her baby, showed me how painful it was. There was a point where tears were streaming down Tris's face and she kept crying, "Why did I do this? Why did you do this to me Tobias?" Four just soothed her and helped her even out her breathing patterns.

After a few more minutes of pushing, a shrill cry tore through the room. Marlene stood up and in her hands was a small human, covered in blood, "It's a boy, as you know." She cut the umbilical cord with one swift movement; and she hastily wiped the baby down with a sterile cloth. Marlene then wrapped the baby up in a little red blanket and handed him to a very frazzled looking Tris.

She had tears streaming down her face, and a joyful smile set into her features. Four sat next to her, his eyes went wide in wonder as he looked down at his son. He gently ran his fingertips over the baby's forehead, and then he looked down at Tris. Her eyes were transfixed to the little boy in her arms, Four planted a kiss on her head and then went back to admiring his first child, tears were springing in his eyes.

When Marlene was finished cleaning everything up, she took the baby from Tris's arms and went to clean him off properly. Four just laid down next to Tris, with his arm wrapped around her exhausted frame, his head rest on hers and his eyes drooped slightly, her expression mirrored his. Black bags were under her eyes and she could barely lift her arms.

Marlene entered the room with the baby, he was rewrapped, and his little red blanket was enveloped tightly around him. Marlene placed him in Four's arms, and I got to get a look at him for the first time. He has Four's lips and nose; his eyelashes are long and dark. And his brow was slightly furrowed.

Marlene informed us that he will be hungry soon, so if Tris is uncomfortable with me watching her breast-feed, I better leave. Four handed me the little bundle carefully, and I held him delicately in my arms; watching him wistfully as I rocked from sided to side, to settle him down and keep him asleep.

I looked up to the couple and whispered, "Do you have a name for him?"

Tris looked up at Four and smiled wearily, she looked as if she was going to fall asleep at any moment. Four shifted his gaze to the baby and replied, "My grandfather on my mothers side was named Simon Johnson. He was a very good man; he was always kind to me, and he never liked my father. We decided to name him Simon James Eaton- Prior."

I smiled down at Simon and found him with a placid look on his little face, and his light blue eyes looked up at me. There was a tuft of dark hair on the top of his head, and his skin was a bit tanned. He looked more like Four than Tris, but he had her eyes.

When Simon started to get fidgety, I handed him back to the couple, letting them figure out how to properly feed their child. I shook hands wit Four and kissed my sister on the cheek, I then went outside to everybody in the waiting room; they all looked up at me hopefully and smiled, I smiled back at them and said, "He is amazing."

We all chatted and waited for Tris to feed her child. I stared down at the polished concrete floor; my eyes followed the small cracks of the surface. I just let the fact that my little sister was now a mother, to a tiny and amazing little boy. I could feel my smile residing on my lips as I thought of the small boy, he had so much potential, and he was going to be brought up with the best family possible. I looked around to the people that I considered family; they all had smiles plastered on their faces, and talked excitedly to one another. I could not have asked for better people to have in my life.

Half an hour later, Four popped his head out the door and invited everybody inside to see Simon. Tris had cleaned up and changed into a clean hospital gown. Simon was still wrapped in his blanket and he had a docile look on his face.

Everybody got a hold of him; they all cooed over him and were admiring him. I watched Tris most the time, how here eyes followed Simon, and how she watched everybody who held him closely, her mother instincts were kicking in.

When Simon was handed back to Tris, she said to Four, "I can't believe you were afraid of him."

Four chuckled lightly and replied, "Me either, I didn't think that anything could be so perfect." Tris nodded in understanding and they both watched their little boy, with wistful looks in their eyes and joyful grins consuming their faces.

I felt this mass amount of love for this little family, this couple and their perfect little newborn. I could not have put into words, the feelings of love I had for them, and sometimes words aren't enough.

I was afraid of this a few years ago, I felt responsibility for a girl who could have handled herself, a young girl who was and is so fierce in what she believes in. She faced her fears and helped others around her conquer them. I just have to say joining Dauntless was the best decision I made in my life, I may have done it on impulse to stay with my sister, but I know deep down that I did it for myself. Because I'm selfish, but that's okay

Being afraid is a natural reaction to something. Sometimes your fears can be the ones that are closest to you, they may frighten you because you believe that you will hurt them. Some fears have to be faced, which will lead to a wide variety of outcomes, and sometimes you turn away and decide to hide, but when you look that fear straight in the eyes, and take that leap of faith, it sure feels good.

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for reading this Fic, I actually was crying as I wrote the final part of this chapter. It's over… well at least for now. Two epilogues will be posted in time, I don't know when but they will. **

**This has been an eight month journey and the first every fan fiction that I have finished. I am giving my special thanks to LeighSix and DivergentKitty for your constant support with for me, and this fic. I thank my amazing twin for putting up with my whining about my writers' block, and for helping me through this story. I also have a special thank you to all those who have been reading since the beginning, and have reviewed each chapter, I love you guys! Also to the people who have given me constructive criticism, that really helped me know what you thought of this story. **

**I believe that everybody deserves a second chance, even Caleb. Personally I hate him, because of Insurgent and Allegiant. If it weren't for him Tris would have had lived. But I wanted to have one story that brought him out of that and put him into a place where he could have been more free, and that's where this story idea came from!**

**Please leave a review on what your favourite part of this chapter was, and what chapter of this fan fiction you liked best. I am always looking for people to talk to, so don't hesitate to private message me!**

**I love you all, and thank you again! ~N**

**Reviewxfollowxfavourite **


	26. Epilogue 1

**Here is the 1st Epilogue! Bigger Authors note Below! ~N**

**Also follow me on tumblr at **fightforfiction. Tumbr. com** (no spaces)**

* * *

**Three months later.**

**Caleb.**

I stand ready for a new day of training, the new initiates all file into the room and wait patiently as Four sets the knives up at the table. I can see all the girls chatting quietly and giggling, I know that they all like Four, it seems every year girls have a little crush on him, but he belongs to Tris.

Four faces away from all of us, he decided to come in early to set up, and since Dauntless got new knives, it is his job to polish them and set them up perfectly. I look over to Christina and she sends me a wink, we both know that when the initiates hit on Four, bad stuff happens.

"Okay initiates." Four booms, his voice silencing the chatter that filled the room, he still faces the table keeping his back turned to us. He continues, "Today as you may have guessed we are throwing knives, this is to work on aim and trying to keep focus."

Four turns around, and attached to his chest is his son, Simon; small gasps sound from the initiates and a small smile appears on Four's face. He looks to me and I send him a nod, he takes off the leather jacket that was concealing the baby carrier. Four gives his son a small kiss on the head and then continues, "Knife throwing will determine your score for the first part of training, so I recommend that you keep your full attention on bettering your skill."

A small brunette girl raises her hand, and Four nods to her, she asks, "Why do you have a baby strapped to your chest?"

Four smiles and replies, "My wife had work today and wasn't able to take care of our son, so I decided it was best that he came to work with me."

Another boy questions, "Isn't it dangerous for a baby to be around sharp knives?"

I step forward and reply for Four, "If you don't want to be kicked out of Dauntless, you should only be aiming for the target, not other people; unless you have terrible aim, therefore I suggest you work on it."

The boy nods and he shifts his gaze downward. Four sends me a thankful glance and then continues to brief the initiates on how to throw a knife, even with Simon in the harness, Four is still an expert at throwing knives, the baby doesn't affect his performance.

He lets the initiates begin to practice with the knives, and he joins Christina and I at the side. Just at that moment Simon opens his light blue eyes, the ones that are almost identical to Tris's, he looks up at Four with a placid face and he rests he head back onto his father's chest.

"So how has the little man been?" Christina asks, after her trouble of having a child, she and Will visited the Erudite, they did some surgery on her, and now she and Will are about eight weeks pregnant. And Christina is the happiest that anyone has ever seen her.

"Oh my little man is great!" Four coos, any one could tell that Four is absolutely in love with his son, Simon has definitely had a positive affect on his father. "Tris said I can only have him for two hours, so I only have him for another twenty minutes."

"Can I have a hold of my nephew?" I ask, Four nods and carefully takes Simon out of the carrier, a small smile appears on the baby's lips. Four hands him to me and I take the small man in my arms, Tris always has Simon dressed to perfection, today he has a little red jumper on and small black pants, he is quite a long baby, so that probably means that he will be tall like his father.

Simon looks up at me with a smile, his bright eyes wide and happy, he makes small gurgled sounds and holds onto the collar of my jacket. I look up to Four and say, "Delilah wants another one."

Four looks at me shocked and then says, "Didn't she just have Andy?"

I nod, and shrug helplessly, about a month and a half ago Delilah gave birth to our son Andy, we named him after my father, to say Violet was happy is an understatement, she was ecstatic to have a younger brother, and now Andy is a happy little boy. He looks a lot like me actually, but he has Delilah's dark hair.

"Yeah," I answer Four, I look down at Simon and then continue, "The whole parenting thing is tiring, but it's a lot of fun."

Four chuckles, and nods his head in agreement, he pats my back and then continues, "Well I hope there will be a couple of years until Tris and I have a second, Simon is hard enough to handle."

Christina goes off to help a couple of initiates that are having trouble, and Four and I just make small talk. A while later the door opens and in comes Tris, she sends me a big smile and then makes her way over to Four, she gives him a kiss and then takes Simon out of my arms.

"Hello my baby boy!" Tris exclaims, Simon gives her a big smile and hides his face in his hands. Tris snuggles her son and peppers his face in kisses, Simon lets out a loud giggle, which grabs the attention of all the initiates.

Four looks over to them and says, "Initiates this is your Dauntless leader Tris, many of us know her as Six, I expect you treat her with respect, and she will return the respect." All of them nod and he continues, "She handles transfers from other Factions, she over sees all your test scores, and makes sure that we are keeping you safe during initiation."

A stocky boy scoffs; he looks around to his friends and shakes his head. "What do you find so funny Brock?" Four questions his voice hard, and low.

The blonde boy shrugs, with a smug smirk, he replies, "I just don't get how someone as _'intimidating' _as Tris could be a Dauntless leader, I guess everybody in her initiate year were pretty bad."

I feel Four tense up beside me, he goes to answer the boy, but Tris just smiles and hands Four their son. Tris smiles at the tall boy, Brock stands at least a head taller than her, he is also double the width of her. Tris picks up a knife from the table and spins the blade in between her fingers, the newly polished steel glinting in the light. Tris turns back to Brock, and she says, "I understand how you think someone my size would be a Dauntless leader, when I was training I was at least two inches smaller, but what we look for in Dauntless his your bravery and valor, not how well you can throw a knife."

In one swift movement Tris throws the knife, there is a flash and then a loud thud, the knife is lodged in the center of the target, Brock and the rest of the initiates looks at Tris, their expression rages from surprised to shocked, a few of them look scared. A conceited smile is plastered on Tris's features as she says, "But sometimes knowing how to handle a knife can come in handy."

Brock stares at her in shock, he shakes his head in disbelief, and open and closes his mouth a couple of times, I just chuckle and watch as the rest of the initiates start to chuckle. The embarrassment is clear on Brock's face he looks to the ground and turns back to his target. Tris waltzes back to us and takes back her son, Simon smiles up at his mother.

Four leans in and kisses her on the temple, with his lips still pressed against her he mumbles, "God I love you Tris."

Tris snickers and leans her head on his shoulder, Christina looks over to the small family and then turns to the initiates, she yells, "Okay initiates! It is time for lunch, I know that was a short session, but we will be continuing with knife throwing when you get back."

All the initiates dispense their knifes at the table and bustle out of the room, speaking loudly and laughing. Brock still looks a bit embarrassed, so he keeps his head down as he shuffles out of the room. I shift my gaze back to the couple and find that they are still cuddling; I feel a nudge in my side and look over to Christina, she beckons me and we start to walk towards the exit. She begins to walk backwards and calls out to Tris and Four, "Caleb and I are going to lunch, we'll leave you two love birds be."

Tris picks her head up from Four's chest; she smiles and takes her husbands hand, while tightening her grip on Simon with the other arm. They trail behind us, walking that bit slower so they can have a bit of privacy. It is evident in their expressions that they are content, their small bubble never breaking as we enter the noisy Pit.

I wave and greet people as we walk through the area, in the crowd I see Delilah talking to Marlene, I bid my goodbye to Christina and make my way over to my wife. Holding Delilah's hand is my gorgeous daughter, Violet, and in Delilah's arms in my adorable son, Andy. I sneak up behind Delilah and slip my arms around her waist; I plant a kiss on her cheek and rest my head on her shoulder.

Delilah stops her conversation with Marlene, and turns around in my arms, she kisses my nose, and hugs me close. I hear Violet making gagging sounds, and Delilah chuckles causing vibrations to run through my body. I kiss Delilah on the head and shift my gaze up to find Marlene watching us; I pull away from Delilah and let the girls continue their conversation. I look down to Violet and untangle myself from my wife's grasp, I crouch down to my daughter and ask, "Excuse me miss, I haven't received a hug."

A smile grows on the young girls face and she wraps her arms around my neck, she squeezes as hard as she can, and I make choking noises, which make her giggle, "Is that a good hug daddy?"

I pull back from her hold, and nod my head while answering, "That was the best hug I have ever gotten." I pull her head towards me, and I press a kiss to her forehead, "Have you been helping your mother with Andy?"

"I helped mommy feed him, Andy is so cute!" Violet gushes, her indigo eyes lightening up and her smile growing. I chuckle, and press another kiss to her forehead. I stand up from my crouching position, and then look down to my little boy, his light blue eyes watching his surroundings.

I ease him out of Delilah's hands and cradle him in my arms, he is around six weeks old, and he is gorgeous. I've seen a little smile creep onto his face a few times, but Marlene said that it could at least another couple of weeks before he actually begins to smile. I hold Andy up so he is face to face with me and I coo, "How is my little boy? Can daddy get a smile? Can I?"

Andy looks down at me suspiciously, and then the corner of his mouth twitches up, I can feel a huge grin spread across my features, and I let out a big laugh. Andy then cracks a big smile, "Oh my god! He's smiling!" I exclaim.

Delilah and Marlene laugh, I spin around holding my son to my chest and Andy lets out a little gurgling sound. I hand my son back to Delilah and excuse myself from the conversation, I make my way to the cafeteria and I find Will and Christina sitting down at our regular spot, I grab my food and take my seat next to them.

"Hey Caleb," Will greats, draping his arm around Christina.

"Hey Will," I reply, shoving my fries into my mouth.

The doors to the cafeteria opens and in walks Peter, it's been a while since his mind was wiped, he still has moments where that old Peter returns, but over all he has really become a new person. He had a few days where he kept asking Tris out and he constantly said, 'I think you're pretty;' Tris would just smile and politely change the subject. Max put him through training again, his physical scores were the exact same, but his fears changed, Peter once had 18 fears, he is now at 13; Will said that was because his childhood fears were gone and were replaced with things that made him confused.

Peter spots us through the crowd of Dauntless, and makes his way over, he takes a seat across from me and greets, "Hello Will, Christina, and Caleb, how has your days been?"

Will sends Peter a smile and replies, "My day has been going quite well Peter, thank you for asking."

Peter smiles, and then shifts his gaze to me; he raises his eyebrows questioningly. I swallow the food I was chewing and answer lightly, "Oh my day has been great, Peter. How has yours been?"

"Today I talked to Max and he is going to put me as a gate guard," Peter replies happily, a few years ago Peter would have been fuming at the prospect of being a gate guard, but it seems he is content with having a job.

"That's great Peter!" Christina exclaims, giving him a reassuring smile, Peter smiles like a little kid in a candy store, he looks down to his plate and begins to eat his food.

A few minutes later the gang joins us, we share banter and some jokes, just making conversation with one another. Uriah and Marlene apparently are thinking of getting married, Lynn is seeing someone but she is not saying who he/she is, Zeke is currently at the control room and Shauna is nursing a hangover from a party she attended. Four and Tris joins us about ten minutes later, with the excuse of them having to 'retrieve' something from their apartment, Christina then makes a witty sex joke and everybody bursts out laughing.

I would not change my life, at this moment, for anything. Not for knowledge, not for kindness, not for honesty, not for selflessness. I guess bravery would do me just fine.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the big gap, I had nothing planned!**

* * *

**Five years later.**

**Tris. **

I look down at the pregnancy test: POSITIVE. I swear I took my pill, on Saturday at 11:35 am… oh wait I didn't. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" I mutter over and over. I place the test back on the bathroom bench top, and I rest my face in my hands. Oh My God. I am pregnant. Again. Two children weren't enough? Simon and Eve are hard enough to handle, and now I am going to have a third child?

A banging sound comes from the bathroom door, which makes me jump. Tobias's muffled voice asks worriedly, "Tris honey, are you okay?"

I let out strangled, "Yeah, I'm fine Tobias. I'll be a minute." I wipe myself, and quickly pull up my pants and button them; I pick the pregnancy test up and shove it in my jacket pocket. I flush the toilet, and then lean on the sink; I look in the mirror and take a couple of deep breaths. I whisper to myself, "It's just a baby, another baby. Another tiny human. Oh god, I can't do this. You're Six, Dauntless legend, of course you can do this! You have to tell Tobias, right now. He won't care, he'll be happy." I muster all the courage I can and turn towards the bathroom door. "You have jumped off of a building, you have zip lined over the city, and you have had knives thrown at your head. You are Dauntless, Tris; this isn't the scariest thing you've done. This isn't your first time telling him you're pregnant anyway! Oh my god, just stop."

"Tris?" Tobias' voice is concerned through the rough wood of the door. "Babe?" I grip my hands at my side and quell my fear. _You can do this_. I open the door and plant a happy smile on my lips.

"Yeah?" I ask nonchalantly. Tobias looks down at me quizzically, and puts his hand up to my forehead.

"Are you okay? You sick or something?" His hand moves to caress my cheek and I lean into his hand willingly, a warm smile graces his features, I place my hand over his, and close my eyes.

I take his hand in mine, and I lead him out to lounge room, Tobias put Simon and Eve down for their naps not ten minutes ago, so I don't have to look after any of my current children at the moment. I take a seat on the couch, and take both of Tobias's hands in mine. He looks down at me in rapt anticipation; I begin slowly, "Tobias, I'm pregnant."

His face takes on a questioning expression, his eyebrows quirking and his gorgeous lips puckering. His mouth opens as if he is going to say something, he then snaps his shut, Tobias squeezes his eyes shut and then asks, "Weren't you taking that pill?"

I look down at our entwined fingers, and I shrug, I can feel his gaze on me, so I keep my head down. I answer in a small voice, "Well I _thought_ I took the pill, but I was working _that day_, so I obviously forgot." I drag my eyes back to his face, and I watch as a smile blooms across his features.

"Another one," Tobias breathes, his tone light, he brings our hands up to his lips and he presses a kiss to my hand. "So that means there is only three years between this baby and Eve?"

I nod my head in response. Eve is turned three about a month ago, Tobias so badly wanted another child when Simon turned two, I couldn't say no. Eve was named after Tobias's mother; we call her Evie as a nickname. She looks a lot like me, but she has tanner skin, her father's eyes and smile, her hair is a light brown colour, and her nose is identical to mine.

Tobias pulls me onto his lap, and presses his lips to my pulse, heat radiates from the place of contact. I let out a content sight, I bring my hand up and cup Tobias's strong jaw, and his eyes flutter shut. He drags his lips from my neck up to the shell of my ear, which makes me shudder, as he whispers, "I love you Tris."

I reply airily, "I love you too, Tobias."

* * *

"You're pregnant again!?" Christina exclaims, her voice cutting through the noise of the Pit, causing the few people surrounding us to turn towards me. I give a small shrug and a smile. Christina throws her arms around my neck, and she lets out a small squeal.

Five years ago Christina and Will had their baby, Aelle, she has her mothers dark hair and mocha skin, but her eyes are as green as celery, just like her fathers. Aelle obviously inherited Christina's brashness, but her intelligence clearly comes from Will. She is a gorgeous combination of two of my best friends.

"Oh My God Tris!" Christina squeals, "You're only twenty seven and you're having a third child? I only have one!"

I let out a bark of laughter, and shush her, "I don't want the whole of Dauntless to know, I haven't even told Caleb yet."

Christina quickly nods her head, which makes strands of hair fall out of her braid. She leans in and nippily adds, "You should announce it at dinner, so everybody can find out. "I give Christina a hug, and thank her.

I stalk my way back to my apartment, and I am greeted by Simon and Eve running around, both of them laughing hysterically. When my daughter spots me, she sprints towards me on her stubby legs; I crouch down and she throws her arms around my neck, all while squealing, "Mommy!"

Simon trails after Eve, crashing into us, making us topple over, I let out a laugh and my children climb over me. "Hey you two!" I greet happily, they untangle them selves from me and then continue with their playing.

Tobias makes his way down the stairs with a towel draped around his neck, and his hair dripping wet. I stand from my crouching position, and accept his hug; I inhale his musky scent as nuzzle into his neck. I feel his hands drop to my stomach, and he presses a warm kiss to my cheek. He pulls away and says in a low tone, "We should tell Simon and Evie, they'd be excited."

I nod my head in response, and I slip out of his grasp, I call out to the hyperactive kids, "Simon, Evie, mommy and daddy would like to talk to you."

They both stop their playing, and scurry into the living room; they climb onto the couch and watch us patiently. Tobias and I crouch down in front of them, and we share a brief glance, Tobias ruffles Simon's hair and it elicits a giggle from the five year old.

I take Tobias's hand and then turn to our children. I begin slowly, "Mommy and Daddy, have something very important to tell you so you have to listen, okay?" Both of them nod quickly, their eyes alert. "We are going to have another baby soon, so we need you two to be extra good when it comes."

Both of their faces break out in grins, I know that Simon understands what a new baby means, but I think Eve will just treat the baby like a toy. Simon is the first to say anything, "Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?"

Tobias replies, "No we don't know the gender but no matter what we have, we'll love it."

Eve pouts, and then goes on to ask, "Will the baby have to share a room with me?"

Tobias and I laugh at the question; I shake my head and stroke my daughter's hair, "No honey, the baby will be staying with daddy and I for a while, then they'll go in the spare room. Is that okay?"

Simon and Eve both nod, grins plastered on their little faces. I press kisses to both their foreheads, and stand up, stretching my arms above my head. Now all I have to do is announce my pregnancy to the rest of Dauntless, that won't be too hard.

* * *

Tobias stands on our table in the dining hall, people whistle and cheer for him; he smiles and holds his hands up to quiet them down. Tobias claps his hands together – which make the muscles in his arms ripple – and he begins, "Hello Dauntless, you all know me, but for those select few that don't, I am Four, Dauntless trainer. Anyway I apologize for interrupting your dinner, but I have very important information for you all to hear."

In that pause, Shauna calls out jokingly, "Are you single?"

Everybody begins to laugh, Tobias chuckles and shakes his head, when the crowd dies down Tobias resumes, "Sadly, I am not single. Continuing on, my wife the ever so beautiful Tris – or Six – just informed me that we are going to have another baby."

Dauntless erupts in cheers and catcalls; people pat my back and give me their congratulations. I look up to Tobias and find him being surrounded by a Dauntless, they pick him up off of the table and he starts to crowd surf. I let out a bark of laughter, and that turns into a shriek when I feel my feet being picked up off of the ground. I look down and see Uriah and Will bringing me over to the crowd surrounding Tobias. People join in and then we're both crowd surfing.

Tobias and I find each other some how, and that's when everybody settles us onto the ground. When my feet touch the ground, Tobias immediately pulls me in for a deep kiss. Our lips crash together, he quickly works his mouth with mine, his tongue running over my lips, I open my mouth and instantly his tongue begins to skirt every nook and cranny in my mouth. I moan into the kiss, and bring my arms up around his neck, I hear catcalls being thrown at us, but all I focus on is the feeling of Tobias, and the smell of his aftershave.

When we break apart to breathe, people start to clap fervently, I look around to the sea of black, red, and purple; the people with tattoos and piercings adorning their bodies, and the look of pure craziness and freedom that is in their eyes. Home can be in the most strangest of places, even surrounded my insane individuals; I feel the most at home.

* * *

The months pass fleetingly, I notice every week how my belly grows, and I can feel the baby begin to stir inside of me. Tobias is getting more over protective as every week passes, he responds to my every need, making sure I get what ever I need. Christina and her daughter, Aelle, are volunteering to look after Simon and Eve when I can't, this pregnancy has been my easiest so far, but I have never had cravings as bad, I always need muffins and the apple pie that Tobias's bakes, I literally scoff them down.

It was one cold December afternoon that I got my waters broken for me, it was only an hour later when labor began, and three hours later Tobias and I's second son was born. We named him Harper, and he is gorgeous with his blonde hair like me, and light blue eyes, he also has pale skin like me, unlike his brother and sister.

Eve and Simon instantly took a liking to Harper, they would help me around the house, being under the age of six, helping means being quiet and not poking the baby – Tobias has gone back to his job in the control room, and I occasionally bring Harper and Eve to my office when I need to do some paper work, while Simon attends kinder garden.

They never prepare you for this before the Choosing Ceremony, family, life after initiation. I guess we find that out ourselves, they might not want us to know what it is like raising children in other factions. Perhaps they believe growing up in your own faction gives you the idea of what adulthood is like. But sure enough being a parent and a leader in Dauntless is the hardest thing I have ever faced, not zip lining, not having knives thrown at your head. Adulthood.

* * *

Years pass quickly and before I know it, it's Simon's Choosing Ceremony, it was utterly nerve racking watching my son pick up the knife, but all too quickly he sliced the blade across his palm and dropped his blood onto the sizzling Dauntless coals. He got through training no problem, and only had seven fears. He decided not to share them with us, but I believe that they revolved around death. Simon finished third in his class, Alle finished First, and Andy his cousin finished second, we couldn't have asked for a better result. Simon chose to be an initiate trainer like his father, and to work part time at the weapons management.

It was two years later when Eve had her Choosing Ceremony, she obviously chose Dauntless because no one could be braver than her, and she has the heart of a true Dauntless but the mind capacity to be in all five factions. Eve came first in her initiate class, and she became the infamous '1'. Eve only had one fear, she later shared with me that it was loosing family. Eve became a Dauntless leader in training, she wanted to run Dauntless, to have it back to what it was when it first began; for Dauntless to produce brave and courageous people.

It was Harper who surprised me the most, one day he came home and told Tobias and I that he was in love with a young girl from Faction-less. He apparently met her when he was out with his friends, when I asked to meet her Harper was hesitant; Tobias and I later found out that Harper's girlfriend, Kat, was Edward's daughter. To say it was an awkward family dinner was an understatement, I offered a position in Dauntless to Kat but she declined, Harper said that he wanted to become faction-less so he could be with Kat. Tobias and I were hesitant, but we decided it was okay; Harper would have been with Evelyn anyway.

So on Harper's Choosing Ceremony, he dropped his blood into the Dauntless bowl, and when it was time to catch the train to Dauntless, he waited by the tracks for Kat to arrive. Every so often Tobias, Simon, Eve and I visit Harper in Dauntless, to see him Kat and Evelyn.

* * *

I walk though the dark streets towards the train tracks, my boots thudding on the concrete is the only sound that rings out throughout the road. I just had a quick visit to Harper, he just had his eighteenth birthday, and I was working so I thought that I could just see his quickly after work.

There has been some unrest in the factions lately, there are rumors going around that the new Erudite leader is the successor to Janine Matthews. I have been doing my best to keep the Divergent population under control, but it's hard because they're a rapid growing population.

I look down at my watch as I approach the train tracks, the numbers: 11:03pm, flash back at me in glowing green letters. The train should be here in seven minutes. I lean up against a pole, the dim light flickers above me, making an ominous feeling creep up.

In the silence of the night I hear a stone scatter across the bitumen, I whip my head around to the noise. It then stays eerily quiet; I keep my hand rested in the butt of my pistol that is strapped to my hip. I squint my eyes to see if I can get a better view of the street, but no avail.

There is another scuffling sound, this one seems closer, and I tighten the grip on my pistol. I stand up straighter and face the direction where the noise came from, "Reveal yourself!" I call into the night.

Silence is all that answers me, when let my hand slide off of my gun, and I relax my shoulders, three shots ring out. All to quickly I pull out my gun and point to the direction where the shots were fired.

That's when I feel sickly warmth spreading up through my torso and throughout my chest; I look down to find three red stains spreading, two from my stomach, and one from the right side of my chest.

My vision begins to dim, and as I look up I can see moments of my life flash by: the time I broke my arm, my first day of school, my Choosing Ceremony, Al's hunched figure, Caleb's bloody face, Christina's contagious laugh, Uriah's crooked smirk, my first visiting day, the last day of training, that stupid Candor or Dauntless game, the day I found out Delilah was pregnant, Violet's birth, Caleb and Delilah's wedding day, my bachelorette party, confronting Marcus, '_throbbing meat wand', _Peter's memory being wiped, All my children's births and birthdays.

I feel my body go limp, and my knees buckle underneath me, I hit the ground hard, but no pain ripples through my body. Slowly the edges of my vision fade to black, and I hear laughter. But it's in my mind. I shut my eyes and see Tobias's grinning face the one I saw my first day of training, his smile when I finally got into Dauntless, the happiness in his eyes when we first kissed, the tears he shed when he first held Violet, the softness in his features when he proposed, his clenched jagged jaw, the shit-eating grin he wore on our wedding day, the fuming anger he had when he saw Marcus, the joy in his features when he found out I was pregnant, the softness in his movements as he held me.

When I hit the ground, the only thing I see is the flickering of the street light, and as I take my final breaths one word escapes, "Four."

* * *

**So there is the Epilogue part 1! I don't know when I will post the next one, judging on my terrible timing skills I'm guessing a few weeks. **

**Currently I am finishing up my second story, it is a Hunger Games fic, yeah if you want go check it out!**

**I am not sure if I will write another Divergent story, but we will see. **

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite! Also follow me on tumblr at: **fightforfiction. Tumbr. com** (no spaces)**

** I love you! Stay fresh ~N**


	27. Epilogue 2

**Hey guys last chapter! **

**Longer Authors note at the bottom**.

* * *

**Caleb.**

"What do you mean Tris is still missing!" Four slams his hand down heavily onto the desk, causing the once noisy room to go completely silent. We all stare at our Dauntless leader, Eve, she took the position not even a month ago.

Eve looks at her father coolly, her face placid but her eyes burning with what looks like fear. I lean forward in my chair as Eve addresses all of us, "As you all know Tris Prior has been missing for two days, her whereabouts is unknown at this very moment, but we are working with all the other factions to find where she went."

Four looks to me his eyes pained, I scratch the stubble on my chin, and speak out, "I want our own search party, our own crew, and I want our own people looking for her."

Eve shifts her gaze to me and her mouth twitches up a small bit, she nods her head thoughtfully and begins, "I think that is a great idea, Mr. Prior."

It is quite odd hearing my niece calling me Mr. Prior.

"I'm going with Caleb." Four states his voice hard, and his eyes shining with what looks like tears. I have only seen Four cry twice, this is the third time.

"Me too." Christina calls out.

"I'm in." Uriah adds. People call out one by one, nominating them selves to be apart of the search party.

Eve holds her hand up silencing everybody in the room, her steel blue eyes boring into everyone, no wonder she is the Dauntless leader. "Well pull people out at random, the obvious choice of people going are Four and Caleb, but the rest of you will have to be chosen arbitrarily, got it?"

Everybody makes noises of agreement, and Eve goes on, "The maximum will be six people, they'll scope the city and will have clearance by the other factions to do a search of the premises. I will get clearance for you, and when you are done you are to report back." She hesitates a moment, and then says, "I will join you on this search party."

"No." Four shakes his head, squaring his shoulders and looking his daughter straight into her eyes. "I will not risk your life, looking for your mother, I will not loose both of you."

Eve stares up at her father unrelenting, her stubbornness shining through, she crosses her arms over her chest, revealing the tattoo of a fox on her right forearm. "I am your leader, I will go or I will not give you clearance to do this. Understand?"

Four stares her down, and shakes his head; he rakes a hand through his hair, and lets out a heavy breath. "Fine. But I want to lead the search; you take orders from me, okay? I know you want to find her as much as I do."

Eve gives a nod and hugs her father, her small arms wrapping around him. I give a small smile as I stand from my chair, I turn to Simon who is standing off to the side and I say, "Prepare weapons, and make sure we have enough ammo."

Simon nods and leaves the room swiftly, I turn to everybody else and say, "We'll hold a draw in the morning, I need you all to be well rested, even though some of you will not be chosen, we need people to watch over dauntless, they all look up to you so set an example."

They all exit the room, leaving Four, Eve, Christina and I in the room. Christina turns to Eve and says, "I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Eve shakes her head, and replies in a steady voice, "You will be needed here, you will take place of leader while I am gone, you are one of the most respected people here. Lead them."

Christina nods her head silently, and trails out of the room. I give Four and Eve one last nod and leave the office, making my way out of the head quarters and down into the Pit. People scatter around talking in hushed tones when I pass, they send me pitiful glances and a few even give me their condolences. I just accept them and keep heading towards my home.

Inside Delilah is waiting for me, Andy sitting with her his shoulders tense, he looks disheveled and tired; he probably just returned from a long shift in the control room. They both look up to the sound of my heavy footsteps.

"So any word?" Delilah asks hopefully. I just shake my head and take a seat across from them. I run my hands through my hair and rest my head in my hands.

"They're sending out a search party," I breathe, "I'm joining them, so is Four and Eve, the other three volunteers will be chosen at random."

Andy immediately says, "I'm joining the search."

"No." I stop him, his expression dropping and his eyes shifting down. "Andy I need you to review all the footage from the night she was missing, and keep in constant contact with us at all time. For now get your rest, I'm sure they're calling the rest of the group at dinner."

* * *

Eve stands at the head of the dining hall, all of Dauntless silent – for the first time in what seems forever- the new transfer initiates sit confused, they look around warily, not sure what is going on.

"Dauntless, you have all heard that one of our superior leaders has gone missing. Some will know her as Tris, but you know her as Six. We have had a meeting and it decided that we'll send out a search group, I will be accompanied by Four, Caleb and three other volunteers, who will be chosen at random.

"There has been a surplus of people that has volunteered to search, but only three will be chosen. Fret not if you aren't chosen, special jobs will be appointed to you and you will still help in the search for Six." Eve pauses, her voice almost a mimic of her father's instructor tone, but hers has more of an authority feel. "I know that you as Dauntless will step up and be brave, it is your duty to be so; lead our new initiates by example and show them what true bravery is. And we might have a hope of finding our leader and our friend."

Dauntless waits in silent anticipation as Eve pulls out a tablet, she presses the screen a few times. "The three people accompanying us will be: Uriah Pedrad, Peter Hayes, and Eric Courtney."

A small buzz picks up in the hall, which then to turns to a loud ruckus. Eve waits patiently, her gaze hard on the people surrounding her; people eventually realize she's waiting and quiet down. "We expect you ready by dawn, we will head out and begin our search, thank you for your bravery."

Dauntless erupts once again in cheers and whistles. Eve takes her place at the table, she and Uriah exchange a small nod and she proceeds to eat her dinner.

Eric soon approaches us, the once smug impression he had is gone, and is now replaced with what seems like cheerfulness; I thought I'd never see the day that Eric was happy. "Hello all," He greets, "I am very honored to have been chosen for this trip, I hope to make a valuable asset."

Four eyes him warily, his grip tightening on his fork, but all he says is, "Thank you Eric, your help is very much appreciated."

A pleased smile appears on Eric, and he excuses himself to go sit with his boyfriend. When Simon was two or three, Eric had a drunken rant about how he loves Four more than Tris did, he then found Four in the Pit and pinned him down. Eric began kissing Four and rubbing himself on him, Eric was detained for attempted rape, disorderly conduct and assault. Since then Four hated him, more than he did before, Eric met a guy a few years later and have been together since.

Four goes back to eating, as does everybody else, the halt in conversation making everything uncomfortable. Uriah breaks in saying, "I would love to go with you all on the trip, but I would really like to see Amos's choosing ceremony." Amos is Marlene and Uriah's son, they also have a five year old daughter named Taura.

Eve nods her head in understanding, "That's okay Uriah, we'll just draw an-"

"I want to join the search," Simon cuts in, all heads whip around to him and he continues, "I work in weapons management, I can fight pretty well and Tomas said he would take over the initiates for me."

Four drops his fork and rubs his hands over his face, the hair at his temples is turning white with stress, and he looks like he could collapse at any moment. "Simon," Four starts, his voice muffled by his hands, "It may be dangerous."

"Eve is going," Simon retorts, "I'm older than her, and I would like to help find mom!"

"Eve is the Dauntless leader Simon, she elected herself to go, I have no power over that. I don't want you to be hurt, something could go wrong." Four interjects, his voice low and commanding. He is about to start again when Eve holds her hand up.

"Simon you can come, we need you to manage weapons," She says coolly, in her leader voice. She turns to Four and says, "Dad, you need to understand that we both want mom back as much as you, it is also in our best interest to find her. So let us be."

Four nods slowly, his eyes softening and his mouth twitching up into a smile. "Okay, I'll call Harper and tell him that the search will commence at dawn, and see if he can get the Faction-less to help us." Eve smiles, she reaches over and places her hand over her fathers and gives it a small squeeze.

I lean back in my chair and sling my arm over Delilah's shoulders, her head rests on my shoulder and she quietly says, "Please be safe, it could be dangerous."

I nod and press a kiss to her temple, "I will don't worry, and if anything bad happens we'll contact Head quarters and you'll be notified immediately."

Delilah hums; she places her hand on my chest and closes her eyes momentarily, I know that she is hoping nothing will go wrong. "I love you Caleb."

"I love you too, Delilah," I smile, pressing a kiss into her lavender smelling hair, god this woman is infatuating. I squeeze her into my side and continue eating my fries, and listening to the constant banter that is thrown around the table; noticing the absence of Tris, there aren't any sneaky jokes or snarky comments made from her. Christina's laugh sounds almost fake and her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Her spot is empty next to Fours, his shoulders slightly slumped and his sunken eyes focused on the food in front of him; he's hopeless with out her, I guess I would be the same without Delilah. Four checks his watch and then says, "Well I guess if we need to be up at dawn we better get to bed. Simon are the supplies ready?" He nods. "Good meet Eve and I on the roof and we'll begin there."

* * *

**Tobias.**

"With the revision of the tapes we found, we have pinpointed where Tris was last seen." Eve begins; I stand next to her facing the four other men joining us. Eric, Caleb, Peter and Simon, Eric keeps his eyes to Eve, but I can see him quickly glancing at me. Peter just looks happy to be joining in with the search, this once cold person has changed into a happy trustworthy man. Simon looks determined as ever to find his mother, he keeps his head high and his gun firmly clutched in his hands. Caleb gives me a small grin, and he nods his head in acknowledgement, I know he will be key in us finding Tris.

Soon we board the 5 am train, and head towards the faction-less head quarters. I look out onto the city, we got a lot of ground to cover, I think to myself, it could take days, even weeks to find her, and hopefully it won't. It looks like hope is the only thing that I have now.

When we arrive we're greeted by Evelyn, the worry etched into her features, she leads us back into faction-less; where Harper and Kat are. Harper instantly pulls me into a hug and says, "We'll find her pa, I know we will."

I pull back from him, and pat his shoulder thankfully, he smiles buoyantly at me. Kat greets me, her large brown eyes determined and brave, she says, "We'll find her Four, we're getting all the faction-less to patrol streets. We got some long range walkie-talkies that Simon supplied with us."

"Thank you Kat," I say warmly, a smile creeps onto my lips. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Soon we're all armed and Eve debriefs the faction-less, at least two hundred volunteered. Tris has been supplying faction-less with items for years, extra food, clothing, building materials, essentials; Dauntless may have been the Abnegation for a while. We were helping the faction-less as much if not more than they were.

The search begins. We all split up into groups as the morning sun is rising over the city illuminating the glass of the buildings and brightening up the dark streets. The search kind of reminds me of capture the flag, this whole search, but it's not a competition and Tris is the flag.

I find the telephone pole where Tris was pinpointed to be at, I get Eric, Peter and Simon to scan the area in a fifty-meter radius. Eve and I inspect the pole checking for any sign of a struggle. That's when I see a small dot of red about a meter from the pole, I move quickly to it and find that it's dried completely. "Eve!" I call, grabbing my daughter's attention.

She crouches next to me and scrutinizes the stain; she pulls a scanner from her pocket, and flashes the red light over the dried blood. The words flash up on the screen in blue letters: BEATRICE 'TRIS' PRIOR-EATON. 3 DAYS OLD. 11:06 PM.

"So it was just after she was visiting Harper," Eve muses, scratching her chin in thought. Her eyes stare at the screen pensively; I keep my gaze on Tris's blood, hoping that this doesn't mean she's dead.

"Dad! I mean Four!" Simon calls, he's about twenty meters away crouching in a gutter, he has his eyes trained in a small pothole. I hurry over to him and find him looking at the shell of a bullet. Simon pulls on some gloves and picks the silver shell up; he turns it over and squints at it for a better look. Simon holds his hand out, "Eve can you had me the scanner?"

Eve places the device in Simon's out stretched palm, and gets a quiet thank you in response. He switches the mode and a purple light scans over the silver, the screen of the scanner loads for a few seconds, a small beeping emitting from it. Soon the words flash up as they did before: SILENCED. ARMATIX iP1 PISTOL. FIRED THREE TIMES.

We all look down at the words; Simon places the shell in a small bag and tucks it in his pocket as evidence. He stands back up and then says, "Only the Erudite have weapons that 'fancy', we have a lead lets chase it."

"Are you sure the Erudite are the only one's who use these guns, Simon?" Eve questions, her voice strong but her eyes curious.

"Yeah, I'm sure they engineered them for their finger prints only, but we'll have to go and check it out." Simon answers, he holds the scanner up to his mouth and speaks into the microphone, "Is there any finger prints?"

The scanner dings and a fingerprint begins to form on the screen. Simon looks at the loading screen and states, "This'll take ten minutes to formalize, we can get to Erudite by then."

I turn to Eric and Peter and say, " I need you two to go to Evelyn and tell her that we have a lead and to pull in her search parties, and to rest them until further notice. Meet us back at Erudite when you're done."

They both nod and head towards the faction-less; while Caleb, Simon, Eve and I head towards the large Erudite building that stands proudly among the destroyed buildings of our city. People begin to emerge on the streets, continuing their daily lives; all different colours mix together. A group of vibrant Amity skip by, singing laughing and talking loudly; Abnegation pass by quietly nodding to us and casting their eyes down; Erudite pass by their eyes glued to books and tablets they hold, some are having a discussion on god knows what; A group of Candor lounge around on the front steps of a building, some are having a debate of sorts while others laugh and guffaw.

Everybody's eyes land on us as we pass by, they eye our guns and our black and red uniforms. Eve wears the red bulletproof vest that symbolizes that she is the Dauntless leader, Simon, Caleb and I wear dark purple arm bands signifying that we too are Dauntless leaders. I spot a group of Dauntless teenagers climbing a building, they all laugh and play chicken with one another.

"Four!" A voice rings out, a dark skinned boy runs over to me, that I now recognize as Amos, Uriah and Marlene's son. He stops in front of us all his friends trailing behind him greeting us loudly. Amos smiles, "I see the search has begun. Can we help search?"

"We're fine, Amos," I say, smiling down at the boy, his smile fades a bit, so I add, "But you can look for any suspicious activity, we need to find any suspicious people."

Amos smiles all big and mighty, be sucks in a large breath and says, "We can do that for you, anything to help an uncle out."

A girl calls out behind him, "We'll start looking Four, don't you worry guys we'll find your mom!"

"Thank you, Sasha," Eve smiles, she looks just like her mother, and it sends a small pain searing through my heart. "We appreciate it." The teens all run back to their game, they wave to us as we keep our course towards Erudite.

As we arrive at Erudite a tall man walks out to greet us, he calls himself Haziq Khan the new leader of Erudite, he would be only be in his early thirties, he has his black hair slicked back and a beard.

We are lead into the main building, which is – surprise, surprise – a library, which we are then lead up a staircase, and through a few corridors into a large office. Haziq asks us to sit, and he then sits across from us in a large lounge chair. "It's good finally meeting the infamous Prior-Eaton Family. You can call me Khan, as my friends do." He begins, his white teeth flashing as he speaks, "So what would you like to discuss?"

Simon pulls the small bag out of his pack and places it on the table, Khan picks the bag up and inspects the bullet shell that sits inside of it; he then pulls a gun from his hip and places it on the table, "This is the gun that uses this type of ammo. So this is why you have come?"

Eve nods her head, and begins, "It was found at the crime scene where Tris Prior was last known to be. We believe your weapons can only be used with finger print?"

"Not the older models, there are only a dozen or so left, the others have been destroyed. Guns are only permitted if they're checked out of the weaponry." Khan scratches his beard, and stares down at the silver shell.

"Is there any way we can get clearance for these check out files?" Caleb questions, leaning forward stating dominance over the Erudite leader.

Haziq eyes his warily for a moment, and he nods, "I can't see why not, I have a gun permanently checked out for me, and my finger prints are connected to the grip."

There is a small ding in Simons pocket, and he pulls out the scanner in his pocket, the fingerprint has finished loading. Simon looks up to Khan and asks, "Can I have access to the finger print files?"

"Yes, you may." Khan swiftly stands and places his hands into his pockets, he goes to lead us out of the room and then pauses, adding in, "You may have heard that I am Janine's successor, I must have you know that I will be turning this faction into what it once was, an opportunity for people of our city to explore their intelligence and to lead insightful lives, I hope you understand that."

I look to our group and they're all looking to me, I turn my attention back to Haziq and reply, "Yes we all understand."

He smiles and claps his hands together, and starts to beckon us to follow him, so we do. We are lead down even more hallways and down a few flights of stairs, and stop in front of a metal door, Haziq leans into a panel on the wall and a small light emits and scans his eye. The door slides opens quietly, and we all enter the weaponry. The room is stark white with guns lining one wall, grenades and explosives sit on another wall and knives hang off the other wall, a computer sits in the corner, and a small target is set up. A large metal table sits in the middle of the room; some gun cleaning equipment occupies the space.

"So this is where all weapons in Erudite are kept," Haziq explains stopping in front another door, "This is our armory, through here."

Caleb moves past Haziq and through the door, I turn back to the weaponry and watch as Simon plugs the scanner into a computer. Eve looks through the bullet section that is next to all the fancy looking guns, I move to the center table and pull my communicator out, I call Peter on it. "Peter we're in the Erudite weaponry, you and Eric will be lead down here when you get to Erudite."

There's a pause and then Peter comes back crackled, "Roger that."

It takes a few minutes but Simon finally finds a match on the fingerprint, he read aloud: "Bruno Castillo. Born Erudite. Chose Erudite. Age at Death: 34. Dead 10 years."

We all look at Simon quizzically; his eyes scan over the screen quickly. His eyes cast back up to us again and his mouth hangs open slightly, "How? This Bruno guy has been dead for years."

Caleb walks back into the room, and raises his eyebrows in question, "What's going on? Any more evidence?"

"It seems that we are where we started." Eve says through gritted teeth, I can see her anger. But I can tell shits gritting her teeth to fight back tears, she has done it for years.

"There must be an explanation for this." I scratch the stubble on my jaw, and think for a moment. _We need anything, a hair, a picture, a video. _"Simon! Pull up the video footage from three days ago."

Simon quickly pulls up the footage and starts to scroll through it. I turn to Eve and say, "go through the bullets and find the bullet that matches the shell."

I go to the gun section and type into a touch screen: Armatix iP1 pistol. The wall shifts and out comes a gun and a watch. I take them from the wall and walk to the center table and wave Caleb over to inspect the weapon with me. Haziq joins us and explains that the gun can't be used without the watch.

I set the watch down and ask, "Is there any missing watches in the last week?"

"Why yes, one went missing only four days ago. Each watch has a tracking device with in them. There's only two or three missing; we can pull up a radar and you can track the signals." Haziq answers, running a hand through his heavily gelled hair. He walks towards the guns and types something into the touch screen, the wall shifts once again and a device about the size of my hand comes out.

He hands it to me and I turn it over in my hands, looking at the light sleek metal and the dark screen. "So this will find the watches?"

"Yes."

"And one of those watches lead to Tris." Caleb states his gaunt eyes lighting up and a hopeful smile takes over his once gloomy face.

We all pack our belongings, and prepare our packs for the next search. Eric and Peter soon join us and Eve fills them in on the information that we just received, and our next priority. Haziq gives us a few knives and even a grenade for a search, I think him profusely for his hospitality. He will definitely bring Erudite back to its former glory.

We leave hastily, I grab out the radar from my pack and we begin towards the closest blinking dot. It's midday now, and there are many people around watching us, the big scary dauntless. I'll only be scary if someone gets in our way. We pass through the streets the radar beeps with every meter we move closer to the blinking dot. The streets gradually become more and more rough, we're heading into the more ruined part of the city, the parts that are unused by anyone accept small groups of faction-less.

The beeping becomes louder and faster with ever street we pass. Eventually the radar rings out loudly, not pausing to beep, I look up to the building that we're stopped in front of. The building is old, very old. The stairs up to the door are crumbling and all the windows have been boarded up with wood that is now rotting. The red paint has peeled off and under it is mossy gray concrete.

I scale the steps and slowly turn the knob on the door, and it slowly creaks open. I pull my rifle up and point it inside the dark building, I wave my hand and we all slowly creep in with our rifles poised on our shoulders ready to fire.

We clear the first floor and make our way up the dark stairwell, the second floor is completely barren, some rooms have old hunks of furniture, while other's carpets are ripped up and parts look burnt. So we head up to the third level, I stop them all when we reach the last step; I can hear voices coming from a room at the end of the hall. I press my finger to my lips and I quietly creep forward, towards to voices.

We stop out side the door and I hold my hand up, stopping the group. I look to them all and nod my head in reassurance, I hold up three fingers and count down. Three. Two. One. My boot connects with the door and we flood the room, pointing our guns at the people occupying the room. All faction-less, there are at least five of them there, and they all look terrified.

"We have tracked a watch from Erudite here, we want the owner to step forward and none of you will be harmed." I boom, making the people cower. They would all be in their late teens early twenties.

"I-I… it's my watch," A brown haired boy stutters, his dark eyes darting between all of us. He pulls the watch slowly out of his pocket and places it on the ground; Simon picks it up and nods to me.

"Do you have a gun that is connected to this watch?" I question, my voice harsh and demanding. The boy shakes his head. "Answer me."

"Dad." Eve places her hand on me shoulder and I instantly relax, looking down at her I see her worried expression. I must be acting really scary. She turns to the boy and she smiles, "Hello there, my name is Eve. I am the leader of Dauntless."

The boy relaxes; he looks up at her with wide alert eyes. He asks curiously, "Aren't you a little young to be leader?"

Eve chuckles, "No, I'm not. We're searching for a woman…" Eve pulls out a photo of Tris, which sends a pain through my chest. I try to keep a straight face. "This is my mother, or Tris as people know her. She is a very important person in Dauntless. Have you seen her?"

The boy inspects the photo and he shakes his head, I tighten my grip on my rifle and he notices. He splutters, "No I-I haven't… I-I'm s-so sor-ry."

"It's okay," Eve says, her smile softening. "What's your name?"

"Jeremy." The boy answers his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Jeremy, where did you get this watch?" Eve questions, her leader voice coming in.

"I f-found it, near Erudite, the screen was cracked, so I thought no one would like it." Jeremy answers, his eyes pleading with me, I give him a small smile and his rigid stance mollifies.

"Are you sure? Would you mind us searching the rest of the building?" Eve pushes, she straightens her posture and smiles sweetly at the boy.

"I- we don't mind," Jeremy replies, gesturing to his friends, they all nod in agreement.

Caleb, Simon, Eric and Peter go and search the rest of the building, while Eve and I stay with the group. I can see they live here; there are mattresses strewn around and ragged blankets. There's a small electric stove in the corner and a bucket of water. The teens all talk quietly to each other, stealing side glances at us, and murmuring softly.

The group returns shortly, they all say the same thing, "Just broken furniture and old things."

We all start to head out when I stop and pull three water bottles from my pack handing them to the kids. "Thank you for your patience," I say to them all, I turn to Jeremy and say, "I'm sorry for frightening you all, and for taking your watch, if you head over to faction-less and speak to Evelyn or Harper, tell them Tobias sent you, and they'll set you up with any essentials that you need."

* * *

We approach the second flashing dot; this once is much closer to the middle of the city than the other location was. We're actually only a few blocks from Dauntless, and about a five-minute train ride from faction-less.

We approach the building, its in the same condition in the other one, more faction-less must occupy it. We enter the building the building the same way we did before, I have Eric follow me down a hallway. I am searching rooms when Eric yells, "Hands where I can see them! Now put them behind your head."

I hurry towards the room where Eric is, he has a man on his knees on the floor, a knife lies beside him. Eric looks up at me and says, "He tried to slash me."

I look down at the grubby man, he smirks up at me his rotting yellow teeth showing, his beard is incredibly dirty and long and his head is completely void of hair. I walk over to him and pick the knife up, its small and only fits into my hands, but it could do damage if used properly.

"We just want to search the premises," I say to the man, he watches me with one eye, the other one is askew in the other direction. "We tracked a watch here."

"I 'aven't seen no watch, boy," The man snaps, spit flying from his mouth. "Just leave me be."

"I'm sorry we'll have to search the property, this watch could be part of a crime." I say coolly, letting my voice drop a couple octaves to intimidate the man. He shrugs and smirks at me once more.

I look around the room and find nothing, only some old newspaper, and some dried meat. I gesture to Eric for us to leave but he says, "Wait what's that?" He points behind the man.

As is in slow motion the man pulls out a gun, and shoots Eric twice, once in the chest the other in his abdomen. I quickly pull my gun up as he turns to me, and I hit him once in the leg and the other in the chest, just above the heart. He screams in pain, I can see now that the man wears the watch, it looks old and the gun lies at his side. I rush to Eric and he claws at me, gasping in pain, a pool of blood is forming around him, and his skin is turning a deathly white.

I rip a piece of cloth from my jacket and press down on Eric's stomach to staunch the flow of blood, I look to his face and see he is watching me, his eyes filled with tears and blood forming at the corners of his lips. The man punctured his lung.

"You're going to be fine Eric," I say, my voice strained, I can feel the panic rise up in me. I fumble with my communicator on my shoulder yelling into it. "Eric is down! I repeat Man down! Get to the fourth floor immediately!"

I press my hand back down on his stomach, Eric's mouth is moving but no words come out, he gasps heavily for a moment, and then coughs, letting a mist of red come from his mouth. He's dying. "F-four." Eric finally says. His hand grabs mine with a surprising amount of strength. He looks at me with such intensity, and he chokes out, "I'm s-sorry f-for the t-time I k-kissed you. I', s-s-orry… f-f-find T-Tris" - Gasp - "Tell her I-I'm… S-s-sorry."

I hear the thud of boots as the team rushes into the room; Eric's wheezing is the loudest thing in the room. Simon calls for help; Caleb crouches next to Eric and grabs his hand, his expression like stone. Eve assesses the man on the ground, she says I hit him in the safety spot above the heart, that he won't die. Peter grabs the gun and watch, and puts them in clear bags for evidence.

I look back down to Eric, his eyes are unfocused and his mouth hangs open. I tap his cheek, smearing blood on it, "Eric! Eric stay with me."

Caleb presses two fingers to Eric's pulse point, and he looks at his watch, a frown forms on his face and he shakes his head. Eric's wheezing slows and his eyes twitch shut. "Eric? Eric!" I say panicked, I press harder on his seeping wound.

"Four," Caleb says quietly, "He's gone." He looks down at his watch and says, "Time of death: 2:41pm."

I sit back on my haunches and look down at my bloodied hands, and I shudder, I can feel the hot tears on my cheeks but I don't feel like crying. I stand and wash my hands with some water from Peter's pack.

Soon a couple medics arrive from Dauntless, they wrap Eric's body in a tarp. I tell them to leave the man, that we'll deal with them. It all flashes in my mind, like I wasn't me, like I was watching from the outside, it feels surreal. Someone I have disliked for so long is dead, and I could have saved him.

When the medics vacate Eric's body, I stand over the man; he's passed out, probably from pain. I take what is left of Peter's water and splash it on the man's face, he wakes with a start, his eyes alarmed. He groans in pain clutching his chest and his leg.

"Get up!" I boom, my voice low and commanding, I almost don't recognize myself.

"I can't you asshole!" He spits back at me. I grab his arm haphazardly and pull him up beside me. "Don't touch me, I'll kill you!"

"Move! Don't stop or I'll shoot your other leg!" I bark at him. He begins to hobble out of the building and we follow him out. Simon and Peter flank him on either side, Eve takes the front telling people to move out of the way. Caleb and I take the back our guns trained on the man. We head towards Dauntless.

The walk is silent, I can feel that my energy is draining, I feel heavy, and my chest feels tight. I can't get the scene out of my head, it flashes before me over and over. I need to hurt something... or someone.

When we enter Dauntless, it's silent, accept for the roar of the Chasm. We take the man towards the jail, it sits just under the head quarters; the cells are cut into the rock and have steel bars locking the cellmates in. The only people in there are for assault on another member, or being drunk and disorderly out side of Dauntless.

They all glare at the man; his smug smile is gone and is replaced with grimaces as he hobbles into one of the cells. Simon and Peter stay out side of his cell, threatening that they'll shoot his knee if he utters one word.

Caleb, Eve and I move up to the Head Quarters, where the whole of Dauntless are forming. Eve walks out to the crowd, she's quite small so I go and grab a chair for her to stand on. The crowd subdues as she stands, they all look at her solemnly, as she says, "Today, Eric Courtney was murdered while he was assisting a search party." Murmurs rise up from the crowd and a few gasp in surprise, I can see the anger, sorrow, pain, and anguish on all their faces. Eve continues, "We now have the guilty man in custody. He is now a suspect in two crimes, the disappearance of Tris Prior-Eaton, and the murder of Eric Courtney. Questioning will start tonight, and a sentence will be carried out tomorrow."

Dauntless burst out in shouts of anger and vengeance. People threaten to kill him, while others threaten to torture him. I clench my jaw and follow Eve back into the Head Quarters, leaving the angry crowd behind.

"The medic's will extract the bullets from him immediately, Simon will analyze the gun and see if it is the same type of model and find out that man's identity. I guess I'll try and get some sleep so we can sentence the man." She pauses to rub her hands over her face, her eyes have dark rings around them and her face is pale. She turns to Caleb and I, "You two get some rest, and we will continue the search when we convict the man."

* * *

The man turned out to be an Ex-Erudite, who was booted out because he was testing his serums on people. His name is Gregory Kholer.

Eve stands before Dauntless, with Gregory handcuffed and being guarded three meters away. "Gregory Kholer, you have confessed – with the help of truth serum - to murdering Eric Courtney out of spite. You are convicted guilty and will face life imprisonment in the factions prison."

The Factions Prison is where all the major offenders go, the living conditions are atrocious, Gregory would probably rather die than have to spend the rest of his life there. But I feel no remorse, I stare at him with a stone expression, but I know my eyes are raging with hatred.

* * *

"We now have to wear bullet proof vests," Eve says as she begins handing out the vests, "We didn't expect this to be a high risk mission, and therefore we have lost a Dauntless member. Peter has dropped out so we need a replacement, any ideas?"

"No one will take his place," Caleb says, we all turn our attention to him, he shrugs and continues, "I know our faction is for the _brave, _but Eric getting shot while on a mission has shaken a lot of people and they need a few days to settle."

"I'll join." Harper waltzes onto the roof, he smiles at me, and walks over to Eve, "I can be the replacement."

"How did you get in here?" Simon queries, he has a shrewd smile on his face, knowing full well what mischief his younger brother gets himself into.

"Just dressed in some old Dauntless clothes, caught the train and jumped onto the net." Harper smiles, he leans his elbow on his sister. Harper is tall like me, he actually looks a lot like me, but he has his mother's nose and laugh.

"I don't think you would qualify," Eve shrugs his elbow off and turns toward her brother, arching her neck to look him in the eye. "You might be a bit rusty on your skills."

Harper throws his head back and laughs, he quips, "Eve we do _have_ guns in faction-less, and we bet on fights. Of course _I _win all my fights."

Eve elbows him in the gut and Harper smiles. She mutters while walking over to the gun table, "We still need to sharpen your skills."

Harper shoots me a smile; I just chuckle and shake my head. The last few days have taken a toll on me; it's good to have something to laugh about. Eve has Harper throw some knives, shoot a couple of guns and fight Simon, the fight ends up with the two boys on the floor laughing trying to pin each other down. Other than that, Harper is a perfect fill in for Peter. He gears up and we prepare to find the last watch. I just hope this will lead to Tris.

* * *

**Caleb. **

"How can the watch be _outside _the wall?" Harper questions us as we all stand at the gate to the Amity farm. The red light still flashes on the tracker in Four's hand, and it tells us to walk northeast.

"Some one in Amity may have one in their possession." Eve replies eyeing the road ahead of us.

A truck bumps up the road towards us, and Amity man driving it. He stops in front of us and says out the window, "Yer the ones I'm pickin' up?"

"Yessir," Four says, he steps forward and shakes the man's hand, "I hope we're not being a bother."

"Nah, I don't get many jobs to do round here no more." The man says, he instructs us to board the back of the truck and we do so. I sit myself between Harper and Simon, while Four and Eve sit across from us. I know that this will be our last hope in finding Tris.

When we arrive at Amity it's already dark, the sun is setting and long shadows are cast across the pastures. People are turning in from working in the fields; they wipe their foreheads of sweat and dirt, and laugh with each other.

We all trail Four, he follows the flashing red light, his focus solely on the device. We're about a hundred meters away from Amity when Eve says, "This is ridiculous, the watch obviously isn't here and the radar is brok-"

"No." Four cuts in, "Nothing is broken. We're going to find your mom, we're getting her back."

Eve runs her hands through her hair, I can see her eyes glistening in the dim light, she says, "Dad don't you think we would have found her by now? I mean seriously, she's nearly been gone for a week."

Four fully faces his daughter and shakes his head, I can see his eyes are glistening as well, his walls are slipping; it's about time I guess. "No Eve, we won't stop looking. I won't stop looking. I'll never stop until I see her again. I'm nothing without her."

Simon places a hand on his fathers shoulder, and Four's head hangs limp, his shoulders shudder with his heavy breathing. I can feel my own fatigue setting in, and the wave of emotion rushing over me. This is the longest I have ever gone with out seeing Tris, god I miss my sister. I too would stop at nothing to get her back.

"Let's keep going," I say, cutting the silence that hung over us, cutting through the few moments of emotion that we had. "We'll have to head back soon to get some rest."

Four sends me a thankful look, I walk over to him and pull him into a hug and pat him on the back, I say to him, "Don't worry we'll find her, she'll be fine."

Four nods and steps out of the hug. And we start our search once again, watching our surroundings as the sun slowly sets over the horizon. It gets harder to see with every minute that passes. After another five minutes of walking we have to stop and pull out our flashlights. That's when I hear it.

A small whistling noise, it's about ten meters to my right. I look to the side to let myself to hear it better, and I can definitely hear one. I shush the group and they all wait in silence, until Simon murmurs, "I can hear it."

I start to walk towards the sound, but a canister that lands in the middle of our group stops me. We all begin to cough and run in the other direction. But soon we're consumed in darkness.

* * *

I wake up to the warmth on sunlight on my skin, I squint my eyes and slowly open them to find myself in a dorm. Four, Simon, Eve and Harper all sit on beds around me with confused expressions.

"Where are we?" I ask groggily rubbing my eye.

"It looks like we're in Erudite," Eve mutters, she looks down at her hands and curses, "I knew we shouldn't have fucking trusted Khan."

I stand up and walk towards the window, it's high on the wall but I'm tall enough just to see what's on the other side. "Uh, guys… I don't think we're in Erudite." I say, vast land stretches out for miles and miles; small specks dot the horizon and people mill around on the road below.

Four stands and makes his way over to me; he looks through the window and mutters, "Holy shit."

At that moment a man in a wheel chair appears through a door, he smiles warmly at us and says, "Hello, I'm David."

I eye him suspiciously, he looks to all of us excitedly. I question, "Where are we?"

"You are outside of the fence." Is all he says. He then turns his gaze to Four and says, "I think I have something of yours."

Four's eyes snap to the door, where Tris stands, her eyes filled with tears and a huge smile plastered on her lips. Four pushes past me and runs to her, scooping Tris up in a huge hug and burying his face in her hair. He's crying once again. He keeps kissing her and saying, "I love you. I love you." Over and over.

They break apart, and Simon, Eve and Harper all take turns in hugging their mother; she holds their faces in her hands and smiles, praising them.

Tris walks to me and slinks her arms around her waist and presses her head onto my chest, I wrap my arms around her and hug her close, letting tears of joy spring into my eyes. "Oh god it's good to see you Tris. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Tris replies, she looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "I've got to tell you so much."

"I'm sure you do…. I love you Tris."

"I love you too Caleb."

* * *

**So here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a long time coming, but I'm glad its over. Over time I'll beta the story but I want to get some Hunger Games stores out because of Mockingjay pt 2.**

**I would love to hear your reviews, and to that very persistent guest that was impatient, but you're the one who made me start write so thank you.**

**Thank you all for your support and you all actually reading the story. I'm plnning on a new divergent story in the future so look out for that one! **

**I love you all, and thank you once again! ~N**


End file.
